The past, the present and the future
by German-Snixx
Summary: Brittany Pierce and her son Santiago live in New York, Brittany moved to New York after her mom kicked her out of the house and her girlfriend broke up with her. In New York they bump into Britt's old best friends and ex girlfriend, Britt decides to give them a second chance and starts hanging out with them. !brittana !Quick !Brittana/Santiago family fluff
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this story, let me know what you think and you can always send me a pm or review if you have a few tips.**

**Brittany's thoughts will be written in **_**Italics**_

_Clocks strikes upon the hour_

_And the sun begins to fade_

_Still enough time to figure out_

_How to chase my blues away_

'' Ugh who the fuck is calling me'' I groan and grab my phone

'' Hello?''

'' Hello Miss Pierce'' The principle of my son's school says

I sit up in my bed and ask '' We are late huh?''

'' Yes but I already warned the teacher, so your son can come now.''

'' We are on our way'' I say and end the call

I jump out of bed and run to my son's room, I open the door and say. '' Baby boy wake up, we are late for school.''

'' Okay mommy'' My son says and jumps out of bed

'' Do you need help getting dressed, or should I make some breakfast for us?'' I ask with a smile

I crouch down as he walks to me and give him a kiss on his forehead, Santiago smiles at me and says. '' You can make cereal mommy, I can get dressed myself.''

I nod my head and walk back to my room after I changed in skinny jeans and a t-shirt, I walk to the kitchen and make a bowl of cereal.

I make two sandwiches for school and put them in Santiago's backpack, I grab a cup of coffee and sit down at the kitchen table.

'' Is this okay mommy?'' Santiago asks and walks into the kitchen

'' Yeah that is okay baby'' I say and adjust the collar of his black leather jacket

Santiago sits down at the kitchen table and eats his cereal, I drink my cup of coffee and ruffle his hair.

_I seriously have a perfect life, I have my son here with me and I have an awesome job I am an DJ and make my own tracks._

_But nobody knows that I am the DJ only Santiago knows, I record my tracks when he is in school and as school ends I pick him up and spend the day with him. Next year as San turns six I will show the world who DJ B is._

_I don't really have much friends around here, the only person I needed was my best friend but we lost contact._

_almost six years ago my life wasn't that perfect, I just found out that I was pregnant and my now ex-girlfriend broke up with me because she thought I cheated on her._

_I wasn't mad when she thought that but I was mad when she didn't give me the chance to explain things, Santiago is named after her but then the boy version._

'' I am ready mommy'' Santiago says snapping me out of my thoughts

I put his bowl and my coffee cup in the dishwasher and grab my leather jacket, I put on my shoes and grab Santiago's hand.

Santiago and I both walk outside to my car and I put him in his seat, I buckle Santiago in and jump in the drivers seat and drive to the kindergarten.

After twenty minutes I park my car in front of the school and jump out of the drivers seat, after I helped Santiago out of his seat I grab his hand and walk inside the building.

'' Where is your new class baby?'' I ask and look down at him

Santiago pulls me to a red door and says '' here mommy''

I nod my head and knock on the door, after a second someone opens the door and my mouth drops open in shock.

'' Ah Santiago you can sit down on your chair, I have to talk to you mommy for a second.'' The one and only Quinn Fabray says

Santiago nods his head and pulls on my hand, I crouch down with a smile and give him a kiss on the forehead. '' Have fun baby''

Santiago gives me a kiss on the cheek and says '' I will mommy good luck at your work''

I watch him run away and stand back up with my arms crossed, Quinn looks at me with a soft smile and says. '' Good to see you again Britt''

'' I'm sorry he is late Miss Fabray, we overslept and this is the first time it happened.'' I say with a fake smile

'' Cut the crap B'' Quinn harshly whispers

'' What do you want Fabray'' I ask with an eye roll

'' I want to talk I missed you B, Puck missed you too.'' Quinn says

I shake my head and say '' I don't have the time now, you have to teach a class and I have to go to work.''

Quinn gives me a card and says '' Call me after school we need to talk''

'' Do you still have contact with her?'' I ask

'' Yeah she lives with me and Puck, but come on B she misses you.'' Quinn says

I shrug my shoulders and say '' I will call you and I want to see my best friend, but I don't promise to keep contact.

Look what happened really fucked up my life, but I have an awesome son now and I won't let anyone ruin it again.''

'' I understand but why did we lose contact B?'' Quinn asks softly

'' I don't know you both picked Santana's side and didn't let me explain a thing, after Santana walked out of my house after graduation I picked up my stuff and left.'' I say

'' Please call me'' Quinn says and looks me in the eyes

I nod my head and say '' I will but I have to go now''

Quinn nods her head and walks back to the classroom, I run to my car and drive to the studio.

_I can't believe Santiago's new teacher is Quinn fucking Fabray, I didn't hear from her for four years._

_I also can't believe that Santana lives with her and Puck, Puck and I lost contact four years ago but we always were best friends and with Santana yeah after she walked out of my life I just concentrated on my son._

After ten minutes I park my car and run inside the studio, I run to Sylvester's office and knock on the door.

'' Come in'' Sue says

I walk inside and say '' Sorry I overslept and I just brought San to school''

'' It's okay B, you don't have any recordings today but you have to start writing your new songs.'' Sue says with a small smile

_Normally she is a fucking bitch to everyone, but Santiago and I found a soft spot in her heart._

'' I will'' I say with a smile

'' Do you want to sit with me?'' Sue asks

'' Can I look how you tear other people down?'' I ask with a chuckle

'' Of course'' Sue says with a wink

I shake my head with a chuckle and sit down on the couch in her office, I grab my laptop out of my purse and start writing a few new songs.

After a half an hour I open a special app and start making a beat, I look at Sue with a smirk and ask. '' Hey boss what do you think of this beat?''

I let the beat play and watch Sue's face I smile softly, as I see a big smile and turn the sound off Sue looks with me with a big smile and says. '' That one is good B, do you have the lyrics?''

'' Some of it'' I say and give her my laptop

'' You shout it out,

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up.

Sounds good'' Sue says with a big smile

'' I know'' I say with a smirk and take the laptop back

After I finished the lyrics and two other someone knocks on the door and I look at Sue with a smirk, Sue shakes her head with a chuckle and says. '' Come in''

The receptionist walks in and asks '' Sorry to bother you two but can I go home Miss Sylvester?''

Sue looks at the time and says '' You still have to work for an hour Big boob''

I laugh softly at the nickname and look down at my laptop, Big boob glares at me and says. '' I know but my husband comes home today and I really want to spend some time with him''

'' You can do that in an hour, you wanted to work for me and I give you the hours you have to work.

Now if you just want to go back to your desk and leave me the fuck alone, I would be really happy big boob.''

The woman nods her head and runs out of the room, I burst out laughing and say. '' Holy shit why do you never talk to me like that?''

'' They irritate me you are the first one that really understands me, plus I love your little guy.'' Sue says shrugging

'' Everybody loves him'' I say with a chuckle

'' Don't you have to pick him up in fifteen minutes?'' Sue asks

'' Yeah I will leave in five minutes'' I say with a soft smile

'' You can leave now, maybe you can pick him up in the classroom and everybody sees how awesome you two are.'' Sue says with a wink

'' Are you coming with me? He already asked a few time when he would see you again'' I say with a chuckle

'' Yeah let's go'' Sue says with a smile and grabs her purse

I place my laptop back in my bag and put my leather jacket on, I walk behind Sue out of her office and close the door behind me.

'' Big boob you all can go home, lock the fucking doors if you don't do that you are fired.'' Sue yells and walks out of the building

I walk to my car and say '' See ya there Sue''

Sue nods her head and jumps in her car, I jump in my car and drive back to the kindergarten.

After ten minutes Sue and I park our cars in a parking lot and I jump out of my car, after Sue locked her car we walk inside the building and to the classroom.

Sue and I walk into the classroom and I greet some other parents, I follow Sue with a smile and let out a breathy laugh as I see Santiago's eyes widen.

'' Auntie Sue'' Santiago yells and jumps in her arms

'' Hey my little prince'' Sue says with a smile

'' Hey B'' Quinn says with a soft smile

'' Hey Quinn'' I say softly

'' Who is that?'' Quinn asks curious

'' Sue is Santiago's aunt, or sort of aunt she is my boss and he grew up with her'' I say shrugging

'' I missed so much'' Quinn says sadly

'' We can catch up but seriously Q if one of you pisses me off, or don't accept Santiago I am done with it.

I have two hearts to care about and Santiago is everything to me, I won't let people disrespect him.'' I say completely serious

'' I understand, do you want to have diner with us tonight?'' Quinn asks hesitantly

I sigh softly and say '' Yeah I miss my bro but I don't really want to see her''

'' She will be there B, but please just come with me.'' Quinn pleads

I nod my head with a sigh and say '' I will come but Santiago won't, he will spend some time with Sue.''

Quinn nods her head and I walk to Sue and Santiago, I ruffle San's hear and ask. '' Hey baby boy do you want to spend some time with aunt Sue?''

Santiago nods his head excited and asks '' Yes! Can I come over aunt Sue?''

Sue puts Santiago down and says '' I have to talk to your mommy real quick prince''

Sue pulls me to the side and asks '' What's wrong? You look stressed''

'' I agreed to have dinner with three old friends, the ones I told you about.'' I say softly

'' You don't want San with you?'' Sue asks

'' No I want to go alone if there is a next time he can come with me, but for now I really need to talk some shit out with them.'' I whisper

Sue nods her head and says '' He still has some clothes at my house so I will take him with me, call me if you need me and you can come by after dinner.

I will bring him to school tomorrow but I want to hear everything when you are at the studio okay?''

I nod my head and say '' Of course thank you Sue''

'' Every time kiddo'' Sue says

I walk back to Santiago and say '' Aunt Sue will bring you to school tomorrow, but I will pick you up after school and then we can do whatever you want okay?''

'' Okay mommy'' Santiago says and gives me a hug

I hug him back and whisper '' I love you baby''

'' I love you too mommy'' Santiago says and give me a kiss on the cheek

I give him to Sue and ask '' Do you need the car seat?''

'' No I have your old one with me, we will see you tomorrow okay?'' Sue says with a smile and gives me a one armed hug

I hug her back and say '' Of course have fun you two''

'' We will'' Sue says and runs out of the room with San in her arms

I shake my head with a chuckle and look at Quinn, Quinn smiles and says. '' Come on''

I walk after her out of the building and Quinn says '' Just drive behind me''

I nod my head and jump in the car, I drive after Quinn to her apartment and after ten minutes I park my car.

I jump out of the car and say '' Damn you live close to my job''

'' It is close to the school so this is a perfect house'' Quinn says

I nod my head and walk behind her to the front door, Quinn turns around with a soft smile and asks.'' Ready?''

'' Yeah shit is about to go down'' I murmur, Quinn shakes her head with a chuckle and opens the door.

_Time to face the past…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Quinn walks into her kitchen and says '' Hey guys''_

'' Hey Q'' San says and keeps playing with her phone

I stand against the door post and smile softly as I see Puck cooking something, Quinn gives Puck a kiss on the cheek and says. '' Babe turn around for a second''

Puck turns around with a smile but his smile falls as he sees me, Puck slaps a hand in front of his mouth and says. '' Oh my god B''

'' Hey bro'' I whisper softly with tears in my eyes

I hear a cellphone fall but I ignore it and take a step towards Puck, Puck shakes his head with a smile and tackles me in a hug. '' I fucking missed you Pierce''

'' I missed you too bro'' I say and bury my face in his neck

After five minutes Puck pulls out of the hug and asks '' Want a beer?''

'' Nope I still have to drive home tonight'' I say

'' Water or coke?'' Quinn asks with a smile

'' Coke'' I say with a small smile

Puck pushes me down on a chair and says '' Damn you really grew up''

I shrug my shoulders and say '' Four years is a long time Noah''

Puck knows that if I call him by his first name that I don't joke around

Puck nods his head and says '' Yeah I know Britt, where is the little one?''

'' At my boss I didn't want him to come, Q is his new teacher and he really likes that.'' I say with a chuckle

'' How old is he now?'' Puck asks

'' Almost six'' I say with a smile

Quinn hands me a glass coke and says '' He is the cutest boy ever''

'' What is his name?'' Santana asks softly

'' Um Santiago'' I say blushing and scratch the back of my neck

Santana's head shoots up in surprise and I just shrug my shoulders and take a sip of my coke, Puck looks at me with a smirk and asks. '' Do you have a picture B?''

I nod my head and show him a picture on my phone, Puck passes the phone to Santana and says. '' He really looks like you only his hair is different''

'' I know'' I say

'' Who is the father?'' Santana asks and gives the phone to Q

I look at her with an eyebrow raised and ask '' You really want to talk now?''

Santana shrugs her shoulders and says '' It is still to early to eat dinner and you owe us an explanation''

'' Woah hold the fuck up all three of you owe me a fucking explanation on, why you left without letting me explain everything.'' I say pissed off

'' You know mine Brittany, you fucking cheated on me.'' Santana says loudly

I pinch the bridge of my nose with a sigh and walk to the living room, Quinn, Puck and Santana walk after me.

I shake my head with a sigh and say.'' I didn't cheat on you Santana''

'' Your son proves you wrong'' Santana says with a growl

I turn around with a glare and say '' Leave him out of this''

'' Girls stop it!'' Quinn yells and stands up

'' Tell me now if this continues over the evening, I don't have any time for this shit and I definitely don't want people blaming me for something I didn't do.'' I say with a growl

'' You will stay here B, Santana you will stop talking now we will have dinner first.'' Puck says sternly

'' We still have two hours and I want to talk now'' Santana says

'' Than let's talk but I swear to god, if you yell one more time I am gone and I will fucking move out of the country to try to forget you again.'' I say with a growl''

'' You tried to forget me?'' Santana asks hurt flashing behind her eyes

'' What would you do if the love of you life left you, for something you didn't do and you didn't have a fucking chance to explain?'' I ask crossing my arms in front of my chest

Puck stands up and says '' Sit down both of you''

Santana and I both sit down with a sigh and I place my hands in my lap, I look at Puck and say. '' You guys can explain first''

'' We lost contact four years ago after we moved to LA, we didn't choose any sides we had contact with both of you.

But after we lost contact we tried to search you again but with no luck, I am just glad that you are here now.'' Puck says with a small smile

'' Your turn San'' Quinn says

'' Why do I have to explain stuff? Brittany cheated on me and it's pretty obvious.'' Santana says shrugging

'' I didn't cheat on you, I would never cheat on someone.'' I say through gritted teeth

'' Than what Brittany, everything plays against the not cheating shit.'' Santana says pissed off

I jump off the couch with tears in my eyes and yell '' I was fucking raped okay?''

'' Y-you what?'' Quinn, Santana and Puck asks in shock

I sit down with my head buried in my hands and say '' Someone raped me''

Puck jumps off the couch and pulls me into his arms as I start to sob, Quinn places a hand on my shoulder and asks. '' why didn't you tell us that?''

'' All three off you didn't gave me the fucking chance to explain myself, after Santana literally walked out of my life I grabbed my stuff and left.

My fucking parents knew what happened and they kicked me out that day, I live here in New York since six years.

I followed night classes at Julliard but I dropped out after Santiago's birth, now I work and take care of my son.

I did everything alone and just as I said in class Q, I don't care if you guys fuck with me but if you break my son's heart or trust I will fucking hunt you down.'' I explain them and look all three of them in the eyes at the last sentence

'' We won't break your trust B'' Puck says softly

'' Yeah we won't'' Quinn says with a soft smile

I look at Santana but she just shakes her head and runs out of the room, Quinn want to run after her but I place a hand on her shoulder and say. '' Let me''

Quinn nods her head and I run upstairs, I open the only closed door and see Santana lying on her bed.

I sit down on the edge of the bed and say '' Talk to me Santana ''

'' I can't believe that I didn't let you explain this shit six years ago'' Santana says sobbing

'' It sucks that you didn't let me explain, but I would have reacted the same way.

We were teenager San and come on we had a fight that week and someone raped me after a party, I really don't blame you I never did but it still hurts.

Seven years ago your parents said that they would have called you Santiago if you were a boy, so that is why I named him like that because I would always have a part of you with me when he is around.

I was pissed when you left but after Santiago's birth that changed, I understood why you did it and you seriously don't have to blame yourself for it.

I am over it and I missed my three best friends, I missed the times we had together.'' I explain and place a hand on her back

Santana turns around and asks '' How can you forgive me?''

I shrug my shoulders and say '' I forgave you five years ago, we were young and fucking stupid and I don't think our relationship would have worked out with a baby and I definitely didn't want an abortion.''

'' Can I meet him?'' Santana asks hesitantly

'' Yes but not now, I forgave you guys but that doesn't means that I trust you again.'' I say

'' I understand'' Santana says softly

I nod my head and stand up, I look at Santana with a soft smile and say. '' Come on''

Santana jumps off the bed and we both run down the stairs, we run back into the living room and I sit down on the couch next to Puck.

'' Everything alright?'' Quinn asks

I nod my head '' Yeah''

'' When can I meet him?'' Puck asks

'' I already said to Santana, I forgave you guys but you have to win my trust back.

Quinn will meet Santiago as her student but not outside the class, I think that it will take a few weeks but you just have to wait.'' I say

'' I understand'' Quinn and Puck say in unison

I nod my head and take a sip of my coke, I grab my phone as it rings and smile as I see Sue's name.

'' Hey Sue''

'' Mommy!'' Santiago cries

I jump off the couch and ask '' What is wrong baby boy?''

'' I don't feel good'' Santiago sobs

'' Give aunt Sue the phone baby'' I say

'' Hey B''

'' Hey Sue what's wrong?'' I ask concerned

'' I don't really know, we were watching TV and in a matter of seconds he curls up like a ball and asks for you.'' Sue says confused

'' Shit um I am on my way, can you put on his jacket?'' I ask and grab my leather jacket out of the kitchen

'' Yes I am so sorry B, but I don't know what to do.'' Sue says softly

'' Don't worry about it, I will be there in five minutes or something.'' I say and hang up the phone

I walk back into the living room and say '' Sorry guys San is sick and he needs me''

'' We understand B, it was nice to see you again.'' Puck says and gives me a hug

'' It was nice to see you too, I will send Q a text tonight so just ask her my number.'' I say and pull out of the hug

Puck nods his head and says '' We will''

'' Okay we have to hang out sometime, so just send me a text and we will see what happens.'' I say and grab my keys out of my pocket

Santana nods her head and says '' Okay Britt''

I give Q a hug and squeeze Santana's shoulder softly, after I made sure I got everything I run out of the house and jump in my car.

After ten minutes I park my car in front of Sue's house and run to the front door, I knock on the door and rush inside as Sue opens he door I run to the couch and pick Santiago up.

'' Mommy'' Santiago says sobbing

'' Shh it's okay baby, you want to go home?'' I ask softly

Santiago nods his head and hides his face in my neck, Sue lays a hand on my shoulder and says. '' Stay home tomorrow''

I nod my head with a soft smile and say '' I will thank you Sue''

'' Anytime B'' Sue says with a smile and walks me to the door

I walk back to the car and put Santiago in his car seat, after I buckled him in I jump in the driver's seat and drive to our house.

After twenty minutes I park my car in the driveway and pick Santiago back up, Santiago buries his head in my neck and I walk inside with my son in my arms.

I sit down on the couch and ask '' What happened baby?''

'' I don't know mommy, my head hurts and it's cold.'' Santiago whines

I lay a hand on his forehead and say '' You are getting sick babe, do you want to sleep with mommy tonight?''

Santiago nods his head and I stand up with a small smile, I grab some pajamas out of his room and walk to my bed room.

After I changed him in his superman onesie I change in a tank top and shorts and lay down with Santiago on top off me, I grab my cellphone from the night stand and send Quinn a text.

**To Fabray:** Santiago is getting sick, I will call the kindergarten tomorrow. I don't think he will come this week, I will stay home too.

**From Fabray**: Aw that sucks, text us when he is better.

**To Fabray:** I will

**To Sue**: I think he is getting the flu, can I stay home for a week?

**From Sue:** I already thought that, yes you can stay home but write your songs.

**To Sue:** I will Sue Good Night xx

**From Sue:** Good night B

I give Santiago a kiss on his head and say '' Go to sleep baby, you don't have to go to school tomorrow.''

Santiago nods his head and buries his head in my chest, I wrap an arm around him and close my eyes with a small happy sigh.

_''I can't believe you fucking cheated on me, just because we had a fight this week.'' Santana yells_

_'' I didn't cheat on you babe'' I say with tears in my eyes_

_'' You are pregnant Brittany'' Santana yells_

_'' I didn't fucking cheat on you, let me explain god dammit.'' I yell_

_'' No we are done, I don't want to hear it.'' Santana yells and runs out of my room_

_I fall down and hide my face in my pillows, after five minutes my mom walks into the room and says. '' Grab your stuff and go away, I don't want to take care of my pregnant daughter._

_I don't care that someone raped you, or you come with me and we talk about abortion or you go away and never come back.''_

_I jump off my bed and yell '' I don't want to fucking abort my child''_

_I grab two suitcases and throw my clothes and laptop in it, I grab all my money out of the safe and say. '' Don't even think about contacting me later, I won't let you fuck up my life again._

_After Emily died you and dad fucking ignored me, I know that I don't want to be a hotshot lawyer but you have another daughter and you guys fucking forgot that.''_

_'' Leave your sister out of this'' My mom growls_

_'' No Emily would have stood behind me no matter what, but she is gone mom and she won't come back._

_You think that I forgot her and that I got over her dead? I fucking cry myself to sleep every night just because a drunk dude killed her_

_Emily was the only person that understood me and stood behind me, now that she is gone you fucking ignored me and treated me like shit.'' I yell and put on my leather jacket_

_I push my mom out of the way and run down the stairs, I jump in my car and drive to the airport._

_'' Hey how can I help you?'' The woman behind a desk asks with a friendly smile_

_'' A plane ticket to New York please'' I say_

_'' When do you want to leave?'' The woman asks_

_'' Right now'' I say_

_'' I only have a first class ticket, but that is really expensive.'' The woman says_

_I throw five thousand bucks on the desk and say '' This will be enough''_

_The woman nods her head in shock and gives me the plane ticket, I grab the ticket and run to security._

_After ten minutes I sit down in my seat and look out of the window, after five hours someone wakes me up and says. '' We are here miss''_

_I nod my head and grab my purse, I walk out of the plane and hail a cab._

_'' Where to?'' The driver asks_

_'' To a cheap hotel near Julliard'' I say_

_The man nods his head and drives to a hotel, after five minutes he parks his car and says. '' This is the cheapest hotel miss''_

_I nod my head and grab my stuff, I walk inside the hotel and say. '' I need a room for a week''_

_The boy behind the desk nods his head and says '' That will be five hundred dollar miss''_

_I give him the money and take the keys, I walk to the room with my suitcases I let my self fall on the crappy hotel bed and decide to send Puck a text message._

_To Puck: You probably heard everything from Santana, I don't care what the fuck you think but I left Lima._

_I am in New York and will try to start a new life here, DON'T search for me but please just text me sometimes._

_From Puck: Yeah I heard everything I can't believe you cheated on her Britt!_

_I roll my eyes at the text messages and throw my phone on the bed, everybody fucking thinks that I cheated on Santana._

_Hell even my parents don't believe me when I told them someone raped me, I fucking hate my life._

'' MOMMY! Wake up'' Santiago yells and shakes me out of my dream

I sit up and wipe my eyes, I look at him confused and ask. '' what's wrong baby boy?''

'' You were crying in your sleep mommy, what's wrong?'' Santiago asks concerned

I shake my head with a sigh and pull Santiago in my arms ''Nothing baby boy just a bad dream''

'' This is your first bad dream this year mommy, do I have to go all Lima heights on someone's butt?'' Santiago asks innocently

'' No it's okay baby, you remember the three best friends I told you about?'' I ask with a chuckle

Santiago nods his head and say '' Yeah you named me after Santana''

'' Miss Fabray was one of the best friends baby and I had dinner with all three of them yesterday night, I had to explain them some things and that brought back some memories.'' I say softly

Santiago wraps his arms around my neck and whispers '' I don't like to see you cry mommy, did they hurt you?''

'' No they didn't hurt me I really missed them, but they have to earn my trust again.'' I say softly and give him a kiss on the cheek

Santiago nods his head and says '' I feel much better than yesterday mommy, but I don't want to go to school.''

I shake my head with a chuckle and say '' Well why don't we go to the park today and you can go to school tomorrow?''

Santiago nods his head excited and asks '' Can we play football?''

'' Of course get dressed baby, I have to call school.'' I say with a chuckle

Santiago jumps off the bed and runs to his room, I grab my phone with a chuckle and call the principal.

'' Smith'' The principal answers

'' Hey Mr Smith Santiago can't come to school today, he has a small headache and I want to watch him for the day.'' I say

'' I understand Miss Pierce will he be back tomorrow?'' The principal asks

'' Yeah he will be there tomorrow'' I say

'' Alright I will tell the teacher about it, have a nice day Miss Pierce.'' The principal says

'' You too Mr Smith'' I say and hang up the phone

I grab some clothes for today and send Sue a text

**To Sue:** San feels better now, I will keep him home today but I will be back in the studio tomorrow.

**From Sue:** Okay I will see you tomorrow Britt

I put my phone in my pocket without answering the text and walk to Santiago's room, I open the door and ask. '' Ready to go baby?''

'' Yeah where are we eating breakfast mommy?'' Santiago asks

'' Hmm at our favorite restaurant?'' I ask with a smirk

'' Yeah!'' Santiago yells and runs out of the room with his football in his hands

I shake my head with a chuckle and grab my leather jacket and keys, Santiago and I run out of the house and I help him in his car seat.

After I buckled Santiago in I jump in the driver's seat and drive to our favorite restaurant near Central park, after I parked my car I pick Santiago up and walk to our booth in the restaurant.

'' Hey Brittany and Santiago same as usual?'' Rob the waiter asks with a big smile

Santiago and I nod our heads and Rob walks away with a smile, I look at Santiago with a smile and say. '' Hey baby boy I have a question for you''

'' What is it mommy?'' Santiago asks with a big smile

'' Well do you want to sing in one of my songs?'' I ask with a small smile

'' I am not that good mommy'' Santiago says with a pout

I give him a kiss on the forehead and say '' Don't worry baby, you only have to sing one sentence.''

'' I want to try it'' Santiago says with a big smile

'' Okay well why don't we go to the studio after breakfast?'' I ask with a smile

'' I thought you wanted to play football'' Santiago says confused

'' We can do that after recording'' I say with a chuckle

Santiago nods his head excited and takes a sip of his orange juice, I grab my phone and send Sue a quick text message.

**To Sue:** San and I will come to the studio in twenty minutes or something, he agreed to sing a song with me. Xx

**From Sue:** Oh my god I will wait for you two, I can't wait to hear it. Xx

'' Aunt Sue will help us recording the song baby'' I say with a smile and pay Rob for our food

I laugh softly as he does a little fist pump and say '' You are crazy babe''

'' I learned from the best mommy '' Santiago says with a mouth full with eggs

I raise an eyebrow and ask '' Oh really?''

Santiago jumps off his seat with a smirk and says '' Yes really mommy, you are the craziest person I ever met.''

I stand up with a smirk and say '' You got two seconds babe''

'' Breakfast was very good Rob, but mommy wants to tickle me so I gotta go.'' Santiago says with a squeal

I shake my head with a chuckle and give Rob a quick hug, I take off after Santiago and wrap an arm around his waist as he runs through the door.

'' No mommy!'' Santiago giggles

'' You know what you have to say baby'' I say with a chuckle and walk to the car

'' You are not crazy mommy'' Santiago says laughing

'' That's what I thought'' I say with a chuckle and give him a kiss on the cheek

'' Let's go to aunty Sue'' Santiago says and runs to the car

I help him back in his seat and jump behind the wheel, after ten minutes I park my car at the studio and Santiago and I both run inside.

I lay my hands over Santiago's ears and ask '' Where is Sue big boobs?''

'' Studio four and I have a name you know'' Big boobs says annoyed

I shrug my shoulders with a smirk and run to studio four, I put Santiago on the floor and open the door.

'' Auntie Sue'' Santiago squeals and jumps on Sue's lap

'' Ah my two favorite kiddo's'' Sue says with a smirk and pulls me in a hug

I give Sue a hug and say '' Hey Sue can we start recording? Santiago wants to play football today.''

'' Of course'' Sue says and gives me two headphones

I give Santiago a headphone and say '' Go stand by the microphone baby''

Santiago nods his head and walks to the small room, Sue holds four CD's up and asks. '' Which beat do you want to use?''

I point to the second CD and say '' That one is perfect''

Sue nods her head and takes the CD out, I walk to the small room I look at Santiago with a smile and say. '' You only have to sing ' Cause The Sky Is The Limit Tonight' baby''

Santiago nods his head and I place him on my hip, Santiago gives me a kiss on the cheek and asks. '' How do I know when to sing mommy?''

'' I will tap your thigh baby'' I say with a small smile

'' Okay'' Santiago says and we both nod our heads to Sue, Sue gives us a thumps up and starts the beat.

**B:**

**Sun is coming up over the hill**

**I can hardly sits still**

**I got the will and I'll find a way**

**I'm not afraid**

**Waited for the chance**

**All over my Life**

**I can't watch it go by**

**Now is the time**

**It's your choice to make**

**Every breath we take**

**No more praying**

**Off your knees**

**Play your heart out**

**Till your fingers bleed**

**Yesterday's is history**

**Tomorrow's a mystery**

**But today we're gonna shine**

**So put your hands up**

**And touch the sky**

I tap Santiago's thigh and nod my head softly

**B&S**

**Cause the sky is the limit tonight**

**B:**

**We are all born to fly**

Santiago and I both move our heads on the beat and put our hands up in the air

**Reaching for a higher elevation**

**A new destination**

**New revelation**

**Find it in your heart**

**That's where you start, yeah**

Santiago looks at me with a big smile and gives me a kiss on the cheek

**No more praying**

**Off your knees**

**Play your heart out**

**Till you finger bleed**

**Yesterday's history**

**Tomorrow's mystery**

**But today we're gonna shine**

**So put your hands up**

**And touch the sky**

**B&S:**

**Cause the sky is the limit tonight**

**B:**

**We are all born to fly**

**Nothing to fear**

**But fear itself**

**You got nothing to lose**

**So give it hell**

**I'm not wasting more dimes**

**On wishing wells**

**We gotta rise up high**

We both put our hands up and look at each other with a big smile

**So put your hands up**

**And touch the sky**

**B&S:**

**Cause the sky is the limit tonight**

**B:**

**We are all born to fly**

**So put your hands up**

**And touch the sky**

**B&S:**

**Cause the sky is the limit tonight**

**B:**

**We are all born to fly**

**Nothing to fear**

**But fear itself**

**You got nothing to lose**

**So give it hell**

**I'm not wasting more dimes**

**On wishing wells**

**We gotta rise up high**

**So put your hands up**

**And touch the sky**

**B&S:**

**Cause the sky is the limit tonight**

**B:**

**We are all born to fly**

**So put your hands up**

**And touch the sky**

**B&S:**

**Cause the sky is the limit tonight**

**B:**

**We are all born to fly**

**Nothing to fear**

**But fear itself**

**You got nothing to lose**

**So give it hell**

**I'm not wasting more dimes**

**On wishing wells**

**We gotta rise up high**

**So put your hands up**

**And touch the sky**

**B&S:**

**Cause the sky is the limit tonight**

**B:**

**We are all born to fly**

**So put your hands up**

**And touch the sky**

**B&S:**

**Cause the sky is the limit tonight**

**B:**

**We are all born to fly**

**We are all born to fly**

**Born to fly**

**B&S:**

**When the sky is the limit**

**The sky is the limit tonight**

'' Oh my god guys that was amazing!'' Sue yells over the microphone

Santiago and I give each other a high five and I say '' Yeah I know Sue, I really think that San will sing in more tracks.''

'' Really mommy?'' Santiago asks with wide eyes

'' Yes really babe, my fans are your fans remember?'' I say with a smirk

We both pull off our headphones and I walk back to Sue with San still in my arms, Sue gives us both a hug and says. '' Your voice is frigging amazing Britt, but now with San it is amazing.''

'' Did you like it baby boy?'' I ask with a smile

'' Yes I really liked it mommy'' Santiago says with a big smile

'' When do you want to publish it Britt?'' Sue asks with a smirk

'' Today'' I say with a smile

'' Okay and do we have to write down?'' Sue asks

'' Um do you have a Pen and paper?'' I ask with a smile

Sue nods her head and hands me a notepad and a pen, I set Santiago on the ground and sit down on a chair.

**I decided to sing a song with my little boy, I hope you all like it and I can't wait to read your reviews.**

**Just enjoy the song and who knows maybe, my little boy will sing a few more songs together.**

**We love you guys xoxo DJ B and little S**

I give Sue the notepad and say '' We will go to the park now, send me a message as you publish it.''

'' I will and I will see you tomorrow Britt'' Sue says with a smile

I nod my head with a smile and walk out of the studio, I place my hands over Santiago's ears as we walk past Big Boobs desk and say '' See ya tomorrow Big Boob''

I walk outside and put my sunglasses on, I place San in his car seat and jump in the driver's seat.

After ten minutes I park my car near Central park and jump out of the car, I help Santiago out of the car and grab his football.

'' Hey mommy can I ask you something?'' Santiago asks softly

I stop walking and crouch down in front of him, I look at him with a small smile and say. '' Of course you can baby''

'' Why don't you sing normal songs? Like how you sang when I had a bad dream'' Santiago asks curiously

'' I don't think I am good enough for that babe'' I say softly

'' But you are mommy, you are better than Justin Bieber.'' Santiago says with a smirk

'' That is no surprise babe, Justin Bieber is friggin bad.'' I say with a chuckle

'' Will you try singing a normal song as I sing with you?'' Santiago asks softly and looks down at the ground

I place a finger under his chin and look him in the eyes, I give him a kiss on the forehead and say. '' I will start writing a song tonight babe, you know that I want to try everything with you.''

Santiago wraps his arms around my neck and says '' I love you mommy''

'' I love you too San'' I say softly and stand up with Santiago in my arms, I walk us to a small park bench and sit down with San on my lap.

'' When can I meet your best friends mommy?'' Santiago asks softly

'' Maybe next week babe, they still have to earn my trust and I don't want you to get hurt.'' I say softly

'' Okay'' Santiago says with a smile

'' Let's play some football babe'' I say with a smirk

Santiago nods his head with a big smile and grabs the ball out of my hands, he runs to the small field in front of us and throws the ball back.

I catch the ball with one hand and stand up with a soft smile, I throw the ball back to Santiago and shake my head with a chuckle as he runs after it.

'' Ow'' I say softly as the ball hits me in the stomach, I look at Santiago in shock and see that he laughs his ass off while pointing at me.

I stand up with a chuckle and run to him, Santiago jumps up from his spot and runs away with a squeal.

'' You squeal like a girl babe'' I say with a chuckle

Santiago stops running and glares at me, I look at him with an eyebrow raised and Santiago says. '' I don't squeal like a girl mommy''

'' You really squeal like a girl San, but it's okay I always thought you were my little princess.'' I say with a smirk

Santiago's mouth drops open in shock and I burst out laughing, Santiago tackles me to the ground and sits down on my stomach.

Santiago glares down at me and says '' I am not a princess mommy''

I shake my head with a chuckle and say '' No you are my little prince babe''

Santiago lays his forehead against mine and asks '' Did you wish that you had a little girl mommy?''

'' No babe I was happy when I found out I was pregnant with you, I always wanted a boy because I don't like the typical girl stuff.'' I say with a smile and place a kiss on his nose

'' You are fifty percent girl and fifty percent boy mommy'' Santiago says with a chuckle

'' Yeah you are right babe, but hey I can learn you how to play football.'' I say with a wink

'' Yeah I don't need a dad, I have you mommy.'' Santiago says and jumps up from my stomach

I stand up with a soft smile and say '' Let's buy a milkshake Hun''

Santiago grabs his football and runs to the ice cream cart, I run after Santiago to the cart and ask. '' Chocolate, Vanilla or Strawberry?''

'' Chocolate'' Santiago says loudly

'' Hey two chocolate milkshakes please'' I say to the old woman

The woman nods her head and says '' That will be four dollars miss''

I give the woman the money and give Santiago his milkshake, I grab my milkshake and say. '' Have a nice day miss''

'' You too miss'' The woman yells

I sit down on a park bench and pull Santiago on my lap, we both drink our milkshakes and enjoy the weather.

We both jump a bit as my phone rings and I answer Quinn's call

'' Hey Q'' I say

'' Hey B what are you doing today?'' Quinn asks

'' Enjoying the day with San why?'' I ask

'' Oh we wanted to ask if you want to hang out with us, but we can do that another time.'' Quinn says softly

'' One second Q'' I say and put my hand over the speaker

I look at San with a small smile and ask '' Hey babe do you want to hang out with my old best friends? You can just say it to me if you want to go away or if they do something you hate.''

'' Yes I want to meet them mommy and I don't think they will hurt me, you told me so much about them and I really want to meet them.'' Santiago says and lays a hand on my cheek

I nod my head softly and put the phone back against my ear '' Where do you want to hang out Q?''

'' Wait you let us hang out with San?'' Quinn asks surprised

'' Yeah he wants to meet the three amazing best friends I told him about'' I say with a chuckle

'' Um want to hang out here?'' Quinn asks hesitantly

'' Yeah we will be there in ten minutes Q'' I say

'' Alright see you then'' Q says and hangs up the phone

I put my phone back in my pocket and say '' Let's meet the three craziest persons on earth babe''

Santiago jumps off my lap with a big smile and pulls me to the car, I shake my head with a chuckle and open his car door.

After I put San in his seat I jump in the driver's seat and drive us to Quinn's apartment, after fifteen minutes I park my car and help San out of the car.

I grab his hand and ring the doorbell, after a minute Quinn opens the door and says. '' Hey B, Hey Santiago.''

'' Hey Miss Fabray'' Santiago says softly

'' You can call me Quinn, Santiago we are not in class today.'' Quinn says with a smile and pulls me inside

Quinn walks to the living room but Santiago pulls on my hand and whispers '' Can you pick me up mommy?''

'' Of course babe'' I say softly and place him on my hip

Santiago wraps his hands around my neck and I walk to the living room, I give Santiago a kiss on his forehead and walk to the couches.

I lay a hand on Puck's shoulder and say '' Hey guys I want you to meet my son Santiago, baby I want you to meet my two other best friends Puck and Santana.''

Puck and Santana both stand up from the couch and smile softly at Santiago, Santiago looks at them with a big smile and says. '' Nice to meet you Puck and nice to meet the person my mommy named me after.''

'' Aw he is so cute'' Puck coos

I close my eyes with a smirk and burst out laughing as Santiago says '' I am not cute, don't let me go all Lima heights on your butt.''

Quinn, Santana and Puck look at me in shock and Santana asks '' You learned him mine favorite thing to say?''

'' Yeah'' I say with a chuckle and sit down with Santiago in my lap


	3. Chapter 3

'' Do you guys want to eat dinner here?'' Quinn asks with a smile

I shrug my shoulders and say '' Yeah I think so''

'' We just order some pizza today'' Puck says with a smirk

'' Oh pizza we will eat here right mommy?'' Santiago asks excited

'' Yes baby'' I say with a chuckle

'' Yes!'' Santiago says and does a little fist pump

'' Oh god he reminds me of an eight year old Brittany'' Puck says laughing

'' Yeah he really does'' Santana says with a chuckle

'' Hey I don't do fist pumps'' I say with an eye roll

'' No you did a cute butt wiggle'' Quinn says with a chuckle

'' Oh god'' I say embarrassed and hide my face in my hands

'' Mommy you always do a fist pump as you win something'' Santiago says with a smirk

'' Uh-Oh the signature Pierce smirk'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' The smirk is not so bad, but he knows the pout bro.'' I say with a wink

'' What for pizza do you like Santiago?'' Santana asks with a soft smile

'' Same as mommy'' Santiago says with a big smile

'' You still love Hawaii with extra pineapple?'' Santana asks with a smirk

I nod my head in shock and ask '' You still know my order?''

'' Never forgot it'' Santana says softly and grabs her phone

I look at Puck in shock but Puck just shrugs his shoulders and mouths ' She still cares'

I nod my head sadly and mouth ' Me too'

_And take your time to trust in me_

_And you will find infinity_

_Infinity, infinity_

'' Oh aunty sue can I answer mommy?'' Santiago asks excited

'' Of course baby, but don't talk too loud about DJ B.'' I whisper softly and give him the phone

Santiago takes the phone with a smile and squeals '' Auntie Sue!''

'' Hmm I can put you on speaker auntie, but you can't talk about that.'' Santiago says softly

I shake my head with a chuckle and ask '' Can I have the phone babe?''

Santiago gives me the phone back and lays his head against my shoulder

'' Hey Sue'' I say

'' Hey B why did San say that I couldn't talk about your job?'' Sue asks confused

'' We are at my best friends'' I say

'' Oh okay but yeah I called you because I published the song two hours ago and you already have five hundred reviews, everybody loves the voices and the beat they definitely want more tracks with San.'' Sue says excited

'' There will be more but I promised San to do something normal'' I say with a chuckle

'' Normal like Britney Spears or what?'' Sue asks horrified

'' Oh hell no more like I don't know lady B or something'' I say with a chuckle

'' Ah Beyonce'' Sue says

'' Jup'' I say with a chuckle

'' Well just look on YouTube and you can listen to your track B'' Sue says

'' I will do that when we are back home Sue'' I say with a smile

'' Alright well I gotta go'' Sue says

'' Okay I will see you tomorrow Sue'' I say

'' Jup see you tomorrow B'' Sue says and hangs up the phone

I put my phone back in my pocket and whisper '' Everybody likes the new song babe''

'' Really?'' Santiago whispers and looks at me with wide eyes

I nod my head with a smile and whisper '' Yeah you my prince, will be my little star in the future.''

'' We can be stars now mommy, you only have to show the people who you are.

I know that you want to wait for a year, but I am ready to let everyone know how amazing my mommy is.'' Santiago whispers in my ear

'' Why are you two whispering about?'' Quinn asks with a smirk

'' We will talk about this later baby'' I whisper softly and look at Quinn with a smirk

'' Nothing Quinny'' Santiago says with a big smile

'' The pizza will be here in fifteen minutes'' Santana says and sits down on the couch

'' Okay'' Santiago and I say in unison

'' Hey Brit can we ask you something?'' Quinn asks hesitantly

'' Um yeah'' I say a bit unsure

'' Did you hear from your parents the last five years?'' Quinn asks softly

I place my hands over Santiago's ears and say '' No and I don't want any contact with them, they kicked me out and I really don't need them.

After Em died everything changed they started ignoring me and I think that they just waited for something I did to kick me out, after San ran out of the house my mom walked into my room and kicked me out.''

'' Do you miss them?'' Puck asks

'' No I don't miss them they made my life a living hell and I don't want them near my son, I think that if I ever see them again that I will kick their asses and walk away.

It hurts that they kicked me out but now I already knew that they didn't love me, the only time they really talked to me was when Emily was around.'' I say softly with tears in my eyes

Santiago pulls my hands from his ears and says '' We don't need them mommy''

I nod my head with a sad smile and say '' I know baby''

Santiago wraps his arms around my neck and asks '' Can I go all Lima heights if we see them?''

'' We will help you with going all Lima heights Santiago'' Puck and Santana say in unison

Quinn and I shake our heads with a chuckle and Santiago says '' Yes you guys can help me''

'' Woah none of you will go all Lima heights on their butts, I want to do that myself.'' I say with a smirk

'' But auntie Sue said that I have to protect you mommy'' Santiago says with a small smile

'' Aw'' Quinn coos softly

'' We can go all Lima heights together babe'' I say with a smirk

'' We will help you'' Puck says with a big smile

Quinn jumps off the couch as the doorbell rings and runs to the door, I look at Santana with a small smile and ask. '' Hey S how are your parents?''

'' They never stopped talking about you, the first two months they were searching for you they even called a few hospitals.

They live here in New York now and they really miss you B, dad was so pissed that no one could find you he even called the day that you had to be in labor.'' Santana says with a small sad smile

'' I give birth to him in my boss her apartment and a friend of her helped me, I asked them to be quiet about it.

I miss them too I saw them as my own parents, but after everything that happened I really wanted to forget everything.

I am glad to hear that they searched for me, but now I feel bad that I didn't called them.'' I say softly

'' You don't have to feel bad and you can always meet them now, they never blamed you for anything but I know that they want to hear your side of the story.'' Quinn says as she walks in with the pizza's

'' Does that mean that I can meet abuela and abuelo mommy?'' Santiago asks with a big smile

'' Abuela and abuelo?'' Santana asks in shock

I nod my head blushing and say '' Yeah I told him almost everything about you guys and I always called your parents mami and papi, he knows about my real parents but he doesn't like them.''

'' Yeah the family Pierce in Lima are not so sweet, but I like the story's I heard about abuela and abuelo.'' Santiago says with his mouth full

'' Baby don't talk with your mouth full'' I say with a chuckle and take a bite of my pizza

'' Sorry mommy'' Santiago says and gives me a sloppy kiss

Santiago giggles as I wipe my cheek and jumps off my lap, he walks to Puck with a nervous smile and asks. '' Can I sit on your lap uncle Puck''

My eyes widen in surprise and Puck looks at me in shock, I nod my head with a small smile and Puck says. '' Of course you can buddy''

Puck pulls Santiago on his lap and ruffles his hair, I look at them with a small smile and take another bit of my pizza.

_All things really happen for a reason, I see my best friends again and they meet Santiago._

_They really likes Santiago and I see that Santiago likes them too, maybe we can start our lives again but now as adults._

_I really missed them and I really can see them back in my life again, maybe I will ask Q and Puck to be San's godparents._

_But first I have too tell them about my job, I will do that next week or something._

**This chapter is a little bit shorter as the last one, but I promise that chapter four will be much longer.**

**Let me know what you think:]**


	4. Chapter 4a

_**In this story Brittany was never a part of the glee club, she knows the students they were friends but they never really liked each other.**_

**Sort of love/hate friendship**

**I made a poster for the story, Santiago looks like the little boy but his hair is a bit darker.**

**I got a review that someone thought it was confusing that I named both Santana and Santiago the same nickname, so in this chapter you will see how Brittany will name her son now. :]**

**Two weeks later**

'' Good morning mommy'' Santiago says softly and climbs on my lap

'' Good morning baby'' I say with a small smile and give him a kiss on the forehead

'' Do you still want to talk about publishing your music with your name mommy?'' Santiago asks softly through a yawn

'' Yeah but why don't you eat your cereal first baby'' I say and give him a bowl with cereal

Santiago nods his head and eats his cereal, I take a sip of my coffee and look at my laptop.

'' What are you doing mommy?'' Santiago asks with a smile

'' Writing a song baby'' I say with a smile

'' Can you sing it?'' Santiago asks with a big smile

'' It's not done yet but I can sing a few sentences'' I say with a chuckle

Santiago nods his head with a big smile and says '' Yeah!''

I shake my head with a chuckle and start singing the song while looking at him

**Feeling my way through the darkness**

**Guided by a beating heart**

**I can't tell where the journey will end**

**But I know where it starts**

**They tell me I'm too young to understand**

**They say I'm caught up in a dream**

**Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes**

**Well that's fine by me**

Santiago looks at me with a big smile and says '' I really like it mommy''

'' I know baby'' I say with a chuckle and give him a kiss on the head

_Sitting here wasted and wounded_

_At this old piano_

_Trying hard to capture_

_The moment this morning I don't know_

_'Cause a bottle of vodka_

_Is still lodged in my head_

Santiago hands me my phone and continues eating his breakfast

'' Hello?'' I say as I answer the phone

'' Brittany I need you in the studio right now'' Sue almost yells

'' It's Saturday Sue'' I say confused

'' I know and I am sorry but there is a problem with your album'' Sue says

'' Crap um give me twenty minutes'' I say

'' Alright!'' Sue says and hangs up the phone

'' Baby boy do you want to go to uncle Puck for a few hours? Aunt Sue needs me in the studio'' I say softly

'' But it is Saturday mommy'' Santiago says with a pout

'' I know baby but there is a problem with my album, I promise to come back in a few hours and maybe we can tell uncle Puck about my job'' I say

Santiago nods his head and says '' Okay mommy''

'' Go get dressed babe'' I say and give him a kiss on the cheek

Santiago jumps off my lap and runs to his room, I grab my phone and send Puck a quick text message.

**To Puck:** Hey bro can you keep an eye on San for a few hours? I need to work but I will be back around noon

A few seconds later my phone buzzes and I open Puck's text message

**From Puck:** Of course but Marie and Lio are here

**To Puck:** Okay um maybe they want to spend some time with Santiago

**From Puck:** Do you want me to pick him up

**To Puck:** Um yes please I still have to shower

**From Puck:** I will be there in five minutes

I place my phone on the kitchen counter and run to Santiago's room, I sit down on Santiago's bed and say. '' Puck comes here to pick you up in five minutes babe''

'' Okay mommy'' Santiago says and grabs his leather jacket

'' He is here'' Santiago says and runs to the door as the doorbell rings

I run after him out of his room and smile softly as Santiago the door opens with a big smile

'' Uncle Puck'' Santiago says and jumps in Puck's arms

'' Hey buddy'' Puck says with a chuckle

I give Puck a kiss on the cheek and say '' Thank you bro''

'' Anytime B oh yeah Marie and Lio want to see you today'' Puck says with a smirk

I nod my head and say '' Okay um I will come over after work, I really have to take a shower now but I have to tell you guys something tonight.''

Puck nods his head and says '' Alright um just come over after work''

'' I will'' I say with a smile and give Santiago a kiss on the forehead

Santiago wraps his arms around my neck and whispers '' Talk to auntie Sue about an interview mommy, I really want to show the world how awesome you are.''

'' I will baby, have fun with uncle Puck and the gang.'' I whisper and ruffle his hair

I give Santiago back to Puck and say '' I will see you in a few hours babe''

'' Okay mommy'' Santiago yells as Puck walks out of the house

I close the door with a smile and run to my bed room, I grab some clothes out of the closet and jump under the shower.

After I took a shower I put on a black skinny jeans a white tank top and my leather jacket, I grab my sunglasses laptop and keys and run out of the house jump in my car.

After ten minutes I park my car in front of the studio and run inside, I look at Big Boobs and ask. '' Where is Sue Big boobs?''

'' Studio five Pierce'' Big boobs says with growl

I nod my head with a smirk and run to studio five, I open the door without knocking and ask. '' What is so important?''

'' We miss a song for the album, you gave me eighteen and you always have nineteen.'' Sue says and shows me the song list

'' Oh fuck'' I say and check the list

'' Do you have another song?'' Sue asks

'' Yeah I have'' I say and grab a headphone

I give Sue a CD and say '' This is the beat''

Sue nods her head and pushes me in the small room, I shake my head with a chuckle and walk to the microphone. Sue looks at me with a smile and gives me the sign that I can start.

**A shot in the dark**

**A past, lost in space**

**Where do I start**

**The past and the chase**

**You hunted me down**

**Like a wolf, a predator**

**I felt like a deer in the light**

I close my eyes with a smile and concentrate on the lyrics

**You loved me and I frozen in time**

**Hungry for that flesh of mine**

**But I can't compete with the she wolf**

**Who has brought me to my knees**

**What do you see in those yellow eyes**

**Cause I'm falling to pieces**

**I'm Falling to pieces**

**Falling to pieces**

**I'm falling to pieces**

**Falling to pieces**

I nod my head to the beat and look at Sue with a smirk

**Did she lie and wait**

**Was I bait to pull you in**

**The thrill of the kill**

**You feel as a sin**

Sue smiles at me and mouths ' Sounds good' I nod my head softly and close my eyes again

**Lay with the wolves**

**And now it seems**

**Thought I was part of you**

**You loved me and I froze in time**

**Hungry for that flesh of mine**

**But I can't compete with the she wolf**

**Who has brought me to my knees**

**What do you see in those yellow eyes**

**Cause I'm falling to pieces**

**I'm Falling to pieces**

**Falling to pieces**

**I'm falling to pieces**

**Falling to pieces**

**I'm Falling to pieces**

**Falling to pieces**

**I'm falling to pieces**

**Falling to pieces**

'' That was perfect Brittany, I don't think you have to record that a second time.'' Sue yells in the microphone

I take off my headphone and say '' Good but I need to talk to you about something else''

I walk out of the small room and sit down in a chair next to Sue, Sue looks at me a little bit confused and asks. '' What is it?''

'' Well do you want to organize an interview or something? Santiago wants me to show the world who DJ B is.'' I say with a smile

'' Really?'' Sue squeals

'' Yes really but I want to do that next week, first I have to tell the gang about my job.'' I say with a chuckle

'' Are you ready to tell them about that?'' Sue asks softly

'' Yeah I am'' I say with a smile

'' Okay well I will publish your album tonight, but I can give you a CD with the previews.'' Sue says with a smile

'' Um I will take the preview CD'' I say with a smirk

'' Alright'' Sue says and gives me the CD

'' Thank you Sue'' I say and give her a hug

'' Your welcome sorry for calling you here on a Saturday but you can go home now'' Sue says with a chuckle

'' See ya Monday Sue'' I say with a smile and run out of the studio

I run past Big boobs desk and say '' See ya Monday big boobs''

'' Fuck you Pierce'' Big boobs yells

'' Did you just say fuck you to my daughter Big boobs?'' Sue yells as she runs to Big Boobs desk

I stop in front of the door and turn around with a smirk, Sue looks at me and says. '' Britt go home''

'' But I want to see this Sue'' I say with a pout

'' Home now!'' Sue says and points to the door

I nod my head with a chuckle and walk outside, I jump in my car and pull out of the parking lot.

_Damn Big boobs will have a nightmare tonight a yelling Sue is scary as hell, Good thing that I will always be on Sue's normal or sort of normal side._

I park my car in front of Puck, Quinn and Santana's apartment and jump out of the car, I knock on the door and smile as Santana opens the door with a big smile.

'' Hey San'' I say and walk inside

'' Hey B'' Santana says with a smile

'' Where are they?'' I ask softly

'' Living room'' Santana says and closes the door

I nod my head with a smile and walk to the living room, Santana walks in front of me and says. '' Mami, Papi look who's here''

'' Oh my god Brittany'' Lio says softly and jumps off the couch

'' Hey Marie, Hey Lio.'' I say softly with tears in my eyes

Lio and Marie both grab my arm and pull me in a bear hug, I bury my head in Lio's chest and whisper. '' I missed you guys''

'' We missed you too'' Lio whispers and gives me a kiss on the cheek

'' Mommy'' Santiago squeals and wraps his arms around my leg

I wipe my tears away with a small smile and pick Santiago up, Santiago wraps his arms around my neck and asks. '' Can we stay here for dinner mommy?''

'' You guys have to stay for dinner Santiago'' Lio says with a smirk

I look at Lio with an eyebrow raised, but he just shrugs his shoulders and says. '' We missed you and we want to spend some time with you''

'' We will stay for dinner'' I say with a smile

Santiago does a little fist pump and gives me a sloppy kiss on the cheek, I ruffle his hair and put him back on the ground.

'' Don't touch my hair mommy'' Santiago whines and swats my hand away as I try it again

'' Oh damn your mommy said the same thing when she was nine, every time we touched her hair she would bring out the Pierce pout.'' Lio says laughing

'' Your son is the cutest boy ever Britt'' Marie says laughing

'' I know almost all the Pierces are cute'' I say with a chuckle

Puck lays his hands over Santiago's ears and says '' Yeah almost all the Pierces, you are still a bitch.''

Quinn, Santana, Lio and Marie burst out laughing and I shake my head with a chuckle

'' You are right babe, she is still the same old bitch.'' Quinn says with a smirk and wraps an arm around my waist

'' Hey we are all bitches, come on we grew up together I had to learn it from someone huh Fabray.'' I say with a smirk

'' Oh come on we all learned it from Santana'' Quinn says with a chuckle

'' True'' Puck and I say in unison

'' Okay that is so not true'' Santana says with a pout

Santiago pulls Puck's hand from his ears and says '' Hey don't steal our pout Sanny''

'' Sanny?'' I ask with a smirk

'' Shut it B and sorry Santiago'' Santana says with a chuckle

Santiago looks at me with a smile and whispers '' Is your album finished mommy?''

I crouch down in front of him with a smile and say '' Yes it is baby''

'' What album?'' Lio asks curious

'' Um'' I say and scratch the back of my neck

'' We can tell them mommy'' Santiago says with a smile

I sit down on the couch with Santiago in my lap and say '' I think it's time to tell you guys about my job''

Puck, Quinn, Santana, Marie and Lio sit down on the couch in front of us and Puck says '' Yeah we really want to know what you do B''

I grab my laptop out of my bag and place it on the table, I look at Santiago with a small smile and whisper. '' Just choose a song babe''

Santiago nods his head and points to a song in my play list, I nod my head and look at the group in front of me.

'' Um just listen'' I say with a small smile

Puck, Santana, Quinn, Marie and Lio nod their heads, and I turn the music a little bit louder.

**You are my light in the dark**

**You are the beating in my heart**

**But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side**

Santiago and I both sing the song softly and look at each other with a small smile

**Your hair is dancing in the wind**

**Your eyes are burning up my skin**

**And I'm so happy when I see, that you are smiling back at me**

**You're leaving burn marks on the ground**

**Thank you God for what I've found**

**I don't know how, I don't know why**

**But you're my angel in the night**

**You are my light in the dark**

**You are the beating in my heart**

**Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry**

**You are my light in the dark**

**You are the beating in my heart**

**But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side**

' Prepare for Launch' Santiago and I say in unison

**"Prepare For Launch in 3.. 2.. 1"**

I see the group bobbing there heads on the beat and I wink at Santiago

**I try my best to satisfy, but all you do is waving me goodbye**

**I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I'm so crazy about you**

**Even if I don't know where to start**

**Even if my love is tearing me apart**

**I just know that you and me**

**We are always meant to be**

**You are my light in the dark**

**You are the beating in my heart**

**Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry**

**You are my light in the dark**

**You are the beating in my heart**

**But that is not enough,**

**You're my angel in the night**

'' You like DJ B?'' Lio asks with a smile

I shake my head with a chuckle and say '' Um guys I am DJ B''

'' Come again'' Puck, Santana and Lio say in unison and look at me with their eyebrows raised

'' Mommy is DJ B and I am little S'' Santiago says with a big smile

'' Um sorry but come again'' Quinn says in shock

'' The woman Santiago calls aunt Sue is my boss, she owns Sylvester records I met Sue five years ago after I had to make a remix of a song for school and she loved it.

When I dropped out of college Sue offered me a contract and I accepted it without thinking about it.

Only San, Sue and the people that work in her studio know that I am DJ B but that is about to change, next week I have an interview and I will show the world who DJ B is.

First I wanted to wait till Santiago is a little bit older but he wants to show the world ' How awesome' his mom is, I wanted to tell you guys about it before an interview because yeah you guys deserve to hear it in person.'' I explain with a chuckle

'' So I listen to your music for almost six years?'' Puck asks in shock

'' Yep I published my first song when I was sixteen, it was not easy to live in New York on your own but I survived it.

After Sue heard my story and heard that I was pregnant she bought me a house and took me under her wing, San and I are the only ones that know her soft side she sees us as her family and we see her as our family.'' I say shrugging

'' So you two sang The Sky Is The Limit?'' Santana asks with a big smile

'' Yeah we sang that three weeks ago'' Santiago says with a big smile

'' Damn you are really good B, I really love your music.'' Lio says with a smile

I grab the preview CD out of my bag and give it to Puck, Puck looks at me confused and asks. '' What is this?''

'' A preview of my new album'' I say with a smirk

'' Can you play another song B?'' Marie asks with a smile

'' Yeah I can play the song that I recorded this morning, it isn't a studio version I just sang it in the kitchen.'' I say with a chuckle

'' Can we hear it?'' Puck asks with a smile

'' Yeah but this is just a normal song, I want to record it for another album so you have to be quiet about it.'' I say with a small smile

Puck nods his head and I select the song I recorded this morning, I turn the volume a little bit louder and give Santiago a kiss on his head.

**Have I told you lately that I love you**

**Have I told you there's no one else above you**

**Fill my heart with gladness**

**Take away all my sadness**

**Ease my troubles that's what you do**

I sing the words softly in Santiago's ears and wrap an arm around his waist

**For the morning sun in all it's glory**

**Greets the day with hope and comfort too**

**You fill my life with laughter**

**And somehow you make it better**

**Ease my troubles that's what you do**

**There's a love that's divine**

**And it's yours and it's mine like the sun**

**And at the end of the day**

**We should give thanks and pray**

**To the one, to the one**

Marie looks at me with a smile and mouths ' It's beautiful'

**Have I told you lately that I love you**

**Have I told you there's no one else above you**

**Fill my heart with gladness**

**Take away all my sadness**

**Ease my troubles that's what you do**

I give Santiago a kiss on his head and whisper '' Listen carefully babe''

**There's a love that's divine**

**And it's yours and it's mine like the sun**

**And at the end of the day**

**We should give thanks and pray**

**To the one, to the one**

Santiago buries his head in my neck and I feel some tears in my neck, I caress his back and whisper. '' I love you baby boy''

**And have I told you lately that I love you**

**Have I told you there's no one else above you**

**You fill my heart with gladness**

**Take away all my sadness**

**Ease my troubles that's what you do**

**Take away all my sadness**

**Fill my life with gladness**

**Ease my troubles that's what you do**

**Take away all my sadness**

**Fill my life with gladness**

**Ease my troubles that's what you do**

Santiago wipes his tears and says '' I love you too mommy''

'' You have to sing more like this B, you can really here the emotion in your voice.'' Quinn says and wipes away a tear

I look at her with a smile and say '' You only hear emotion in my voice, when I sing with Santiago or sing about him.''

'' I really love that song B'' Puck says with a smile

'' I think I will sing more normal songs, songs with a beat will always be my favorite but I can show some emotion with songs like this.'' I say with a smile

'' Are there more songs you and Santiago sang together?'' Santana asks

'' No The Sky Is The Limit was the first one, but I think that we will sing more together.'' I say with a smile

'' Singing is awesome'' Santiago says through a yawn

'' Tired baby?'' I ask with a chuckle

Santiago nods his head softly and lays his head against my shoulder, I give him a kiss on the head and ask. '' Can I lay him down for an hour or something?''

'' Yeah follow me'' Santana says with a smile and stands up from the couch

I stand up with Santiago in my arms and walk behind Santana upstairs, Santana opens her door and walks to her bed.

I lay Santiago down on the bed and take off his shoes, I lay a blanket over him and say. '' Just come downstairs when you wake up babe''

'' I will mommy'' Santiago says softly and closes his eyes

I give him a kiss on the forehead and walk out of the room, I close the door behind me and walk downstairs with Santana behind me.

'' Hey B you want a beer?'' Puck asks as I sit back down on the couch

'' Nope I only drink when I am home bro'' I say

'' Okay'' Puck says with a smile

'' You really grew up B'' Marie says with a chuckle

'' Santiago changed my life, when I found out that I was pregnant I stopped smoking and I didn't drink until he was born.'' I say shrugging

'' Woah you smoked?'' Lio asks shocked

'' Oh crap'' I say softly

'' Busted'' Santana and Quinn sing in unison

'' Shut up'' I say with a groan

'' Why didn't you tell us that you smoked?'' Lio asks

'' I only smoke when I am angry or when I am stressed'' I explain with a small smile

'' Britt do you want to tell us your story?'' Marie asks and sits down next to me

'' Yeah what do you want to know?'' I ask softly

'' What was the reason you really ran away?'' Lio asks and sits down on the other side of me

'' My parents kicked me out'' I say shrugging

'' You could have called us'' Lio says

'' I know but after Santana ran out of my room and my mom kicked me out, I grabbed my stuff and money and drove to the airport.'' I say softly

'' Why?'' Marie asks and lays a hand on my shoulder

'' I don't really know I tried to escape everything, I lived in an hotel here and worked in a fucking bar.

I just wanted to forget everything but I couldn't I wanted to come back to Lima after Santiago was born but I decided to stay here.

I thought so much about my life in Lima but every time I wanted to go back, the reason why I left keeps me here.

I don't want Santiago to meet them and I don't know what I will do if I ever see them again, the only reason that I want to go back again is to visit Emily's grave.'' I say softly with tears in my eyes

Lio pulls me in his arms and asks '' They blamed you for her dead didn't they?''

I nod my head softly and say '' Yeah they did but I blamed myself too, I still blame myself for what happened.''

'' Why?'' Puck asks in shock and sits down on the table in front of me, Quinn and Santana sit down next to Puck and they both lay a hand on my knee.

'' Oh yeah you don't know the real story'' I say softly and look down at my hands


	5. Chapter 4b

_'' Oh yeah you guys don't know the real story'' I say softly and look down at my hands_

'' Real story?'' Quinn asks confused

I look down at my hands and whisper '' Yeah the real story, this happened seven years ago.''

_''Come on Britt-Britt we are going to the bar'' A seventeen year old Emily squeals_

_'' We are under age sis'' A fourteen year old me says_

_Emily holds two fake ID's in the air and says '' Not anymore Heather Morris''_

_'' I don't know Em, I just got into a fight with mom.'' I say softly_

_'' I know and that's why we are going, now go get dressed we are leaving in fifteen minutes.'' Emily says and throws a dress at me_

_I shake my head with a sigh and put the dress on, I grab a pair high heels and put them on._

_'' Sit down'' Emily says and grabs her make-up bag_

_I sit down on my bed and let Emily do my make-up, after ten minutes Emily puts everything away and says. '' Perfect now let's go''_

_Emily grabs her car keys and climbs out of mine window, I climb after her and jump off the small roof._

_Emily jumps in her car and opens the door for me, I sit down in the passenger seat and say. '' I still don't feel good about this shit sis''_

_'' Relax I just want you to forget about mom and dad, this day is about you, me and some dancing with random dudes or chick's.'' Emily says with a smirk and drives out of the street_

_'' Woah who says that I want to dance with a chick?'' I ask shocked_

_'' Oh come on you think that I don't see the eye fucking between you and Santana?'' Emily asks with a chuckle_

_'' Fuck you Em'' I say with a groan_

_'' You don't have to hide around me sis, I love you the way you are Gay, Straight, Bi or in love with a fucking animal.'' Emily says laughing_

_'' An animal seriously?'' I ask with a chuckle_

_'' Hey you never know'' Emily says shrugging_

_'' That is just disgusting'' I say as Emily parks her car_

_Emily pushes me out of the car and yells '' Hey Santana is a nice piece of ass don't fuck that up''_

_'' I am not in love with her'' I yell with a chuckle_

_'' Sure keep denying it sis'' Emily says with a chuckle and locks her car_

_I shove Emily away and say '' Seriously Em nothing will happen between us, Santana is just my best friend.''_

_'' Yeah yeah'' Emily says and walks away_

_I roll my eyes with a sigh and walk after her to the line of people, Emily stops behind a teenage couple and whispers. '' I hope they let us in''_

_'' I think they will they just let two fifteen year old girls inside'' I say shrugging_

_'' Hey babes if you just walk with me they will let you in without asking for your ID'' A men slurs and wraps an arm around our shoulders_

_'' Go away ass'' Emily says and pushes him away_

_'' Oh playing hard to get huh? Just give me the younger chick and I will leave you alone Blondie'' The men says and tries to grab my arm_

_Emily slaps his arm away and says '' Don't touch my sister''_

_'' Aw the big protective sister'' The men coos_

_Emily takes a step forwards and says '' If you don't leave us alone, I will show you how much I will protect her''_

_'' Oh you can show me now!'' The men says with a smirk and pulls something out of the back of his pants_

_I feel Emily tense and look at her a little confused, the teenage couple looks at us and the girl yells. '' He has a gun!''_

_My eyes widen in shock and I say '' Emily come on''_

_'' Go away Britt'' Emily says with a growl and pushes me further behind her_

_'' No you are coming with me'' I yell and try to pull her away_

_'' You are not going anywhere babe'' The men says with a smirk and points the gun to me_

_Emily takes a step forward and pushes the men away, the men glares at her and pushes Emily to me._

_'' You pushed the wrong person bitch'' The men says and pulls the trigger_

_'' NO! Emily!'' I yell and catch her before she falls on the ground, I take off my jacket and push it against her chest._

_Someone tackles the guy to the ground and yells '' Don't just stand there call fucking 911 NOW!''_

_'' Please stay awake Em'' I say softly with tears streaming down my face_

_'' I can't sis, I think I am gonna pass out.'' Emily says softly_

_'' NO! You will not pass out you hear me, you have to stay with me sis.'' I say sobbing_

_Emily grabs my hand and whispers '' He shot me in the chest B, I won't stay awake for much longer.''_

_'' The paramedics are on their way, I already here the sirens please stay awake Em I don't know what to do without you.'' I say_

_'' She is here'' Someone yells_

_I look up and see two paramedics running towards us, I look down at Emily and say. '' They are here sis''_

_Emily nods her head softly and squeezes my hand, the paramedics remove my jacket from Emily's chest and the men says. '' Ma'am you have to stand back''_

_'' No I can't leave her'' I say and keep a hold of Emily's hand_

_'' Ma'am we have to do our job please just take a step back'' The men says_

_I give Emily a kiss on the forehead and take a step back, the guy opens Emily's shirt and check's the wound._

_'' He shot her in the heart'' The men whispers but I heard him loud and clear_

_I look down at Emily with tears in my eyes and whisper '' You will survive this''_

_'' Ma'am we have to ask you a few questions'' A police officer says_

_I look at him and nod my head softly, the men grabs something out of his jacket and asks. '' What is your name?''_

_'' Brittany Pierce'' I say softly_

_'' Can you tell us what happened?'' The men asks softly_

_'' We were standing in the line and the dude that shot her began to talk to us, he wanted something from me I think but Emily didn't let him._

_Emily pushed him away from me but that is when he started to get angry and pulled out his gun, I….'' I wanted to continue but I heard one of the paramedics yell that they lost her heartbeat_

_I run back to Emily and fall down on my knees next to her, the paramedics looks at me with white faces and the woman says. '' I am so sorry but he shot her in the heart, we can't do anything to save her.''_

_I shake my head sobbing and yell '' No you guys have to bring her back please''_

_'' We tried everything Ma'am, we can't bring her back.'' The men says_

_'' Than try again god dammit!'' I yell and take Emily in my arms_

_'' I am so sorry for your loss Ma'am but we have to bring her to the hospital'' The woman says_

_'' I am coming with you'' I say with a growl_

_The woman nods her head and lays Emily down on a stretcher, I climb after Emily in the ambulance and grab her hand._

_Ten minutes later the ambulance stops at the hospital and the woman helps me out of the ambulance, I yank my hand out of her grip and run after the men and Emily._

_'' Ma'am you can't go in there'' The woman says and runs after me_

_'' Fuck you!'' I yell and push a door open, I push a men out of my way and grab Emily's hand again_

_'' Ma'am you have to let her go'' The guy says_

_'' No! I won't let her go'' I say with tears in my eyes_

_'' Brittany!'' I hear my dad yell_

_'' Oh my god Emily!'' My mom yells and pushes me away_

_'' What happened?'' My dad asks the doctor_

_'' Someone shot her in her chest, we couldn't save her sir I am so sorry for your loss.'' The paramedic says_

_'' This is all your fault!'' My mom yells and glares at me_

_I look at them in shock and look down at Emily, I shake my head with tears in my eyes and say. '' I am so sorry sis''_

_Before anyone can stop me I turn around and run away, on my way to the entrance I push a few doctors out of my way and almost fall on my face._

_I run outside and sit down on a small wall, I bury my head in my hands and start sobbing loudly._

I wanted to continue the story but Puck pulls me into his arms and says '' None of this was your fault Britt''

'' It is my fault I just had to jump in front of her'' I say sobbing

'' No you couldn't do anything to stop her, Emily was always the one that protected you.

She would never stop doing that and blaming yourself isn't helping, you have to stop thinking that it is your fault B.'' Lio says sternly

'' My parents still blame me hell my whole family blamed me'' I say loudly

Lio pulls me into his arms and says '' It's not your fault stop blaming yourself, it happened seven years ago Brittany.

Emily wouldn't blame you for it she just looks at you and Santiago with pride, you already did so much in your life and she want you to continue doing good things.

If this really bothers you that much why don't you write a song about it?''

'' I don't know I never thought about writing a song'' I say softly

'' Try it Britt maybe it will help you'' Quinn says softly

'' Mommy! What's wrong?'' Santiago asks and jumps on my lap

I sit up straight and wipe my tears away, I pull Santiago in my arms and say '' Nothing baby''

'' Mommy please don't lie to me'' Santiago says softly and lays a hand on my cheek

'' I told them about aunt Emily babe'' I say softly

Santiago wraps his arms around me and whispers '' I wish that I could meet her mommy, but she looks at us from heaven.''

'' I know baby I know'' I say softly and look down at my hands

'' We all miss her Brittany she was like a sister to all of us, she always wanted to protect us.

We all wish that she was just here sitting on the couch making fun of everyone, but now she just looks at us from above and smiles in pride as she sees you and Santiago together.'' Santana says softly and squeezes my knee

'' Yeah she will always be our hero B'' Quinn says softly

'' Did you ever know that you're my hero and everything I would like to be?'' I sing softly and look at them with a big smile

Santana, Quinn, Lio and Marie look at me with confused faces, but only Santiago looks at me with a big smile.

'' What is the title of that song?'' Puck asks confused

'' Um I don't know yet but I think I found a song for Em'' I say with a small smile

'' Really?'' Marie asks

I nod my head and say '' Yeah but I only have one sentence''

'' You are done with the song in a week mommy, you always need a week.'' Santiago says with a chuckle

'' Yeah you are right babe'' I say with a smile

I jump off the couch and ask '' Do you want to drink something San?''

'' No thank you mommy,

No I still have my drink B.'' Santiago and Santana say in unison

I turn around in shock and say '' Oh crap I gave you two the same nickname''

'' That was funny'' Santiago says giggling

'' Yeah it was'' Santana says with a chuckle

'' Now you have to call me Santi again mommy'' Santiago says with a big smile

'' Yeah I think so babe'' I say with a chuckle

'' How many names do you have for him?'' Quinn asks with a chuckle

'' Um I call him babe, baby, San, Santi, Baby boy and prince'' I say with a chuckle

'' I like Santi'' Santiago says with a smile

'' Yeah I will call you Santi again'' I say with a chuckle and walk to the kitchen

I grab a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and look out of the window

_I hate talking about what really happened the day that Em died, but they deserve to know the whole truth._

_I really want to go back to Lima and visit her grave but I really don't want to see my parents again, I don't know what they will do if they see Santiago._

'' You okay B?'' Puck asks softly and lays a hand on my shoulder

I nod my head and say '' Yeah hey can I ask you something?''

'' Of course'' Puck says with a smile

'' Do you still have contact with the gang?'' I ask with a small smile

'' No after you left we got into a fight with them, the only time we saw them was last year for a small reunion.'' Puck says shrugging

'' What happened?'' I ask in shock

_We always had a group of friends we hang out with but we couldn't always stand them but they were always here for us when we needed them, most of the time we hang out in the choir room with our music teacher but Puck and I hated him._

'' They called you names and stuff look I know that I didn't believed you, but I never accept it as someone calls you a whore or something.

Santana and Quinn had a fight with Berry and Jones and I took care of Hudson and Evans.

Only Mike and Tina didn't do anything and after Mr Schue saw what we did to Hudson, Berry, Jones and Evans he kicked us out of the class.'' Puck explains with a smirk and pulls me back to the living room

I shake my head with a chuckle and say '' Only you guys would beat the crap out of someone for something everyone in Lima thought and still thinks''

'' I know but I feel really bad that I didn't believed you B'' Puck says softly

I pull Puck in a hug and say '' Hey don't feel bad I am glad I have you guys back in my life, I just had to stay in Lima and explain what happened.''

I feel two other pair of arms around me and look to my right, I smile as I see Santana looking at me with tears in her eyes and I say. '' I missed all of you and I really don't blame you guys, so stop blaming yourself and we just have to hang out again.

I missed the things we did, the only thing that I don't miss is fighting for everyone that looked at our girls bro''

'' Yeah I don't really miss that'' Puck says laughing

'' That is good because we don't want to bail you guys out of jail again'' Marie yells from the living room

Puck, Santana and I burst out laughing and walk back to the living room, I sit down on Marie's lap and say. '' Don't worry Marie you don't have to bail us out again''

'' Thank god'' Marie says with a chuckle

'' What is jail mommy?'' Santiago asks softly

Lio burst out laughing as he sees my shocked face and I say '' Um a place where I never want to see you baby''

'' But you and uncle Puck where there'' Santiago says confused

'' I know and we are not really proud of that'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' Um it was fun but the angry looks from Marie and Lio where not that funny'' I say with a chuckle

'' I hope that you stay so sweet and innocent buddy'' Puck says with a smile

'' Not a chance'' Lio and I say in unison and look at each other with a smirk

'' Why not?'' Marie asks confused

'' Come on he is a Pierce, nobody stays sweet and innocent.'' Lio says with a chuckle

'' An eight year old Brittany was adorable, but the day she turned thirteen she changed.'' Santana says with a smirk

'' Everyone changes Santana and I changed too, but Puck and Britt changed a little bit too much.

They were very protective over the ones they love, I remember the day that you almost attacked my mom B'' Quinn says with a chuckle

'' She deserved it'' I say shrugging

'' Mommy is always protective over the people she loves'' Santiago says with a smile and cuddles into my side

I wrap an arm around him and say '' As long as they don't touch any of you they don't meet my bad side, but if someone talks bad about someone I love he better moves to the other side of the world.''

'' When was the last time you had a fight?'' Marie asks with a smile

'' Um last year my boss and I had dinner in a restaurant and her ex showed up, I pushed Santi to her and pulled him outside I never saw him again.'' I say with a chuckle

Puck shakes his head with a chuckle and says '' I don't want to meet your angry side now, I think that is much scarier than when you were a teenager.''

'' Yeah I think so'' I say with a smirk

'' Hey Santi you want to cook with me?'' Santana asks with a smile and jumps off the couch

'' Can I mommy?'' Santiago asks with a big smile

'' Of course babe'' I say with a smile

Santiago jumps off the couch with a big smile and runs after Santana to the kitchen, I shake my head with a smile and say. '' He likes her''

'' He is not the only one that likes her, you still have the same look as you talk to her.'' Quinn says softly

'' What look?'' I ask confused

'' The I want you in my bed look'' Puck says with a smirk

'' Dude I don't want her in my bed'' I say with a chuckle

'' When was the last time you had a relationship Britt?'' Lio asks

'' Um six years ago? The only relationship I had was with Santana, I slept around but I stopped when Santiago turned four.

I stopped going to bar's when he turned four and my boss was really happy to see that, she would always watch him when I wanted to go away but she knew what I did.'' I say softly

'' So the only relationship you had was with Santana?'' Quinn asks in shock

'' Yeah I could never find someone that looked like her'' I say shrugging

'' Finding the love of your life at a young age and then breaking up sucks'' Lio says and wraps an arm around Marie's shoulders

'' Woah the love of my life?'' I ask in shock

'' You and Santana are the younger version of us Britt, We already knew that you two belonged together.

Seriously the day that you saved Santana from falling in a duck pond that was the day that we knew that you two were meant to be, you were so protective over Santana you even kicked Puck away when he tried to help you.

The day that you two came to us and told us that you two were together didn't come as a surprise, everyone saw it and Emily knew it from the beginning we even talked about it when you two were at our house.

I still remember what Emily said when she saw you and Santana cuddling on the couch watching a movie, she looked at us with a big smile and said ' I never saw Brittany so happy she only shows her sweet side to Santana, I really see them marrying each other in a few years.'

We knew that she was right so your break up really hit us, we comforted our daughter but we also tried to find you.'' Lio explains

I look down at my hands and say '' I am sorry that I didn't call you guys''

Lio wraps an arm around me and says '' Don't be you are here now and that is all I want, but I think we have to stop talking about the past.

We don't like it and I see that you hate it, it's all in the past B but if you run away again I will kick your ass''

I look at him with a smile and say '' I am surprised that you didn't kick my ass when I walked into the living room a few hours ago''

'' Santana told me that she met you again and I was glad to hear that, we moved here two years ago and we never stopped searching.

But why didn't we find you in any hospital here? I seriously called everything but nobody has ever heard of the name Brittany Pierce.'' Lio says

'' Um that is because if I had to go to the hospital I used my boss her last name, I didn't give birth in a hospital and the only time that I had to go to a hospital was for Santiago.

I have two ID's one Brittany Pierce and the other one is Brittany Sylvester, I tried to stay invisible for a long time but now I will use my real name.'' I say with a chuckle

'' You were afraid that someone would find you?'' Marie asks softly

'' I am afraid that my parents find me, I really wanted to see you guys again but I don't want anything to do with them.

The last name will probably follow me forever but I don't want anything to do with the family, I learned how to live on my own with no help as a teenager and I really don't need them to bring me back down.

I was depressed for years and after Santiago's birth I found myself again, but sometimes I still have nightmares and shit about them.

They fucked up my life and they always had the power to make me feel bad and I don't want that anymore, I have a son now and I really don't want him seeing what I had to live with when I was a teenager.

I always told Santiago story's about my past but the only people I told them about where you guys, he even thinks that you guys are his Abuela and Abuelo and I want to keep it that way.

I see you guys as my parents and Santiago always asked me when he would meet you guys, I am glad that all of you are back in my life and I can definitely see that Santiago likes it to spend time with you guys.'' I say with a small smile

Lio, Marie, Quinn and Puck look at me with big smiles and Puck says. '' I am glad that you are back in my life B, I always saw you as my sister and I always asked myself if you were okay and happy.''

Before I can answer we hear Santana singing and Santiago laughing in the kitchen, Quinn looks with a smirk and runs to the kitchen.

Puck, Marie, Lio and I jump off the couch and run after Quinn to the kitchen, I stand still behind Quinn and look over her shoulder in the kitchen.

'' Oh my god'' I whisper laughing as I see Santiago and Santana dancing and singing with spoons in there hands

I grab my phone out of my pocket and stand against the door post recording Santiago and Santana, I look at Marie, Lio, Puck and Quinn with a smile and say. '' I never saw him so happy before''

'' He likes her'' Puck whispers and wraps an arm around my shoulder

I nod my head softly and lay an arm around Quinn's shoulder, Quinn lays her head against my shoulder and whispers. '' This is the first time I see her singing again''

'' This is the first time I see him dancing and singing so carefree'' I whisper with a chuckle

'' That was awesome Sanny'' Santiago squeals as the song ends

'' Your mommy always loved this song buddy'' Santana says with a smile

I stop recording it and say '' That was really awesome''

Santana looks at me and asks '' How long did you stand there?''

'' Um five minutes or something'' I say shrugging

'' Can you sing uncle Puck?'' Santiago asks with a smile

'' Yeah your mommy and I always sang together buddy'' Puck says with a smile

'' Can you sing for us?'' Santiago asks excited

Puck looks at me with a smirk and asks '' You want to sing something B?''

'' Just start singing maybe I sing with you'' I say with a wink

Puck looks at me with a big smile and start singing a song that I didn't hear for almost six years

**Let me hold you**

**For the last time**

**It's the last chance to feel again**

**But you broke me**

**Now I can't feel anything**

**When I love you,**

**It's so untrue**

**I can't even convince myself**

**When I'm speaking,**

**It's the voice of someone else**

Quinn walks to Puck and wraps an arm around his waist, she looks at me with a smile and sings the next part.

**Oh it tears me up**

**I try to hold on, but it hurts too much**

**I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay**

**You can't play on broken strings**

**You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel**

**I can't tell you something that ain't real**

**Oh the truth hurts**

**And lies worse**

**How can I give anymore**

**When I love you a little less than before**

Santana turns around and sings the next part with a small smile

**Oh what are we doing**

**We are turning into dust**

**Playing house in the ruins of us**

I look at Santana with a small smile and together we sing the next part

**Running back through the fire**

**When there's nothing left to save**

**It's like chasing the very last train when it's too late**

**Oh it tears me up**

**I try to hold on, but it hurts too much**

**I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay**

**You can't play on broken strings**

**You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel**

**I can't tell something that ain't real**

**Well the truth hurts,**

**And lies worse**

I walk to them with a smirk and wrap an arm around Quinn and Santana's shoulders, I wink at Santiago and all four of us sing the last part together.

**How can I give anymore**

**When I love you a little less than before**

**But we're running through the fire**

**When there's nothing left to save**

**It's like chasing the very last train**

**When we both know it's too late (too late)**

**You can't play on broken strings**

**You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel**

**I can't tell you something that ain't real**

**Well the truth hurts,**

**And lies worse**

**How can I give anymore**

**When I love you a little less than before**

**Ooooh**

**How can I love you a little less than before**

**Let me hold you for the last time**

**It's the last chance to feel again**

'' Damn you guys can still sing together'' Marie says with a big smile

'' That was so awesome mommy!'' Santiago says loudly and wraps his arms around my leg

I pick him up and say '' We always liked singing with each other baby''

'' You have guys really sound amazing together'' Santiago says softly

'' You sang The Sky Is The Limit really awesome buddy'' Puck says with a smile and tickles Santiago

'' No tickling'' Santiago squeals giggling

'' Why not?'' Puck asks innocently but I see the smirk playing at the corner of his mouth

'' I-i don't like that, M-mommy put me down.'' Santiago says laughing

I put him down with a chuckle and say '' You have to run away babe, uncle Puck doesn't stop until he is tired.''

Santiago runs to Lio and hides behind his leg, he looks at Puck with a smirk and says. '' Abuelo will protect me''

Lio looks down at him in shock and asks '' Abuelo?''

Santiago nods his head shyly and asks '' Yes is that okay?''

Lio crouch down in front of Santiago and says '' Of course is that okay Santi''

Santiago looks at Lio with a big smile and tackles him in a hug, Lio stands up with Santiago in his arms and looks at me with tears in his eyes.

Lio smiles softly and mouths ' Thank you

I wipe away my own tears and mouth ' You're welcome'

'' Can I get a hug Abuela?'' Santiago asks softly and looks over Lio's shoulder at Marie

Marie wraps an arm around Santiago and whispers '' Of course little Prince''

'' You know Santi now that I finally have a grandson, I want to spoil him so why don't you come to us tomorrow, we want to take you shopping and only you your mommy can spend some time with uncle Puck, Quinn and Santana.'' Lio says with a smirk

'' Oh god, don't spoil him too much Lio.'' I say with a groan

'' Do you want to spend the day with us tomorrow?'' Marie asks Santiago completely ignoring me

I look at Santana in shock but Santana just shakes her head with a chuckle and says '' You can't stop them''

'' Can I go mommy?'' Santiago asks softly

I look at him with a smile and say '' Of course you can babe, you can finally spend some time with Abuela and Abuelo.''

'' It's time to get our Call Of Duty on tomorrow'' Puck whispers in my ear

'' Hell yeah'' I say and do a fist pump

'' See you did a fist pump mommy'' Santiago says giggling

'' That was friggin adorable'' Quinn says laughing

'' Why are you so happy?'' Lio asks with a chuckle

'' I can play Call Of Duty tomorrow'' I say with a smirk

'' Oh god'' Santana, Quinn, Marie and Lio say in unison

'' I can finally kick her butt'' Puck says with a big smile

'' In your dreams bro'' I say with a chuckle

'' I can always try to kick your butt'' Puck says shrugging

'' Hey I didn't play for years but that doesn't mean that you can win from me'' I say with a smirk

'' We will see B'' Puck says with a smile

_Damn I really missed this, Puck and I were always competitive it was hilarious when we played together._

'' Mommy your phone goes off'' Santiago says and snaps me out of my thoughts

'' Oh'' I say and run to the living room, I grab my phone from the table and answer the call.

'' Hello?''

'' Hey do I speak with Brittany Pierce?'' A woman asks

'' Uh yeah'' I say confused

'' Hi you speak with Ellen DeGeneres, I heard that you wanted to have an interview and tell the world who you are.''

'' Um yeah I think you talked to my boss or manager''

'' Yes I did well do you have time to come to the studio Friday?'' Ellen asks

'' Uh yeah I have, do you want to meet little S too?'' I ask

'' Yes of course I want to meet little S'' Ellen says

'' Alright um what time?'' I ask

'' The show start around seven pm, so you can just come in around six pm.'' Ellen says

'' alright we will be there'' I say a little bit shocked

'' Awesome see you Friday Brittany'' Ellen says

'' See you Friday Ellen'' I say and hang up the phone

Santiago runs to me a little bit confused and asks '' Who was that mommy?''

'' Um that was Ellen DeGeneres babe, we have an interview on Friday.'' I say softly

'' Woah Ellen DeGeneres?'' Quinn asks shocked

'' Yeah'' I say with a chuckle

'' So everyone will meet DJ B Friday?'' Santiago asks excited

'' Everyone will meet DJ B and little S babe, Ellen wants to meet you too.'' I say with a smirk

'' Really?'' Santiago asks in shock

'' Yes really and aunt Sue will come with us'' I say with a soft smile

'' We are definitely recording that'' Quinn and Marie say in unison

'' Why?'' Santiago and I ask in unison

'' Why not?'' Quinn asks with a smirk

I shrug my shoulders and say '' You can watch it on TV''

***Ding***

'' Dinner is ready'' Quinn and Santana say in unison and walk to the kitchen

'' Food'' Puck and I say in unison and run back to the kitchen

'' You are still in love with food huh?'' Marie asks laughing

I sit down on a chair and say '' Yeah''

'' Mommy eats a lot'' Santiago says and climbs on my lap

'' More than when you were a teenager?'' Lio asks with a smirk

'' Yeah but I work out everyday, Sue has a small gym in the studio and you can find me there every morning for two hours.'' I say with a chuckle

Santana places two plates in front of me and Quinn says '' You always ate more than Puck and he is a guy''

I take a bite from my taco and say '' I love food and I definitely missed these taco's''

'' Nothing compares to mami's cooking'' Santana says as she sits down next to Marie

'' True'' Puck and I say in unison

'' Mommy's self made pizza is delicious'' Santiago says with a big smile

'' You can cook?'' Marie asks with a smirk

'' Yeah I had to learn it, everyday Chinese or something is not so healthy'' I say with a chuckle

'' Mommy makes pizza with bacon'' Santiago says with a smile

'' Bacon?'' Quinn asks with a big smile

'' Oh god you are still a bacon monster'' I say laughing

'' If bacon was a boy, Quinn would dump me the second she met him.'' Puck says with a groan

'' Oh god I remember that discussion'' Marie says laughing

'' The one from Brittany was hilarious'' Lio says with a chuckle and takes a sip of his beer

I lay a hand over Santiago's ears and say '' Hey I really meant that if a Harley ever turns into a girl. I will definitely ride her everyday.''

'' If beer ever turns into a girl, my mouth will be busy for a long long time.'' Puck says with a smirk

Puck and I give each other a high five and I remove my hands from Santiago's ears, I take a sip of my coke and place my plate in the dishwasher.

'' Mommy why is auntie Quinn glaring at you?'' Santiago asks confused

I turn around confused and see Quinn glaring at me, my eyes widen as she stands up.

'' I don't know babe'' I say with a chuckle

Quinn crosses her arms in front of her chest and says '' You really think that I like the beer comment B?''

'' Hey Puck said that'' I say and hold my hands up in defend

Quinn slaps Puck on the back of his head and says '' Yeah but you started it with the Harley comment''

'' Oh yeah but hey it's true, we both love it.'' I say with a smirk

'' You better start running sis'' Puck says with a chuckle

I look at him confused and ask '' Why?''

Puck nods his head to Quinn and I see her slowly walking towards me, my eyes widen and I slowly walk to the door. '' Good idea bye''

I run out of the kitchen and into the living room, Quinn runs after me and says. '' Come here B''

'' No way'' I say laughing and jump over the couch

'' Do you need some help Quinny?'' Santiago asks innocently

'' Yeah need some help Q?'' Santana asks with a smirk

'' Three against one is not fair'' I say with a chuckle

Santiago walks to me with a familiar glint in his eyes and says '' I help you mommy''

'' Sorry babe but I know that glint in your eyes'' I say with a chuckle and run to the other side of the room

Puck, Lio and Marie both walk into the living room and sit down on the couch, I look at them with an eyebrow raised and say. '' Help me''

'' Nope'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' Now'' Santana says and I see her and Quinn running towards me

'' Oh crap'' I say and run away from them, I dodge Quinn's hand and stand still behind the couch.

'' I got her Quinnie'' Santiago squeals and wraps his arms around my leg

'' You have to help me babe'' I say with a pout

Quinn hits me on the back of my head and says '' Thank you Santi''

'' You're welcome Quinnie'' Santiago says laughing

'' That was mean'' I say with a pout and lay a hand on the back of my head

'' Sorry mommy'' Santiago says with a chuckle

I hit Puck in his shoulder and say '' I thought that you would save me''

Puck rubs his shoulder and says '' Sorry B''

I sit down on the couch and rub the back of my head with a groan '' Damn Q you hit like dude''

'' Don't be a baby B'' Quinn says with a smirk and sits down on my lap

'' Uh why are you sitting on my lap?'' I ask with a chuckle

Quinn shrugs her shoulders and says '' You are comfy''

'' Is that a nice way of calling me fat?'' I ask with an eyebrow raised

'' Maybe'' Quinn says laughing

I shake my head with a chuckle and lay my head against her shoulder

_I really missed messing around with them it almost feels like we never lost any contact with each other, the only thing that is still confusing is that Santana knew I was pregnant before I even told her maybe I have to ask her about that._

'' Hey San?'' I ask softly

'' Yeah Britt?'' Santana asks and looks at me

'' How did you know that I was pregnant? You started yelling about it before I even told you about it'' I ask confused

I see Marie and Lio biting there lips and look at them confused, Santana sighs softly and says. '' Follow me''

Quinn jumps off my lap and I stand up from the couch, Santana walks to her room and sits down on her bed.

I sit down on the chair and look at her a bit confused, Santana bites her lip softly and says. '' Your mom told me about it''

'' What do you mean she told you?'' I ask confused

'' She found the pregnancy test in your bathroom and she called me she asked if I could come over, five minutes later I walked into your house and she just threw the pregnancy test at me and said ' She cheated on you'

I looked at the pregnancy test and saw that it was positive, she looked at me with a smirk and said ' I told you that she wasn't gay, she used you Lopez.'

I was so shocked that I believed everything she said, I walked into your room and that is when I saw you lying there crying.

That is when I knew that it was true maybe I had to let you explain everything, but I was just so shocked and hurt that I didn't want to be in that house anymore.''

I look down at my hands and take in everything Santana just told me, I shake my head softly and say. '' That bitch''

'' I am so sorry B'' Santana says softly and lays a hand on my shoulder

I stand up from the chair and say '' Sorry I just need some time alone''

Before Santana can say something I run out of the room and down the stairs, I open the front door and run to my car.

I grab my packet of cigarettes out of my car and take out one cigarette, I sit down on the hood of my car and take a drag from the cigarette.

_I can't believe that bitch told San about it, that is the reason why she didn't let me explain everything._

_I fucking knew that she would tell her everything and tell her a lot more shit, she never liked me and she really hated me when I came out._

I throw away my cigarette and bury my head in my hands

Now I really want to go to Lima but I can't because I have my little prince here

I take my phone out of my pocket and dial the number of Sue

'' Hello?'' Sue says as she answers the phone

'' Sue I need you to do something for me'' I say

'' What is wrong B, why are you crying?'' Sue asks concerned

'' I just found out that my mom told my ex about me being pregnant, she is the one that ruined everything.'' I say softly

'' What do you want me to do?'' Sue asks

'' I want to go to Lima'' I say softly

'' You what?'' Sue asks shocked

'' I want to go to Lima Sue'' I say a little bit louder

'' Britt I don't think that I can let you go'' Sue says softly

'' I have to do this Sue'' I say and jump off my car

'' What about Santiago?'' Sue asks

'' I have to do this alone, I will ask Santana's parents to keep an eye on him.'' I say

'' Okay I know that I can't keep you here, so when do you want to go?'' Sue asks

'' Before the interview'' I say

'' Wednesday?'' Sue asks

'' Yeah Wednesday is perfect'' I say

'' Alright we will talk more about this on Monday Britt'' Sue says

'' Okay see you Monday Sue'' I say softly

'' See you Monday B'' Sue says and hangs up the phone

'' You are not going to Lima Britt!'' Puck growls

I turn around with a sigh and say '' I need to do this Puck''

'' I won't let you go'' Puck says and glares at me

'' You don't understand I need to do this, she fucking ruined my life.'' I yell

Puck pulls me in a hug and says '' I am coming with you''

'' No Puck I need to do this alone'' I say softly and bury my head in his neck

'' No I am coming with you, you are not going without me.'' Puck says

I pull out of the hug and say '' You have to stay here with Quinn, I can do this alone bro.''

'' Nope I am coming with you'' Puck says and wraps an arm around my shoulders

I shake my head with a sigh and say '' Okay but first I need to ask Lio and Marie something''

Puck nods his head and we both walk back inside, Puck walks us to the couch and pulls me on his lap.

'' Lio and Marie, Britt wants to ask you something'' Puck says

'' What is it B?'' Lio asks softly

'' Can you bring Santi to school on Wednesday and spend the day with him?'' I ask softly

'' Yeah but why?'' Marie asks

'' I am going to Lima on Wednesday, I will be back Thursday morning or something.'' I say shrugging

'' You what?'' Quinn and Santana ask in unison

'' Can I come too mommy?'' Santiago asks softly

I pull Santiago on my lap and say '' I have to do this alone baby, but you will spend the day with Abuela and Abuelo.''

'' But I don't want you to go alone mommy'' Santiago says with a pout

'' Uncle Puck is coming with me babe, mommy needs to do some things and there will be a lot of grown up yelling.'' I say softly

'' Are you going with her babe?'' Quinn asks

'' Yeah I don't want her to go alone babe, I can't keep her here so I will follow her.'' Puck says shrugging

'' Are you sure about this B?'' Lio asks still shocked

'' Yeah I have to do this, Santana told me everything and my mom is the one that ruined my life.'' I say softly

'' I don't like this but I understand why you want to do it'' Marie says

'' They still live in the same house'' Quinn says

'' How do you know that?'' I ask shocked

'' My mom still has contact with them'' Quinn says

'' I never really liked your mom'' I say with a chuckle

'' Nobody likes her, I don't talk to her anymore but she always send me an email.'' Quinn says with a chuckle

'' Can I attack her as she irritates me Wednesday?'' I ask with a smirk

'' Yes please!'' Quinn says with a big smile

'' Um Britt I think it's time for you two to go home'' Santana says softly

I look at her confused but Santana just smiles and points at Santiago, I look down at Santiago and smile softly as I see him fast asleep with his head buried in my chest.

'' Yeah I think so too'' I say with a chuckle

I stand up from Puck's lap and grab our jackets, Lio and Marie both give me a one armed hug and Lio whispers. '' You can spend the day with him tomorrow, we will keep an eye on him on Wednesday.''

I nod my head softly and say '' Okay you guys can come over Monday evening if you want''

'' We will'' Marie and Quinn say in unison

'' Alright well I will see you guys Monday'' I say with a chuckle and walk to the front door

'' See you Monday B'' Puck and Santana say in unison

I walk outside to my car and place Santiago in his car seat after I buckled him in I jump in the drivers seat and wave at the group, I pull out of the driveway and drive to our house.

After fifteen minutes I park my car in the drive way and jump out of the car, I pick Santiago up and unlock the front door.

'' Can I sleep with you tonight mommy?'' Santiago mumbles softly

'' Of course baby'' I whisper with a smile and grab a pair of pajamas out of his room

I put Santiago's pajamas on I undress myself and grab a long t-shirt, I pull the t-shirt on and lay down next to Santiago.

Santiago immediately cuddles into my side and whispers '' Good night mommy, I love you.''

'' I love you too babe'' I say softly and give him a kiss on the forehead

_I can't wait till Wednesday I really want to kick my mothers ass, I am glad I saw Marie and Lio I still see them as my parents._

_I really want to see my moms face if I stand in front of her, but for now I only want to sleep and cuddle with my little prince._


	6. Chapter 5

''Are you sure you want to do this B?'' Sue asks softly

'' Yeah I have to do this Sue'' I say softly and look her in the eyes

'' I know but I don't want you to get hurt or in trouble'' Sue says and lays a hand on my knee

'' Puck is coming with me to keep me out of trouble, he knows how to keep me calm.'' I say with a small smile

'' He was the one that helped you kicking someone's ass'' Sue says with a smirk

'' Yeah that was when we were teenagers, I don't think that will happen now.'' I say with a chuckle

'' Please don't get arrested'' Sue says softly

'' I won't, I promise.'' I say with a chuckle

'' Okay well I bought two tickets one for you and one for Puck, you leave Wednesday morning and the flight back is Thursday morning.'' Sue says and hands me two tickets

I put the tickets in my bag and say '' Thank you Sue, but can I talk about something else with you?''

'' Of course what is it?'' Sue asks with a smile

'' I want to start with my new album next week, but it's nothing like The Sky Is The Limit and stuff.

I want to try rock songs and normal songs, I am busy writing a song for Emily and I definitely want a music video for that one.

Saturday I had a talk with the group and they gave me the idea to write a song about her, you know that I still blamed myself for her dead.

I think that I really have to write down my emotions, it's time to write and sing about my past.'' I say softly

'' That is perfect Britt, I am glad someone could talk some sense into you.

I really don't want a depressed Brittany again, I know how hard it is but it isn't your fault.'' Sue says with a small smile

'' So I can write normal songs?'' I ask with a smile

'' Yes you know that I support you with whatever you choose B'' Sue says with a smile

'' Okay but Sue do you have something to do today?'' I ask with a smile

'' No why?'' Sue asks

'' Well Santana, Lio, Marie, Puck and Quinn are coming over for dinner today, and I want you to meet them.'' I say with a smile

'' Are you sure?'' Sue asks

'' You are my family Sue and I really think you guys will like each other'' I say with a smile

'' Alright I will come over'' Sue says with a smile

'' Awesome but I have to go now, I still have to go grocery shopping.'' I say with a chuckle and stand up

Sue stands up and says '' Okay well I will see you around six?''

'' Yeah I will see you tonight Sue'' I say and give her a hug

Sue hugs me back and pushes me out of her office, I shake my head with a chuckle and run outside to my car.

After I bought food and other stuff at the supermarket, I park my car in front of Santiago's school and walk to his classroom.

I walk inside the classroom and greet some of the parents and kids, I look around for my little prince and see him talking with Quinn.

I walk to them with a smile and crouch down behind Santiago, I poke Santiago in his side and burst out laughing as he jumps away from me with a squeal.

'' Mommy that was mean'' Santiago says with a pout

'' Sorry babe but that was hilarious'' I say still laughing

Santiago crosses his arms in front of his chest and says '' That was not hilarious mommy''

'' Geez I really see a small Brittany in front of me'' Quinn whispers in shock

'' Scary huh?'' I ask with a smirk and stand up straight

'' It's pretty funny'' Quinn says with a smirk

'' Yeah I know but hey you guys can come over around five or six, I invited my boss too because yeah she is a big part of my life and I want you to meet her.'' I say with a smile

'' We will be there'' Quinn says with a smile

'' Alright but we have to go, I still have to prepare dinner.'' I say with a smirk

'' Yeah I will see you in two hours or something'' Quinn says with a smile

I nod my head with a smile and grab Santiago's backpack, Santiago takes my hand and says. '' See you tonight Quinny''

'' See you tonight Santi'' Quinn says with a smile

Santiago and I both walk out of the school and to my car, I help Santiago in the car and jump in the drivers seat.

After I parked my car in the driveway I open Santiago's door and grab the grocery's, I put everything down on the kitchen table and take off my jacket.

'' Can I watch a movie mommy?'' Santiago asks from the living room

I walk into the living room and say '' Of course babe, what do you want to watch?''

'' Cars'' Santiago says with a big smile

'' Alright'' I say with a chuckle and grab the DVD, after I put on the movie I walk to the kitchen and grab a drink for Santiago.

I place his glass on the table and say '' I will be in the kitchen babe''

'' Okay mommy'' Santiago says and lies down on the couch

I give him a kiss on the forehead and walk back to the kitchen, I grab everything out of the grocery bags and put them on the kitchen counter.

I wash my hands and start preparing the pizza dough, after an hour or something I place the pizza in the oven and clean the counter.

'' Hey babe can you open the door?'' I ask as I hear the doorbell

'' Yes mommy'' Santiago yells and runs to the door

After I washed my hands I place the chocolate pudding in the refrigerator and grab a bottle of water, two minutes later Santiago come running into the kitchen and says. '' Uncle Puck and the group are sitting in the living room mommy''

I walk with Santiago to the living room and say '' Hey guys''

'' Hey B'' Puck, Santana, Quinn, Lio and Marie say in unison

'' What smells so delicious?'' Marie asks with a smile

'' Bacon'' Santiago and Quinn say in unison

Quinn tries to walk to the kitchen but I grab her by the back of her sweater and say '' No way Q''

'' Aw but B, I want some bacon.'' Quinn whines

I push her on Puck's lap and say '' Just wait till dinner Q, bro please keep an eye on these two bacon monsters.''

'' Two?'' Lio asks confused

I point to Santiago with a chuckle and say '' Yeah that little monster already stole some bacon''

Santiago looks at me with wide eyes and shakes his head quickly '' I didn't eat bacon mommy''

I walk to him with a smirk and crouch down in front of him, I pull his shirt up and grab the two pieces of bacon.

'' You didn't eat it babe, but you took it.'' I say with a chuckle

Lio bursts out laughing and says '' Damn that was a really smart place to hide the bacon Santi''

'' Sorry mommy'' Santiago says softly

I give him a kiss on the head and say '' Don't worry babe''

I give him a piece of bacon back and throw one at Quinn, Quinn catches the bacon with a big smile and stuffs it in her mouth.

'' Thanks B'' Quinn says with her mouth full

Puck slaps her on the back of the head and says '' Don't talk with your mouth full babe''

I shake my head with a chuckle and sit down on a chair, Santiago sits down next to me and hands me a small piece of bacon.

'' Thanks baby'' I say and eat the piece of bacon

'' You're welcome mommy'' Santiago says with a smile

I look out of the window and smile as I see Sue parking her car in the driveway, I look at Santiago with a smile and say. '' Aunt Sue is here babe''

Santiago jumps off his chair and runs to the front door, I stand up with a smile and ask. '' Do you guys want something to drink?''

'' Do you have beer?'' Lio and Puck ask in unison

'' Of course'' I say with a chuckle

'' We will take some water B'' Marie says with a smile

I nod my head with a smile and walk to the kitchen, I grab four bottles with beer and grab three bottles with water.

I pour the water in three glasses and walk back to the living room, I give Marie, Quinn and Santana the glasses and give Lio and Puck a beer.

'' Hey B'' Sue says as she walks into the living room with Santiago in her arms

'' Hey Sue'' I say with a smile

I give Sue a beer and say '' Sue I want you to meet Lio, Marie, Quinn, Santana and Puck my best friends and parents.

Guys this is Sue Sylvester my boss, aunt''

Sue slaps me on the back of my head and says '' Outside of work I am nobody's boss B''

'' Did you have to hit me for that?'' I ask and rub the back of my head

'' Yes, oh and nice to meet you by the way'' Sue says with a chuckle

'' Nice to meet you too, those two won't shut up about you.'' Lio says with a smile and points to me and Santiago

'' She told you good story's I hope'' Sue says with a smile

'' Nope I told them about Christmas last year'' I say laughing and step away from Sue

Sue puts Santiago down and says '' Seriously if you told them that, you can run for your life right now.''

'' Uh-Oh'' Santiago says laughing

'' Oh come on Sue, it was hilarious.'' I say with a smirk

'' What happened?'' Quinn asks with a chuckle

'' Aunt Sue gave a small Christmas party last year and mommy had a gift for aunt Sue but she had to open it without me seeing something.

I looked at aunt Sue's face the whole time and when she opened the gift she was blushing like crazy, I still don't know what the gift was but mommy told me that she would tell me when I turn twenty.'' Santiago says giggling

Sue looks at me in shock and says '' What the hell Britt''

I hold my hands up in defense and say '' Hey I can't help it that he is a genius''

'' What was the gift?'' Marie asks

'' Um a fake boy thingy'' I say with a smirk

'' Oh god'' Quinn says laughing

Puck looks confused and asks '' A what?''

I lay a hand over Santiago's ears and say '' A strap on dude''

'' That is something only Britt will buy'' Lio says laughing

I take a sip of my beer and say '' Her face was priceless''

'' By the way Britt how late do we have to leave Wednesday?'' Puck asks

'' Um around nine so I can bring Santi to school and after that we have to leave.'' I say with a smile

'' Please keep her out of trouble Puck'' Sue says

'' I will Sue'' Puck says with a smile

'' Are you going to visit aunt Emily mommy?'' Santiago asks softly

'' Yeah I think so babe'' I say softly

'' Can you lay a flower down for me?'' Santiago asks softly

'' Of course babe'' I say with a small smile and sit down on the couch

Sue sits down next to me and pulls Santiago on her lap, Santiago smiles at me and asks. '' How late can we eat your pizza mommy?''

'' It's ready over five minutes babe'' I say with a chuckle

'' Bacon pizza?'' Sue asks with a smirk

'' Yeah and chocolate pudding as dessert '' I say with a smile

'' With or without booze?'' Sue asks with a smirk

'' Without but I added some white chocolate'' I say

'' That sounds really good'' Puck and Lio say in unison

'' You really have to try her lasagne'' Sue says with a smile

'' Is it good?'' Marie asks

'' It is delicious'' Sue says

I shake my head with a chuckle and listen to Sue and Marie talking about my food, I look at Santiago and see him looking at me with a big smile.

We both hear the ding of the oven and simultaneously say '' The pizza is ready''

Santiago jumps off Sue's lap and runs to the kitchen, I shake my head with a chuckle and say. '' Follow me''

Everyone follows me into the kitchen and sits down at the kitchen table, I take the pizza out of the oven and place it on eight plates.

I give everyone a plate and sit down next to Santiago, I take a bite of my pizza and ruffle Santi's hair.

'' This is really good Britt'' Marie says

'' Damn this is delicious'' Quinn moans with her eyes closed

'' Q please don't moan in my kitchen'' I say with a chuckle

'' Sorry'' Quinn says with a smile

After we all ate the pizza and chocolate pudding we sit down on the couch and talk some more about Puck and I going back to Lima, Sue and Marie made us promise to call her if something goes wrong and Lio just said that he understand that I really have to do this.

**Wednesday morning**

Puck and I just brought Santiago to school and are now on our way to the airport, we decided to take a cab because we didn't want to search too long for a parking spot.

'' Are you ready for this?'' Puck asks as the cab driver parks his car

'' Yeah I am'' I say with a small smile and jump out of the cab after I paid the driver

Puck steps out of the car and wraps an arm around my shoulders, I wrap an arm around his waist and together we walk to the check in.

After fifteen minutes we step on the plane and sit down in our seats, we both put our safety belt on and turn off our phones.

Puck wraps an arm around my shoulder and says '' We have to sit still for four hours, what do you want to do?''

'' Um I don't know'' I say shrugging

'' How long did you sleep last night?'' Puck asks

'' Um not long, Santi couldn't sleep.'' I say shrugging

'' First time you are going somewhere without him?'' Puck asks with a small smile

'' Yeah he doesn't like it, but he understands that I have to do this alone.'' I say softly

'' What are you gonna do first?'' Puck asks

'' First I want to visit Em, or first my parents and after that to Em.'' I say

'' Can I ask you something?'' Puck asks softly

I look at him and say '' Of course''

'' Do you ever think about giving Santana a second chance?'' Puck asks

'' Yeah sometimes I think about it but I have Santi now and I am afraid that she will walk away again, It broke me bro but I don't really blame her it just sucks that she didn't let me explain everything.

Santi likes her and I really don't want to lose her again, I still love her but not only my heart breaks if she leaves again.

Santi sees you and Quinn as his aunt and uncle and I love it but I don't know, A second chance can happen but I think that we have to take it easy and just be friends for now.'' I explain softly

Puck lays a hand on my shoulder and says '' I don't think she will leave again Britt, you are the only girlfriend she ever had.

She slept around and stuff but she didn't search for a relationship, she was depressed for a few years and she searched for you sometimes.

Last year we where in a club and she saw someone with blonde hair she thought it was you, but then the girl turned around and she was so fucking disappointed that she left.

But Lio is right you found your soulmate at a young age, nothing and no one can compare to that and it sucks as you break up.

Quinn is my soulmate and we broke up for two years, we were going to different colleges but I transferred and we got back together.

I know that you are afraid to be hurt again but you two belong together, you can stay friends for a little while but I think that dating will be better.'' Puck says and winks at me in the end

I hit him on the back of his head and say '' Not everything is about sex asshole''

'' sorry B'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' But you are right Santana is my soulmate, but how will I know that she wont walk away when something happens?'' I ask softly

'' You don't you she just has to earn your trust again'' Puck says with a small smile

'' I trust her and I trust her with my heart but it's Santi I worry about'' I say

'' Why don't you let her go away with him for a few hours? So that they can spend some time with each other?'' Puck asks with a smile

'' That is a pretty good idea bro'' I say with a smile

'' You can go too you know just the three of you and then you just have to see how they interact and how Santi is around her, you don't have to start a relationship this year but you can date for longer than two weeks or something.

Just spend some time with her alone and let Santi and San go alone so that both of you can build a good friendship again, she isn't your girl anymore but she is still your best friend.'' Puck says with a smile

'' Yeah I think that we will do that, just spend some time alone and talk a lot or something.'' I say shrugging

'' Talking with tongues down your throat?'' Puck asks with a smirk

I shake my head with a chuckle and say '' No real talking ass''

'' I know B'' Puck says laughing

'' We still have three hours, want to take a nap?'' I ask with a smile

'' Yeah'' Puck says and lays his head against the window

Puck wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me against him, I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes with a small smile.

_Puck is right San and I are soulmates we belong together, I definitely will let her spend some time alone with Santi and maybe we can spend some time alone too._

_I really miss her I love it that I have my best friends back but San and mine relationship was something special, we are both bitches and both pretty angry sometimes but at the end of the day everything was perfect._

_We were teenagers back than and now we are twenty-one year, we just have to work some things out and maybe talk about some stuff._

'' Britt wake up we are almost there'' Puck says and pushes me off his chest

Puck pushes me a little bit too hard and I fall off my seat on the ground, Puck bursts out laughing and offers me his hand.

'' Fucking asshole'' I say with a chuckle and grab his hand

'' Sorry B'' Puck says still laughing and pulls me to my feet

'' That was a nice way to wake up'' I say with a chuckle and sit back down next to him

Puck shakes his head with a chuckle and fastens his safety belt, he looks at me with a smirk and says. '' I just wanted to push your head off my chest, but the fall was fucking hilarious I am surprised that no one else laughed.''

'' Yeah me too'' I say with a chuckle

**'' Ladies and gentleman please put your safety belt on and sit down in your seats.'' A woman says over the speaker**

Puck looks at me with a small smile and asks '' ready?''

'' Not really but I really need to do this'' I say softly

'' I will be there B'' Puck says with a smile

'' Thanks bro'' I say with a smile

Fifteen minutes later Puck and I both walk through the security and grab our bags, we walk outside and walk towards the hotel five blocks away.

'' It's still fucking boring here'' Puck says with a chuckle as we walk through an alley

'' Yeah nothing happens here, New York is better.'' I say with a chuckle and kick an empty coke bottle out of my way

'' Yeah your right, oh here is the hotel.'' Puck says and walks inside a small building

I walk after Puck to the desk and grab my wallet, Puck slams his hand on the desk and we both chuckle softly as the boy behind the desk jumps off his chair and wipes away some drool.

'' Hi can I help you?'' The boy asks

'' Yeah I booked a room under Pierce here'' I say

'' Ah yes here is your key miss Pierce'' The boy says and hands me the keys

'' Thanks'' I say and take the keys

Puck and I both walk to the elevator and go to the third floor, we both run out of the elevator as the door opens and stop in front of our room.

I open the door and throw my bag on one of the beds, Puck throws his stuff on his bed and asks. '' First breadstix and than to your parents?''

'' Yeah good idea'' I say with a smile

'' You want to change or shower?'' Puck asks

'' Nah fuck that'' I say with a chuckle

'' Alright let's go than, I am hungry.'' Puck says and walks to the door

'' You are always hungry'' I say with a chuckle and grab my wallet and room keys

'' Yeah I know'' Puck says with a chuckle and steps into the elevator

I push the button to the lobby and stand back against the wall, Puck looks at me with a small smile and says. '' It is weird to be back here''

I nod my head and say '' Yeah it really is''

We both walk out of the hotel and hail a cab, we sit down in the backseat and give the cab driver the address of breadstix.

After ten minutes the cab driver parks the car and Puck throws some money at him, we both jump out of the cab and walk inside.

'' Welcome to breadstix table for two?'' A sixteen year old girl asks

Puck and I both nod our heads and walk behind the girl to our booth, I take my phone out of my pocket and turn it on.

I am looking at my phone so I don't see that Puck stopped walking and bump into him, I see his shocked face and ask. '' Whats wrong bro?''

'' Berry and Hudson are here'' Puck says softly

I look passed him at a table and see Berry and Hudson sucking faces, I look at Puck with a smirk and say. '' Come on''

Puck nods his head a little bit confused and we start walking again, I stop next to Berry and Hudson's table slap Finn on the back of his head and say. '' I see that nothing changed those six years, the giant is still fucking the hobbit. Keep it down boy those poor kids don't want to see that.''

Puck bursts out laughing and we both walk to our table and sit down, I look back at Finn's table and see them sitting in shock.

'' Holy fuck why did you do that?'' Puck asks still laughing

'' Sorry I just had to do something'' I say with a chuckle

'' Their faces'' Puck says still laughing and points to Rachel

I look back at their table and see them looking at me, I send them a small wave and turn back around.

'' Hello I am Ryder, I will be your waiter tonight did you decide what you want to eat today?'' A young high school kid asks

'' Hey Ryder I want a coke and the omelet please'' Puck says with a smile

'' I will take the pancakes and an orange juice please'' I say with a smile

'' Okay'' Ryder says with a big smile and walks away

'' Nice kid'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' Uhu high school kid, too bad that it's too fucking early for the spaghetti with meatballs.'' I say with a chuckle

'' Yeah but the omelet is good too'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' Pancakes are better'' I say with a smile

'' I hope I can eat something after seeing Hobbit and Giant sucking faces'' I say disgusted

'' Yeah me too, I never understood why they are together.'' Puck says with a chuckle

I shrug my shoulders and say '' Finn keeps Rachel because she can give him a blow job without getting on her knees, she is small enough so they can just go to an alley and everyone would think that they are hugging each other or something.''

Puck bursts out laughing and says '' Only you would think like that''

'' Hey it's true'' I say with a chuckle

Puck shakes his head with a chuckle and says '' Please shut up, I still want to eat something''

'' Yeah me too'' I say with a chuckle

'' Here are your drinks and food'' Ryder says with a smile and places our plates and glasses on the table

I grab my wallet and give him twenty dollars '' Keep the change Ryder''

'' Thank you miss'' Ryder says with a smile and walks away

'' Did you just give him twelve dollars as tip?'' Puck asks with a smirk

'' Yeah I did'' I say with a smile and take a sip of my orange juice

'' Oh I got a text message from Q, Santi almost fell asleep in the classroom.'' Puck says and shows me the text

'' Yeah he didn't sleep that much last night, I will call him tonight before he goes to bed.'' I say with a small smile

'' You wished that you could take him with you'' Puck says

'' Yeah he will come here someday but not right now, first I have to handle this and maybe next year he can come with me.'' I say and take the last bite of my pancake

'' Rachel is calling someone'' Puck says softly

I look behind me and see Rachel calling and Finn stroking her back, I shake my head with a groan and say. '' Let's go to my old house, I don't want to see the gang.''

Puck nods his head and we both stand up, we both walk outside and hail a cab.

Puck and I both sit down in the back and I give the driver my old address, Puck wraps an arm around my shoulders and says. '' You can stop a few houses away from the address''

'' Okay sir'' The driver says

I lay my head against the window and sigh softly.

_I can't believe I am here after six years that I will see my parents again, I never really thought about them but I still want to know if they changed._

'' We are here B'' Puck says softly and snaps me out my thoughts

I nod my head and jump out of the car, Puck steps out of the car and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

I wrap an arm around his waist and say '' Let's do this''

Puck nods his head softly and we both walk to my old house, we both look at the driveway and Puck says. '' Nobody is there''

I walk to the front door and grab some keys off the small roof, I turn around with a smirk and say. '' They still hide the key on the same place''

Puck looks in me in surprise and says '' Damn I totally forgot that''

I shrug my shoulders with a chuckle and unlock the front door, Puck and I both walk inside and I grab two bottles of beer out of the refrigerator.

'' It still looks the same'' Puck says as I walk into the living room

I throw a beer to him and say '' Yeah it does, let's look upstairs.''

Puck and I both walk upstairs and I open the door to my old room, Puck walks inside and says. '' Those fuckers threw everything away''

'' Yeah but I didn't want to look here'' I say softly

Puck nods his head and wraps an arm around my shoulder, we both walk out of my room and to Emily's room.

I walk inside and look around the room, I remove Puck's arm from my shoulders and walk to Emily's nightstand.

I open the door of the nightstand and grab two photo albums, I sit down on Emily's bed and look at Emily's handwriting with a small smile.

Puck sits down next to me and says '' The photo album she colored and filled with story's for five hours''

I nod my head and read the text on the first page

**' Hilarious, Beautiful, Sweet, Crazy and Dangerous moments with my sweet little sister and our friends Santana, Puck and Quinn.**

**I love them with my whole heart this album will have pictures of everything, we did together and I did together with my little sis. **

'' I knew she still had these things but they always locked her door'' I say softly and wipe away a tear

Puck takes the photo albums and puts them in my purse he looks at me with a smile and says ''Now they are yours''

I nod my head with a small smile and say '' Come on let's sit down in the living room''

Puck nods his head and we both walk back down stairs, I sit down on the couch and take a sip of my beer.

An hour later Puck and I sit up straight as we hear someone unlocking the door, Puck looks at me with a smirk and says. '' Let the show begin''

We both jump off the couch and look at the door, I see my mom and dad walking into the living room and smirk as they both look at me in shock.

'' What are you doing here?'' My mom Susan asks in shock

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter:]**


	7. Chapter 6

**At the end of this chapter there will be a little flashback about Santana and Brittany's relationship, I will write it in italics because um I got many questions when Brittana would be together again.**

**But that will take two other chapters they still have to work some things out and I don't want to fuck this story up, so please be patient because Brittana will definitely happen. :]**

_'' What are you doing here?'' Susan asks surprised_

'' I thought it was a good idea to visit the people that gave birth to me'' I say shrugging

Puck stifles his laughter and says '' I just followed her''

My dad John walks into the living room and pulls Susan with him, he sits down on the couch and looks at me with a sad smile.

I cross my arms in front of my chest and ask '' After six years you still don't know what to say John?''

He looks at me with wide eyes as I call him by his first name and says '' What do you want me to say? I missed you Britt but you didn't call us''

'' I didn't call you because you guys kicked me out of the house'' I say with an eye roll

'' Kicked you out of the house?'' My dad asks in shock

'' Yeah Susan kicked me out of the house after she found out I was pregnant, but I know that she just waited for a good reason to kick me out.

You guys always hated me and after Em died I didn't even exist, you were always working and Susan was just a bitch.'' I say glaring at Susan

My dad jumps off the couch and says '' I didn't kick you out of the house, I never knew that you were pregnant.

Your mom told me that you grabbed your stuff and left, she even told me that you slapped her.''

I look at Susan in shock and ask '' You fucking lied to him?''

'' I didn't lie to him she is lying honey'' Susan says with a small smile and lays a hand on my dads arm

'' No you are lying thanks to you I lost her for six years, you kicked her out of the house and she immediately moved too New York.

I saw her again this month together with her son, you ruined our friendship you ruined her relationship and you fucking ruined her teenage years.'' Puck says with a growl and lays a hand on my shoulder

'' You have a son?'' My dad asks softly

I look at him with a soft smile and say '' Yeah Santiago he is almost six now''

'' I didn't ruin a thing she killed our daughter'' Susan yells and glares at Puck

'' I am your daughter too ya know and I didn't kill her she protected me, just like she did when you were fucking drunk and searched a punching bag.

I tried to pull her away but she just pushed me behind her and kept me away from that dude, do you really think that I forgot her that I never think about her?

I miss her so fucking much that I even told my little prince about Em, he loves Emily and he doesn't have the chance to meet her.

I fucking miss my big sister and you guys were never there for me, dad was always working and you fucking blamed me for everything.

Dad blamed me too hell everyone in the fucking family blamed me, I even blamed myself but some people talked some sense into me.

Em was always protective over me I couldn't stop it, I fucking tried everything I could do but as a thirteen year old that isn't much.'' I yell with tears in my eyes

'' I never blamed you I was always at work because you never showed me that you needed me, I concentrated so much on my work that I just forgot my family.'' My dad says

'' It is her fucking fault thanks to her we lost our daughter, Brittany was a fucking accident we only wished Emily.'' My mom yells

'' Yeah you showed me that I was a fucking accident, you fucking ruined my life you ruined my love life and you made me leave the place where all my loved once were.

The whole fucking city thinks that I cheated on my girl, I was fucking raped and you knew that.

You told Santana that I cheated on her before I could explain her everything, I fucking worked in a bar and lived in an hotel in New York so I could take care of my son.

I never had a nice childhood I broke up with my soulmate thanks to you, I lost my two best friends thanks to you and I lost the only person that really cared about me in this family.

I was depressed for years I even tried to kill myself, but I am glad I didn't I have a perfect life now.

I have my best friends back I have contact with Lio and Marie and I am friends with Santana again, I have an awesome job and my son is my life you miss a lot you know because you will never meet him.

The only thing that shows the world that I am your daughter is my last name, so Friday the name Pierce will be on Ellen.

I am an DJ but seriously if I ever get the chance to change my last name, I would take it without a second thought.

We were never a family I was just some stranger, only Emily loved me and did things with me.

The day she died she took me out after a fight with mom so if it is somebody's fault, it is yours because if you didn't slap me we would just spend the night watching movies.'' I explain loudly

My dad removes my moms hand from his shoulder and walks to me, Puck pulls me against his side but my dad just shakes his head and stands next to me.

He glares at my mom and asks '' You kicked her out?''

'' She is not good for our family, she was sixteen and pregnant what did you want me to do?'' My mom asks

'' Be there for her she was raped Susan, you fucking lied to me and thanks to you I lost both of my daughters.

I knew that you hated Brittany but she is still my daughter, I never knew that you blamed her for everything and made her life a living hell.

Six years of searching in the wrong places and I never knew that my own wife was a fucking bitch and lied to me, you ruined our daughters life and you fucking made her walk out of my life.

You told me that it was Brittany's idea to go out the night Emily died and you told me that she ran away and you didn't know where she was, now I know why Lio and Marie were so angry with me.

Thanks to you I lost both of my baby girls you fucking hit Brittany when I wasn't home, I am glad Emily protected her because I was never there.

This is all your fault not Brittany's thanks to you our oldest daughter died and thanks to you I missed out on my grandson's life, I fucking missed out on my baby girls life and I didn't even knew you were the reason behind it.

I am so fucking stupid that I believed everything you told me, I understand why Lio and Marie hate me but I never did everything.

To me Brittany was never an accident I was so happy the day I heard that Em would get a little sister, Emily loved her from the first day I loved her since the first day but you never did.''

I look at my dad in shock and ask '' Why were you never there dad?''

'' I tried to escape reality after Emily died and I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you Brittany'' My dad says with tears in his eyes

'' You don't understand she fucking ruined our life, she will never be a successful lawyer and now she has a son and she is almost twenty-two.'' My mom yells

'' She is a successful DJ she earns more money than a fucking lawyer, she is DJ B and her little son sings with her sometimes.

I am glad I have my best friend back in my life because thanks to you I lost her six years ago, but last month Quinn saw her again because she is Santiago's new teacher.

We searched for her for six years, Lio never gave up he called everything in New York and never gave up.

You ruined everything Susan, Brittany and Santana are soulmates and thanks to you they broke up.

You are missing out on a little boys life on your grandsons life, I can't believe that you kicked her out of the house because she didn't want an abortion.'' Puck says and crosses his arms in front of his chest

'' You asked her to do an abortion?'' My dad yells

'' She was sixteen pregnant and a fucking lesbian, what do you think people would say in this fucking town?'' My mom yells

'' I don't fucking care about our reputation here, I cared about our daughter and you made her leave me.

I am so sorry Brittany I never knew what she did, I was too blind to see a thing but now I now that she is the reason I lost both of my baby girls.

I know it's hard to forget everything but can you give me a chance to let me show you that I don't hate you, I really missed you and I seriously hate myself for not seeing the things she did.'' My dad says softly and looks down at his hands

'' This isn't your fault John we never knew that you didn't know about the things Susan did, but she is the one that broke up your family I don't think that Brittany wants to spend time with Susan.

She told me that she never knew how to be around you and that you were never home, she doesn't hate you but she wants doesn't want contact with Susan.

She came here because Santana explained what happened the day she found out Britt was pregnant and Brittany just wanted to come here and talk, we will visit Emily's grave tonight and tomorrow morning we are going back home.

Britt never talked about you because you weren't home that much, but she told us everything about Susan and to be honest Quinn, Britt and I see Marie and Lio more as our parents than any other person in this world.

They were always there for us and Lio called all hospitals in New York to find Britt, but we never did Quinn just bumped into her on the school she works at.

For six years I missed my best friend and sister and now that I have her back I won't let anyone ruin that, I comforted Santana the day that Britt left but I wanted to comfort Britt too.'' Puck says and lays a hand on my dads shoulder

'' This is bullshit that whore ruined our reputation and now that she is back you choose her side?'' My mom asks loudly

'' Did you just call my daughter a whore?'' My dad asks with a growl

'' She is a fucking whore'' My mom yells

I take a step forward and give my mom a slap in the face, I glare at her and say. '' I don't fucking care what you named me when I was a teenager, but I wont let call me names now.

You ruined my life you fucking ruined everything I had in my life, now I don't need you anymore and I never needed you.

I can't believe you lied to dad about this shit, you were the one that broke up our family.

You were the reason that Em and I were going out that night, you are the one to blame for Emily's dead.

Thanks to you I miss my big sister thanks to you Em started to protect me, she started protecting me the day she saw the bruises on my back that you gave me.

If you weren't such a bitch Emily would still be alive, I would still be in a happy relationship.

But I would never say that I didn't wish that I was raped, because thanks to that I have my little son at my side everyday.

You lost both of your kids you only have your husband, my life is much better than yours and I wont let you ruin that now.''

My mom lays a hand on her cheek and glares at me, she stands up off the couch and pushes me back.

My dad wraps his arms around me and says '' You ruined our family Susan you lied to me, I can't believe that a mother can hate her daughter so much.

I was so fucking blind and I believed everything you said but now, I can't even look at you without thinking that you killed on of my baby girls.''

My dad lays a hand on Puck's his shoulder and leads outside to his small home office, he opens the door and Puck and I both walk inside.

My dad grabs three bottles of beer and sits down on the small couch, Puck and I sit down on a chair and take the beer from my dad.

'' I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you Brittany, I never knew what she did to you.

I am sorry I wasn't there for you and that I believed her, but you never told me anything about it I never really talked to you.

Most of the time you were busy with your friends and Emily and with dinner you never said anything, I wanted to be there for you the day Em died but you never showed me anything and you never showed up for dinner''

I never hated you Britt and I never blamed you, I searched for you the day your mom told me you left but I only searched here in Lima.

I asked Marie and Lio if they knew where you were but they just ignored me and slammed the door in my face, now I understand why they did that they blame me for the things my wife did.

If I knew what she did I don't know what I would do but I would definitely choose your side, I lost one daughter and I really don't want to lose you.

I just heard that I have a grandson and I want to be there for him, I don't care about my reputation here my family is more important.

The day that you were born I promised you to be there for you because your mom didn't even wanted to hold you, but I broke that promise I was never there for you I never knew what she did to you.'' My dad says with tears in his eyes

I shake my head softly and say '' This isn't your fault dad I never knew that you didn't hate me, the reason that I didn't talk so much with you is because mom always said that both of you hated me.

Emily kept me far away from mom but when she was at school mom was always here, after Em died I was at Santana and I only came home to sleep because I didn't want to see mom.

She is the one that ruined everything the day that Emily took me out I had a fight with mom and you were here in the office, Em took me out because I was upset she said slapped me and kicked me and Emily was on time with pushing mom away if she didn't did that I would have had a few broken ribs.

I blamed myself for Emily's but Marie and Lio talked some sense into me and said that Emily always protected me, she protected me for everything and she saved me a lot for doing something stupid.

I want to give you a chance to prove yourself but not right now, I really need some time to think and maybe talk to Lio and Marie.

I really want contact with you dad but this is all new, I lived on my own for six years and now I have Santana, Puck, Quinn, Marie, Lio and you back in my life.''

'' I understand'' My dad says softly and wipes away his tears

Puck stands up and walks to my dad he lays a hand on my dads shoulders and says '' This isn't your fault John, I know that we didn't talk that much but Britt never talked bad about you.''

My dad nods his head softly and says '' Thanks Puck''

I look at the clock on my dads desk and say '' Um sorry dad but I have to make a quick phone call''

'' Santiago?'' My dad asks with a small smile

I nod my head with a smile and say '' Yeah I promised to call him before he goes to bed''

'' Can you put him on the speaker?'' My dad asks softly

'' Yeah'' I say and grab my phone out of my purse, I dial Marie's mobile number.

'' Please tell me that I don't have to visit some jail in Lima'' Marie says as she answers the phone

'' Hello to you too Marie and no Puck and I are sitting in my dads home office'' I say with a chuckle

'' Your dads home office?'' Marie asks

'' Yeah I will tell you about that when we are back, but can I please speak to my little prince?'' I ask softly

'' Of course one second B'' Marie says and I hear her yelling for Santi

'' Mommyyyyyyy!'' Santiago squeals in the phone

'' Hey baby'' I say and look at my dad

I see my dad sitting with his hand in front of his mouth and see some tears in his eyes, I stand up and walk to him I sit down on the desk in front of him and place a hand on his shoulder.

'' Is everything okay mommy?'' Santiago asks softly

'' Yeah everything is alright baby, uncle Puck and I are drinking a beer with my daddy.'' I say and squeeze my dads shoulder

'' With granddad?'' Santiago asks confused

'' Yes with granddad baby I will tell you everything when we are home okay?'' I say softly

'' Okay mommy'' Santiago says

'' Are you ready for bed baby?'' I ask

'' Yeah I am mommy, but I miss you.'' Santi says softly and I can see the pout forming on his lips

I look at Puck and see him smiling softly, I look at my dad with a smile and wipe a tear off his cheek.

'' I miss you too prince'' I say softly

'' When will you come home mommy?'' Santiago asks

'' Tomorrow evening babe'' I say

'' Can I sleep with you tomorrow?'' Santiago asks

'' Of course babe but first I have to talk to abuela and abuelo babe'' I say

'' Okay mommy'' Santiago whispers

'' I will be home tomorrow babe but for today you can sleep with abuela or aunt Quinnie and Santana, I know that they are there with you maybe we can have a sleepover tomorrow.'' I say

'' Really?'' Santiago squeals

'' Yes really babe'' I say with a chuckle

'' Okay mommy but abuela says that I have to go to bed'' Santiago says

'' Okay babe good night and I love you prince'' I say

'' I love you too mommy and you too uncle Puck'' Santiago says

'' I love you too buddy'' Puck says

'' See you tomorrow mommy'' Santiago says

'' See you tomorrow baby'' I say and hang up the phone

I grab my purse and grab a photo of Santiago out of my wallet, I look at my dad with a small smile and say. '' This is your grandson dad''

My dad looks at the picture and wipes away some tears, he looks at me with a sad smile and says. '' He looks like you and Santana, can I keep the picture?''

'' Yeah I heard that a lot this month and yeah you can keep the picture'' I say with a chuckle

'' Thank you'' My dad says softly

'' Um Britt we have to go, we still have to go somewhere else and the plane leaves tomorrow morning.'' Puck says softly

I grab a piece of paper off my dads desk and write down my mobile number, I give him the piece of paper and say. '' I will go back tomorrow but you can always call me dad''

My dad looks at the paper and says '' I will definitely call you Brittany''

I pull my dad in a hug and whisper '' I will speak to you soon dad''

'' Okay Britt'' My dad says softly

Puck gives my dad a hand and says '' It was nice to finally see you John''

'' Yeah it was nice to finally meet my daughters best friend, please take care of her Puck.'' My dad says with a smile

'' I will'' Puck says with a smile

Puck and I both walk out of the home office and walk through the kitchen to the front door, we walk outside to the street and Puck calls a cab for us.

I sit down on the small wall in front of the house and bury my head in my hands

_I never expected that the talk with my parents would go like this, I never knew that my mom lied to my dad about everything._

_I thought they both hated me but now I just knew that my mom lied about everything and dad just thought that I didn't needed him, I know that I was never home but it would be nice to have a father daughter relationship with him._

_Maybe we can both work things out and see what happens, but first I have to talk to Marie and Lio about everything._

'' You okay B?'' Puck asks softly and lays a hand on my shoulders

I nod my head and say '' Yeah just a little bit confused and surprised, I never knew that my mom lied about everything.''

'' I know B, but the cab is here.'' Puck says softly and points to the car in front of us

'' Oh sorry'' I say with a chuckle and walk to the car

We both sit down in the backseat a Puck gives the driver the address of the cemetery, I lay my head on Puck's shoulder and whisper. '' I don't think I can do this bro''

Puck wraps an arm around my shoulder and says '' I will be there Britt you are not alone, you can do this just tell her what you want I will stay a little bit away to give you some privacy.''

I nod my head softly and say '' Thank you bro''

'' Anytime sis'' Puck says and gives me a kiss on the head

'' We are here guys'' The cab driver says and turns around to look at us

Puck and I both nod our heads and Puck hands the guy some money, I jump out of the car and walk to the entrance.

Puck wraps an arm around my shoulder and leads me to Emily's grave, after five minutes Puck stops and says. '' Here it is, I will be over there by the small wall Britt.''

I nod my head softly and look at Emily's gravestone, I crouch down in front of the stone and move my fingers over her name.

**Emily Pierce**

**July,22,1990**

**March, 17, 2007**

**Someone took your life at a young age but we will never forget our big sister, best friend and daughter.**

'' Hey sis I am so sorry that I didn't visit you for so long, too many things happened for almost six years and I just didn't wanted to come in Lima.

You have a little nephew sis his name is Santiago and I told him almost everything about you, I wished you could meet him he loves you already and it sucks that you aren't here with me.

I miss you so much Em sometimes I still think that I have a nightmare and just wake up with you throwing water in my face, but that will never happen I am busy with writing a song about you.

I am an DJ here I just want to write a song about you, you learned me so much Em and thanks to you I finally told mom how I think about her.

Six years ago mom kicked me out of the house for being pregnant and today I heard that she lied to dad about everything, he thought that I ran away and that I didn't want any contact with them.

Which was true but now that I know that dad doesn't hate me I want to talk to him and maybe we can start again, I will never talk to mom again but I cant blame dad for something he didn't knew.

Thanks to mom Santana and I broke up with each other but since last month we are friends again, yes you were right sis Santana and I are soulmates and mom ruined our relationship.

I lost everyone six years ago and I lived on my own in New York as a pregnant teenager, but now I have my best friends, Marie, Lio and dad back in my life.

I wish you were here with me too but that will never happen, I fucking miss you sis but yeah life isn't fair.'' I say softly and hide my face in my hands as I begin to sob

I hear Puck running to me and he pulls me in a bear hug, I hide my face in his chest and say. '' I miss her so fucking much''

'' Me too Britt me too'' Puck says softly and I feel some tears on my head

I wrap my arms around Puck's waist and bury my head in his neck, Puck wraps an arm around my shoulder and lays a hand on Emily's gravestone.

'' I miss you Em I miss the times we had, I miss your laugh, your protective side and most of all your crazy but loving side.

I didn't lose my best friend I lost my sister, you were always there for me if I needed something and you were always the wise one but you had so many crazy ideas it was always hilarious to hang out with you.

The day Brittany ran away it felt like I lost another sister but I am glad I found her again, everybody misses you Em, Lio and Marie saw you as their daughter and the day Britt ran away they immediately started searching for her.

Susan ruined so much she ruined you little sisters love life she ruined her childhood and her puberty, your little nephew is so fucking cute he really looks like Santana and Brittany.

He has Brittany's eyes and Santana's hair his personality is so much like yours and Britt's but his temper is all Lima heights, He is a handsome little man and it sucks that you can't meet him.

I promise you to bring him here next time and let him talk to you, Britt will come too but it's a little bit too hard.

I promise to keep taking care of her and keep her out of jail, from the beginning I promised you to take care of her and I failed to keep contact with her.

But now that I have her back in my life I would do everything to keep her and Santiago safe'' Puck says softly and lays his forehead on my head

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and whisper '' She looks at us from above Puck''

'' I know but I want her here Britt'' Puck says softly and wipes away his tears

'' Yeah me too bro'' I say softly

I slowly stand up from the ground and pull Puck with me, I lay a hand on Emily's gravestone and say. '' I promise to come here more sis, next time Santi will come with me.''

I take the small plastic rose Santiago bought for Emily out of my purse and lay it down next to her picture, I wrap an arm around Puck's waist and say. '' I think it's time to go back to our room, crying makes me fucking tired.''

Puck nods his head and looks at Emily's stone one last time, Puck wraps his arm around my shoulders and together we walk to the exit.

I lay my head against Puck's shoulder and say '' Let's walk those two blocks, there are enough alleys here.''

'' Yeah good idea B'' Puck says softly and pulls me into his side

After twenty minutes Puck and I both walk into our room and I let myself fall on the bed, Puck looks at me with a small smile and says. '' Today was hard''

'' Yeah but I am glad we did it'' I say with a smile

Puck pulls off his shirt and lays down on his bed, I grab a long t-shirt and shorts and walk to the bathroom.

After I removed my make-up I change into the long t-shirt and shorts and walk back to the room, I lay down on my bed and turn off the lights.

'' Good night Britt'' Puck says and turns off the lights on his side

'' Good night bro'' I say and place my phone on the nightstand

_**Flashback**_

_'' Are you ready Britt?'' A fifteen year old Santana asks a fifteen year old Brittany_

_Brittany grabs her leather jacket and says '' Yeah let's go San''_

_'' We have to pick Quinn and Puck up'' Santana says and walks to the cab_

_'' Yeah yeah I just want to dance'' Brittany says with a chuckle and jumps in the backseat of the cab_

_'' You can dance later'' Santana says with a chuckle_

_After Brittany gave the cab driver the address to her two best friends Quinn and Puck, she looks at Santana beside her and admires her beautiful red dress._

_'Damn she looks fucking hot' Brittany thinks and looks away as she sees that Santana caught her staring_

_'' Hey Britt hey San'' Puck says loudly as he sits down next to Brittany_

_Brittany hits Puck in the arm and says '' Dude I am not deaf''_

_'' Sorry'' Puck says with a chuckle and gives Britt a fist pump_

_'' Hey Q'' Santana says with a smile and gives Quinn a kiss on the cheek_

_'' Hey girls ready for the party?'' Quinn asks with a smirk_

_'' Hell yeah'' Britt and Santana say in unison_

_Puck pokes Britt in her side and whispers '' Santana looks hot''_

_'' I know'' Britt whispers_

_Puck is the only one that knows how Brittany feels about Santana, but Britt is afraid that starting a relationship would ruin there friendship._

_After a fifteen minute drive the driver parks his car in front of Sam Evans house and Brittany gives him some money, everybody jumps out of the car and Brittany and Puck run inside to the kitchen._

_'' Shots!'' Brittany yells as she runs into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of tequila_

_Puck grabs four shot glasses and slams them on the table, Brittany fills the glasses and hands Santana a shot glass tequila._

_'' Bottoms up'' Brittany yells and drinks her shot_

_'' Bottoms up'' Puck, Quinn and Santana yell in unison and drink their shots_

_'' Hey guys'' Sam says and grabs a shot glass_

_'' Hey guppy lips'' Santana, Puck, Quinn and Brittany say in unison_

_'' Enjoying the party?'' Sam asks_

_'' Yeah every party with booze is a good party guppy'' Puck says with a smirk_

_'' Time for dancing'' Brittany says and drinks another shot_

_'' Yeah come on B'' Quinn says and grabs Britt's hand_

_Brittany and Quinn both run downstairs to the small dance floor and immediately start dancing with each other, Quinn looks at Britt with a smirk and asks. '' Why don't you dance with San?''_

_'' If she wants to dance, she can join us.'' Brittany says shrugging and turns around_

_**I nerve tough I'd be in love like this**_  
_**When I look at you my mind goes on a trip**_  
_**Then you came in and knocked me on my face**_  
_**Feels like I'm in a race but I already won first place**_

_Brittany and Quinn both dance with each other and Brittany let's herself fall to the floor, she places a hand in her hair and slowly stands up with a smirk._

_'' Go B'' Quinn says with a chuckle_

_Puck walks to Quinn with a smile and whispers '' Want to dance babe?''_

_'' Of course babe'' Quinn says with a smile and starts dancing with Puck_

_Santana walks to Brittany and asks '' Wanna dance B?''_

_Brittany doesn't answer but just pulls Santana against her front, Santana turns around with a smirk and starts grinding against Britt._

_Brittany places her hands on Santana's hips and slowly dips both of them, Santana slowly stands back up and grabs Brittany's hand._

_'' Let's go get a drink'' Santana whispers in Brittany's ear_

_Brittany nods her head and pulls Santana behind her out of the basement, Brittany walks into the kitchen and grabs two cups._

_She pours some vodka and coke in both of the cups and hands Santana her drink, Brittany sits down on the kitchen counter and pulls Santana in front of her._

_Santana stands against Brittany and lays her head against Britt's chest, Brittany wraps her arm around Santana's waist and rests her head on Santana's shoulder._

_'' Guys let's play truth or dare'' Sam yells as he walks into the kitchen_

_'' Hell yeah'' almost everyone yell in unison and run to the basement_

_'' You want to play?'' Brittany asks Santana_

_'' Yeah come on'' Santana says and pulls Brittany off the kitchen counter_

_Brittany and Santana both walk back to the basement and sit down next to Puck and Quinn, Sam looks at Santana with a smirk and asks. '' Truth or dare Santana?''_

_''Truth'' Santana says and leans back against Brittany, Brittany wraps an arm around Santana's shoulder and takes a sip of her drink._

_'' Do you have a crush on someone?'' Sam asks and looks at Santana with a flirty smirk_

_'' Yeah'' Santana says shrugging and takes a sip of Brittany's drink_

_'' Who is it?'' Sam asks with a big smile_

_'' You can only ask one question guppy lips'' Santana says shrugging_

_'' Alright your turn'' Sam says with an eye roll_

_'' Hobbit truth or dare?'' Santana asks with a smirk_

_'' Dare'' Rachel says _

_'' Kiss Lauren'' Santana says with a chuckle_

_Brittany and Puck burst out laughing and Quinn shakes her head with a chuckle, Brittany gives Santana her drink and says '' I definitely want to record this''_

_Brittany grabs her phone and records Rachel's shocked face, Puck looks at Rachel with a smirk and says. '' Go ahead dwarf''_

_'' I hate you'' Rachel says and walks to Lauren, Rachel kisses Lauren for a few seconds and quickly sits back down on the ground._

_'' Ugh you can't kiss hobbit'' Lauren says and wipes her mouth_

_Brittany stops recording and says '' Yeah that's no surprise, she has a relationship with Frankenteen.''_

_'' Your turn Rachel'' Sam says _

_'' Artie truth or dare?'' Rachel asks_

_'' Truth'' Artie says_

_'' Who is the girl you have a crush on?'' Rachel asks_

_'' Do I have to say it?'' Artie asks_

_'' Yes'' Everyone says in unison_

_'' I have a crush on Brittany'' Artie says and looks at Brittany with a smile_

_'' Ugh forget it wheels'' Brittany says disgusted_

_'' I can always try Brittany'' Artie says with a flirty smile_

_'' Try something and you will lose your dick dude'' Puck says with a growl_

_Artie puts his hands up in defense and asks '' Brittany truth or dare?''_

_'' Truth I don't trust you with a dare'' Brittany says and takes a sip of her drink_

_'' Do you like me?'' Artie asks with a smirk_

_''Hell No!'' Brittany says loudly_

_'' You got your answer dude'' Puck says with a chuckle and gives Brittany a high five_

_'' Frankenteen truth or dare?''Brittany asks with a smirk_

_'' Dare'' Finn says with a small smile_

_'' Kiss Artie'' Brittany says with a smirk_

_'' Hell no'' Artie and Finn say in unison_

_Brittany looks at them with a smirk and says '' You have to dude''_

_'' I hate you'' Finn says with a growl_

_Brittany shrugs her shoulders and says '' Yeah almost everybody hates me''_

_'' Can you give me another dare?'' Finn asks_

_'' Ugh kiss hobbit'' Brittany says and takes her drink from Santana_

_'' Thank you'' Finn says and kisses Rachel_

_'' Quinn truth or dare?'' Finn asks_

_'' Dare'' Quinn says shrugging_

_'' Kiss Brittany'' Finn says with a smirk_

_'' Okay'' Quinn says with a chuckle and jumps on Britt's lap_

_Brittany shakes her head with a chuckle and places both of her hands on Quinn's cheek, Brittany leans in and they both make it look like they are kissing each other._

_After two minutes Quinn jumps off Britt's lap and laughs at the shocked faces, Brittany winks at Puck and says. '' Better than last time Fabray''_

_'' Yeah I know Pierce'' Quinn says laughing_

_Santana shakes her head with a chuckle and says '' They are so fucking stupid''_

_'' That was hot'' Artie says with a smirk_

_'' We are hot'' Quinn and Brittany say in unison_

_'' True'' Puck says with a chuckle_

_'' Your turn Quinn'' Sam says with a smile_

_'' Mercedes truth or dare?'' Quinn asks_

_'' Truth'' Mercedes says_

_'' How was your first kiss?'' Quinn asks_

_'' Horrible'' Mercedes says disgusted_

_'' Tell us'' Brittany says with a smirk_

_'' Nope'' Mercedes says with a chuckle_

_'' Aw that is mean'' Brittany says with a pout_

_Mercedes shrugs her shoulders and says '' Santana truth or dare?''_

_'' Dare'' Santana says and grabs Brittany's drink of the table_

_'' Hey don't steal my drink'' Brittany says with a chuckle_

_Santana sticks her tongue out at Brittany and takes a sip of the vodka and coke, Brittany shakes her head with a smile and takes her cup back._

_'' Kiss Brittany'' Mercedes says with a smirk and laughs as Brittany almost chokes on her drink_

_Quinn pats Brittany on the back and says '' Damn you always drink on the worst moments B''_

_Brittany wipes her mouth and says '' Fucking hell that shit burns''_

_'' Sorry B'' Mercedes says laughing_

_Santana looks at Brittany and asks '' Want to do the dare?''_

_Brittany looks at Santana with a smirk and leans in, Santana smiles and crashes their lips together._

_'' Finally!'' Puck and Quinn yell in unison_

_Brittany and Santana both smile in the kiss and Brittany places her hands on Santana's hips, Santana slowly pulls away and rest her forehead against Brittany's._

_'' I wanted to do that for a little while now'' Santana whispers with a chuckle_

_'' Yeah me too'' Brittany whispers softly_

_Santana stands up from the couch and pulls Brittany with her, Brittany follows Santana out of the basement and walks to the kitchen._

_Brittany grabs some vodka for both of them and walks outside, Santana sits down on a small wall and pulls Brittany against her._

_Brittany gives Santana the bottle with vodka and lays her head against Santana's chest, Santana takes a small sip vodka and gives the bottle back._

_'' How long?'' Santana asks softly_

_'' What do you mean?'' Brittany asks confused_

_'' Since when did you want to kiss me?'' Santana asks_

_'' Um for almost a year'' Brittany says shrugging_

_'' Why didn't you?'' Santana asks_

_'' I don't know, I am too afraid to ruin our friendship San.'' Brittany says softly_

_Santana takes the bottle vodka out of Brittany's hand and places it on the wall, she slowly tilts Britt's head and looks in the beautiful blue eyes she loves so much._

_Santana grabs Brittany's hand and places on her chest where her heart is, she looks Brittany in the eyes and says. '' Feel this''_

_Santana slowly closes the gap between them and kisses Brittany, Brittany kisses back and smiles as she feels Santana's heart rate picking up._

_Brittany removes her hand from Santana's chest and places her hands on Santana's hips, Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's shoulders and softly swipes her tongue over Brittany's bottom lip._

_Brittany opens her mouth slightly and they both moan as their tongues meet for the first time, Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist and places her hands on Santana's ass._

_Santana smirks and plays with the small hairs on the back of Brittany's neck, Brittany bites softly on Santana's bottom lip and smiles as she hears her moan._

_Santana pulls away and whispers '' Come on''_

_Santana jumps off the small wall and pulls Brittany back inside, Brittany takes a sip of the vodka bottle and walks after Santana upstairs._

_Santana opens the door that leads to the guestroom and pulls Brittany inside by her t-shirt, Brittany places her hands on Santana's hips and captures San's lips with her own._

_Santana lays a hand on the back of Brittany's neck and slowly walks backwards to the bed, Brittany lays Santana down on the bed and lowers herself on top of Santana._

_Santana pulls Brittany on top of her and kisses her again, Brittany kisses back and softly strokes Santana's side._

_Santana strokes Brittany's back and slowly pushes Brittany's leather jacket off her shoulders, Brittany takes her jacket off and throws it behind her on the ground._

_Brittany slowly pulls Santana's dress off and only breaks the kiss to pull the dress over Santana's head, Santana pulls off Brittany's t-shirt and throws it on the ground next to the bed._

_Brittany kisses Santana's neck and unclasps Santana's bra, she slowly takes off Santana's bra and kisses her way down to her breasts._

_Brittany takes Santana's right nipple into her mouth and softly sucks on it, Santana unclasps Brittany's bra and helps her taking it off._

_Santana places a hand under Brittany's chin and pulls her up until she can look in Brittany's eyes, Santana captures Brittany's lips and bites softly on Brittany's bottom lip._

_Brittany slowly pulls away and kisses Santana's neck, Santana unzips Brittany's jeans and slowly pushes it down her legs._

_Brittany kicks her jeans off and softly sucks on Santana's pulse point, Santana moans softly and moves her head a little bit to give Brittany more access._

_Brittany slowly kisses Santana's shoulder and kisses her way down, she sucks softly on Santana's nipples and strokes her thigh._

_'' Britt no teasing please'' Santana moans softly_

_Brittany kisses Santana's stomach and slowly pulls off Santana's thong, Brittany lays down between Santana's legs and kisses her thighs._

_'' Britt please'' Santana whispers softly and looks down at her_

_Brittany looks Santana in the eyes and softly licks through her folds, Santana throws her head back with a moan and places an arm over her eyes._

_Brittany slowly sucks on Santana's clit and teases her entrance with a finger, Santana tangles one of her hands in Brittany's hair and moans loudly as Brittany sucks a little bit harder._

_'' Fuck Britt'' Santana breaths as Brittany licked her folds_

_Brittany slowly enters Santana with two fingers and sucks on her clit again, Santana buries her face in the pillow to muffle her screams._

_Brittany sucks a little bit harder on Santana's clit and curls her fingers inside, Santana moans loudly and her back arches a little bit off the bed._

_'' C-close'' Santana breaths softly_

_Brittany pulls her fingers out and chuckles softly as she hears Santana's groan, Brittany places her thumb on Santana's clit and enters her with her tongue._

_'' Holy Fuck!'' Santana moans loudly_

_Brittany circles Santana's clit with her thumb and keeps her tongue moving in and out, Santana grabs a hand full of blond hair and moans loudly as Brittany helps her riding out her orgasm._

_Brittany slowly removes her tongue and licks Santana's folds one last time, Santana grabs Brittany's hand and pulls her up._

_Brittany crawls her way back to Santana and crashes their lips together, Santana moans as she tastes herself and pulls Brittany on top of her._

_Brittany lays down on top of Santana and softly strokes her side, Santana tries to roll them over but Brittany stops her and whispers. '' Tonight was about you San''_

_Santana nods her head softly and gives Brittany a peck on the lips, Brittany smiles softly and pulls the blanket over them._

_Brittany lays down on her back and Santana lays her head on her chest, Brittany smiles softly and wraps an arm protectively around Santana._

_'' Good night B'' Santana says through a yawn_

_'' Good night S'' Britt says and gives her a kiss on the head_

**Alright this is the first time I wrote smut so let me know what you think, I can always use some tips and hints but yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter:] **


	8. Chapter 7

It's been a week since Puck and I decided to go to Lima and visit my parents, two days after Puck and I left Lima my dad called and told me that he is leaving my mom.

I promised my dad that he can meet Santiago after he left my mom and I already informed Lio and Marie about everything, Lio and Marie both reacted surprisingly good they never talked to my dad but they just assumed that he kicked me out.

Santiago talked to my dad over the phone and Santiago already likes him, yesterday Santana and Santiago decided to go to the zoo and I just let them go alone.

Friday I had my interview with Ellen and after the interview Santi and I were both stalked by paparazzi, Santiago loved the interview but he hates the camera's so I try to keep them away from my son.

Sue already hired some bodyguards for me but I only want them around me as I have to go outside with Santi, the bodyguards will go to the football game with Puck and Lio but they will sit somewhere else.

After I showed the world who DJ B is people start recognizing me it's pretty crazy but I like it, Sue asked if I want to go on tour but I don't want to go somewhere without my family.

I promised my dad to call him once a week and he promised me that he would come to New York next month, everything is going good I talk to my dad about everything and I really like it.

Santiago can't stop talking about his day with Santana he really likes her, yesterday night Santana brought him home and he showed me his new favorite stuffed animal. A shark with his name on it.

'' Mommy uncle Puck and abuelo are here'' Santiago yells excited and runs into the kitchen

I look at Santiago with a smile and say '' Okay grab your jacket babe''

Santiago runs out of the kitchen and I stand up, I walk to the living room with a smile and say. '' Hey guys''

'' Hey B'' Puck and Lio say in unison

'' Is he ready?'' Lio asks with a smile

'' Yeah he is just getting his jacket'' I say with a smile and sit down on the table in front of them

'' He will sleep by us right?'' Lio asks

'' Yeah I will pick him up tomorrow morning'' I say with a smile

'' Okay'' Lio says with a smile

'' Ready'' Santiago yells and runs into the living room with his leather jacket

I jump off the table and pick him up, Santiago wraps his arms around my neck and whispers. '' Have fun with Santana mommy''

'' Have fun with uncle Puck and abuelo babe'' I say with a smile and give him a kiss on the forehead

I put Santiago back on the ground and walk with them to the front door, Lio looks at me with a smile and says. '' Santana will pick you up in an hour B''

'' Enough time for a shower'' I say with a chuckle

'' Alright have fun B'' Lio says with a smile

'' Have fun guys'' I say with a smile

Lio places Santiago in his car seat and jumps in the drivers seat, I wave at them and walk back inside.

I run to my room and open my closet, I grab my favorite black skinny jeans that makes my ass look good and grab a white blouse.

I take a quick shower and quickly get dressed I leave the two top buttons of my blouse open and grab my white leather jacket, I put on some make up and curl my hair a little bit just as I want to put my earrings in the doorbell rings.

_Just on time_

I grab my black four inch Alexander Queen high heels and run down stairs, I open the door with a smile and say. '' Hey S come in''

Santana walks in with a smile and asks ''Hey B ready?''

'' Almost'' I say with a chuckle and put on my shoes

'' Seriously B?'' Santana asks with a chuckle

'' What?'' I ask confused

'' You wear high heels, I am smaller than you.'' Santana says with a chuckle

I shrug my shoulders and say '' They aren't that high it's only four inch, I have one that is much higher but I only can walk for a few minutes on those.''

'' You don't need heels'' Santana says with a chuckle

'' I know'' I say with a chuckle and grab my keys and purse

I pull Santana in a hug and whisper '' By the way, you look beautiful.''

'' You too'' Santana says and pulls out of the hug

I open the front door and we both walk outside to her car, we both jump in the car and Santana drives away.

_Santana really looks beautiful she almost wears the same as me but she wears a white skinny jeans, a black blouse white high heels and her black leather jacket._

'' Santi really loves that shark'' I say with a chuckle

'' Yeah he didn't want to lay it down in the car, he fell asleep with the shark in his arms.'' Santana says with a smile

'' Yeah he really likes it, he wanted to take it with him to the game.'' I say with a chuckle

'' Did he take it with him?'' Santana asks as she parks her car

'' No he took an old stuffed animal'' I say with a smile

'' Um Britt look behind us'' Santana says and points to something behind us

I look behind us and roll my eyes as I see paparazzi standing behind us, I look at Santana and say. '' Sorry I forgot those fuckers''

Santana grabs her sunglasses and says '' Don't worry''

I grab my sunglasses out of my purse and put them on, Santana looks at me with a smirk and asks. '' Ready?''

'' Yeah'' I say with a smile and jump out of the car

'' Brittany, Brittany look here please'' A men yells

I look at Santana with a smile and wrap an arm around her shoulders, Santana wraps an arm around my waist and together we walk through the group of paparazzi.

I open the door for the restaurant and push Santana in front of me, I close the door behind me and take off my sunglasses.

Santana grabs my arm and says '' Come on they give us a private table''

I nod my head with a smile and walk after Santana to our table, we both sit down at our table and order a glass wine.

'' That was weird'' Santana says with a chuckle

'' Yeah it's crazy and I hate the camera's but it's pretty cool that everyone recognizes you'' I say with a chuckle

'' Did they take some pictures?'' Santana asks

'' Yeah but I don't think they will publish it'' I say with a small smile

Santana shrugs her shoulders and says '' They can publish it, I don't really care about that.''

'' You sure? I can call Sue and say that they have to delete it'' I say shrugging

'' Nah it's okay B, those fuckers can record what they want'' Santana says with a smile and take a sip of her wine

'' I hope that they leave Santi alone on school'' I say

'' Quinn will keep them back'' Santana says with a smile

'' Yeah Quinn the lion'' I say with a chuckle

'' Oh my god Quinn the lion in high school was fucking hilarious'' Santana says laughing

'' Hello I am Davie I will be your waiter for tonight, did you decide what you want to eat?'' Davie asks

'' I will take the spaghetti with meatballs please'' I say with a smile and give him the menu back

'' Me too and two glasses of red wine please'' Santana says with a smile

Davie nods his head with a smile and looks at me with a small smile, I look at him with an eyebrow raised and say. '' You can ask it ya know''

'' Can I please get a picture with you DJ B? My girlfriend and I are huge fans of your music and we love The Sky Is The Limit.'' Davie asks suddenly really shy

'' You can call me Brittany and of course you can have a picture'' I say with a smile

'' Give me your phone guys, I will take a picture of you two.'' Santana says with a smile

Davie and I both give our phone to Santana and I jump off my seat, I wrap an arm around Davie's shoulder and wink at Santana.

Santana shakes her head with a chuckle and holds both phones in the air, Santana takes the picture and says. '' This one is pretty cute''

Davie and I both look at the photo and I nod my head in agreement, I take my phone and say. '' Yeah this one is going on twitter, what is you name Davie?''

'' Davie Smith I am one of your followers'' Davie says with a smile

I nod my head with a smile and open the twitter app on my phone, I upload the photo and write something under it.

**'First picture with a fan Davie Smith just yell if you see me, maybe your girl will be in the picture the next time ;-)'**

'' Thank you Brittany, I will get your food now.'' Davie says with a smile

'' Anytime'' I say with a smile and sit back down

Davie walks away with a big smile and I shake my head with a chuckle, Santana looks at me with a smile and says. '' How many times did that happen already?''

'' This was the first time'' I say with a chuckle

'' The picture was pretty cute'' Santana says with a smile

'' Yeah but next time you will be in the picture too, I won't hide my friends for my fans.'' I say with a smile

'' Here is your food'' Davie says with a smile and gives us our plates

'' Thank you Davie'' Santana and I say in unison

'' Your welcome enjoy your food'' Davie says with a smile and walks away

I take a bit of my spaghetti and say '' After dinner at breadstix nothing tastes better''

'' Yeah I know I really miss the breadstix'' Santana says with a chuckle

'' We brought you some breadstix'' I say with a chuckle

'' Yeah but I had to share it'' Santana says with a pout

'' Aw don't worry I ate enough for both of us'' I say laughing

Santana hits me in the arm and says '' Bitch''

I rub my arm and say '' Damn you still hit fucking hard''

'' You deserved it'' Santana says shrugging

I grab my glass wine and look at Santana with my eyebrows raised, Santana's eyes widen and she shakes her head quickly.

I shake my head with a chuckle and take a sip of my wine, I put my glass back down and say. '' I don't want to ruin your favorite jacket''

'' I know that you will throw that shit'' Santana says with a chuckle

'' I won't'' I say innocently

'' First double date with Puck and Quinn'' Santana says with a smirk

'' Woah you and Quinn were the ones that threw wine over us'' I say

'' And why did we do that?'' Santana asks with a chuckle

'' Because Puck looked at another girl and you thought I liked her'' I say with an eye roll

'' Oh yeah I was a jealous bitch'' Santana says laughing

'' Yeah and you ruined my favorite shirt'' I say with a chuckle

'' Be glad that I didn't ruin your new leather jacket'' Santana says with a smile

'' Oh but I ruined your shoes that day'' I say laughing

'' Yeah that was mean'' Santana says with a pout

I take a sip of my wine and say '' It was hilarious''

Santana shakes her head with a chuckle and asks '' You want to go?''

'' Yeah let's go'' I say with a smile and stand up

I grab my purse to pay Davie but Santana quickly walks to him and hands him her credit card, I look at her with an eyebrow raised but Santana just shrugs her shoulders and says. '' I pay''

I shake my head with a sigh and put my sunglasses back on, Santana puts her sunglasses back on and walks in front of me out of the restaurant.

Santana and I both ignore the yelling and jump in the car, Santana drives away and takes off her sunglasses.

'' Ugh I hate them'' I say and take off my sunglasses

'' Just ignore them B'' Santana says with a chuckle

'' I try but sometimes you just want to hit them or break their camera's.'' I say with a chuckle

'' How does Santi react to them?'' Santana asks

'' Pretty good but he hates the camera's so I try to hide him and he has two bodyguards, I don't want a dude walking around me but for Santi it's pretty good.'' I say with a smile

'' As long as he is safe'' Santana says with a smile

'' Yeah he really hates the camera's so the bodyguards are good, the bodyguards are at the game with him but they promised me to stand somewhere else.'' I say with a smile

'' Mom really recorded the interview'' Santana says with a chuckle

'' Yeah Quinn too'' I say with a chuckle

'' Santi looked pretty cute in his suit'' Santana says with a smile as she parks her car at the beach

'' That was the first time we both dressed nicely for something, Santi enjoyed the interview he was a little bit shy but he was his adorable self.'' I say with a chuckle and open my car door

Santana jumps out of the car and says '' He is always adorable''

I step out of the car and close the door, I look at Santana with a smile and say. '' Yeah but don't say that too him, he wants to look like a little bad boy.''

'' He will never look like a bad boy, he is too adorable for that'' Santana says with a chuckle

'' Santi and I both have the same leather jacket, shoes, sunglasses and caps.'' I say with a chuckle

Santana grabs a blanket out of the car and asks '' Really?''

'' Yeah he looks seriously like a small bad boy in those clothes'' I say with a chuckle and take off my shoes

Santana takes off her shoes and leads me to a small part of the beach just in front of a huge rock, Santana and I both sit down on the blanket and I grab two cans of coke out of the cooler.

I give Santana her drink and turn around to look at the sea, I look at Santana with a small smile and say. '' Remember the first time Emily took us to the beach?''

Santana nods her head with a small smile and says '' Yeah that was awesome''

'' Yeah it was'' I say softly

**Flashback eleven years ago**

_'' Come on bitches we are going to the beach'' Emily yells as she walks in Brittany's room_

_'' Hell yeah'' Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Puck yell in unison and jump off Brittany's bed_

_Emily, Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Puck run down the stairs and jump in the cab Emily called, Emily sits down on Brittany's lap and says. '' To the beach please''_

_The men nods his head and starts the car, Emily wraps an arm around Britt's shoulders and says. '' I have all the bikini's in my purse''_

_'' Oh yeah I forgot that'' Brittany says with a chuckle_

_'' I know ow and Puck I have your swimming suit too'' Emily says with a smile_

_'' Thank you Em'' Puck says with a smile_

_'' Hey Britt what did mom want?'' Emily whispers softly in Brittany's ear_

_'' Ugh same as always, I can't do a fucking thing and I sit too much in my fucking room.'' Brittany whispers_

_'' Just ignore her sis, enjoy the day.'' Emily whispers and gives Britt a kiss on the cheek_

_Brittany nods her head and lays her head against Emily's shoulder, Emily pays the men as he stops the car and jumps off Brittany's lap._

_Brittany jumps out of the car and helps Santana out of the car, Brittany takes off her shoes and runs on the beach._

_Emily runs after Brittany and yells '' Come on I know a place where we can change''_

_Santana, Quinn and Puck run after the two sisters and Brittany jumps over a small wall and sits down against the wall, Emily jumps over the wall and lands with her feet a few centimeters away from Brittany's legs._

_'' Damn that was close'' Brittany and Emily say in unison_

_'' What was close?'' Puck asks as he, Quinn and Santana sit down next to Emily and Britt_

_'' Em almost jumped on my leg'' Brittany says with a chuckle_

_Emily throws Puck's swimming suit to him and says '' You can get dressed first''_

_Puck nods his head and asks '' Where?''_

_'' Here'' Emily says shrugging and walks back around the wall_

_Brittany, Santana and Quinn walk after Emily and they give Puck some privacy, after two minutes Puck walks to the girls and says. '' Alright your turn''_

_Brittany, Quinn, Emily and Santana walk behind the wall and change in their bikini's, Brittany wears a light blue bikini, Emily and Quinn a red bikini and Santana a black bikini._

_'' Come on girls, I want to swim.'' Puck yells_

_'' Yeah yeah calm down fuckerman'' Brittany says and walks back to Puck_

_Puck pushes Britt back and says '' Don't call me that B''_

_'' Did you just push me?'' Brittany asks with her arms crossed_

_'' Yeah I think I did'' Puck says with a smirk and slowly walks backwards_

_'' Three'' Santana says with a smirk_

_'' Two'' Quinn says with a chuckle_

_'' Go sis'' Emily yells laughing_

_Puck runs away from Brittany and Britt chases after him, the other three girls run after them but stop when they find a spot to lay down their towels._

_Brittany runs a little bit faster and tackles Puck to the ground, Britt grabs a bottle of water off a towel that lays by them and pours it over Puck's head._

_'' Hey that is my water'' a teenage girl yells_

_'' Not anymore'' Britt says shrugging and jumps off Puck's back_

_'' You can buy a new one'' Puck says as he stands up_

_'' Use your own water bitch'' the girl says with a growl_

_'' I just used yours, I don't need another bottle.'' Brittany says with a wink and jogs back to the girls_

_Puck bursts out laughing and follows Brittany, Brittany walks to her sister and sits down on Emily's stomach._

_'' Get your fucking ass off of me fatty'' Emily says with a chuckle_

_'' I am not fat'' Brittany says with a chuckle_

_'' No but your ass is hard'' Emily says and pushes Brittany off her_

_'' Working out sis but that is something you never talk about'' Brittany says and sticks her tongue out_

_'' I don't have to work out my body is just awesome'' Emily says with a chuckle_

_'' Yeah mine too but I love my abs'' Britt says with a smirk and points to her abs_

_Emily rolls her eyes and says '' Yeah yeah but please never work out for a six pack''_

_'' Six packs on girls are fucking hideous'' Quinn says with a chuckle_

_'' I don't want a six pack, I love my body just the way it is.'' Britt says shrugging _

_'' Our body's are awesome'' Emily says with a smile_

_'' We are awesome'' Brittany says with a chuckle_

_'' Here we go again'' Puck and Santana say in unison_

_Emily and Brittany give each other a fist pump and yell '' We are too sexy for the world bitch''_

**Present time**

'' That day was really awesome and fun'' Santana says and wipes away some tears

I wipe away my own tears and pull Santana in a hug, Santana buries her face in my neck and I whisper. '' Yeah it really was''

'' I miss her so much'' Santana whispers and wraps her arms around my waist

'' I miss her too San'' I say softly and softly stroke Santana's back just the way she likes it

'' I still can't believe that she is gone, she was the one I talked to about you.'' Santana says softly and I feel some tears in my neck

I lay my forehead against her head and stroke her hair softly, I wipe away my tears and say. '' She was always there for us, she was a sister for all of us.''

'' Yeah she really was'' Santana says and pulls out of the hug, Santana wipes away her tears and takes a sip of her coke.

'' It sucks that Santiago will never get to know her'' I say softly and look at the sea

Santana crouches down in front of me and says '' Yeah that sucks but you have so many things you can tell him Britt, I already heard him talking about Em and he really loves her.

She will always look over us Britt and she will be so fucking proud of you, you raised your son on your own and he has a perfect life.

You are an awesome mother Britt yes you are young but you give him everything he needs, If Em was still alive she would tell you everyday how proud she is of you and how adorable Santi is.''

I shake my head softly and say '' I am everything but awesome Santana, I fucked up too much in my life.

I am afraid that what I do isn't enough for Santi, I try to give him everything but I can't fulfill his biggest dream.''

'' What is his biggest dream B?'' Santana asks softly and wraps her arms around my shoulders

'' Meeting Em and going to Disneyland going to Disneyland is no problem, but meeting Em is impossible.'' I say softly

'' He can't meet Em in person but take him to her grave Britt, let him talk to her for a little while.'' Santana says with a small smile

'' That isn't the same San'' I say softly and look down at my hands

Santana puts a finger under my chin and lifts my head, she looks me in the eyes and says. '' I know that it isn't the same Brittany, but that is the only thing you can do and I think that it will help him too.''

I nod my head softly and say '' you're right I think I will take him to Lima next month, maybe you and Quinn can come too this time.''

'' Maybe we will'' Santana says with a smile and sits down in front of me

I wrap my arms around Santana's waist and pull her against my front, Santana lays her head against my shoulder and sighs softly.

I grab my purse that lays behind me and open a small secret pocket, I grab a picture and give it to Santana.

Santana looks at the picture and looks at me in shock, I give her a small smile and say. '' This picture laid in Emily's room, Puck didn't saw it but I just had to take it.

You can have that one that is a copy, I have no idea when she took it.''

_It is a picture where San and I are sleeping on the beach, Santana lays half on top of me and I have my arms protectively wrapped around her waist._

'' I don't know we were twelve in this picture'' Santana says softly and puts the picture in her purse

'' Really?'' I ask surprised

'' Yeah that was the only year I walked around with that jacket'' Santana says with a chuckle

'' Oh yeah you wanted a new jacket every year'' I say with a chuckle

'' I still want a new jacket every year'' Santana says laughing

'' Damn how many jackets do you have?'' I ask with a chuckle

Santana sits back against my front and says '' I don't know''

I wrap my arms around Santana's waist and say '' I still have my first leather jacket and it still fits, it's only a little bit too short now.''

'' You are just too long'' Santana says with a chuckle

I poke her in her side and laugh softly as Santana almost jumps up, I look at her with a smirk and say. '' You are just to small''

'' Bitch'' Santana says with a chuckle

I shrug my shoulders and say '' It's the truth San, you are only a few centimeters taller than when you were fifteen.''

'' Yeah you are much taller then when you were fifteen'' Santana says with a chuckle

'' Yeah I know'' I say with a chuckle and take a sip of my coke

We sit in silence for a few minutes just enjoying the weather, the sounds of the waves and each other company as Santana sighs softly and whispers. '' this feels so normal like nothing ever changed between us but a lot of things changed.''

I squeeze one of Santana's hands that lays on top of mine and say '' I know that a lot has changed San, but you are right it feels really normal to sit like this with you.''

'' I really missed you B, I did not only lose my girl but I also lost my best friend.'' Santana says softly

'' Same goes for me San you were always my best friend and later my girlfriend, I never forgot you I still have some pictures of us hanging in my room.

The day I left Lima was best hard but it was a hell to know that I left you behind, your parents are right San you are my soulmate there is no one else out there that compares to you.'' I say softly

Santana turns around and says '' I am sorry for how I reacted B, I know that I fucked everything up and I am so sorry that I believed your mom.''

I sigh softly and say '' You had to let me explain everything but my mom is the reason behind everything, she always hated me and she can't accept that I am a lesbian.

Yeah you shouldn't have believed her but we can't change it, the only thing we can do is try to work things out.

Look I can't promise that everything will be the same and I still am afraid of some things about some things, but I can promise you that I will always be there for you as your best friend.''

'' What are you afraid of?'' Santana asks softly

I look down at my hands and say '' I am afraid that you will leave again San and now I have Santi to care about, I don't want him to be heartbroken I don't care about myself but Santi doesn't need that.

I am afraid that if something happens you walk away again, I don't want that to happen for a second time.

I trust you with Santi and he really loves you but I don't know, I am terrified that we will have a repeat of six years ago.

I don't want Santi to get hurt he really loves you guys and I am really glad that I have my friends back, but I need some time to think about the stuff and I think we have to talk more about it.''

Santana lifts my head and looks me at me with tears in her eyes, she gives me a small smile and says. '' That will never happen again Britt I made a mistake a big mistake and that ruined everything, but I wont do that again I never wanted to hurt you and I definitely don't want to hurt Santiago.

I know that I fucked everything up thanks to your mom but I want to show you that I will never do that again B, I know that I broke your heart and I hate myself for that.

If I could turn back time I would change everything, I wanted to be there for you but I realized it too late you were already gone.

Maybe I had to react differently but I can't change it now, the only thing I can do is prove to you that I won't hurt you again.''

'' I know that you won't do it again San but I really don't know how you will react if something happens again, my mom was a huge part of this but you never know what will happen in the future.

I managed to raise Santi on my own but it was fucking hard, Sue helped me sometimes but she has her own life.

I think so much about six years ago and I really don't know what I will do if I lose you guys again, you guys were always a huge part of my life and in a matter of seconds everything was gone.'' I say softly with tears running down my face

Santana wraps her arms around my shoulders and I burie my head in her neck, Santana softly strokes my back and whispers. '' I will show you that I won't leave you again B, we just have to spend more time together with Santi and just the two of us.''

I nod my head and say '' Yeah we will spend more time together San''

'' Good because Santi wants to go to the beach tomorrow and I want you to come too'' Santana says with a smile

'' Yeah he said that yesterday night'' I say with a chuckle

Santana looks at the time and says '' Um B it's three am''

I look at the time and say '' Oh fuck I have to work in four hours''

Santana jumps up and says '' Come on than you can sleep for a three hours or something''

I stand up with a chuckle and we both run to the car, Santana jumps in the driver seat and I sit down in the passenger seat.

Santana starts her car and drives to my house, I look at her with a smirk and say. '' You can just drive normal San''

'' I drive normal'' Santana says shrugging

I shake my head with a chuckle and put my shoes back on, ten minutes later Santana parks her car in the driveway and asks. '' I will see you around noon?''

'' Yeah I will just pack some swimming clothes in my purse and we will change by you or something, I have to work till eleven pm and Santi is done with school around twelve.'' I say with a smile

'' Okay well good night B'' Santana says with a smile

I grab my purse and jacket and open the door, I turn around with a smile and give Santana a kiss on the cheek. '' Good night San''

I jump out of the car and walk inside my house, I lock the door behind me and run up the stairs to my room.

After a quick shower I lay down in my bed and set my alarm

_Maybe we can work things out and be together again, we just have to see what happens._

**I hope you liked this chapter:]**

**Oh yeah I made a twitter so you can follow me, and I will try to place a tweet as I upload the chapter and you can always ask me things or give me tips for the story.**

**My name on twitter is German-Snixx, I have the same picture as the poster on this story.**


	9. Chapter 8

After two hours of sleep I turn off my alarm and jump out of bed, I quickly get dressed in a skinny jeans and a t-shirt and make some coffee.

After I drank my coffee I grab swimming clothes for me and Santi and run out of the door, I quickly jump in my car and drive to the studio.

After I parked my car in front of the studio, I put on my sunglasses and jump out of the car.

I run inside the studio and walk to Sue's office, I knock on the door and walk inside as I hear a soft. 'come in'

'' Morning Sue'' I say with a smile

Sue looks at me with a big smile and says '' Morning Britt''

'' I finished two instrumental Cd's today, can I record two songs?'' I ask with a smile

'' Of course'' Sue says with a big smile and jumps off her chair

I shake my head with a chuckle and walk to studio five, I open the door and place the two CD's on the small table.

Sue closes the door and asks '' Which songs do you want to record?''

'' Wind Beneath My Wings and My Wish For You'' I say with a smile

'' Okay let's do My wish For You first, because I don't think you can sing after Wind Beneath My Wings.'' Sue says and grabs the Cd's off the table

I nod my head with a smile and grab a headphone, I walk to the other room and put my headphones on. I nod my head at Sue and smile softly as I hear the soft music.

**I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,**  
**And each road leads you where you want to go,**  
**And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,**  
**I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.**  
**And if one door opens to another door closed,**  
**I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,**  
**If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,**

I smile softly as I think about my little prince and sing the next part

**But more than anything, more than anything,**  
**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**  
**Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,**  
**You never need to carry more than you can hold,**  
**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**  
**I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**  
**Yeah, this, is my wish.**

Sue looks at me with a big smile and mouths ' I like it'

**I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,**  
**All the ones who love you, in the place you left,**  
**I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,**  
**And you help somebody every chance you get,**  
**Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,**  
**And you always give more than you take.**

**But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,**  
**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**  
**Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,**  
**You never need to carry more than you can hold,**  
**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**  
**I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**  
**Yeah, this, is my wish.**

**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**  
**Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,**  
**You never need to carry more than you can hold,**  
**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**  
**I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**  
**Yeah, this, is my wish.**

**This is my wish**  
**I hope you know somebody loves you**  
**May all your dreams stay big**

'' Woah B this one was different, but very very beautiful.'' Sue yells with a big smile as she walks into the small room

'' Thanks Sue'' I say with a smile

'' This was about Santi huh?'' Sue asks with a smile

I nod my head and say '' Yeah it was''

'' The song is amazing Britt'' Sue says with a big smile

'' Can I do the next one Sue? I have to pick Santi up in an hour and I want the group to listen to that song before I publish it.'' I say softly

'' Yeah of course I will give you a sign when you can start singing'' Sue says and walks out of the room

I walk back to the microphone and put my headphones back on, Sue looks at me with a smile and nods her head.

I nod my head softly and close my eyes

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**  
**It must have been cold there in my shadow,**  
**to never have sunlight on your face.**  
**You were content to let me shine, that's your way.**  
**You always walked a step behind.**

**So I was the one with all the glory,**  
**while you were the one with all the strength.**  
**A beautiful face without a name for so long.**  
**A beautiful smile to hide the pain.**

I cross my arms in front of my chest and try to keep the tears out of my voice 

**Did you ever know that you're my hero,**  
**and everything I would like to be?**  
**I can fly higher than an eagle,**  
**'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.**

**It might have appeared to go unnoticed,**  
**but I've got it all here in my heart.**  
**I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.**  
**I would be nothing without you.**

I wipe away my tears and shake my head softly as I hear my voice crack at the end 

**Did you ever know that you're my hero?**  
**You're everything I wish I could be.**  
**I could fly higher than an eagle,**  
**'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.**

**Did I ever tell you you're my hero?**  
**You're everything, everything I wish I could be.**  
**Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,**  
**'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,**  
**'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.**

I wipe my tears away again and look at Sue, Sue smiles softly and mouths. ' It's beautiful'

**Oh, the wind beneath my wings.**  
**You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.**  
**Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.**  
**Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.**  
**Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.**

**Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,**  
**so high I almost touch the sky.**  
**Thank you, thank you,**  
**thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.**

I take my headphones off and slowly slid down the wall, Sue comes running in the room and pulls me in a hug.

'' It is a beautiful song Britt'' Sue says softly

'' I really miss her Sue'' I whisper softly and pull out of the hug

'' I know B, grab your jacket you can leave earlier.'' Sue says with a small smile

I nod my head and walk back to the other room, I put on my jacket and take the Cd out of the recording machine.

Sue looks at me with a smile and says '' Both songs stand on the Cd''

'' Thank you Sue'' I say with a smile

'' When do you want to publish it?'' Sue asks

'' Tomorrow'' I say and grab a piece of paper and a pen

I sit down at the table and start writing something on the paper

**I decided to publish these two songs before the album, it will still be on the album but I just wanted to share it with you guys.**

**My Wish is about my little prince I hope you all like it, there won't be a music video for this one.**

**Wind Beneath My Wings is for my sister that passed away, I still miss her everyday but I know that she looks over me from above.**

**For Wind Beneath My Wings there will be a music video but I will publish the music video next week, we are still working on it but yeah just enjoy the songs.**

**Love DJ B**

I give Sue the piece of paper and ask '' They are still working on the music video right?''

'' Yeah they will add the song tomorrow and it will be done by Saturday'' Sue says with a smile

I nod my head and say '' We can publish that on Sunday or next week Monday''

'' We will now go pick up you boy and enjoy the day at the beach B'' Sue says and pulls me out of studio five

'' I will'' I say with a chuckle and walk outside to my car, I jump in my car and drive towards Santiago's school.

After fifteen minutes I park my car in front of Santiago's school and I see that I am five minutes too early, I put on my sunglasses grab my purse and jump out of the car.

I walk inside the school and walk to the familiar red door, I stand back against the wall and take off my sunglasses.

'' Hey Brittany'' The sister of Santiago's classmate says

'' Hey Jessica'' I say with a smile

Jessica lays a hand on my arm and says '' I really like your music''

'' Um thanks'' I say and pull my arm back

'' When are you publishing a new song?'' Jessica asks with a smirk and takes a step closer to me

'' I don't know yet'' I say shrugging and take a step back

'' I hope soon, why don't you write some love songs?'' Jessica asks

I roll my eyes and say '' Maybe I will but not now''

'' You can write about me'' Jessica says with a big smile

'' And why would I do that?'' I ask with an eyebrow raised

'' Because we are dating'' Jessica says and grabs my hand

'' Uh no we are not'' I say shocked and pull my hand back

I see that Quinn opens the door of the classroom and quickly run inside, I don't watch were I run and bump into Quinn.

'' Damn B where is the fire?'' Quinn asks with a chuckle and looks up at me from where she is sitting on the ground

'' Sorry Q but you just saved me'' I say with a chuckle and help her standing up

'' From?'' Quinn asks confused

'' Jessica'' I whisper as I see her walking past us

'' What did she do?'' Quinn asks laughing

'' Um she said that we are dating'' I say disgusted

'' Oh my god she is sixteen or something'' Quinn says still laughing

'' I know'' I say with a chuckle

'' Oh god it was pretty hilarious seeing you run away for her'' Quinn says with a chuckle

'' Shut up and where is my son?'' I ask with a chuckle

Quinn points behind me and I turn around, I smile as I see my son standing by the window.

I crouch down and say '' Hey prince''

Santiago turns around with a big smile and runs to me, I pick him up and place him on my hip Santiago gives me a kiss on the cheek and says. '' Hey mommy''

'' Hey babe ready for the beach?'' I ask with a smile

'' Yeah'' Santiago says excited

'' You need a ride Q?'' I ask

'' I need to get my bikini first B'' Quinn says

'' Yeah and we need to get dressed first and we do that at your house'' I say with a chuckle

'' Okay then yeah I need a ride'' Quinn says with a chuckle

'' Do you have sunglasses aunt Q?'' Santiago asks

'' Um no I don't why?'' Quinn asks confused

'' You need them for the camera guys'' Santiago says softly

I grab Santiago's sunglasses out of my purse and give them to him, I grab my own sunglasses and give them to Quinn.

'' You really need them Q'' I say softly

'' But now you don't have any sunglasses'' Quinn says

I shrug my shoulders and ask '' It's okay ready to go?''

'' Yeah let's go'' Quinn says with a smile and grabs her bag

Santiago puts his sunglasses on and wraps his arms around my neck, I give him a kiss on the forehead and whisper. '' Hide your face in my neck babe''

Santiago buries his face in my neck and I wrap an arm around Quinn's shoulders, Quinn wraps an arm around my waist and takes a hold of Santiago's hand.

I lead the three of us outside and try to keep Santiago away from the paparazzi, Quinn grabs my keys out of my pocket and runs to the car.

I jog after Q and place Santiago in his car seat I quickly buckle him in and close his door, I jump in the drivers seat and drive away before someone can stand in front of my car.

'' Damn does this happen everyday?'' Quinn asks

'' Yeah sorry'' I say softly

'' Don't be it's irritating but it won't keep me away from you'' Quinn says with a smile

I smile softly and look through the rear view mirror at Santi, I see him looking down at his hands and ask. '' What's wrong babe?''

'' I love that the world knows who my mommy is, but I hate the camera guys mommy.'' Santiago says softly

'' I know babe I try my best to keep them away from you'' I say softly

'' I know mommy'' Santiago says with a smile and lays his hand on my seat

I grab his hand and give it a soft squeeze, five minutes later I park my car in Quinn's driveway and jump out of the car.

Quinn helps Santiago out of the car and opens the front door for us, we walk inside and Quinn yells. '' You guys quit playing and grab your swimming suits''

'' Beach time'' Puck yells and runs in the hallway

'' Uncle Puck'' Santiago yells with a big smile

'' Hey buddy'' Puck says with a big smile and picks Santi up

'' Hey B'' Santana says as she and her parents walks to us

'' Hey San, Marie and Lio'' I say with a big smile

'' Hey sweetie'' Santana says and gives Santi a kiss on the cheek

'' Hey Sanny'' Santi says with a smile and gives Santana a one armed hug

'' Hey guys before we go to the beach, I want to play two songs I recorded today.'' I say with a smile

'' Cool'' Puck says and runs to the living room with Santiago in his arms

I shake my head with a chuckle and walk to the living room with Quinn, Santana, Marie and Lio, I walk to the stereo and grab the CD out of my purse.

I put the CD in the stereo and sit down on the arm of the couch, Santana sits down next to me on the couch and Santi climbs on my lap.

I look at him with a smile and say '' Listen good to this song babe''

'' I will mommy'' Santiago says with a smile and lays his head on my chest

I wrap an arm around his small waist and press play, I lay my chin on Santi's head and smile softly as I hear the familiar intro of My Wish.

After a minute Santana squeezes my shoulder and whispers '' It's beautiful B''

I smile softly and give Santiago a kiss on his head, Santiago wraps his arms around my waist and says. '' I love you mommy''

'' I love you too baby'' I say with a smile

As the song ends I press pause and look down at my son, I sigh softly and say. " Listen good to this song, this is the song I wrote for Emily.''

I press play again and lay my forehead on Santiago's head, Santiago wraps his arms around my waist and softly caress the my back.

I smile softly and give him a kiss on the forehead, Santiago gives me a kiss on the cheek and lays his head against my shoulder.

I look at the rest of the group and see them listening to the song with tears in their eyes, I look at Santiago and whisper. '' Go sit by abuela and abuelo babe''

Santiago nods his head and jumps off my lap Santiago walks to Lio and climbs on his lap, Lio smiles softly and wraps an arm around Santiago's waist.

I stand up and walk around the couch I stand behind Quinn, Puck and Santana and wrap my arms around them, Quinn and Santana both turn around and burie their heads in my neck.

Puck squeezes my hand and wraps an arm around Quinn, I stroke Santana's back softly and whisper. '' She will always look over us guys, she isn't completely gone she lives in our hearts.''

As the song ends Marie jumps off the couch and runs to the kitchen, I lay a hand on Lio's shoulder and say. '' Let me''

Lio nods his head and gives Santiago a kiss on his head, I run to the kitchen and see Marie standing in front of the window.

I slowly walk towards her and pull her in a hug, Marie buries her head in my neck and whispers. '' It feels like I lost a daughter Britt''

'' I know Marie, Emily and I both saw you as our mother'' I say softly and sit down on a chair with Marie still in my arms

'' I miss her so much'' Marie says sobbing

I wipe away my own tears and say '' I miss her too Marie''

I hear quick footsteps running up the stairs and look in the living room, I don't see Santana and Quinn sitting on the couch and sigh softly.

I give Marie a kiss on the cheek and ask '' Can you help Santi getting dressed in his swimming suit?''

Marie nods her head and says '' Of course''

Marie stand up off my lap and walks to the living room, I walk to Puck and ask. '' Where are the girls?''

'' Upstairs they wanted some time alone'' Puck says softly

I give Puck a kiss on the cheek and grab my bikini out of my purse, I give Marie Santiago's swimming suit and run upstairs.

I open Santana's bedroom door and see both Quinn and Santana sitting on the bed with their heads buried in their hands, I lay my bikini on Santana's desk and slowly walk towards the girls.

I crouch down in front of them and pull them both in a hug, Quinn and Santana both wrap an arm around my waist and Quinn whispers. '' We miss her so much B''

'' I know Q'' I say softly and caress their backs

Santana buries her head in my neck and just stays silent, the only thing I hear coming from her are soft sniffles.

Quinn pulls out of the hug and point to the room next door, I nod my head softly and stand up with Santana in my arms.

I sit down on the edge of the bed and pull Santana in my lap, I wrap my arms around Santana's waist and whisper. '' I know you miss her Santana but you always try to look like the strong one''

'' I wanted to be strong for you Britt, she was your sister.'' Santana whispers and presses her forehead against my neck

'' She was a big sister for all of us, you don't have to be strong all the time Santana.'' I say softly

'' I know'' Santana says softly

'' Come on put your bikini on, I think a day at the beach will do us good.'' I say with a small smile

Santana nods her head and jumps off my lap, I grab my bikini from her desk and walk to the bathroom in the hall.

After I put on my light blue bikini I put my normal clothes back on and walk out of the bathroom, I run down the stairs and walk to the living room.

'' Ready?'' Lio asks with a smile

'' Yeah are we taking two cars?'' I ask

'' Yeah Marie and I drive together and Puck, Quinn, Santi and Santana drive with you.'' Lio says

I nod my head and say '' Um I hope you all got your sunglasses''

Lio puts on his sunglasses and says '' Yeah Santana already warned us''

'' B catch'' Quinn yells from the kitchen and throws my sunglasses

I catch my sunglasses and put them on, Santi puts on his sunglasses and raises his arms.

I pick him up with a smile and place him on my hip, Santiago buries his head in my neck and I slowly walk to the front door.

Santana opens the door for me and all four of us run to my car, I place Santiago in his car seat and Quinn buckles him in.

I jump in the drivers seat and drive behind Lio out of the street, five minutes later Santi touches my shoulder and asks. '' Mommy when are we singing again?''

'' Um I think I can write a song for Thursday babe'' I say with a smile

'' What for song?'' Santiago asks

'' I don't know babe, do you want to sing about something?'' I ask

'' About family and friends'' Santiago says excited

'' I will think of something babe'' I say with a smile

'' You are already thinking about a song'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' I already have some sentences'' I say with a chuckle and park my car behind Lio

I grab my phone and quickly write down what I have in mind, I grab my purse out of the car and close my door.

I help Santi out of his car seat and say '' Take off your shirt baby''

Santiago takes off his shirt and places it in his car seat, I close the door and lock my car.

'' Damn so little but he has an awesome body'' Quinn says shocked

Santiago looks down blushing and says '' Sometimes I work out with mommy, but she does complicated stuff and I only run on a machine.''

I walk to Puck and say '' Make a wall bro''

Puck shakes his head with a chuckle and stands up straight, Lio stands next to Puck and I take off my skinny jeans.

I unlock my car and throw my skinny jeans on the drivers seat, I take off t-shirt and throw it on my jeans I release my hair from it's ponytail and put everything in my purse.

After Santana, Puck and Quinn threw their clothes in my car, I close my door again and lock the door again.

I pick Santiago up and turn around to face the rest of the group, Santiago and I both laugh at their shocked faces and I ask. '' What's wrong?''

'' Holy shit check those abs'' Puck and Lio say in shock

I look at Santi with a smirk and Santiago shakes his head giggling, I walk to Puck and say. '' I am still gay bro stop drooling''

'' Shut up'' Puck says with a chuckle and wraps his arm around my shoulder

'' How can you have such a perfect body after giving birth B?'' Marie asks

'' Um a week after giving birth I started working out, I still work out everyday only jogging is not that easy now.'' I say shrugging and put Santiago down

I place my towel on the sand and sit down, Santiago sits down in my lap and says. '' Aunt Sue had to stop mommy from sporting too much''

'' What do you mean buddy?'' Puck asks and sits down on his towel

'' I worked out too much after giving birth, the first week I worked out for five hours everyday.

Now I just work out for an hour and sometimes I jog a few hours, Sue had to stop me because I did too much in one day.'' I explain

'' How long did it take for you to get your abs back?'' Santana asks

'' Two weeks'' I say with a chuckle

'' Damn it took me two months'' Marie says in shock

'' Mommy is fast'' Santiago says with a big smile

'' She is buddy'' Lio says with a smile

I roll my eyes and lay down on my towel, I grab Santiago by his hips and place him on my stomach.

I close my eyes and enjoy the sun on my skin, after five minutes I feel Santiago jumping off my stomach but I hear him giggling about something.

'' Holy crap'' I yell as I feel cold water on my body, I jump up and hear the group laughing and Santiago giggling.

I look at Santiago with an eyebrow raised but Santiago shakes his head quickly and points to Puck, Puck looks at me with wide eyes and runs away.

'' Come here ass'' I yell and run after him

'' Never'' Puck yells laughing

Puck dodges an ice cream cart and I hear Santiago yelling ' Go mommy' I shake my head with a chuckle and jump over the ice cream cart, I tackle Puck to the ground and say. '' I can jump over things bro''

'' Shit'' Puck says with a chuckle

I push Puck his face in the sand and quickly jump off his back, I jog back to my towel and sit back down.

'' Damn how did you jump over that cart?'' Quinn asks shocked

'' It's easy'' I say shrugging

'' When I as three years old mommy always had to run after me in the park, so that is how she learned to jump over things and get me faster.'' Santiago says with a giggle

Puck laughs and says '' I didn't saw the jump but you can still tackle like a dude''

'' Never throw water over me and I will never tackle you bro'' I say shrugging

'' I never saw mommy jumping up so fast or yelling so loud'' Santiago says giggling

I look at him with an eyebrow raised and say '' One''

Santiago's eyes widen and he jumps off Lio's lap, Santiago crosses his arms and shakes his head with a scowl.

I slowly stand up and say '' Two''

Santiago slowly walks backwards and hides behind Puck his legs, I shake my head with a chuckle and slowly walk towards them.

I wrap an arm around Santi's waist and say '' Three babe''

'' No mommy please'' Santiago says with a pout

I run towards the sea and say '' Babe I invented the pout, it doesn't work on me.''

I let Santi fall in the water but hold his head up, I slowly walk backwards and release his arm when I am sure he isn't that deep in the water anymore.

I see Santana and Quinn running towards me and look at them with a smirk, I softly push Santiago to the side and cross my arms in front of my chest.

Santana and Quinn both try to tackle me in the water but I jump out of their way just in time and burst out laughing as I hear a string of Spanish swear words, I pick Santiago up and run back to our towel.

I dry Santi off with my towel and look at the time, I look back at the group and ask. '' It's six pm want to grab some food somewhere?''

'' Food'' Puck says with a big smile

I shake my head with a chuckle and dry myself off, I pick Santi up and walk to my car with the group behind me.

I unlock my car and grab Santi's t-shirt I help him pulling it on and dry his hair, I put on my own t-shirt and skinny jeans and wrap my leather jacket around my waist.

'' Mommy the paparazzi stands behind you'' Santiago whispers softly

I give him his sunglasses and help him in the car, Santiago gives me a kiss on the cheek and Quinn buckles him in.

I put our wet towels in the trunk and close the door, I walk to the drivers side but before I can jump in the car something that a guy yells stops me.

I turn around with a glare and say '' Can you please repeat that?''

'' Where is Santiago's dad?'' The guy asks again


	10. Chapter 9

_'' Where is Santiago's dad'' The guy asks again_

I walk to him and say '' He doesn't exist''

'' That is weird there is someone in Lima that claims to be his father'' The guy says confused

I take my phone out of my pocket and send Quinn a quick text

**To Quinn: **Take my car and drive to the restaurant, just throw it on my credit card and take Santi home with you or let him stay with Lio and Marie.

**To Sue: **I need your help someone in Lima says that he the father of Santi is

**From Quinn: **Why what is going on?

**To Quinn: **Nothing just go please

I look back at the paparazzi and say '' If you write about this in your fucking magazine, I will sue you.''

**Number 1 spot, Now she find her a replacement**  
**I swear now I can't take it**  
**Knowing somebody's got my baby**

'' Hey Sue'' I say as I pick up my phone

I walk away from the paparazzi and sit down on a small wall, I pull my knees to my chest and rest my forehead against my knee.

'' What's wrong B?'' Sue asks concerned

'' I think that Santiago's dad recognized me and now he wants contact with his son'' I say softly

'' Shit what now'' Sue asks loudly

'' I don't know Sue, I really don't want him to see Santi.'' I say softly

'' He won't I know that you didn't want to do this B, but you have to give an interview about it.

You have to explain what happened and you have to get a restraining order, I don't want him near any of you guys.'' Sue says

'' I can't tell the word that he raped me Sue'' I say softly and wipe away my tears

I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and jump a little bit, I look behind me and see Santana standing there.

I hide my face in my arms and say '' Can you call Ellen? If I have to do an interview I want to do it with her.''

'' I will call her B and I will be there with you, I don't think it's a good idea to bring Santi this time.''

'' No I know I will ask Puck if he wants to go to a football game with him'' I say

'' How did you know that he is back?'' Sue asks

'' One guy from the paparazzi said something about it, I already told him that if he publish it that I will sue him.'' I say

'' Assholes'' Sue says with a growl

'' I really hope that he just stays in Lima Sue'' I say with tears in my eyes

Santana wraps an arm around my shoulder and pull me against her, I wipe away my tears and lay my head on Santana's shoulder.

'' I hope it too Britt, but B I will call Ellen now and please just stay with one of your friends tonight and take the day off tomorrow.'' Sue says

'' I will Sue thank you'' I say softly

'' Anytime'' Sue says and hangs up the phone

I put my phone back in my pocket and jump off the small wall, I wipe away my tears and walk to a small private part of the beach.

I sit down on a small rock and bury my head in my hands, I take out my phone and send Lio a quick text.

**To Lio: **Hey Lio can you please take Santi with you? I will explain everything tomorrow or something but for now I really need some time alone.

**From Lio: **Of course but tomorrow you are talking to us, I know that Santana is with you and don't push her away B.

**To Lio: **I wont thank you, see you tomorrow.

I put my phone back in my pocket and lay my head on my knees, I feel someone sitting behind me and I just know that it is Santana.

'' I think you heard everything'' I say softly

'' Yeah I did'' Santana says softly and wraps her arms around me from behind

'' Why would he start now?'' I ask softly my voice cracking at the end

Santana turns me around and pulls me in a hug, I bury my head in her neck and wrap my arms around her waist.

'' I don't know B'' Santana says softly

'' Santi will stay at your parents today, I really need some time alone.'' I say softly

'' I wont let you alone now B, you are coming with me and you can sleep in the guestroom.'' Santana says softly and stands up

I stand up with a sigh and walk after Santana to my car, Santana grabs my keys out of my purse and pushes me in the passengers seat.

I lay my head against the window and Santana starts the car, Santana turns the radio loudly and opens her window.

I look at her with an eyebrow raised and burst out laughing as I hear the very familiar song, Santana looks at me with a smirk and sings the first part.

**So this is what you meant**  
**When you said that you were spent**  
**And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit**  
**Right to the top**  
**Don't hold back**  
**Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check**

Santana looks at me with a smirk and nods her head, I shake my head with a chuckle and sing the next part.

**I don't ever want to let you down**  
**I don't ever want to leave this town**  
**'Cause after all**  
**This city never sleeps at night**

I lay a hand on Santana's shoulder and together we sing the next part

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**

**So this is where you fell**  
**And I am left to sell**  
**The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell**  
**Right to the top**  
**Don't look back**  
**Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check**

Santana nods her head on the beat and sings the next part loudly

**I don't ever want to let you down**  
**I don't ever want to leave this town**  
**'Cause after all**  
**This city never sleeps at night**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**

I sing the next part and roll my window down, Santana turns the radio louder and laughs as we see a few people looking at my car.

**This road never looked so lonely**  
**This house doesn't burn down slowly**  
**To ashes, to ashes**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**

As the song ends Santana parks her car in the driveway and turns the radio off, Santana and I both jump out of the car and Santana locks my car.

I catch my keys as Santana throws them at me and walk to the front door, Santana and I both walk inside the house and I am immediately pulled in a bear hug.

'' What happened?'' Puck asks softly

I pull out of the hug and nod my head to the living room, Puck nods his head and we both walk to the living room.

I sit down on the couch and say '' Santiago's dad found me, he wants to meet his son.

The worst thing is I have no fucking idea who that fucker is, I don't know his name his age hell I don't even know where he lives.''

'' How do you know that he searches you?'' Quinn asks

'' The paparazzi said something about it so I immediately called Sue and next week or something, I have an interview with Ellen'' I say

'' Okay do you want us to come with you?'' Puck asks

'' Um no can you take Santi to a football game that day?'' I ask

'' Yes of course'' Puck says with a smile

'' Thank you'' I say with a smile

'' Are you alright?'' Quinn asks softly

'' Yeah just a little bit pissed off'' I say shrugging

'' Santi will stay at my parents tonight and Britt has the day off tomorrow, so she will stay here tonight and sleep in the guestroom.'' Santana says and gives me a beer

'' Alright'' Puck and Quinn say in unison

'' Do you want to eat something B?'' Santana asks

'' No thank you'' I say with a smile

'' You have to eat something B'' Quinn says

'' I don't want to eat something Q'' I say with a smile

Puck jumps off the couch and walks to the kitchen, after a few seconds he walks back into the living room and pushes a plate with a sandwich in front of me.

'' Ass'' I say with a chuckle

'' Just eat B'' Puck says with a smile

I take a bite of my sandwich and ask '' Happy?''

'' Yeah'' Puck, Quinn and Santana say in unison

I shake my head with a chuckle and take a sip of my beer, after I ate my sandwich I bring my plate back to the kitchen and sit down on the couch.

Santana sits down next to me and Puck asks '' What do you want to watch B?''

I shrug my shoulders and say '' Something scary''

Puck looks at me with a smirk and says '' I got the perfect movie''

Puck jumps off the couch and walks to his DVD collection, he grabs something out of the stand and places it in the DVD.

Puck quickly grabs some stuff out of the kitchen and hands me a beer, I take the beer and lay my head against the back of the couch.

'' Oh god not that movie'' Santana and Quinn say in unison

'' Oh this movie is awesome''

'' The shining is awesome'' Puck and I say in unison

I grab some popcorn and take a sip of my beer, Puck presses play and wraps an arm around Quinn's shoulders.

I place my beer on the table and lay my head against the head of the couch, I literally jump off the couch as I feel my phone vibrate and glare at Puck as he laughs out loud.

I take my phone out of the pocket and accept the call of an unknown number

'' Hello?''

'' Hello Brittany'' A male voice says

'' Uh who are you?'' I ask confused and see Puck pausing the movie, I put the phone on speaker and sit back down on the couch.

'' You don't recognize my voice Blondie?'' The guy asks

_''Hey Blondie why are you walking on your own tonight?'' A men with dark blonde hair asks_

_'' Fuck off asshole'' Brittany says with a growl and keeps walking_

_'' Not so fast bitch'' The men says with a smirk and grabs Brittany by her leather jacket_

I snap out of my thoughts as someone lays a hand on my back and shake my head, I look at my phone and say. '' What do you want asshole''

'' My son'' The men says with a growl

'' In your fucking dreams'' I say with a growl

'' He is mine bitch'' The men yells

'' She fucking raised him asshole, she doesn't even know you.

Leave her the fuck alone or you will have some problems with me, I only say this once Stay away from them.'' Puck yells with a growl

I grab my phone off the table and hang up the phone, I throw my phone on a chair and bury my head in my hands.

'' Why now?'' I ask softly

Puck wraps his arms around me and says '' You and Santi will stay here for a little while, you have to call a lawyer Britt.''

'' I will do that tomorrow, now I only want to see my son.'' I say softly

'' I will call mom'' Santana says and grabs her phone

I lay my head in my hands and start to cry softly

'' Oh B'' Quinn says softly and pulls me in a hug

I bury my head in her neck and say '' I fucking hate this shit''

'' I know B'' Quinn says softly and strokes my back

'' I don't want to lose him Q'' I say softly and begin to sob

'' You wont lose him Britt, you fucking raised him on your own and that fucker raped you.

We will come with you to the lawyer and I think Lio knows someone, you definitely wont lose him okay?'' Puck says and sits down next to me

'' You are an amazing mom Britt, Santiago has everything a little guy can wish for.

Nobody will take him away from you, we will help you but you and Santi will stay here for a few weeks.'' Santana says

I nod my head softly and wipe away my tears, I look at the group and say. '' I fucking hate crying''

'' Sometimes it helps'' Puck and Quinn say in unison

'' My parents are on their way'' Santana says softly

I nod my head and lay my head back down on the couch, Puck pulls me on his lap and whispers. '' It will be okay B''

'' Mommy where are you?'' I hear Santi yell

Puck strokes my back and says '' We are in the living room buddy''

I hear Santiago running into the living room and feel his small body jumping on my lap, I sit up and lay my forehead on the back of his head.

'' Hey baby'' I say softly

'' What's wrong mommy?'' Santi asks

'' Just a bad day baby'' I say softly

'' Hey Santi do you want to look at the new games, I bought for school?'' Quinn asks softly

'' Can I mommy?'' Santi asks

'' Of course baby'' I say and mouth a small thank you to Quinn

Quinn nods her head and walks upstairs with Santi, Lio and Marie sit down next to me and Lio asks. '' What's wrong B?''

'' Santiago's dad found me and he wants to meet Santi, ten minutes ago he fucking called me and I don't know what to do Lio.'' I say softly with tears running down my tears

Marie pulls me in a hug and asks '' We will help you but what do you want to do B?''

'' I don't want Santi anywhere near him'' I say softly

'' I know a very good lawyer I will call him tomorrow'' Lio says and lays his hand on my back

I nod my head and say '' Santi and I will stay here with for a few weeks, but I hope that he doesn't visit Santi's school.''

'' Quinn will keep an eye on that B'' Puck says

Quinn and Santi both walk back in the room and Quinn asks '' Do you want another beer B?''

'' No I am going to bed, I don't feel so good.'' I say softly and stand up

Quinn nods her head in understanding and says '' Alright goodnight B, good night Santi.''

'' Good night'' Santi and I say in unison and I pick Santi up

I walk upstairs to the guest room and grab the bag Marie brought with her, I help Santi in his pajamas and take off my shirt and jeans.

I tuck Santi in and lay down next to him, Santi quickly turns on his side and lays his head on my shoulder.

I give Santi a kiss on his forehead and say '' Good night baby''

'' Good night mommy'' Santiago says softly

_Brittany walks home from a party and takes a shortcut through an alley, she zips up her jacket and walk through an empty street._

_'' Hey Blondie why are you walking on your own?'' A guy with dark blonde hair asks_

_'' Fuck off'' Brittany says with a growl and walks faster_

_'' Not so fast bitch'' The guy says and pulls Brittany back _

_'' Let me go asshole'' Brittany says with a growl and tries to push him away_

_The guy just shakes his head with a chuckle and pulls Brittany into an alley, Brittany tries to kick and push him away but the guy is too strong._

_The guy pushes Brittany on the ground and pins her hands above her head, Brittany struggles against him and starts yelling._

_'' Help!'' Brittany yells_

_'' Shut the fuck up'' The guy says with a growl and places something in Brittany's mouth_

_The guy yanks Brittany's pants down and Britt tries to yell again, the guy looks down at Brittany with a smirk and says. '' Nobody is here, stop yelling bitch.''_

_Brittany shakes her head with tears in her eyes and looks to the side, the guy takes off his pants and roughly enters Brittany._

_The only thing you can hear in the alley are the guys his moans and Brittany's muffled cries and yells against the pain, the guy looks down at Brittany and says. '' You are so beautiful Blondie''_

_Brittany closes her eyes as he roughly cups her breasts and tries to get her arms free, the guy tightens his grip on Brittany's arms and after one last thrust Brittany feels his sperm inside her._

_The men removes his hand from Brittany's mouth and jumps up, Brittany grabs her pants and crawls to the small corner next to the dumpster._

_Brittany quickly puts on her pants and throws up behind the dumpster, the guy roughly grabs Brittany by her hair and says. '' If you call the police, I will fucking kill you.''_

I startle awake with a scream and crawl to the headboard as I see someone standing in front of me, I look next to me and start to panic as I see that Santi doesn't lay next to me anymore.

'' B calm down, Santi is here.'' Santana says softly and places Santi back on the bed

Santiago crawls to me and wraps his arms around my neck, I lay my forehead on his head and start to sob softly.

Santana sits down next to me and asks '' Do you want to talk about it?''

I shake my head and say '' Not now''

'' Santi uncle Puck asks if you want to lay down with him, it is really late and you have to go to school tomorrow.'' Quinn says softly

Santiago nods his head and gives me a kiss on the cheek '' Good night mommy, I love you.''

'' I love you too baby'' I say softly and give him a kiss on the forehead

Santiago jumps off the bed and runs out of the room, Quinn closes the door and crawls on the bed.

I move to the middle and let Santana sit down next to me, I look down at my hands and say. '' I had a nightmare about that night in Lima''

Quinn wraps an arm around my shoulder and says '' Do you remember something about him?''

I shake my head with tears in my eyes and say '' No it was dark and I only saw his mouth, he had a cap on.''

Santana pulls me in a hug and says '' You will stay here for more than a week Britt''

I shake my head and say '' I have my own house guys''

'' Yeah we know but you will stay here, you can grab some clothes tomorrow but one of us is going with you.'' Quinn says sternly

'' Did I wake you?'' I ask softly successfully avoiding the you have to listen to Lion Quinn talk

'' No I was still awake, I already thought that something like this would happen.'' Santana says softly

'' Santi woke me up because you didn't wake up when he called your name, he will sleep by Puck tonight and we will stay here.'' Quinn says and lays down

I nod my head softly and lay back down on my back, Santana throws the blanket over the three of us and lays down.

In the middle of the night I turn on my side and wrap an arm around Santana's waist, Santana sighs contently and Quinn wraps an arm around my waist.

**I really hope that you liked this chapter, it wasn't easy to write this because I have some bad memories about this shit.**


	11. Chapter 10

'' I wont let you alone now B, you are coming with me and you can sleep in the guestroom.'' Santana says softly and stands up

I stand up with a sigh and walk after Santana to my car, Santana grabs my keys out of my purse and pushes me in the passengers seat.

I lay my head against the window and Santana starts the car, Santana turns the radio loudly and opens her window.

I look at her with an eyebrow raised and burst out laughing as I hear the very familiar song, Santana looks at me with a smirk and sings the first part.

**So this is what you meant**  
**When you said that you were spent**  
**And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit**  
**Right to the top**  
**Don't hold back**  
**Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check**

Santana looks at me with a smirk and nods her head, I shake my head with a chuckle and sing the next part.

**I don't ever want to let you down**  
**I don't ever want to leave this town**  
**'Cause after all**  
**This city never sleeps at night**

I lay a hand on Santana's shoulder and together we sing the next part

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**

**So this is where you fell**  
**And I am left to sell**  
**The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell**  
**Right to the top**  
**Don't look back**  
**Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check**

Santana nods her head on the beat and sings the next part loudly

**I don't ever want to let you down**  
**I don't ever want to leave this town**  
**'Cause after all**  
**This city never sleeps at night**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**

I sing the next part and roll my window down, Santana turns the radio louder and laughs as we see a few people looking at my car.

**This road never looked so lonely**  
**This house doesn't burn down slowly**  
**To ashes, to ashes**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**

As the song ends Santana parks her car in the driveway and turns the radio off, Santana and I both jump out of the car and Santana locks my car.

I catch my keys as Santana throws them at me and walk to the front door, Santana and I both walk inside the house and I am immediately pulled in a bear hug.

'' What happened?'' Puck asks softly

I pull out of the hug and nod my head to the living room, Puck nods his head and we both walk to the living room.

I sit down on the couch and say '' Santiago's dad found me, he wants to meet his son.

The worst thing is I have no fucking idea who that fucker is, I don't know his name his age hell I don't even know where he lives.''

'' How do you know that he searches you?'' Quinn asks

'' The paparazzi said something about it so I immediately called Sue and next week or something, I have an interview with Ellen'' I say

'' Okay do you want us to come with you?'' Puck asks

'' Um no can you take Santi to a football game that day?'' I ask

'' Yes of course'' Puck says with a smile

'' Thank you'' I say with a smile

'' Are you alright?'' Quinn asks softly

'' Yeah just a little bit pissed off'' I say shrugging

'' Santi will stay at my parents tonight and Britt has the day off tomorrow, so she will stay here tonight and sleep in the guestroom.'' Santana says and gives me a beer

'' Alright'' Puck and Quinn say in unison

'' Do you want to eat something B?'' Santana asks

'' No thank you'' I say with a smile

'' You have to eat something B'' Quinn says

'' I don't want to eat something Q'' I say with a smile

Puck jumps off the couch and walks to the kitchen, after a few seconds he walks back into the living room and pushes a plate with a sandwich in front of me.

'' Ass'' I say with a chuckle

'' Just eat B'' Puck says with a smile

I take a bite of my sandwich and ask '' Happy?''

'' Yeah'' Puck, Quinn and Santana say in unison

I shake my head with a chuckle and take a sip of my beer, after I ate my sandwich I bring my plate back to the kitchen and sit down on the couch.

Santana sits down next to me and Puck asks '' What do you want to watch B?''

I shrug my shoulders and say '' Something scary''

Puck looks at me with a smirk and says '' I got the perfect movie''

Puck jumps off the couch and walks to his DVD collection, he grabs something out of the stand and places it in the DVD.

Puck quickly grabs some stuff out of the kitchen and hands me a beer, I take the beer and lay my head against the back of the couch.

'' Oh god not that movie'' Santana and Quinn say in unison

'' Oh this movie is awesome''

'' The shining is awesome'' Puck and I say in unison

I grab some popcorn and take a sip of my beer, Puck presses play and wraps an arm around Quinn's shoulders.

I place my beer on the table and lay my head against the head of the couch, I literally jump off the couch as I feel my phone vibrate and glare at Puck as he laughs out loud.

I take my phone out of the pocket and accept the call of an unknown number

'' Hello?''

'' Hello Brittany'' A male voice says

'' Uh who are you?'' I ask confused and see Puck pausing the movie, I put the phone on speaker and sit back down on the couch.

'' You don't recognize my voice Blondie?'' The guy asks

_''Hey Blondie why are you walking on your own tonight?'' A men with dark blonde hair asks_

_'' Fuck off asshole'' Brittany says with a growl and keeps walking_

_'' Not so fast bitch'' The men says with a smirk and grabs Brittany by her leather jacket_

I snap out of my thoughts as someone lays a hand on my back and shake my head, I look at my phone and say. '' What do you want asshole''

'' My son'' The men says with a growl

'' In your fucking dreams'' I say with a growl

'' He is mine bitch'' The men yells

'' She fucking raised him asshole, she doesn't even know you.

Leave her the fuck alone or you will have some problems with me, I only say this once Stay away from them.'' Puck yells with a growl

I grab my phone off the table and hang up the phone, I throw my phone on a chair and bury my head in my hands.

'' Why now?'' I ask softly

Puck wraps his arms around me and says '' You and Santi will stay here for a little while, you have to call a lawyer Britt.''

'' I will do that tomorrow, now I only want to see my son.'' I say softly

'' I will call mom'' Santana says and grabs her phone

I lay my head in my hands and start to cry softly

'' Oh B'' Quinn says softly and pulls me in a hug

I bury my head in her neck and say '' I fucking hate this shit''

'' I know B'' Quinn says softly and strokes my back

'' I don't want to lose him Q'' I say softly and begin to sob

'' You wont lose him Britt, you fucking raised him on your own and that fucker raped you.

We will come with you to the lawyer and I think Lio knows someone, you definitely wont lose him okay?'' Puck says and sits down next to me

'' You are an amazing mom Britt, Santiago has everything a little guy can wish for.

Nobody will take him away from you, we will help you but you and Santi will stay here for a few weeks.'' Santana says

I nod my head softly and wipe away my tears, I look at the group and say. '' I fucking hate crying''

'' Sometimes it helps'' Puck and Quinn say in unison

'' My parents are on their way'' Santana says softly

I nod my head and lay my head back down on the couch, Puck pulls me on his lap and whispers. '' It will be okay B''

'' Mommy where are you?'' I hear Santi yell

Puck strokes my back and says '' We are in the living room buddy''

I hear Santiago running into the living room and feel his small body jumping on my lap, I sit up and lay my forehead on the back of his head.

'' Hey baby'' I say softly

'' What's wrong mommy?'' Santi asks

'' Just a bad day baby'' I say softly

'' Hey Santi do you want to look at the new games, I bought for school?'' Quinn asks softly

'' Can I mommy?'' Santi asks

'' Of course baby'' I say and mouth a small thank you to Quinn

Quinn nods her head and walks upstairs with Santi, Lio and Marie sit down next to me and Lio asks. '' What's wrong B?''

'' Santiago's dad found me and he wants to meet Santi, ten minutes ago he fucking called me and I don't know what to do Lio.'' I say softly with tears running down my tears

Marie pulls me in a hug and asks '' We will help you but what do you want to do B?''

'' I don't want Santi anywhere near him'' I say softly

'' I know a very good lawyer I will call him tomorrow'' Lio says and lays his hand on my back

I nod my head and say '' Santi and I will stay here with for a few weeks, but I hope that he doesn't visit Santi's school.''

'' Quinn will keep an eye on that B'' Puck says

Quinn and Santi both walk back in the room and Quinn asks '' Do you want another beer B?''

'' No I am going to bed, I don't feel so good.'' I say softly and stand up

Quinn nods her head in understanding and says '' Alright goodnight B, good night Santi.''

'' Good night'' Santi and I say in unison and I pick Santi up

I walk upstairs to the guest room and grab the bag Marie brought with her, I help Santi in his pajamas and take off my shirt and jeans.

I tuck Santi in and lay down next to him, Santi quickly turns on his side and lays his head on my shoulder.

I give Santi a kiss on his forehead and say '' Good night baby''

'' Good night mommy'' Santiago says softly

_Brittany walks home from a party and takes a shortcut through an alley, she zips up her jacket and walk through an empty street._

_'' Hey Blondie why are you walking on your own?'' A guy with dark blonde hair asks_

_'' Fuck off'' Brittany says with a growl and walks faster_

_'' Not so fast bitch'' The guy says and pulls Brittany back _

_'' Let me go asshole'' Brittany says with a growl and tries to push him away_

_The guy just shakes his head with a chuckle and pulls Brittany into an alley, Brittany tries to kick and push him away but the guy is too strong._

_The guy pushes Brittany on the ground and pins her hands above her head, Brittany struggles against him and starts yelling._

_'' Help!'' Brittany yells_

_'' Shut the fuck up'' The guy says with a growl and places something in Brittany's mouth_

_The guy yanks Brittany's pants down and Britt tries to yell again, the guy looks down at Brittany with a smirk and says. '' Nobody is here, stop yelling bitch.''_

_Brittany shakes her head with tears in her eyes and looks to the side, the guy takes off his pants and roughly enters Brittany._

_The only thing you can hear in the alley are the guys his moans and Brittany's muffled cries and yells against the pain, the guy looks down at Brittany and says. '' You are so beautiful Blondie''_

_Brittany closes her eyes as he roughly cups her breasts and tries to get her arms free, the guy tightens his grip on Brittany's arms and after one last thrust Brittany feels his sperm inside her._

_The men removes his hand from Brittany's mouth and jumps up, Brittany grabs her pants and crawls to the small corner next to the dumpster._

_Brittany quickly puts on her pants and throws up behind the dumpster, the guy roughly grabs Brittany by her hair and says. '' If you call the police, I will fucking kill you.''_

I startle awake with a scream and crawl to the headboard as I see someone standing in front of me, I look next to me and start to panic as I see that Santi doesn't lay next to me anymore.

'' B calm down, Santi is here.'' Santana says softly and places Santi back on the bed

Santiago crawls to me and wraps his arms around my neck, I lay my forehead on his head and start to sob softly.

Santana sits down next to me and asks '' Do you want to talk about it?''

I shake my head and say '' Not now''

'' Santi uncle Puck asks if you want to lay down with him, it is really late and you have to go to school tomorrow.'' Quinn says softly

Santiago nods his head and gives me a kiss on the cheek '' Good night mommy, I love you.''

'' I love you too baby'' I say softly and give him a kiss on the forehead

Santiago jumps off the bed and runs out of the room, Quinn closes the door and crawls on the bed.

I move to the middle and let Santana sit down next to me, I look down at my hands and say. '' I had a nightmare about that night in Lima''

Quinn wraps an arm around my shoulder and says '' Do you remember something about him?''

I shake my head with tears in my eyes and say '' No it was dark and I only saw his mouth, he had a cap on.''

Santana pulls me in a hug and says '' You will stay here for more than a week Britt''

I shake my head and say '' I have my own house guys''

'' Yeah we know but you will stay here, you can grab some clothes tomorrow but one of us is going with you.'' Quinn says sternly

'' Did I wake you?'' I ask softly successfully avoiding the you have to listen to Lion Quinn talk

'' No I was still awake, I already thought that something like this would happen.'' Santana says softly

'' Santi woke me up because you didn't wake up when he called your name, he will sleep by Puck tonight and we will stay here.'' Quinn says and lays down

I nod my head softly and lay back down on my back, Santana throws the blanket over the three of us and lays down.

In the middle of the night I turn on my side and wrap an arm around Santana's waist, Santana sighs contently and Quinn wraps an arm around my waist.

**I really hope that you liked this chapter, it wasn't easy to write this because I have some bad memories about this shit.**


	12. Chapter 11

**This chapter will contain Spanish, so the translating will stand under the sentence with underline writing.**

'' Britt are you ready?'' Puck yells

'' Yeah one second bro'' I yell back and put down the curling iron, I grab my sunglasses and black leather jacket and run downstairs.

'' Woah you look beautiful mommy'' Santi says with a big smile

'' And you look handsome little prince'' I say with a smirk and give him his cap

Santi puts his cap on and grabs his sunglasses, I look at his clothes and smile as I see that we wear the same things.

We both wear a black jeans, a white blouse our favorite black leather jacket and sunglasses.

'' Mommy what for shoes are you gonna wear?'' Santi asks

'' I don't know jet baby, we have to look in the closet.'' I say with a smile

Santiago runs to the closet and opens the door with a big smile, I walk after him and ask. '' Do you want to wear Jordans baby?''

'' Yes mommy I want to wear the Jordan flight shoes'' Santi says with a big smile

'' Alright'' I say with a smile and grab his shoes, I immediately grab mine and close the closet.

Santi runs into the living room and says '' Mommy is ready''

I walk into the living room and say '' Almost ready, I only have to put on my shoes.''

'' Damn you look hot'' Puck and Quinn say in unison

'' Yeah you really do'' Santana whispers as she walks past me

I put on my shoes and pick Santi up, Santi looks at me with a smile and says. '' We look hot mommy''

'' I know baby, Pierces are always fucking hot'' I say with a smirk

'' Language Britt'' Quinn scolds

Santi giggles and I look at Quinn with a pout '' Sorry mama''

Quinn shakes her head with a chuckle and says '' Santi please don't say that word in class''

'' I won't aunt Q'' Santi says still giggling

I shake my head with a chuckle and ask '' Ready?''

'' Yeah we were waiting for you'' Santana says with a chuckle

'' Yeah well let's go then'' I say with a smile and grab my purse and keys

Puck opens the door for us and I walk to my car with Santi still in my arms, I place Santi in his seat and Quinn buckles him in.

I walk around the car and jump in the drivers seat, I start the car and pull out of the driveway.

Santana turns the radio on and lays her head against her seat, Is listen to the radio and turn it louder as I hear something about me and Santi.

_**Olly Murs, Beyonce and DJ B together with Little S are nominated for the best song 2013.**_

I turn the radio off and ask '' Hey San can you call Sue for me?''

'' Yeah where is your phone?'' Santana asks

I give her my phone and Santana immediately unlocks it and selects Sue's number, Santana puts the phone on speaker and holds it in front of me.

'' I think you heard it on the radio'' Sue says as she picks up the phone

'' Hello to you too and yeah I heard it, which song is nominated?'' I ask

'' The Sky Is The Limit and My Wish'' Sue says

'' Two songs?'' I ask

'' Yeah The Sky Is The Limit for the best song 2013 and My Wish for the best slow song or something'' Sue says

'' Okay um do we have to go there?'' I ask

'' Yeah you have too, but you can take Santi with you.'' Sue says

I look in the rear view mirror and see Santi nodding his head with a big smile, I smile softly and ask. '' When is it?''

'' Sunday'' Sue says

'' Okay um we will be there I think'' I say with a chuckle

'' I will come with you, but you have to dress nicely so a dress for you and a suit for your little prince.'' Sue says with a chuckle

'' Hell no'' I say loudly and I hear Puck laughing behind me

'' You have to Britt'' Sue says and I can hear the smirk in her voice

'' Yeah I know, um I will find something before Sunday.'' I say with a groan

'' Good well I have to go B, I have a date.'' Sue says

'' Oh with who?'' I ask

'' You will hear that on tomorrow, you will come to the studio tomorrow right?'' Sue asks

'' Yeah for two hours'' I say

'' Alright see you tomorrow B'' Sue says and hangs up the phone

I park my car in front of Marie and Lio's house and say '' Damn I have to buy a dress''

'' Shopping time'' Quinn says with a smirk and jumps out of the car

I jump out of the car and say '' I hate dresses''

'' Can I go shopping with Santi?'' Puck asks as he jumps out of the car

'' Yeah sure'' I say with a smile and open Santiago's door, Santi jumps out of the car and raises his arms.

I pick him up with a smile and lock my car, Santana walks in front of us to the house and knocks on the door.

Santi and I stand behind Puck and Quinn and Santiago lays his head on my shoulder, I give him a quick kiss on the forehead and greet Lio as he opens the door.

'' Hey B, hey Santi.'' Lio says with a smile and gives us a hug

'' Hey Lio'' I say with a smile and give him a hug

'' Hey Abuelo'' Santi says with a big smile and gives Lio a quick hug

Lio looks at me with a smile and says '' Marie is in the kitchen, the whole family is in the backyard.''

I nod my head and walk after Lio to the kitchen, I put Santi down and smile as he runs to Marie.

'' Abuelaaaa'' Santi squeals with a big smile and wraps his arms around Marie's leg

Marie picks him up and says '' Hey prince''

I give Marie a quick hug and say '' Hey Marie''

'' Hey B'' Marie says with a smile and pushes a bottle with beer in my hand

I shake my head and say '' I have to drive back''

Marie shakes her head and says '' You will sleep here so drink''

I shake my head with a chuckle and take a sip of my beer, Marie gives Santi to me and says. '' Come on let's go to the family''

I nod my head with a sigh and walk after Marie to the backyard, Santi wraps his arms around my neck and takes off his sunglasses.

'' Hey guys guess who is back'' Marie yells with a big smile

My eyes widen as everyone looks at me and I smile as I see Lorenzo looking at me with his mouth wide open, I look around the group and spot Santana's grandma glaring at me.

Lorenzo jumps off his seat and yells '' Damn B you still look fucking hot''

'' Language Lorenzo'' Marie, Santana and I say in unison

Lorenzo runs to me with a big smile and I quickly put Santi on the ground, Santiago wraps his arms around my legs and Lorenzo pulls me in a bear hug.

'' Damn don't break me dude'' I say with a chuckle

'' I missed you B'' Lorenzo says with a smile and gives me a kiss on the cheek

'' I missed you too Lorenzo'' I say with a smile and pull out of the hug

I pick Santi up again and say '' Lorenzo this is my son Santiago, prince this is Lorenzo the crazy boy I told you about in the story's.''

'' The crazy boy that jumped in the pond for a bet?'' Santi asks

Lorenzo glares at me and says '' Yeah that crazy boy Santiago''

'' Nice to meet you'' Santi says with a big smile

Lorenzo looks at Santi with a smile and says '' Nice to meet you too little Pierce''

Puck walks to me with a beer in his hands and says '' Someone is glaring holes in your head B''

'' Yeah I know'' I say with a chuckle

Lorenzo wraps an arm around mine and Puck's shoulders and pulls us to the table, Lorenzo pushes me on a chair next to Lio and sits down next to me.

'' Nice to see you again Brittany'' Julie Santana's cousin says

'' Nice to see you too lil Lopez'' I say with a smirk

'' Yeah you can really see that Britt is back, the Lopez glaring starts again.'' Quinn says laughing as Julie glares at me

I pull Santi on my lap and say '' Julie this is my son Santiago, Santiago this is Julie.''

'' Nice to meet you'' Santiago says with a smile and shakes Julie's hand

'' Santiago? And nice to meet you too Santiago'' Julie asks with a smirk

'' Yeah Santiago'' I say with a chuckle

'' Hey Sanny that is little S and DJ B'' I hear a young girl squeal

I turn around and see Santana walking towards me with an eight year old girl, I place Santi in Puck's lap and ask. '' Damn is that Rose?''

Santana nods her head with a smile and puts Rose on the ground, I crouch down and say. '' Hey Rose''

'' Hey DJ B'' Rose says blushing

I lay a hand on her shoulder and say '' You can call me Brittany little one''

'' How do you know my name?'' Rose asks

'' Well I saw you for the first time seven years ago, you just turned one and you and your mommy were visiting Sanny.'' I say with a smile

'' Really?'' Rose asks with wide eyes

'' Yes really, were is your mom?'' I ask with a smile

'' Right behind you Pierce'' I hear the familiar voice of one Nickayla Lopez

I turn around with a big smile and say '' Hey Nick''

'' Hey B'' Nick says with a big smile and pulls me in a hug

'' I missed you dwarf'' I say with a smirk and pull out of the hug

'' I missed you too bitch'' Nick says with a chuckle

I look at Santi and see him looking at me with curious eyes, I call him over and smile as he jumps off Puck's lap and runs to me.

I crouch down and say '' Santi this is Rose and her mom Nickayla, Nick this is my son Santiago.''

Nick looks at me with an eyebrow raised and I just nod my head with a small smile, Nickayla crouches down and says. '' Nice to meet you Santiago, I really like your music.''

'' Nice to meet you too and mommy makes the most songs'' Santi says with a smile

'' B catch'' Lorenzo yells out of nowhere

I look up and see a bottle of beer flying towards me, I catch the bottle of beer and open it with my keys.

'' Damn you still have those quick reflexes'' Lorenzo says with a chuckle

'' Duh I really need them by the Lopez family'' I say with a chuckle

'' Why?'' Santi asks

'' They always throw something at me baby'' I say with a smirk

'' That is so not true'' Nick, Marie and Santana say in unison

I look at them with an eyebrow raised and say '' BBQ July 2005''

'' Okay true'' Santana says with a chuckle

'' What happened?'' Santi asks

'' Santana threw some eggs against your mommy'' Puck says laughing

'' Why?'' Santi asks giggling

'' She pushed me into the pool'' Santana says with a chuckle and walks after her mother to the table with the drinks

'' There is a pool here mommy'' Santi whispers with a smirk

'' I know baby'' I whisper with a chuckle

Puck lays a hand on mine and Santi's shoulder and whispers '' Oh god the two Pierces are planning something''

I look at him with a smirk and say '' Yeah maybe''

I take off my leather jacket and throw it over a chair, Santi lays his jacket on mine and sits down in front of me.

I take a sip of my beer and give Puck my phone, Puck puts my phone in his pocket and says. '' I am gonna record this shit''

Santi giggles and looks at me with a smirk, I stand up with Santi in my arms and whisper. '' Santana or Quinn?''

'' Sanny'' Santi says with a big smile

I turn to Puck and say '' Please grab Santana's phone''

Puck nods his head and walks to Santana, I put Santi down on the ground and whisper. '' You can push Quinn in the pool baby, you only have to stand by the pool and call her.''

Santi nods his head and runs to the pool, Puck wraps an arm around my shoulder and says. '' Lio has both phones''

I nod my head with a smile and say '' Your girl will take a dive first''

Puck bursts out laughing and looks at the pool, Santi looks at me with a small smile and yells. '' Aunt Quinnie I need your help with something''

Quinn jumps off her chair and walks to Santi, I quickly take my phone out of Puck's pocket and start to record it.

Quinn stops in front of Santi and asks something, Santi points to something in the pool and takes a step back.

Quinn takes a step forwards and Puck whispers '' Holy shit he is fucking smart''

I nod my head with a chuckle and say '' Yeah he is''

As Quinn stands on the edge of the pool, Santi quickly stands behind her and pushes her in the pool.

Puck and I burst out laughing and I give Puck my phone, I catch Santi as he jumps in my arms and say. '' That was awesome baby''

'' Your turn mommy'' Santi says still laughing

I turn around and see Santana laughing and pointing to Quinn, I put Santi down on the ground and run to her.

'' Hell no'' Santana yells as she sees me and runs away

I run after her and grab her around her waist before she can run inside, I pick her up bridal style and run to the pool.

'' Put me down Pierce'' Santana yells

'' Yeah in a minute'' I say with a smirk and stand on the edge of the pool

'' Mommy look out'' Santi yells laughing

I look behind me and only see Puck's face before I feel cold water, I quickly swim to the edge and pull myself up.

'' Fucker'' I say with a chuckle and sit down on the edge

I stand up with a smile and offer Santana my hand, Santana grabs my hand and I pull her out of the pool.

'' Someone else needs a dive too'' Santana says with a chuckle and points to Santi

I nod my head and say '' Yeah come on''

'' Britt put on your jacket, I can see your bra.'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' Yeah in a minute'' I say with a smirk and walk towards my son

Santana runs in front of me and I laugh softly as I see Santi running away with a squeal, I quickly run around the big table and catch him as he tries to turn around.

'' No mommy'' Santi squeals laughing

'' Yes baby'' I say with a chuckle and run to the pool

I jump in the pool with Santi in my arms and quickly swim to the edge, I let Santi sit down on the edge of the pool and ask. '' Puck can you give me my jacket?''

'' Take this shirt Britt'' Marie yells and throws a black shirt to me

Santi catches the shirt and gives it to me, Santi stands up with a smile and tries to be the big wall.

Puck stands next to Santi and I quickly take off my blouse, I pull myself up and quickly put on the black t-shirt.

I throw my wet blouse against the back of Puck's head and walk away with a chuckle, Santi runs after me and we both sit down at the big table.

'' No puedo creer que ella está de vuelta'' I hear Santana's grandma say

I can't believe she is back

I look at her and see her talking to Nickayla, I shake my head with a sigh and say. '' lo creas, he vuelto para bien.''

Start believing it, I am back for good.

'' You can speak and understand Spanish?'' Nick asks in shock

I try to hide my laughter at the shocked faces and say '' Uh yeah''

'' She can sing in Spanish too'' Santi says with a smirk and jumps on my lap

Santana looks at me in shock and says '' Since when?''

'' Five years or something'' I say shrugging

'' ¿Qué hace ella aquí Marie? Hace seis años, rompió su hijas corazón y ahora ha vuelto, usted habla con ella como no pasó nada.

La oradora está de vuelta con un hijo, ella dejó su hija a tener relaciones sexuales con un chico.

Ella es una mala influencia para todo el mundo por aquí, ella es una mala influencia para su hijo.

Se merece una mejor madre'' Santana's grandma says to Marie

What is she doing here Marie? Six years ago she broke Santana's heart and now she is back you talk to her like nothing happened.

She is back with a son she left your daughter to have sex with a boy

She is a bad influence for everyone here, she is a bad influence for her son.

He deserves a better mother

I place Santi on Puck's lap and stand up, I walk towards Santana's grandma but Lio holds me back.

'' Don't do it Britt'' Lio says softly

'' I won't do anything stupid Lio'' I say still glaring at Alma

Alma crosses her arms with a smirk and I see Santana looking at me with concern, I look Lio in the eyes and say. '' Please let me go''

Lio shakes his head and says '' I won't let you go''

'' Let me go Lio, I just have to say something.'' I say

Lio looks me in the eyes and after a minute he let's go off me, I quickly walk to Alma and say.

'' No me importa lo que usted tiene que decir acerca de mí o lo que usted piensa acerca de mí.

Pero dejar a mi hijo de esta Sé que no te gusta me, Pero no lo hizo una cosa de la que usted.

Usted no sabe la historia real detrás de todo, Así que no juzgue por las cosas que usted no sabe.''

I don't care what you say about me or what you think about me

But leave my son out of this, He didn't do a thing to you.

You don't know the real story, so don't judge about the things you don't know

'' I don't fucking care if I know the real story or not, you broke my grand daughters heart and I will never forgive you for that.'' Alma says with a smirk

'' You never liked me Alma, but I don't give a shit about that.'' I say shrugging

'' Six years ago was not only Brittany's fault Abuela, we were young and stupid I know that you don't like her but everybody else loves her.'' Santana says and wraps an arm around my waist

'' I didn't like her six years ago, but now I hate her for breaking your heart.'' Alma says with a growl and glares at me

'' You really think that what happened six years ago didn't broke me?

I lived on my own in a big city and tried to raise my son the best I could, I had nobody around me yeah my boss.

Santana had everyone I lost my girlfriend, best friends, Marie and Lio, I saw them as my parents because my own mom kicked me out of the house.'' I say with a growl

Santana pulls me a little bit behind her and says '' I don't care if you hate her abuela, Britt and I are soul mates everyone says that.

I was the cause we broke up six years ago, but yesterday Britt gave me a second chance and asked me out on a date.''

I laugh softly as I hear Santi and Puck cheer and smile as I feel Marie and Lio's hands on my back, I wrap an arm around Santana's shoulder and say. '' Just as Santana said six years ago we were young and stupid, but now we are older and maybe wiser.

I give her a second chance because I still love her and Santi loves her too, I know that you will never like me but try to give Santi a chance.

I don't care what you say to me but if you say something wrong to Santi, I will kick your ass and that is not a treat it's a promise.''

Alma shakes her head and stands up, she looks at me in disgust and says. '' Never I will never give him a chance, Santana call me if you two broke up again but for now I never want to see you again.''

Santana and I both look at Alma in shock and Santana says '' You can't do this you are my grand mother''

'' I am nothing until you realize that she isn't good for you'' Alma says and put on her jacket

'' You can't do this you can't leave Sanny, she is the best thing that ever happened to my mommy you don't want to leave her because mommy and Sanny finally get together again.'' Santi yells and jumps off Puck's lap

Santiago runs to Santana and wraps his arms around her legs, Santana picks him up with a small smile and puts him on her hip.

I lay a hand on Santi's back and say '' You can't do this Alma, you can't shut her out she is your family.''

'' She is my family if she decides to not date you'' Alma says with a growl

'' You know what I don't care what you do, I will go on that date with Britt.''

I love her abuela and nothing can stop me from that, I don't care if I lose you because of that but don't think for a second that I will come to the family Christmas party's without Britt and Santi'' Santana says and gives Santi to me, she turns around and quickly runs inside.

'' You can't do this mom'' Lio says and wraps an arm around my shoulders

'' I can't believe you support her'' Alma almost yells

I give Santi a kiss on the forehead and say '' Go to auntie Quinn baby, I will go to Sanny.''

I put Santi down on the ground and watch him run to Quinn, I turn to Marie and say. '' I will go to Santana''

Marie nods her head with a small smile and I quickly run inside, I run up the stairs and listen to any sounds in the house.

After two minutes I hear soft sobbing coming from a room and open the door, Santana quickly turns on her left side and says. '' Go away mom''

I close the door behind me and lay down on the bed, I lay a hand on Santana's side and say. '' Come here San''

Santana quickly turns back on her right side and buries her head in my neck, I sit up a little bit and pull her on my lap.

'' I can't believe she is doing this'' Santana says sobbing

'' I know San'' I say softly and stroke her hair

Santana wraps her arms around my shoulders and buries her face further in my neck, I sigh softly and say. '' She can't do this Santana, I don't like seeing you like this.

If you want we can just cancel the date, I know how important your abuela is.''

'' Hell no Britt I don't want to cancel the date, I love you Britt and I don't want her to be in my life if she can't accept you and Santi.

I don't fucking care what she does, but I don't want to lose you again and I don't want to lose Santi.'' Santana says and looks at me with tears in her eyes

I wipe away her tears and say '' You won't lose us San''

'' I want to go on the date Brittany, I meant what I said I still love you.

I love Santi too and I really don't want to fuck this up again, Abuela won't come between us I know that she is my family but you are more important to me.'' Santana says softly and lays her head against my shoulder

I wrap my arms around her waist and say '' You won't fuck things up Santana, we were both stupid six years ago.

You can't take all the blame on you, I give you a second chance for a reason.

Five years ago I wrote a song and Sue published it, but not under my name I will let you listen to it in a few minutes.

I will talk to Alma in a few days but I will let her calm down for now, she can't do this to you and she knows that I will visit her.''

'' You don't have to do that B'' Santana whispers

'' I know but I want to do it San, I hate to see you like this.'' I say softly and give her a kiss on the forehead

We lay there for fifteen minutes as I hear a soft knock on the door, I look down at Santana and see that she sleeps.

I shake my head with a soft smile and say '' Come in''

Quinn walks in with a sleeping Santiago in her arms and says '' Oh she sleeps too''

'' Yeah'' I say with a chuckle and slowly lay down on my back, Santana groans softly and tightens her grip around my waist.

I look at Quinn with a smile and say '' Just lay him on me Q''

Quinn lays Santi on my stomach and smiles softly as Santana lays a hand on his back, I wrap an arm around Santi and lay my head on the pillow.

Quinn shakes her head with a chuckle and says '' They both use you as a pillow''

'' As long as they sleep it's okay'' I say with a chuckle

'' Well it's around 11 pm Puck and I are going to bed too'' Quinn says with a smile

I nod my head with a smile and say '' Good night Q''

'' Good night B'' Quinn says with a smile and gives me a kiss on the cheek

Quinn throws a blanket over us and walks out of the room, I turn off the light on the nightstand and give Santi a kiss on his forehead.

_In the middle of the night Marie walks into Santana's room and smiles as she sees Santana and Santi sleeping soundly in Britt her arms, Marie quickly grabs her cellphone and takes a few pictures._

_Lio walks into the room and wraps both arms around Marie, he looks at his daughter with a smile and whispers. '' They look like a perfect little family''_

_Marie looks at him with a big smile and says '' They really do, I am so glad Britt is back Santana is happy again and you can really see that Britt loves her.''_

_Lio nods his head with a small smile and says '' Yeah I am glad they will start dating again''_

_Marie pulls Lio out of the room and closes the door behind her, they both walk to their bedroom and turn off all the lights._

**I hope you liked this chapter:]**

**I was thinking maybe I will write the date scene in Santana's pov, but I want to know what you guys think.**

**Please let me know if I should write it in Santana's pov, or just write it in Britt's pov.**

**My Spanish is not so good but I tried **


	13. Chapter 12

**I got a few Pm's that I should do the date in Santana's pov, so this chapter will be in Santana's pov.**

**Santana's pov**

'' Hey S how late is your date?'' Quinn asks as she walks into my room

'' In two hours'' I say with a smile and open my closet

'' Santi asked if he can sit with you'' Quinn says with a smile

'' Yeah of course'' I say with a big smile and grab my tight black skinny jeans a white blouse and black nine inch black heels

I throw everything on my bed and grab my make-up out of the bathroom, Santi comes running in my room and jumps on my bed.

'' Hey Hun'' I say with a smile

'' Hey Sanny'' Santi says with a big smile

I grab my clothes and ask '' Will your mom like this Santi?''

Santi looks at my clothes and nods his head with a big smile, I take off my shirt and put my blouse and skinny jeans on.

Santi looks at me with a smile and asks '' Did you listen to the song?''

'' Oh no not yet'' I say with a small smile and grab the CD out of my nightstand

Santi jumps off my bed and asks '' Can I listen it with you?''

'' Of course Hun'' I say with a smile and put the CD in my DVD player

I sit down on the bed and smile as Santi jumps on my lap, I wrap an arm around his waist and press play.

Santi turns around in my lap and says '' Listen very good Sanny''

I nod my head with a smile and listen to the instrumental music, Quinn and Puck both walk into my room and sit down next to me.

Santi climbs on Puck's lap and whispers something in his ear, Puck nods his head with a smile and lays a hand on my back.

After a few seconds I hear Britt's voice and look at Quinn in shock, Quinn smiles and whispers. '' Just listen''

**I miss those brown eyes**  
**how you kiss me at night**  
**i miss the way we sleep**

**Like there's no sunrise**  
**like the taste of your smile**  
**i miss the way we breathe**

**But i never told you what i should had said**  
**no i never told you, i just held it in**

**And**** now, i miss everything about you**  
**i cant believe that i still want you**  
**after all the things we've been through**  
**i miss everything about you, without you ohhhh**

Santi jumps in my lap and wipes away my tears, I give him a kiss on the cheek and whisper. '' I love your voice in this one Hun''

**I**** see your brown eyes every time i close mine**  
**you make it hard to see**  
**where i belong to when I'm not around you**  
**its like im not with me**

Santi lays his forehead against mine and whispers '' You deserve the second chance Sanny''

I give him a kiss on the forehead and whisper '' Thank you Santi''

**but i never told you what i should had said**  
**no i never told you, i just held it in**

**And now, i miss everything about you**  
**i cant believe that i still want you**  
**after all the things we've been through**  
**i miss everything about you, without you ohhhh**

**But i never told you what i should have said**  
**no i never told you, i just held it in **

I smile as I hear Santi singing on his own and give him a kiss on the head, Santi tuns around with a smile and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

**And now, i miss everything about you**  
**i cant believe that i still want you**  
**after all the things we've been through**  
**i miss everything about you, without you ohhhh**

Quinn grabs my laptop with a smile and says '' Now that you listened to that song read this''

I sit down next to Quinn and see the song on YouTube, Santi jumps on my lap and I read the next part out loud.

**DJ B wrote this song for someone who is very important for her, she lost contact with her six years ago but now she can finally tell her how important she is.**

**Little S sang this song too because he loves it that his mom is happy again, normally DJ B wrote her own message but by this song I wanted to write something.**

**If you want to give someone a second chance this song will be the perfect thing to play, A few days ago Little S sang a song too and I will upload that today.**

**He asked me to upload it the day after recording but I wanted to wait and upload both songs on the same day, enjoy the songs and just stay supporting DJ B and Little S. **

**Love Sue (DJ B's manager)**

Santi smiles and asks '' Did she upload my song too?''

'' What is the name of your song Hun?'' I ask with a smile

'' I'll be there'' Britt says as she walks into my room and jumps on Puck's lap

'' Damn easy B'' Puck says laughing and pushes Britt on the ground

Santi burst out laughing and I select his song with a chuckle, I place my laptop on my desk and put on my shoes.

'' Jerk'' Britt says with a chuckle and stands back up

Santi tackles Britt to the ground and says '' Hey mommy''

'' Hey prince'' Britt says with a chuckle and tickles Santi

'' Mommy stop'' Santi yells laughing

I listen to Santi's song and walk to Quinn as she calls me over, I sit down next to her and Quinn whispers. '' Read this''

Quinn places the laptop on my lap and grabs my make-up bag, I look at the text Quinn pointed at and read it.

**My mommy wrote a song I could sing on my own, mommy only does the background voices.**

**This song is for our family and friends because after six years, my mommy is finally happy again.**

**She was always happy with me but sometimes she really missed her friends and other people she loved, now that everyone is back I want to thank them and I want to say that I really love them.**

**I love you Abuela, Abuelo, Sanny, Q and Uncle P.**

Puck places a hand on my shoulder and whispers '' I am glad she is back in our life''

I nod my head and whisper '' Yeah me too''

'' What are you two whispering about?'' Britt and Santi ask in unison

'' Nothing and Britt you have to leave, I still have to get dressed.'' I say with a smirk

Britt rolls her eyes and says '' Yeah I have to get dressed too''

'' Then go'' Quinn says with a chuckle and pushes Britt out of the door

'' Bitch'' I hear Britt whisper and watch her walk away

Quinn closes the door and sits down in front of me, Puck picks Santi up and says. '' We will stalk Britt for a few minutes''

Quinn nods her head and says '' Yeah I only have to do her here and then she is done''

Puck nods his head and walks out of my room with Santi in his arms, Quinn sits down in front of me and says. '' Close your eyes''

I close my eyes and let Quinn do her thing with my hair and make-up, fifteen minutes later Quinn taps my thigh and says. '' Done''

I walk to the mirror and say '' Damn Q I look hot''

'' You always look hot S'' Quinn says with a smirk

'' I know'' I say with a chuckle and grab my white leather jacket

Quinn throws my purse and says '' I think Britt is downstairs''

We both run down the stairs and I see Puck sitting on the couch, Quinn walks into the living room and asks. '' Where is B?''

'' Upstairs tucking Santi in, he asked if you wanted to come too San.'' Puck says with a smile and pulls Quinn on his lap

'' Okay'' I say with a smile and run back upstairs, I walk to the guestroom and knock on the door.

'' Come in'' I hear Britt and Santi yell in unison

I walk into the room and see Santi laying in his bed and Britt sitting on the edge of his bed, Santi smiles and says. '' Come sit with us Sanny''

I walk to them with a smile and Santi pulls me down on Britt's lap, Britt and I both look at Santi and Santi just smiles shyly and says. '' There is no other place you can sit''

I try to suppress my laughter and say '' You're right Hun''

_Britt's side of the bed is empty but Britt's lap sits better, he tries to bring us closer to each much faster than Britt plans to._

Britt smiles softly and says '' It's time to sleep baby''

Santi nods his head with a yawn and grabs his stuffed animal, Britt lays the blanket over him and gives him a kiss on the forehead. '' I love you babe''

'' I love you too mommy'' Santi whispers with a smile

I stand up and give Santi a kiss on the forehead '' Good night Hun''

'' Good night Sanny'' Santi says with a smile and gives me a kiss on the cheek

Britt turns off the light on Santi's nightstand and we both walk to the door, I stop walking as Santi calls my name and say. '' Yes Hun?''

'' I love you Sanny'' Santi says softly

My eyes widen in shock and I look at Britt, Britt stands against the doorpost with a small smile and slowly nods her head towards the bed.

I walk back to Santi's bed and whisper '' I love you too Hun''

Santi looks at me with a big smile and asks '' Really''

I crouch down next to him and say '' Yes really, I love you and your mommy.''

'' And we love you'' Britt says softly and lays a hand on my shoulder

'' Now go on your date'' Santi tries to say sternly

'' Yes sir'' Britt says with a chuckle

Britt and I both walk out of the room and I close the door, Britt looks at me with a small smile and asks. '' Was that the first time?''

'' Yeah that was the first time he said it to me in person, normally he just says I love them.'' I say with a small smile

Britt nods her head with a smile and asks '' Ready to go?''

I nod my head and say '' Yeah let's go''

Britt and I both run down the stairs and simultaneously yell '' Bye guys''

'' Have fun'' Quinn yells as I close the door

Britt and I both put on our sunglasses and Britt opens her car door for me, I sit down in the car and laugh as Britt slides over her car to her side.

Britt jumps in the drivers seat and says '' Don't laugh''

'' You did the same thing only now over your car and not over your dirt bike'' I say still laughing

'' Yeah and the paparazzi took a picture'' Britt says with a chuckle

'' We will see that in the magazines tomorrow'' I say with a chuckle

Britt starts her car and pulls out of the driveway, I look at her with a smile and ask. '' Where are we going?''

'' You will see'' Britt says with a smile and turns on the radio

I hear Britt's phone ringing in her jacket pocket and say '' B your phone rings''

Britt grabs her phone out of the pocket and puts it on speaker

'' Hello?'' Britt says

'' Hey B'' I hear Sue say

'' Hey Sue what's wrong? You sound stressed'' Britt asks

'' Well do you want to perform on the AMA's tomorrow?'' Sue asks

'' Tomorrow?'' Britt asks a little bit too loud

'' Yeah I just got a call that they want you there tomorrow'' Sue says

'' Why?'' Britt asks

'' Because you got nominated for the best female artist'' Sue says

'' How late is it?'' Britt asks

'' 7 pm till 11 pm you have to attend to the after party'' Sue says

'' 11 pm is too late for Santi'' Britt says

'' I know but I will be there too, you have to go dress shopping tomorrow or I will call one of my stylists.'' Sue says

'' I will go shopping tomorrow, I know that you will be there Sue but 11 pm is too late for Santi.'' Britt says softly and parks her car at the beach

Britt looks at me with a small smile and mouths ' Sorry'

I shake my head with a smile and mouth ' Don't be'

'' Oh and B you need a date for the red carpet'' Sue says and I can hear the smirk in her voice

'' What song do I have to sing?'' Britt asks

'' My wish For You or She Wolf'' Sue says

'' My wish for you'' Britt says immediately

'' Okay well the limo will pick you up tomorrow around 6 pm, the group can come too.'' Sue says

'' Alright well I have to go Sue, see you tomorrow.'' Britt says

'' See you tomorrow B'' Sue says and hangs up the phone

Britt puts her phone back in her pocket and jumps out of the car, she walks around the car and opens the door for me.

'' Thanks'' I say with a small smile

Britt smiles and grabs something from the backseat, Britt puts something in front of my eyes and whispers. '' You have to wear that for five minutes''

I nod my head and squeal as Britt picks me up, Britt burst out laughing and almost loses her balance.

'' Drop me and your dead Pierce'' I say with a chuckle

'' I won't drop you Lopez, stay here.'' Britt says with a chuckle and puts me back down on the ground

I concentrate me on the sounds around me and hear the sound of the sea and some animals.

_She took me to the beach on our first date but that ended in a disaster, some jock thought it was funny to attack Britt and she ended up in the hospital for protecting me._

Britt wrapping her arms around my waist snaps me out of my thoughts and I say '' We are on the beach''

'' Yeah we are, I thought it was a good idea to have a date on a beach without ending up in the hospital.'' Britt says and takes the scarf of my eyes

I look around and gasp as I see a blanket surrounded with candles and rose pedals, Britt looks at me with a small smile and says. '' I had this planned for our first date eight years ago, but some asshole ruined it.''

We both sit down on the blanket and I say '' It's beautiful B''

B grabs a basket and says '' I know that you already ate with Q, Puck and Santi so I just got a few snacks and wine''

Britt gives me a glass with wine and takes a sip of her own glass, we both lay down on the blanket and look up at the sky.

'' I always like to watch the stars when I lay on the beach at night'' I say softly

'' Yeah me too, Santi and I slept on the beach here last year.'' Britt says with a chuckle

'' Isn't that cold?'' I ask

'' Not really it was a summer night, we spend the day at the beach and Santi fell asleep around 8 pm.'' Britt says shrugging

'' Oh yeah B you don't have to go dress shopping tomorrow, I have a dress that is too long for me but it will be perfect for you.'' I say with a smile and look at her

Brittany turns on her side and ask '' What color?''

'' Black'' I say with a chuckle

'' Nice than I only need a suit for Santi'' Britt says with a smile

'' Puck can go shopping with him, he can buy two suits tomorrow he needs another one for the weekend.'' I say with a smile

Britt nods her head and says '' I will ask him tomorrow morning''

I take a sip of my wine and ask '' Do you like being famous?''

'' It's fun to be recognized on the street and stuff, but the paparazzi annoys the crap out of me.'' Britt says with a small smile

'' It's pretty fun to read about you in magazines'' I say with a chuckle

'' Did you read the last rumor?'' Britt asks with a smirk

'' No what is it?'' I ask with a chuckle

'' They think I am dating Q, they pictured us walking out of the school Santi in Quinn's arms and I had my arm wrapped around Q's shoulders.'' Britt says with a chuckle

'' Oh my god'' I say laughing

'' Hey S can I ask you something?'' Britt asks softly

'' Of course what is it?'' I ask with a smile

'' Well will you be my date to both award shows?'' Britt asks with a small smile

My eyes widen a little and I ask '' Are you sure you want to go with me?''

Britt nods her head and says '' Yeah I want to walk with you over the red carpet''

I nod my head and say '' Of course I want to go with you''

Britt sighs in relief and asks '' Are you sure?''

'' Yes I am sure B, it will be a little bit scary but I want to come with you.'' I say with a smile

'' It will be our first award show too, but Quinn, Puck and your parents are coming with us.'' Britt says with a smile

'' I will send my mother a quick text message'' I say with a smile and grab my phone

Britt nods her head and lays back down on her back

**To Mami**: Hey Mami Britt has an award show tomorrow and she wants you and Papi to come too, I think we will pick you up with the limo you only need a dress and suit.

**From Mami: **We still have nice clothes so we don't have to go shopping, what time are you guys picking us up?

'' Mami asks how late we are picking them up'' I say with a smile

Britt looks at me with a small smile and says '' Around 7.30 pm''

I nod my head and send my mother the time, I put my phone back in my purse and lay my head on Britt's shoulder.

Britt wraps an arm around my shoulders and asks '' Are they coming with us?''

'' Yeah they are'' I say with a smile

_We lay on the beach for another two hours and just look at the sky enjoying each others company_

Britt wraps her leather jacket around me as she notices me shivering and asks '' Do you want to go home?''

I shake my head and say '' No I want to lay here for a little while longer''

Britt nods her head and sits up, I sit up too and smile as Britt sits down behind me.

Britt wraps both arms around my waist and lays her chin on my shoulder, I lay my head against Britt her shoulder and sigh contently.

Britt gives me a small kiss on the shoulder and whispers '' This is the best first date I ever had''

I turn my head and say '' This is the best date I ever had, but I enjoy everything I do with you.''

Britt looks at me with a small smile and I get lost in the familiar ocean blue eyes I love so much, Britt's eyes flicker down at my lips and I slowly lean in.

Britt closes the gap between us and softly kisses me on the lips, I hum softly at the familiar feeling and lay a hand on the back of her neck.

I softly swipe my tongue over her bottom lip to ask entrance, Britt opens her mouth a little bit and our tongues meet again.

Britt and I both moan softly and Britt tightens her grip around my waist, I turn around in her lap and wrap both of my arms around her shoulders.

I smirk in the kiss as Britt's hands find their way to my ass and play with the small hairs on the back of her neck, Britt slowly pulls out of the kiss and rests her forehead against mine.

I give her a small peck on the lips and Britt says '' If we want to sleep for a few hours, we should go home.

Santi will wake up in three hours and I promised to bring him to school tomorrow, Puck will pick him up after school and I have to dress up like barbie for that fucking award show.''

I shake my head with a chuckle and say '' Yeah let's go''

Britt and I both stand up and Britt grabs the blanket and the basket, we both walk to the car and Britt opens the door for me.

Britt places everything in the backseat and jumps in the drivers seat, twenty minutes later Britt parks her car in the driveway and we both jump out of the car.

We both walk into the house and walk upstairs, Britt gives me a peck on the lips and whispers. '' Good night San''

'' Good night B'' I say with a smile and walk into my room

**Brittany's pov**

_Ugh I am so fucking tired last night was amazing, but I hate that I had to stand up so early._

_I just brought Santi to school and I still have to write some songs, I hope tonight will be fun or else I will just skip the after party._

'' Morning B'' Puck says yawning and sits down next to me on the couch

I look up from my laptop and say '' Morning bro''

'' How was your date?'' Puck asks with a smirk

'' Amazing'' I say with a smirk and look back at my laptop

'' That is all you have to say?'' Puck asks

'' Yeah'' I say with a chuckle

'' What are you doing?'' Puck asks with a smile

'' Trying to write a new song, but I don't know any lyrics.'' I say with a groan and lay my head against the back of the couch

'' Ever thought about a duet with someone?'' Puck asks

'' Yeah a duet with Santana, Q or you'' I say with a chuckle

'' Why don't you write a song maybe one of us wants to sing with you'' Puck says with a smirk

'' Hm good idea'' I say with a smile and look back at my laptop

After two hours of thinking, writing and finding a good instrumental sound I turn off my laptop and say '' The song is done, now we still have an hour till Santi gets out of school.''

'' What do you want to do?'' Puck asks

I shrug my shoulders and ask '' What can we do?''

'' Play Call of Duty'' Puck says with a smirk

I put my laptop back in my bag and say '' Oh yes please''

Puck jumps off the couch and throws a controller at me, I catch the controller and take a sip of my coffee.

Puck jumps on the couch next to me and says '' Alright we will play online so take this thing''

I grab the headset he hands me and put it on, Puck puts his on and says. '' Yo guys Puckosaurus is back with his best lesbro B.''

'' Just play bro'' I say with a chuckle

Puck presses play and we immediately start shooting some guys, Puck and I both yell at some guys we play with and shoot some more players.

_Just like old times yelling and shooting some online players, I really missed the game times I had with Puck._

'' B behind you'' Puck yells

'' The fuck where?'' I ask with a chuckle and move my player around

'' Already shot him'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' Oh god the girls and the little one are out of the house and those two start playing Call of duty'' Quinn says with a chuckle as she walks into the living room

Puck and I both look up and I ask '' Um how late is it?''

'' 5 pm'' Santana says with a chuckle and walks into the living room with Santi in her arms

Santi jumps on my lap and says '' Hey mommy''

'' Hey baby'' I say with a smile and give him a kiss on the cheek

'' You don't have to go suit shopping with him, my mom just called and said that she has a suit for him.'' Santana says with a smile and sits down next to me

'' Then we will go shopping on Friday, your mommy will go with Sanny and aunt Q and you will come with me and Abuelo.'' Puck says with a smile and gives Santi a kiss on the cheek

'' Will abuela go with mommy?'' Santi asks

Puck nods his head and says '' Yeah the ladies will go shopping together''

Santi nods his head and lays his head against my shoulder, Puck and I both jump a little as someone yells in our ears and we both look back at the screen.

'' Oh hell no Jack, Puckosaurus is back.'' Someone yells

'' Who is that'' I ask Puck

'' Jack and John I always have a fight with them when I am online'' Puck says

'' Oh this is gonna be fun, but please don't swear so much.'' I say and look down at Santi

Puck nods his head and says '' Nice to see you again John''

'' Shut up Puck'' John says

'' Aw do you want me to kill you again?'' Puck asks

'' Try it'' John says

I climb with my player on top of a roof and select an Assault riffle, I search for John and see him walking behind Puck.

'' Boom head shot '' I say with a smirk and fire a shot

'' Who the fuck was that?'' I hear John and another dude ask in unison

'' My best lesbro B'' Puck says and gives me a high five

'' Who the fuck is B?'' John asks

'' Your worst nightmare'' I say

Santi and Puck both burst out laughing, Santana looks at me with a smirk and whispers. '' You are a nightmare at day, but a fucking dream in bed.''

Santana chuckles as my mouth drops open and Quinn looks at me with a knowing smirk, Santi looks at me a little bit confused and asks. '' Mommy why are you blushing?''

'' Um I don't blush baby, it is just a little bit hot in here.'' I say and scratch the back of my neck

Santana burst out laughing and quickly jumps off the couch, I grab her hand and pull her back on the couch.

I look at her with a smirk and whisper '' Maybe we will have a spring break repeat San''

Santana's eyes widen and I take off my headset with a chuckle, I stand up with Santi in my arms and walk to Quinn.

Quinn and I both turn around as we hear the front door and I smile as I see Lio and Marie walking in, I put Santi on the ground and give both of them a hug.

'' Hey guys'' Lio says with a smile

'' Looking good Lio'' Puck says with a smile

I nod my head in agreement and check out both of their outfits, Marie wears a white dress and Lio wears a black suit.

Marie hands me a black suit for Santi and says '' Get dressed we saw a limo driving on the highway''

I look at the time and say '' Shit we have thirty minutes to get ready''

Puck and Santana both jump off the couch and Puck quickly turns off the TV, I pick Santi up and run upstairs with him in my arms.

I run into the guestroom and see the black dress laying on my bed, I put Santi down on the ground and say. '' Take of your shirt and jeans baby''

I take off my t-shirt and skinny jeans and put on the dress, I grab my black heels and put them on.

I help Santi getting dressed and walk to the bathroom, Santi sits down on the toilet seat and I quickly do my hair and make-up.

After fifteen minutes I crouch down in front of Santi and grab a little bit gel, I do Santi's hair and adjust his tie.

Santi looks at me with a smile and says '' You look pretty mommy''

'' You look handsome prince'' I say with a smile and give him a kiss on the forehead

'' Come in'' Santi and I both yell as we hear a knock on the door

Sue walks in and asks '' Ready?''

Santi and I both walk out of the bathroom and Santi says '' Yeah''

I put on my black leather jacket and grab my purse, Sue looks at me with a smile and says. '' This is the first time, that I see you in a dress B.''

'' I know'' I say with a chuckle as we walk down the stairs

'' Everyone sits in the limo'' Sue says with a smile

I nod my head and walk to the limo, I open the door and let Santi and Sue jump in first.

I jump in the limo and close the door behind me, Sue puts her finger on the speaker button and says. '' You can drive''

'' Okay Miss Sylvester'' The driver says and pulls out of the driveway

I sit down next to Sue and pull Santi on my lap, Sue looks at me with a smile and asks. '' Ready for your first award?''

'' There are other stars nominated Sue'' I say with a chuckle

'' You will win this'' Sue says with a big smile

'' We will see'' I say with a chuckle and look out of the window

I grab my phone as it beeps and open Santana's text message, Santi lays his head against my shoulder and looks out of the window.

**From San: **Nervous?

**To San: **A little bit, you?

**From San: **I am fucking nervous

'' Hey baby do you want to sit on Sanny's lap? She is a little bit nervous'' I whisper in Santi's ear

Santi nods his head with a big smile and slides off my lap, Santi jumps on Santana's lap and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

Santana gives Santi a kiss on the forehead and looks out of the window, Sue nudges my side and whispers. '' He really loves her''

I nod my head with a smile and whisper '' Yeah I know''

Ten minutes later the limo stops and the driver says '' The people that won't walk on the red carpet has to step out of the car''

Sue looks at me with a smile and says '' Santana, Santi and B will stay here, I will take the rest of you guys with me.''

The group nod their heads and jump out of the car, I pull Sue back in the car and whisper. '' I want a picture with all of them at the end of the carpet''

Sue nods her head and says '' Okay''

Sue closes the door and the driver drives away, five minutes later he parks the limo and says. '' Miss Pierce you can step out''

'' Alright'' I say with a smile and open the door, I step out of the car and shake my head in amazement as I hear everyone cheering and yelling my name.

I look back in the Limo and off Santana my hand, Santana grabs my hand with a smile and I help her stepping out of the car.

Santana and I both chuckle as we hear people whispering and I turn back to the car, I offer Santi my hand and whisper. '' Don't be afraid baby''

Santi nods his head and grabs my hand, I help him out of the car and tighten my grip on his little hand as everyone starts yelling again.

Santana wraps an arm around my waist and whispers '' Damn you two have fans''

'' Yeah I know'' Santi and I say in unison

'' Miss Pierce?'' One of my bodyguards says

I look at him and ask '' Yes?''

'' Follow me'' My bodyguard Daniel says with a smile

Daniel signs his brother and my other bodyguard Dylan and they both lead us to the red carpet, I look at the red carpet and see a few other stars posing for the camera's.

'' You can walk to the camera's Miss Pierce'' Dylan says with a smile

'' Thanks Dylan'' I say with a smile and look at Santi

Santi looks at me with wide eyes and whispers '' I am afraid mommy''

I pick him up with a small smile and say '' Don't be afraid baby, just think about something you like.''

Santi closes his eyes and I look at Santana, Santana looks at me with a small smile and strokes Santi's back.

Santi opens his eyes again and says '' Let's go''

I put him back down on the ground and grab his hand, I intertwine my right hand with Santana's left hand and walk on the carpet.

'' Hey look there is DJ B and Little S'' I hear one of the photographers yell

I look down at Santi and see him walking next to me with a little smirk, I squeeze his hand softly and stop walking as I see Ellen walking towards us.

'' Hey Ellen'' I say with a smile

'' Hey B, hey Santi.'' Ellen says with a big smile and gives us both a hug

'' Who is the pretty lady?'' Ellen asks and wiggles her eyebrows

'' This is Sanny, my mommy's date for tonight or every award show.'' Santi says with a big smile

I look at him with an eyebrow raised and Santi just looks at me with a shit eating grin, Ellen shakes her head with a chuckle and says. '' Nice to meet you Santana''

'' Nice to meet you too Ellen'' Santana says with a smile

'' DJ B can we interview you and little S?'' A woman from Teen Vogue asks

I look down at Santi and see him nodding his head, I nod my head and walk towards the woman.

'' Sanny come with us'' Santi says and stops walking

I turn around and see Santana standing next to my bodyguards, Santana shakes her head and says. '' Go ahead I will stay here Hun''

Santi and I both look at each other and Santi whispers '' She has to come with us mommy''

I nod my head and grab his hand again Santi pulls me back to Santana and Santi raises his arms, Santana shakes her head with a chuckle and picks him up.

I wrap an arm around Santana's shoulders and say '' Now you have to come with us''

I walk to the woman from teen vogue, the woman smiles and looks in the camera. '' Hey I am Linda from teen vogue and we just called DJ B and Little S over for an interview''

The camera turns to me, Santi and Santana and we smile softly, Linda looks at us with a smile and asks. '' Hey DJ B how does it feel to be nominated for the best female artist?''

I shrug my shoulders with a small smile and says '' It doesn't feel different it's only a nomination, there are other stars that are nominated and have a huge chance to win.

It will be cool to win the award but attending to an award show feels like a price for me, this is our first award show and I am glad that I am here.''

'' Do you think your mommy wins this award Little S?'' Linda asks with a smile

'' Yeah mommy will win this, she is the best DJ I know and she can sing normal songs too.'' Santi says with a smile

'' And who are you?'' Linda asks Santana

'' Santana her date'' Santana says and points to me

Linda nods her head and says '' Well thank you for the interview DJ B''

'' Your welcome'' I say with a smile and walk back to the small wall

'' Ready for the pictures?'' I ask with a chuckle

Santana puts Santi down and they both nod their heads, Dylan and Daniel lead us to the camera guys but before we stand in front of them I whisper something in Daniel's ear.

'' Can you please tell them not to yell to much, Santi will do his thing and I don't want them commanding things to him.''

Daniel nods his head and jogs to the Camera guys, after a minute he runs back and nods his head.

Santana, Santi and I both walk to the small wall and stand in front of the camera guys, I make eye contact with them and mouth. '' Just let him do his thing''

Santi pulls me down and I crouch down next to him, Santi looks up at Santana and pulls her down with a smile.

I wrap an arm around Santana's waist and wrap an arm around Santi, Santana intertwines our hands on Santi's stomach and Santi lays his hands on our hands.

We look at the camera guys with a smile and try not to close our eyes as the flashes go off, after the picture Santi looks at Santana with a smile and whispers something in her ear.

Santana nods her head and stands up with Santi in her arms, Santi looks at me with a small pout and says. '' Mommy stand behind Sanny''

'' Fucking pout'' I murmur softly and stand up, Santana chuckles softly and looks at me with a small smirk.

I stand behind Santana and wrap my arms around both of them, we look at the camera guys with a smile and I laugh softly as I see Puck doing a fist pump.

After three more pictures I hold my hand up and look at Sue, Sue nods her head and walks towards me with Quinn, Puck, Lio and Marie behind her.

I walk towards the camera guys and say '' I want a picture with everyone, thanks to them I am here and I don't want to hide my friends and family for my fans.''

Everyone nods their head and I turn back around, I smile as I see Santi in Lio's arms and walk back to the group.

I pull Sue in the group and say '' You will stand on the picture too Sue''

Sue nods her head and stands on the other side of Lio, Santana and Quinn both stand next to Marie and Santana wraps an arm around her mothers waist.

I look at Puck with a smirk and ask '' Repeat of our first school picture?''

Puck nods his head and we stand in front of the group, I wrap an arm around Puck's shoulders and we both crouch down in front of Lio and Sue.

We all look at the camera with a big smile and the guys take the pictures, I look at the camera guys and mouth. ' One more'

Lio puts Santi down on the ground and Santi immediately sits down on my knee, Quinn sits down on Puck's knee and looks at me with a small smirk.

I shake my head with a chuckle and offer Santana my hand, Santana grabs my hand and I pull her to me.

Santana sits down on my left knee and I wrap an arm around Santi and Santana's waist, Lio, Marie and Sue stand behind us and lay a hand on our shoulders.

After the camera guys took the picture I stand back up and walk with the group over the red carpet, after five minutes my bodyguards lead us inside the building and Daniel says. '' Here are your seats Miss Pierce''

'' Thank you Daniel'' I say with a smile

We all sit down in our seats and look at the stage, Sue squeezes my shoulder and says. '' We are just on time it will start in five seconds.

I nod my head and look back at the stage as Robert Pattinson walks on stage, Santi climbs on my lap and lays his head against my shoulder.

I wrap an arm around Santi's waist and intertwine my right hand with Santana's left hand, I look at Santana and see her looking at the stage with a small smile.

After forty-five minutes someone crouches down next to me and whispers '' DJ B you have to go backstage, your performance will be over ten minutes.''

I nod my head and stand up with Santi in my arms, I place Santi on Santana's lap and give him a kiss on the forehead.

I walk after the guy backstage and grab a headset, I put the headset on and sit down on a chair.

'' Miss Pierce do you need any dancers?'' A woman asks

I shake my head and say '' No I don't need dancers''

'' Okay when the light is green you can stand behind that door'' The woman says and points to the door behind her

I nod my head and walk to the door as the light turns green, everyone backstage run around with sound equipment and stuff and I hear Robert Patinson clearing his throat.

'' I think everyone waited for the first live performance of the evening, Ladies and Gentleman please give it up for DJ B.'' Robert says in the microphone and I hear a few cheers and applauds around me

Two guys open the door for me and I adjust the headset on my head, I walk on stage and give Robert a quick hug.

Robert pats me on the back and nods his head at the band, I sit down on the edge of the stage and look at everyone in the audience.

I lock eyes with Santi and start to sing my song, Santi smiles as he hears my voice and lays his head against Santana's shoulder.

**I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,**  
**And each road leads you where you want to go,**  
**And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,**  
**I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.**  
**And if one door opens to another door closed,**  
**I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,**  
**If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,**

I jump off the stage and walk to a small audience that is filled with fans, I give some of them a hand and slowly walk up the stairs.

**But more than anything, more than anything,**  
**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**  
**Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,**  
**You never need to carry more than you can hold,**  
**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**  
**I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**  
**Yeah, this, is my wish.**

I see Beyonce mouthing the words with me and smile as I see Blue-Ivy in her arms, I walk up the stairs to the seats where the group sits.

**I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,**  
**All the ones who love you, in the place you left,**  
**I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,**  
**And you help somebody every chance you get,**  
**Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,**  
**And you always give more than you take.**

Santana places Santi on the chair next to her and lays a hand on the small of his back, I quickly jog up the stairs and crouch down in front of Santi.

**But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,**  
**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**  
**Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,**  
**You never need to carry more than you can hold,**  
**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**  
**I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**  
**Yeah, this, is my wish.**

I lay a hand on Santi's hand and look at him with a smile, Santi smiles as he hears the crowd awing and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**  
**Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,**  
**You never need to carry more than you can hold,**  
**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**  
**I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**  
**Yeah, this, is my wish.**

I intertwine my right hand with Santana's left hand that lays on Santi's back and smile as she squeeze my hand softly, Santi looks at me with a big smile and sings the next part with me.

**This is my wish**  
**I hope you know somebody loves you**  
**May all your dreams stay big **

After the song ends I run back on stage and give my headset to one of the guys, Robert walks back on stage and says. '' That was beautiful DJ B''

'' Thank you'' I say with a small smile and walk back to my seat

I sit down on my seat and pull Santi on my lap, Santi wraps his arms around my shoulders and says. '' That was amazing mommy''

'' Next time we will sing together babe'' I say with a smile and give him a kiss on the forehead

Santi nods his head and looks back at the stage, I lay my chin on his head and place a hand over Santana's.

Two hours and seven awards later Robert steps back on stage and says '' Well it's time for the last award Ladies and Gentleman, please take a look at the nominees for the category Best female artist.''

I look down at Santi and hear the female voice calling all the names

**The nominees for the best female artist 2013 are:**

**Beyonce**

**Alicia Keys**

**Miley Cyrus**

**Arianne Grande**

**And**

**DJ B**

Santana squeezes my hand softly and Santi places his hand over ours, I look next to me as I feel some hands on me and see Lio, Marie, Sue, Puck and Quinn looking at me with a small smile.

'' Well here is the envelope Ladies and Gentleman'' Robert says with a smile and opens the envelop

Santi and Santana both squeeze my hand and Robert says '' And the winner of the Best female artist 2013 award is…..''

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter:}**

**Yes I know ending it like this is mean, but I will upload the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	14. Chapter 13

**This chapter will be in a narrator's pov**

_Robert Pattinson looks at the audience and says '' And the winner of the best female artist 2013 award is….''_

Santiago jumps off Brittany's lap and jumps on Santana's lap, Santana places a hand on Britt's arm and wraps her other arm around Santi.

'' Come on say it already'' Someone in the audience yells

'' Yeah say it'' Santi whispers with a chuckle

Brittany shakes her head with a chuckle and gives Santi a quick kiss on the cheek, Robert shakes his head with a big smile and says. '' Alright alright the winner of the best female artist award 2013 is….. DJ B''

Brittany's eyes widen in shock and Santi jumps on his mothers lap with a squeal, Santi gives Britt a kiss on the cheek and says. '' You won mommy''

All camera's turn to Brittany and Sue whispers '' Go get your award B''

Britt nods her head and stands up with Santi in her arms, Britt places Santi down on the ground and asks. '' Do you want to come with me baby?''

Santi nods his head and grabs Brittany's hand, Britt smiles softly and walks down the stairs and on the stage.

Brittany takes the award Robert gives her and says '' Thank you Robert''

'' Thank your fans, they voted for you.'' Robert says with a smile and gives Britt a microphone

Brittany crouches down with the microphone and award in her hands and pulls Santi on her knee, Santi wraps an arm around Brittany's shoulders and looks at the audience Britt looks at the audience with a small smile and says. '' I don't really know what to say, this is our first award show and immediately our first award.

We want to thank our fans you guys are really amazing and we want to thank our manager, because without her we wouldn't be here now.''

Santi grabs the microphone with a big smile and chuckles at Brittany's shocked face, he looks at the audience with a big smile and says. '' And we want to thank our family because without them some songs wouldn't exist, I want to thank Abuela and Abuelo for being there for us.

I want to thank aunt Quinn and uncle Puck for being there for us, for all the fun nights and all the song ideas you gave mommy.

And I really want to thank Santana for making mommy happy again, we really love you Sanny.''

Brittany gives Santi a kiss on the forehead and says '' Yeah he can read my mind or something''

The audience burst out laughing and immediately stand up and start applauding, Robert lays a hand on Brittany's shoulder and whispers. '' You guys can come with me backstage, your manager, bodyguards and family will meet you in the limo for the after party.''

Santi and Brittany both nod their heads and walk backstage with Robert, Brittany sees Daniel standing by the backdoor and immediately walks to him with Santi.

Daniel smiles and says '' The limo stands around the corner Miss Pierce''

'' Thank you Daniel and you can call me Brittany'' Brittany says with a smile and picks Santi up

Daniel nods his head with a smile and leads them to the limo, Daniel opens the door for them and Brittany helps Santi in the limo.

Santi immediately climbs on Lio's lap and Brittany sits down in between Santana and Quinn, the driver starts the car and drives away.

Sue pats Brittany on the shoulder and says '' Congrats kiddo''

'' Thanks Sue'' Brittany says with a smile

Puck stands up and pulls Brittany in a hug, Santi smiles and squeals. '' Group hug''

Lio picks Santi up and everyone stands in the middle of the limo, after two minutes everyone sits back down and Sue gives everyone a glass champagne.

Sue hands Santi a glass with apple juice and says '' We will arrive at the after party in ten minutes, but for now I want to toast on my two stars Santi and B.''

Brittany and Santiago both raise their glasses and Britt gives Santi a quick kiss on the forehead, Brittany downs her champagne and hands the glass back.

Sue looks at Brittany in shock and asks '' Thirsty?''

'' Yeah a little'' Britt says with a chuckle

Santana tries to give her glass to Britt but Brittany shakes her head and whispers '' I hate champagne, you can drink it.''

Santana shakes her head with a chuckle and takes a sip of her drink, five minutes later the driver stops the car and says. '' We are here''

Brittany and Santi both jump out of the car and Brittany helps Santana out of the car, Santi adjust his tie and jumps in Brittany's arms.

Brittany places Santi on her hip and intertwines her right hand with Santana's left hand, Sue walks in front of the group and shows some passes to the bouncer.

The bouncer opens the door and Sue leads them inside to party, Sue leads them to the bar and turns around.

Brittany smiles and says '' I won't stay for long Sue, Santi is tired and he has school tomorrow.''

'' How long will you stay?'' Sue asks

'' Thirty minutes'' Britt says with a smile

Sue nods her head and asks '' What do you want to drink B?''

'' Coke'' Britt says with a smile

'' No beer?'' Sue asks

Britt shakes her head and looks down at Santi, Santi smiles and says. '' You can take a beer mommy''

'' four beer, three wines and an apple juice please'' Sue orders

'' Hey DJ B'' Britt hears someone yell

Britt turns around and sees Beyonce and Jay-Z walking towards her, Santi wraps his arms tighter around Britt's neck and waves shyly.

'' Hey Beyonce and Jay-Z'' Sue says with a smile

'' Hey Sue'' Jay-Z says

'' Congrats on the award DJ B'' Beyonce says with a smile

'' Thank you'' I say with a small smile

'' Don't be so shy'' Sue whispers and hands me a beer

'' Sorry'' Britt whispers with a chuckle and takes a sip of her beer

'' Is he tired?'' Beyonce asks and points at Santi

'' Yeah it's almost bed time and he has to go to school tomorrow'' Britt says with a small smile

Santana lays a hand on Britt's back and whispers '' Give Santi to my dad B''

'' Do you want to go to abuelo baby?'' Britt asks softly

Santi rubs his eyes and nods his head with a small yawn, Lio takes Santi over and says. '' Hey B we can go home and you can come home later if you want, we can put Santi in bed and go to sleep too.''

'' They can ride with the limo and the driver has to come back after that'' Sue says with a smile

Britt nods her head with a small smile and says '' That is a good idea Lio''

Britt gives Santi a kiss on the forehead and whispers '' Good night baby''

'' Good night mommy, I love you.'' Santi whispers

Santana, Quinn and Puck all give Santi a kiss on the cheek and Santana says. '' You can just sleep in his room dad, Britt can sleep in my room.''

Lio looks at his daughter with a smirk and asks '' Sleep?''

'' Yes dad sleep'' Santana says with a chuckle

'' Alright'' Lio says laughing

Marie and Lio both walk out of the building with Santi and Britt takes another sip of her beer, Sue lays a hand on Brittany's shoulders and says. '' Go to the dance floor B''

Britt shakes her head and says '' I don't want to dance right now''

Santana and Quinn both grab Brittany's hand and pull her to the dance floor, Puck walks after them and smirks as he sees Brittany's small smile.

After two hours of dancing, talking and having fun with each other, Brittany walks to Sue and says. '' It's time to go home''

Sue nods her head and calls her driver, Sue looks at Brittany and says. '' The limo is here''

Brittany, Puck, Quinn, Santana and Sue walk out of the building and towards the limo, Dylan opens the door for them and the group jumps in the car.

Daniel jumps in his Audi RS6 Avant and drives behind the limo, he signs his brother that he is ready and waits for the limo to drive.

Dylan jumps in his yellow Pontiac GTO 1970 and drives in front of the limo, the limo drives away and Brittany lays her head against the window.

'' Tired?'' Sue asks with a smile

'' Yeah a little'' Brittany says with a small smile

After thirty minutes the limo turns the street in where the apartment is and Brittany feels her phone vibrate, Brittany pulls out her phone and reads Dylan's text message.

**From Dylan Bodyguard: **Do you have any visitors? There stand three Audi's in front of the house and the door is open

Brittany's eyes widen she presses the speaker button and yells '' Stop the damn car''

**This is the end of chapter 13 I know that it's a little bit short, but the next chapter will be a little bit angsty.**


	15. Chapter 14

_Brittany's eyes widen she presses the speaker button and yells '' Stop the damn car''_

'' What's wrong?'' Puck asks concerned

The driver stops the car and Brittany immediately jumps out of the car, Daniel parks his car next to Dylan's and jumps out of his car.

Dylan and Daniel both run to the limo and try to hold Brittany back, Brittany pushes Daniel away and runs to the house.

'' What's going on?'' Sue yells

'' There are people in the house stay here'' Dylan says and runs after Brittany

Daniel follows Dylan and yells '' Brittany let us go first''

'' Hell no my little boy is in there'' Brittany yells and runs into the house

Dylan and Daniel both pull out their guns and run after Brittany into the house, Dylan hears screams coming from the living room and runs to the living room.

Daniel follows Brittany upstairs and see her pushing someone away, Daniel points his gun to the person and says. '' Put your hands up asshole''

Brittany looks in the guestroom and yells '' Where is he?''

'' Where he belongs bitch'' The guy says

Brittany kicks the guy in the balls and says '' Tell me where he is asshole''

'' By his dad downstairs'' The guy says with a smirk

'' Hell no'' Brittany says with a growl and runs out of the room

Daniel hits the guy in his head with the gun and runs after Brittany down the stairs, Brittany runs into the living room and gasps as she sees Lio and Marie sitting on the couch blindfolded.

Brittany looks around the room and sees Dylan fighting with three guys, Daniel runs to his brother and tackles a guy to the ground.

Brittany grabs the second guy and asks '' Where is he?''

'' I don't know'' The guy says with a smirk

Brittany grabs Dylan's gun and holds it against the dudes head, she looks him straight in the eyes and says. '' Don't let me repeat myself asshole''

Puck, Sue, Santana and Quinn run into the living room and Santana gasps as she sees her parents, Sue shakes her head with a growl and walks to Lio and Marie.

Sue takes off the blindfolds and jumps a little as someone throws something through the window, in a matter of seconds the whole room stands full with white smoke and Brittany loses her grip on the guy she has pinned against the wall.

'' Now guys'' They hear someone yell and everyone hears footsteps running out of the house

'' Shit'' Brittany yells

'' Where is Santi?'' Quinn asks panicked

'' His fucking dad took him'' Brittany says with a growl

'' Stay here we will follow them'' Daniel orders

'' No way I am coming with you'' Brittany says with a growl

'' Me too'' Santana, Quinn, Lio, Marie, Sue and Puck say in unison

Daniel sighs and says '' We have to keep you guys save''

'' And we will stay save but I am coming with you'' Brittany says and runs out of the house

'' Shit'' Dylan says and runs after Brittany

Daniel and the group run after Brittany and Dylan and Daniel sees Brittany jumping in her own Audi A5 Sportback, Daniel and Dylan both jump in their cars and open the doors for the group.

'' What the hell is she doing?'' Dylan yells as he sees Brittany racing out of the street

'' Getting her little boy back'' Quinn yells as she jumps in Daniel's car

After everyone jumped in the car Daniel and Dylan race after Brittany out of the street and see the three Audi's taking a U turn

'' Holy shit'' Daniel says as he sees Brittany taking the U turn in full speed, Dylan and Daniel both take the U turn in full speed and Daniel grabs his cellphone.

Daniel looks in the rear view mirror and says '' Call the police and tell them that Dylan and Daniel Walker are chasing three Audi's down the street, they kidnapped a kid and Brittany chases them too.''

'' Okay'' Puck says and calls the police

Daniel dials his brothers phone number and waits till he picks up, Dylan grabs his phone as it's rings and takes the call.

'' What?'' Dylan asks in a hurry

'' Calm down it's me'' Daniel says

'' Oh I will set you on speaker'' Dylan says and puts the phone on speaker

Daniel puts his phone on the speaker and says '' Brittany still has your gun dude''

'' Oh fuck yeah she has'' Dylan says loudly

Dylan looks at Lio and says '' Please give me the gun that lays in the dashboard

Lio nods his head and hands Dylan his gun, Dylan puts his gun in his jacket pocket and looks in front of him at Brittany's car.

'' We have to call her'' Dylan says

'' Yeah but how?'' Daniel asks

'' Her phone is connected to the car'' Sue says

'' I will call her'' Daniel says and hangs up the phone

Daniel speeds up and drives next to his brother, he dials Brittany's number and waits till she picks up.

'' Yes?'' Brittany asks as she picks up the phone

'' It's Daniel what is your plan?'' Daniel asks

'' Getting my son'' Brittany says and takes a sharp left turn

'' I know but you will hurt yourself'' Daniel says a little bit concerned and takes a left turn

'' I have Dylan's gun'' Brittany says

'' Okay and how will you stop them?'' Daniel asks

'' You will see, just drive behind them'' Brittany says

'' What is your plan Britt?'' Santana asks

'' I don't know yet San, but I have to get in front of them.'' Brittany says

'' No let me do that'' Daniel says

'' No way you have my family in your car Daniel, you will stay behind them.'' Brittany says

'' But'' Daniel tries to say but Brittany cuts him off and says '' Both of you have my family in your car, I will try to stop them and you can shoot them or something.''

'' How do you want to stop them?'' Daniel asks

'' You will see, stay behind them.'' Brittany yells and hangs up the phone

'' Fuck'' Daniel says and dials his brothers number again

'' The police is on their way'' Puck says

Daniel nods his head and signs his brother to pick up his phone, Dylan picks up his phone and asks. '' What did she say?''

'' That we have to stay behind the cars'' Daniel says

'' And what will she do?'' Dylan asks

'' I have no idea, HOLY SHIT!.'' Daniel yells as he sees Brittany taking a short cut through an alley

'' Fucking hell what the fuck is she doing?'' Dylan asks

'' I have no idea'' Daniel says

'' The police drives behind us by the way'' Dylan says

'' Yeah Puck called them, we need their help.'' Daniel says

**Meanwhile with Brittany**

'' Fuck'' Brittany curses as she drives with the passengers side against the wall, she quickly drives out of the alley and races down the street.

Brittany drifts around the corner and stops her car on the street, Brittany blocks the one way street.

Brittany jumps out of the street and runs into an alley, she looks around the alley and hears music.

Brittany runs to the street where she hears the music and sees a club, Brittany looks at the parking lot and sees two motors and a dirt bike with the engine still on.

Brittany runs to the motors with a smirk and jumps on one, she drives the two motors and the bike to the alley and looks around the corner.

**Back at Daniel and Dylan**

'' Puck can you please look out of the window and look in front of the Audi's?'' Daniel asks

Puck nods his head and opens the roof window, Puck stands on his seat and looks over the cars.

'' Holy shit Daniel and Dylan you both have to stop the car right now!'' Puck yells

'' What why?'' Daniel asks

'' Brittany parked her car a few meters in front of us, the first Audi will crash into her car.'' Puck yells

'' Shit did you hear him bro?'' Daniel asks Dylan

'' Yeah I did'' Dylan says and stops his car

Daniel stops his car and sees Brittany standing in the alley with two motors and a dirt bike, everyone hears the crash and a police car drives past Daniels car and stops by the Audi that crashed against Brittany's car.

Daniel and Dylan both look at the alley as they hear Brittany whistle and Brittany waves them over, Daniel looks behind him and says. '' Puck take over the car and stay behind those two other cars please''

'' I will'' Puck says and jumps out of the car

Daniel jumps out of the drivers seat and runs to Brittany, Sue takes over Dylan's car and Dylan runs to Brittany.

Brittany looks at them and says '' We will follow them on the bikes''

Dylan jumps on the motor and races away, Daniel nods his head and jumps on one of the motors.

Brittany jumps on the dirt bike and races after Dylan and Daniel, Daniel drives next to Brittany and yells. '' They placed Santi in a black Mercedes 500 SUV''

'' How do you know that?'' Brittany asks

'' The police called us but we will follow the Audi's you will go after the Mercedes, please stay safe and get Santi back.'' Daniel yells and races away

Brittany looks around and sees a black Mercedes driving on the street in front of the Audi's, Britt races after the Mercedes and sees her son sitting in between two other guys.

Brittany looks behind her as she hears sirens and sees a police car behind her, Brittany stays driving behind the Mercedes and ignores the police.

**Meanwhile with Daniel, Dylan, Puck and Sue**

Daniel and Dylan race after the Audi's and both pull out their guns, Dylan looks at his brother and yells. '' Just shoot the tires''

Daniel nods his head and they both shoot the two back tires, the two Audi's crash against each other and Daniel and Dylan both race around the cars.

The police stops by the two Audi's and Daniel yells '' Let's help Brittany''

Dylan nods his head and they both race down the street, after ten minutes they see Brittany and the black Mercedes and they both drive next to Brittany.

'' I have a plan'' Daniel yells

'' What is the plan?'' Brittany and Dylan ask in unison

Daniel grabs something out of his pocket and holds it in front of him, Brittany and Dylan both take a quick look at it and see that it is an GPS.

'' What is the plan?'' Dylan asks

'' One of us has to place it under the car, after that we will stop following them and then we find out where they bring Santi.'' Daniel yells

Brittany grabs the GPS out of Daniel's hand and says '' I will do that''

'' How do you want to do it?'' Daniel asks

'' Let them crash into me'' Brittany says shrugging

'' What! NO!'' Daniel and Dylan yell in unison

Brittany ignores them and speeds up, she drives in front of the Mercedes and looks behind her.

Brittany sees that her little prince is blindfolded and shakes her head with a growl, Brittany takes the GPS good in her hand and let herself fall to the ground.

Brittany hears Daniel and Dylan stopping there motors and she feels the Mercedes driving over her and her bike, Brittany quickly puts the GPS under the car and feels something hard hitting her in the head.

The Mercedes drives away and leaves Daniel, Dylan and Brittany behind them, Daniel and Dylan both jump of their motors and run to Brittany.

'' Shit call 911'' Daniel yells and takes the bike of off Brittany

Dylan calls 911 and says '' The ambulance will be here in ten minutes''

'' She is unconscious'' Daniel says

'' Fuck'' Dylan says and falls to his knees next to Brittany

'' Call the group'' Daniel says

Dylan nods his head and calls Puck

'' Hello?'' Puck asks

'' Puck we need the group here right now'' Dylan says

'' What happened?'' Puck asks loudly

'' Brittany placed an GPS under the black Mercedes, but she only could do that because she let the Mercedes drive over her and the bike.'' Dylan explains

'' She did what?'' Puck asks loudly

'' You heard me but we need you here, the paramedics are on their way and we will follow the GPS signal when they arrived here.'' Dylan says

'' We will be there in five minutes'' Puck says and hangs up the phone

Daniel grabs the GPS tracker and looks where the car is, he looks up as he hears a car stopping and sees the ambulance and the group.

Dylan and Daniel both let the paramedics do their job and run to Puck and Sue, Sue looks at Daniel and asks. '' What happened?''

Before Daniel can answer Santana jumps out of his car and yells '' Britt!''

Lio runs to the paramedics and shows his doctors pass, Marie holds Santana back and says. '' Mija calm down''

'' I can't calm down mami'' San says with tears in her eyes

'' She will be alright mija'' Marie says softly

Daniel looks at the group and says '' I had an GPS in my pocket and my plan was that one of us should place it under the car, but Brittany grabbed the GPS out of my hands and said that she wants to do it.

Before one of us could hold her back she raced in front of the car and fell with her bike, the Mercedes drove over her she placed the GPS but something hit her in the head.

I know that we failed protecting her Sue but we couldn't do anything to hold her back''

'' You didn't fail in protecting her, Brittany is stubborn and they took Santi.'' Sue says

'' Yeah you guys are the best bodyguards Brittany has but sometimes Brittany has her own way to handle things, no one can stop Brittany when she has something in mind.

You guys did your best but we already knew how Brittany reacts when someone hurts someone she loves, but we didn't know how she would react when something happens with Santi.

Now we know how she reacts because she risks her life for her son, but the only question I have now is where is Santi?'' Puck says

'' Well we will go after him now I will take my car and Dylan will follow me on his motor, we will warn the cops and when we have Santi we will come to the hospital.'' Daniel says

Puck nods his head and says '' Okay be careful''

Daniel jumps in his car and says '' We will''

Dylan jumps on his motor and they both race away, Lio runs to the group and says. '' They have to bring her to the hospital right now, they can't find any injury's right now so they don't know why she is unconscious.

Santana you can drive with the ambulance we will drive after you, I already called my friend that works there and he waits in the hospital.''

Santana nods her head and runs to the ambulance, she jumps in the passenger seat and the ambulance drives away.

Puck jumps in Dylan's car and waits till everyone sits in their seats, Puck drives after the ambulance and says. '' I hope she will be okay''

'' Me too I never thought she would crash into a car too place an GPS under it'' Quinn says softly

Marie lays a hand on Quinn's shoulder and says '' I never thought she would jump into a pool to save your hello kitty ball when she was eight years old, Britt does everything to keep everyone happy even if it's the cause of her injuries.

I really hope it's nothing bad we finally have her back and I don't want to lose her, we can never stop her for protecting us but maybe we can stop her for being so stubborn and to finally listen to her bodyguards.''

'' Yeah they are really good in what they do, first they were cops but I asked them to be Britt's bodyguard.

They are young but they know what they have to do, this is the first time they really have to save someone but they really have some good plans.'' Sue says with a smile

Puck parks the car by the hospital entrance and everybody jumps out of the car, Lio runs in front of the group to the emergency entrance and sees his friend standing by the door.

'' She is already here, I send her to the ct scan.'' Lio's friend says with a small smile

'' Where is Santana?'' Marie asks

'' Follow me'' Doctor Adams says with a smile and walks inside

The group follows doctor Adams and they see Santana sitting by the nurses with her head in her hands and Quinn immediately runs to her, Quinn pulls Santana in a hug and whispers. '' It will be okay San''

'' She was awake when she arrived at the hospital but she had a very bad headache, the nurse asked her some questions but the only thing she kept repeating was where is my son.'' Doctor Adams says softly

Lio nods his head and walks to his daughter, he wraps his arms around Santana and Quinn and whispers. '' She will be alright mija''

**Meanwhile with Daniel and Dylan**

Daniel sighs his brother to stop and parks his car on a bridge and points to an empty warehouse, he looks at Dylan and says. '' The car is there''

'' What is the plan?'' Dylan asks

'' We go inside we get Santi and go back outside, when we have Santi safe in the car we will call the police and tell them where they are.'' Daniel says

Dylan nods his head and grabs his gun, Daniel grabs both of his guns and they both run to the warehouse.

They both stand next to the door and Dylan looks inside, after a minute he looks at Daniel and says. '' There is one guy with Santi''

'' I will distract him, you will get Santi out of there.'' Daniel says

Dylan nods his head and Daniel opens the door silently, Daniel runs inside with one gun in his hand and tackles the dude to the ground.

Daniel places his hand around the guys throat and says '' Shut up''

Dylan runs inside and quickly gets Santi out of his chair, he picks Santi up and says. '' Everything is okay, you are safe Santi.''

Santi wraps his arms around Dylan's neck and whispers '' Thank you but I want my mommy''

Dylan runs outside with Santi in his arms and places him in Daniel's car, Dylan looks Santi in the eyes and says. '' We will bring you to your mommy in a few minutes''

Santi nods his head and looks down at his hands, Dylan stands back up and yells. '' Daniel come on''

Daniel runs out of the warehouse and yells '' Jump in the car and call the police right now''

Dylan looks confused but his eyes widen as he sees two Audi's and three guys with guns running out of the warehouse, Daniel jumps in the drivers seat and Dylan quickly jumps in the passenger seat.

Dylan quickly buckles Santi in and Daniel races away, Dylan grabs his phone and calls the police.

After five minutes he hangs up the phone and says '' They set up a police roadblock near central park, they will let us go through it with high speed but you have to watch out.''

Daniel nods his head and races over the street, he takes a sharp turn and says. '' Climb over the seat and sit down next to Santi''

Dylan nods his head and climbs over the seat, he sits down next to Santi and wraps an arm around him.

'' Where is my mommy?'' Santi asks

'' We will bring you there, when we are sure you are safe Santi.'' Daniel says with a small smile and lays a hand on Santi's knee

Santi nods his head and looks out of the window, Daniel takes another sharp turn and says. '' Bro please hold him against you, we are nearing the roadblock.''

Dylan quickly pulls Santi against him and places his hands over Santi's ears, Santi closes his eyes and Dylan says. '' Damn he is fucking afraid, I really hope Brittany is okay.''

'' Me too bro'' Daniel says

Daniel accelerate his car to the highest and says '' Hold on Dylan''

Dylan braces his self and Santi and Daniel races through the police roadblock, the police quickly put the cars back and Dylan sees that the Audi's crash against the police cars.

'' Thank god'' Daniel says with a sigh

Daniel grabs his phone and dials Sue's number

'' Please tell me good news'' Sue says as she picks up the phone

'' We have Santi he is safe, we are on our way to the hospital.'' Daniel says

'' Oh thank god'' Sue says and sighs in relief, Daniel hears everyone sigh in relief and he immediately knows that he stands on the speaker.

'' How is Brittany?'' Daniel asks

'' She has a concussion not so bad, but the reason that she was unconscious was because the car hit her really hard.

The doctor told her to take two weeks off but you know Brittany, she is so fucking stubborn that she only takes two days off.

But please come to the hospital because Britt wants to see her son and I want to talk to everyone'' Sue says

'' We are there in five minutes'' Daniel says and hangs up the phone

'' How is Brittany?'' Dylan asks as he places his hands over Santi's ears

'' She has a concussion the doctor first told her to take two weeks off, but Brittany will only take two days off.'' Daniel says as he parks his car at the hospital

'' Okay'' Dylan says and jumps out of the car, he helps Santi out of the car and smiles softly as Santi immediately grabs his hand.

Santi grabs Daniel's hand too and Daniel and Dylan walk to the emergency entrance and walk inside, Daniel looks around and sees the group sitting at the nurse station.

Daniel crouches down and whispers '' Hey Santi there your mommy''

Santi looks up and releases both of their hands as he sees Brittany, he runs to Santana and yells. '' Mommy!''

The whole group looks up as they hear Santi yell and Brittany jumps out of the wheelchair, she crouches down and wraps her arms around Santi as he runs into her.

Santi buries his head in Brittany's neck and whispers '' I was so afraid mommy''

Brittany stands up with Santi in her arms and whispers '' I know baby boy, I am so sorry.''

Daniel and Dylan both walk to the group and Daniel smiles as Santana, Quinn, Marie and Sue pull them in a group hug.

'' Thank you'' Marie whispers softly

'' You don't have to thank us'' Dylan says with a smile

Brittany turns around with Santi in her arms and says '' We do really thank you guys, I know that it was stupid to throw myself under that car but thanks to you guys I have my son back.''

Brittany places Santi down on the ground and Santi immediately runs to Santana, Santana picks him up and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Lio and Marie both wrap their arms around Santana and Santi and Lio whispers '' I am glad you are safe prince''

'' I am glad they didn't do a thing to you abuelo and abuela'' Santi whispers

Marie and Lio both kiss Santi on the forehead and Lio says '' I wanted them to do something to me and leave you alone prince, you didn't have to experience all this stuff.''

'' They are right buddy'' Puck says with a smile

Santana puts Santi down as he sees Puck and Santiago runs to Puck, Puck picks him up and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

Quinn wraps her arms around Puck and Santi and gives Santi a kiss on the cheek, Santi cuddles into Puck's chest and says. '' I am glad Daniel and Dylan saved me''

'' Me too buddy'' Puck says with a smile

'' Britt what's wrong?'' Santana asks and quickly walks to Brittany

Brittany stands with her back against the wall and says '' My frigging head hurts like hell''

Brittany lays a hand against her head with a sigh and places her head against the wall, Lio looks at Brittany in concern and his eyes widen as he sees Brittany's eyes rolling to the back.

He quickly runs to Brittany and catches here before she falls on the ground, he looks around and yells. '' Get me two nurses, my coat and doctor Adams''

'' Mommy'' Santi yells and tries to get out of Puck's arms

Puck tightens his grip around him and says '' Calm down buddy, abuelo has to look at her.''

'' I want to be there'' Santi says with tears in his eyes

Doctor Adams runs to Lio and helps him getting Brittany on the bed, Lio puts on his coat and grabs the small flashlight out of his pocket.

Lio looks at doctor Adams and says '' Let me see the CT scan results''

Doctor Adams calls over a nurse and the nurse gives Lio the results, Lio looks at the small picture and gasps as he sees something.

'' Shit she throws up'' Doctor Adams says and quickly turns Brittany on her side

'' She has a fucking brain tumor'' Lio whispers to Doctor Adams

'' What?'' Doctor Adams asks loudly

Lio shows him the small picture and points to a small white spot on the picture, Doctor Adams gasps and yells. '' Okay operation room right now, four nurses and doctor Lopez.''

Two nurses bring Brittany to the operation room and Lio quickly walks to his wive, he looks at Marie with tears in his eyes and whispers. '' Britt has a brain tumor, we have to remove it right now.''

Marie sits down with tears in her eyes and asks '' How?''

'' I don't know but I will be there in the operation room'' Lio says

Marie nods her head and Lio runs to the operation room, Santana, Puck, Sue, Daniel, Dylan, Santi and Quinn run to Marie and Santana asks. '' Mami what is happening?''

Marie pulls Santi on her lap and places her hands over his ears, she looks at the group and says. '' Britt has a brain tumor''

**Yes I know the ending is a little bit mean again, but a good story always has a little bit angst.:]**


	16. Chapter 15

**Santana's pov**

_Marie pulls Santi on her lap and places her hands over his ears, she looks at the group and says. '' Britt has a brain tumor''_

Quinn catches me before my knees hit the ground and I whisper '' No no no no no this can't be happening''

Quinn pulls me in her lap and I bury my face in her neck, I feel something wet on my head and know that Quinn is crying too.

I wipe away my tears and stand up, I look at Santi on my mothers lap and see him looking at me in confusion.

'' He has to know mami'' I say softly

My mother nods her head with a sad smile and removes her hand from Santi's ears, I crouch down and say. '' Come here Hun''

Santi jumps off my mothers lap and runs to me, I sit with my back against the wall and pull him on my right leg.

Santi looks at me with his big blue eyes and asks '' What is happening Sanny?''

'' Your mommy is sick baby, abuelo is trying to make her better.'' I say softly

'' Is it bad?'' Santi asks with tears in his eyes

'' We don't know yet Hun'' I say softly and sigh softly as Santi buries his head in my chest

I stand up with Santi in my arms and sit down next to my mom, my mom lays a hand on Santi's back and looks at the door the nurses brought Brittany.

I stroke Santi's back softly and look at Sue, Sue looks at me with tears in her eyes and says. '' I hope they saw it wrong''

'' Me too Sue, me too.'' I say softly

I look at Puck and see him crouched down with his head in his hands, Quinn looks at me in concern and shakes her head with tears in her eyes.

I place Santi in my mothers lap and stand up, I walk to Puck and crouch down in front of him.

Quinn sits down next to Puck and I say '' Talk to us Puck''

Puck looks at me with tears streaming down his face and says '' I don't want to lose my best friend Santana, we have her back in our life again and now we hear that she has a damn brain tumor.''

I wipe away his tears and say '' She will be okay, I really hope they saw it wrong.''

'' Me too but what if they didn't saw it wrong Santana? Santi can't lose his mom and you can't lose your soulmate'' Puck says softly

'' I don't want to think about what happens when they aren't wrong babe, let's just hope that she will be okay and let's sit by Santi because he is tired sad and he wants his mom.'' Quinn says softly and wipes away her tears

Puck nods his head and stands up Quinn and I stand up too and walk back to my mother, Puck picks Santi up and whispers something in his ear.

Santi nods his head and buries his face in Puck's neck, Puck looks at me with a sad smile and sits down next to my mom.

I walk to Sue and lay a hand on her back, Sue looks at me with a small smile and whispers. '' Thank you''

'' For what?'' I ask a little bit confused

'' For being there Santi really needs you right now'' Sue says softly

'' I know but you need us too, Britt saw you as her family Sue so come sit with us please.'' I say softly

Sue nods her head and we both walk to my mother, Sue sits down next to my mother and I smile softly as I see my mom wrapping her arm around Sue.

I sit down next to Puck and lay a hand on Santi's back, Santi grabs my hand and holds it in his little hand.

I wrap my other arm around Quinn and give her a kiss on the head as she lays her head on my shoulder, Quinn wraps her arm around my waist and sighs softly.

Daniel and Dylan both sit down next to Sue and look at the operation room door, I lay my head against Quinn's and look at the door.

**Five hours later**

We all jump up as my dad walks through that door and walk to him, my dad takes off his doctor's coat places his hands over Santi's ears and says. '' Thank god we saw it wrong, by the impact of the crash a small piece of her skull bone cracked and that is what we saw on the scan results.

We removed the small piece of bone but the crash was so hard that she has a very bad concussion, we lost her on the table but managed to bring her back.

We have to hold her in coma for a few days because her brain damage is a little bit too much, so I put her in a big room and we all can sit there but please don't be shocked.

She is attached to several machines but I made sure that Santi can lay with her, I don't know how to tell him all of this but Sue I think that you have to bring out a small message to the world because almost all the paparazzi that followed her stand in front of the hospital.''

'' I don't know what to say to them'' Sue says softly and I hear her voice cracking at the end

'' I know what you can say Sue, I will write it down in a few minutes but firs I want to tell Santi about B.'' I say softly

Sue nods her head with a small smile and I take Santi from my dad, I walk with Santi to a chair and sit down with him in my lap.

Santi looks at me with a sad smile and asks '' Is mommy okay?''

'' Mommy will be okay Hun, Abuelo tried to make her better and it turned out good.

But mommy will be asleep for a few day you can lay with her, you don't have to be scared when you walk into the room but your mommy lays with a few machines around her.

Abuelo made sure that you can lay on the bed with her, but she won't wake up till Abuelo tries to wake her up.

I know that you have to go to school tomorrow, but aunt Quinn will call the school and take a few days off together with you.

We will all stay in the hospital till your mommy is awake okay?'' I say softly

Santi nods his head with tears in his eyes and asks '' Can I go lay with her please?''

'' In a few minutes baby, I have to help aunt Sue with something first.'' I say with a small smile

Santi nods his head and jumps off my lap, he runs to my mother and wraps his arms around her leg.

I call Sue over and take the piece of paper and the pen she hands me, Sue sits down next to me and I quickly write down what she can say to Brittany her fans.

**Hey guys something bad happened with DJ B and Little S, Little S is okay but you all probably heard that they brought DJ B to the hospital.**

**We can't tell you what happened yet but what we can tell is that DJ B will be okay, she will take more than a month off but she still can write songs.**

**Please keep believing in her and everything will be alright**

**Love Sue**

I give Sue the piece of paper and see her nodding her head with a small smile, I stand up and say. '' I will take Santi to B's room''

Sue nods her head and says '' I will send this to everyone and then I will come to the room too.''

I nod my head and walk to my mother, I look at the group and ask. '' Want to go to her room?''

Santi nods his head and hold his arms out for me, I pick him up and walk after my dad to Brittany's room.

As we enter the room Santi and I both gasp and run to Brittany's bed, my dad looks at me with a sad smile and says. '' I know that it is scary but she will be okay''

I nod my head and place Santi next to her on the bed, Santi immediately cuddles into Britt and closes his eyes with a small sigh, I sit down on a chair next to the bed and grab Britt's hand.

Puck and Quinn both sit down on the other side of Brittany's bed and lay their hands on Brittany's hand, my parents sit down next to me and lay a hand on my back.

I look at them with a small smile and look at the door as Sue, Daniel and Dylan walk in, Sue sits down next to Puck and Quinn and the two guys sit down at the table.

I lay a hand on Santi's back and stand up as I feel him shiver, I take off my jacket and lay it over him.

Santi cuddles more into Brittany's side and lays a hand on her stomach, I sit back down and lay my head on the bed.

I close my eyes with a sigh and quickly fall asleep

**Five days later**

Quinn, Puck, Santi and I all went home to take a shower and grab some clothes, Brittany still lays in coma but my dad sent us away for a few hours.

After Sue published the small message, Britt and Santi got so much letters full of support and everything that the my desk is a little bit full with bags full with envelops.

'' Sanny when can we go back to mommy?'' Santi asks as I help him getting dressed

'' In an hour Hun uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn first want to eat some breakfast and give you a small present'' I say with a small smile

'' But I don't want a present Sanny'' Santi says with a pout

I crouch down in front of him and say '' I know Hun, but you will get presents from everyone.''

'' I don't want to celebrate my birthday without mommy'' Santi says with tears in his eyes

I pull him in my arms and whisper '' I know Hun we won't celebrate your birthday, but we will give you some presents.''

Santi and I both jump a little bit as my phone rings and Santi hands me my phone, I accept the call and sit down on the bed.

'' Hello?''

'' Mija she is awake'' My mom squeals

'' What?'' I ask shocked and jump off my bed

'' Brittany is awake'' My mom says

'' We are on our way'' I say and hang up the phone

I look at Santi with a small smile and say '' Hey Hun can you put on your jacket downstairs?''

Santi nods his head and runs out of my room, I quickly run to Puck and Quinn's room and slam the door open.

Puck and Quinn both look at me in shock and I say '' Sorry but Britt is awake''

'' Holy shit'' Puck says with a big smile and jumps off the bed, Quinn quickly puts on her shoes and runs out of the room.

Puck and I run after her and quickly run down the stairs, I stop Quinn before she can run into the hallway and say. '' Santi doesn't know yet''

Quinn and Puck both nod their heads and walk to Santi, I grab my jacket and say. '' Let's go guys''

Puck picks Santi up and runs to the car, I jump in the drivers seat and wait till everyone sits in the car.

After Puck closed his door I pull out of the driveway and drive to the hospital, twenty minutes later I park the car and jump out of the car.

Puck and Quinn both jump out of the car and Puck helps Santi out of the car, I look at Santi with a small smile and say. '' Come on Hun, we have a little surprise for you.''

Puck picks Santi up and runs inside, Quinn and I run after them and Puck stops as he sees my mom.

'' Mami'' I say with a big smile

'' Mija you can go inside'' my mom says with a smile

I shake my head and say '' Puck put him down''

Puck puts Santi on the ground and I crouch down in front of him, I look at him with a small smile and say. '' Go ahead Hun, your surprise is in the room.''

Santi nods his head with a small smile and walks to the door, I stand next to my mom and say. '' He doesn't know that B is awake''

Quinn, Puck, my mom and I walk to the door and we chuckle as we hear Santi squeal ''Mommy you are awake''

**I hope you liked this chapter**

**Normally my nephews would help me but they moved out, so I tried it on my own let me know what you think.:}**


	17. Chapter 16

**Britt's pov**

'' Mommy you are awake!'' I hear my little prince yell

'' I am little prince, happy birthday babe.'' I say with a small smile

Lio picks Santi up and places him on my bed, I wrap my arms around my son and sigh softly.

Santi buries his face in my neck and whispers '' I was so afraid mommy''

'' I know baby, but I am alright.'' I say with a small smile and give him a kiss on the forehead

'' Thank god you are awake'' Puck says with a big smile as he runs into the room

Santana, Quinn, Sue, Dylan, Daniel and Marie all walk into the room and I pull Puck in a hug, Puck gives me a kiss on the cheek and whispers. '' Never risk your life like that again B''

'' I won't promise that'' I say with a small smile

Puck pulls out of the hug and Quinn immediately crashes into me, I wrap an arm around her and sigh softly as I feel tears in my neck.

I stroke her back and whisper '' I am alright Q''

'' I know but you scared all of us'' Quinn says softly

I look down at Santi and say '' Yeah I know Q''

Lio looks at me with a small smile and says '' We want to keep you here for three more days, but we already checked everything and it's alright.

You still have a concussion so we have to wake you up a few times in the night, but you have to take two months off for work.''

'' Two months?'' I ask shocked as Quinn pulls out of the hug

Sue hugs me and says '' She will take two months off, you can write songs B but I don't want to see you in the studio till Lio says that you can come.''

'' But'' I try to say but Marie cuts me off and says '' No buts Britt you have to recover first''

'' They are right mommy, you have to stay home I don't want you to lay in the hospital again.'' Santi says and looks me in the eyes

I close my eyes with a sigh and say '' Alright I will write some songs and come to the studio as Lio says that I recovered enough''

Marie pulls me in a hug and says '' Damn you finally listen to us''

'' Yeah call the news, I finally listen to someone.'' I say with a chuckle

Marie laughs and pulls out of the hug, Daniel and Dylan both walk to me and Daniel says. '' I am glad you are awake miss Pierce''

'' Call me Brittany, Daniel'' I say with a chuckle and pull him in a hug

'' Okay Brittany'' Daniel says and pulls out of the hug

I give Dylan a hug and say '' Thank you for saving Santi guys''

'' That's our job Brittany'' Daniel says with a smile

'' Your job was to save us, not to risk your life.'' I say with a small smile

'' You risked your life Brittany'' Dylan says

'' True'' I say with a small smile and give Santi a kiss on the head

I look at Santana and see her looking at the ground with a sad smile, I sigh softly and say. '' Come here San''

Santana walks to me and I pull her in a hug, I give her a kiss on the cheek and whisper. '' I am okay San''

'' I was so afraid that you wouldn't wake up, but I tried to be strong for Santi.'' Santana whispers softly and I feel tears in my neck

I look at Puck and ask '' Can you take Santi downstairs for a small snack?''

Puck nods his head and picks Santi up, Lio looks at me with a smile and whispers something in Sue's ear.

Sue nods her head and walks out of the room with Daniel and Dylan, Quinn gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and walks out of the room with Lio and Marie.

I pull Santana on the bed and say '' I know that you tried to be strong for Santi, but I know how afraid you were Santana.''

Santana wraps an arm around my waist and buries her face in my neck, I wrap my arms around her and give her a kiss on the forehead.

'' We sat in your room everyday, we only were going home to take a shower.

Santi laid next to you everyday and Quinn called the school and explained everything, mami, papi, Sue, Daniel and Dylan stayed here too.

Only today we went shopping for Santi he doesn't want to celebrate his birthday, but we bought some gifts for him.

Everyone was afraid that you wouldn't wake up B, papi said that they lost you on the operation table but managed to bring you back.'' Santana says softly

I lift up Santana's head and wipe away her tears, I look her in the eyes and say. '' I am okay Santana, I already heard that Santi don't want to celebrate his birthday so I asked Sue to buy a present and cake so we can celebrate it a little.

We will celebrate his birthday as I am back home, I know that you tried to be strong for everyone but you don't have to hold yourself in now.

I know how afraid you were San, the first thing I asked when I woke up was where you and Santi were.''

Santana smiles softly and lays her head against my shoulder, I look up as someone knocks on the door and see Puck standing in the doorway.

'' Hey B can Santi lay with you again? Sue, Marie, Lio, Quinn, Daniel, Dylan and I want to go to the city to buy some things for him.'' Puck asks

'' Yeah of course'' I say with a smile

Puck walks to me with Santi in his arms and lays Santi on the bed, Santi immediately cuddles into me and lays his head on my chest.

Puck gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks out of the room, I lay an arm around Santi and give him a kiss on the forehead.

Forty minutes later the group walks back into my room and the three of us sit up a little bit, Sue picks Santi up with a big smile and quickly hands me his gift.

I look at the jacket and shoes and give Sue a small thumps up, Sue puts Santi back down on the bed and I say. '' I know that you don't want to celebrate your birthday baby, but we will celebrate it a little bit and with gifts.''

I place the bag the jacket and shoes in front of Santi and say '' Happy birthday baby''

'' Thank you mommy'' Santi whispers and gives me a kiss on the cheek

Santi takes his black leather biker jacket out of the bag and says '' Mommy you have the same jacket''

'' Yes I have baby, but there is something else in the bag too.'' I say with a chuckle

Santi takes the box with his shoes out of the bag and opens the box, he looks at me with wide eyes and says. '' Mommy does shoes are too expensive''

I smile softly and say '' Nothing is too expensive for you baby''

'' Aw'' Quinn, Santana, Marie and Sue coo in unison

Santi puts his Nike Air Force 1 High back in the box and puts his jacket and shoes back in the bag, he gives me a hug and says. '' Thank you mommy''

'' Your welcome baby, but you get your real gift when we are back at our house.'' I say with a smile

'' Hey B I know that it isn't your birthday today, but we got a gift for you too.

It was Santi's idea and Q took the picture, but the gift is from us for you and Santana.'' Puck says with a small smirk and hands me a plastic bag

I look in the plastic bag and gasp as I see a picture of me, Santana and Santi cuddled up on the couch.

I look at Puck with a big smile and say '' Thanks bro''

After Lio and Marie gave Santi a watch and Sue gave Santi a soccer ball with uniform, Santana looks at Santi with a smile and hands him a small box.

Santi opens the small box and gasps as he sees a gold necklace with his name, Santi climbs over me and tackles Santana in a hug.

Santana chuckles and says '' Your welcome Hun''

Everyone looks at the door as a nurse walks in and the nurse says '' Its time to sleep miss Pierce, you need your rest.''

The nurse hands me a glass with water and Lio says '' You have to take the sleep medicine today, but tomorrow you can just be awake the whole day.''

I nod my head and quickly take the medicine, Santi lays back down on the left side of the bed and cuddles into me.

After five minutes I feel myself drifting off to sleep and the only thing I hear is Santana sighing contently as she cuddles into my right side.

**One week later**

Two weeks ago the hospital released me and Lio told me that I have to take it easy, I have to take some rest every time I have a headache and Santana or Lio still has to wake me up in the middle of the night.

Three days ago Sue bought a house for me and I asked Puck, Quinn and Santana to move in with us, we live in a big house near Santi's new school but it's pretty safe.

Daniel and Dylan both live with us too and I asked Marie and Lio to move in with us, but they declined.

Quinn and Santi both changed school and are going to a small private school near our house, a lot of celebrity kids go there and Santi really loves the school.

Quinn is Santi's teacher again and he really loves it, I asked Santana, Quinn and Puck to help me with a few songs and the three of them accepted it.

I am busy writing new songs and when Lio says that I can go to the studio, I can make a new album.

Puck, Quinn and Santana got an invite for a glee reunion and Santana asked me and Santi to come too, we agreed but only because Marie and Lio are coming with us too.

Daniel and Dylan will come too but I asked them to stay outside in their car and come in if I call them, we will go to the reunion next week but by then I hope that I can start recording too.

Today we will celebrate Santi's birthday with a few of his classmates and their parents, Quinn and Puck are busy decorating the house and Santana and Marie are busy with baking and cooking.

Lio and I are on our way to the mall to buy a few small presents for Santi and to pick up my present for Santi, we already got a few toys and clothes but now we have to go to the music store and after that we can go home.

'' We are here B'' Lio says with a smile as he parks his car

Lio and I both jump out of his car and walk to the store, Lio opens the door for me and I walk inside with a small smile.

The guy behind the desk looks at me with a big smile and asks '' How can I help you miss Pierce?''

'' A month ago I ordered a drum kit and I want to pick it up today'' I say with a smile

'' Ah yes I remember that'' The guy says with a smile and quickly walk to the back of the store

After two minutes the guy comes back with a big box, I take the box and give the guy some money.

'' Thank you'' I say with a smile

'' Your welcome miss Pierce'' The guy says with a smile

Lio and I walk out of the store and I place the box on the backseat, Lio and I both jump in the car and Lio pulls out of the parking lot.

After forty five minutes Lio parks his car in the garage and grabs almost all the presents, I jump out of the car and grab the drum kit.

Lio and I both walk into the house and we walk to the game room, we place the gifts in the game room and lock the door.

Lio gives me the keys and says '' You can keep them in your pocket''

I nod my head with a chuckle and put the keys in my jeans pocket, Lio and I both walk to the kitchen and I smile as I see Marie and Santana talking with each other.

I see some flour standing on the kitchen counter and grab the bag, Lio looks at me with wide eyes and whispers. '' She is gonna kill you''

I shrug my shoulders and fill my hand with a little bit flour, I walk to Santana and quickly throw the flour in her shirt.

Lio burst out laughing as Santana squeals and I quickly run to the living room, Santi looks at me with a smile and asks. '' Why did Sanny squeal mommy?''

I run to the stairs as I hear Santana running into the living room and Santana says '' I squealed because your mommy throw some floor in my shirt Hun.''

Santi, Puck and Quinn burst out laughing and Santana looks at me with a glare, Lio and Marie both walk into the living room and Marie says. '' Hide B''

I quickly run upstairs as Santana runs towards me and I run to Santi's room, I quickly open his door and run inside.

I close the door behind me and stand behind the door, I hear Santana running past his room and laugh softly.

After a minute I hear Santana running again and hear her stopping in front of Santi's door, I quickly stand with my back against the wall and sigh softly as the door doesn't hit me.

'' Where the fuck are you?'' Santana yells and I hear her suppressing her laughter

I silently close the door and quickly wrap my arms around her waist, I chuckle as Santana squeals again and say. '' Right behind you Lopez''

'' Bitch'' Santana says with a chuckle and tries to step out of my grip

I remove my arms from around her waist and quickly take a few steps back, Santana turns around and asks. '' Why did you throw flour in my shirt?''

I shrug my shoulders and say '' I don't know, but your reaction was pretty hilarious.

Santana quickly walks to me and pins me against the door, I look at her with a smirk and quickly turn us around.

'' Damn I forgot that you can turn us around so easily'' Santana says with a chuckle and looks me in the eyes

'' Now you remember it'' I say with a chuckle

'' Yeah I do'' Santana says with a chuckle and lays her head against the door

I give Santana a quick kiss on the cheek and ask '' Do you want to go on our second day tomorrow?''

Santana looks at me with a big smile and says '' Yes but this time I want Santi to come with us''

'' Okay I will plan something'' I say with a chuckle and release her arms

Santana nods her head and we both walk out of the room, we run down the stairs just on time to see some kids entering the house.

Santana and I both run to the living room and I see all the parents walking in, I walk to them with a smile and shake hands with them.

Santana leads everyone to the backyard and I help Marie with the drinks, Lio walks into the kitchen and says. '' Go sit with Santi Hun, Britt and I will bring the drinks.''

Marie nods her head with a smile and walks out of the kitchen, Lio and I both fill some glasses with juice and grab a couple of beers.

I look at Lio with a small smile and say '' I want to ask Santana tomorrow''

Lio looks at me with a big smile and asks '' Really?''

I nod my head and say '' Yeah we will go on our second date with Santi and I want to ask her to be my girlfriend again, first I wanted to wait but after all the hospital shit I don't want to wait anymore.''

Lio pulls me in a hug and says '' I am glad B''

I smile and pull out of the hug Lio grabs the cups with juice and I grab the glasses with wine and the bottles with beer, we both walk outside and I place everything on the table.

Lio places the cups with juice on the children table and sits down next to Marie, I walk to Puck and ask. '' Need some help bro?''

Puck places some meat on the grill and says '' Nope I am almost done B''

I nod my head and give him a bottle of beer, Puck takes a sip of his beer and I say. '' San, Santi and I will go on a date tomorrow''

'' This time with Santi?'' Puck asks with a smile

'' Yeah San wants to go with Santi and I want to ask her tomorrow'' I say with a small smile

Puck looks at me in shock and asks '' Really?''

'' Yes really'' I say with a chuckle

Puck pulls me in a hug and says '' Finally you two belong to each other''

I pat him on the back and say '' I know bro''

Puck pulls out of the hug and takes the meat off the grill, he places everything on the table and yells. '' Food is ready''

'' Food'' Santi yells with a big smile and runs to the table

Before Santi reaches the table I pick him up and say '' Not so quick baby''

'' Mommy I want meat'' Santi whines

Quinn stops walking and says '' Damn he definitely loves meat''

'' Just like his mom'' Santana and Marie say in unison

Lio hands me two plates and says '' You and Santi can sit down at the table

I nod my head and walk to the table, I sit down with Santi in my lap and give him his plate.

'' Meat'' Santi says with a big smile and take a bite of his steak

I shake my head with a chuckle and take a sip of my beer, Santana sits down next to me and places some bacon on Santi's plate.

I steal one of his plate and laugh as he glares at me, Santi pouts and says. '' Mommy that was mine bacon''

'' Not anymore baby'' I say with a chuckle and give him a kiss on the forehead

Santi shakes his head with a smile and takes a bite of his steak, I take a bite of my bacon and lay my head against the chair.

'' Headache?'' Santana asks

'' Yeah a little, I will lay down after I gave him his gift.'' I say with a small smile

'' Gift?'' Santi asks with a big smile

'' Yes you will get another gift baby'' I say with a chuckle

'' When?'' Santi asks with a big smile

'' After everyone is done with eating baby'' I say with a smile and take a sip of my beer

I turn my head as someone lays a hand on my shoulder and smile as I see Lio standing behind me, Lio smiles and says. '' We can grab the gifts and put them on the table B, we will do your gift first because you have to lay down for a few hours.

You did too much today and I can see that you have a headache''

I nod my head and say '' Yeah good idea''

I place Santi in Santana's lap and walk with Lio to the game room, I grab the keys and open the door.

Lio grabs all the small gifts and I grab the big box with the drum kit, Lio and I both walk back to the backyard and place everything on the ground next to the table.

All the kids quickly run to us and place their gifts next to our gifts, I look up and see that everyone is done with eating.

Lio stands up with a smile and says '' Santi it's time for your gifts prince''

Santi jumps off Santana's lap with a big smile and runs to us, Lio crouches down next to me and says. '' Open your mommy's gift first, she has a small headache and she has to lay down buddy.''

Santi nods his head and looks at me, I look at him with a small smirk and place the biggest box in front of him.

Everyone stands up from the table and stands around us, Santi looks at me with wide eyes and says. '' Mommy you already gave me a gift''

'' That was a small gift baby, this is your real gift.'' I say with a small smile

Puck helps Santi with opening the box and they both look at me with dropped jaws, Santana, Quinn and Marie look in the box and gasp.

'' Your first drum kit baby, I think that uncle Puck wants to teach you how to play but that will happen in the basement.

Lio and I made sure that the basement is soundproof so you and uncle Puck can play there, I only will use the basement too but we can share it.'' I say with a smile

Santi tackles me in a hug and says '' Thank you mommy''

'' Your welcome baby'' I say with a chuckle and give him a kiss on the cheek

After a few minutes Santi pulls out of the hug and Lio whispers '' Go to bed B, if you stay awake longer I have to keep away from your work for a week longer.''

I stand up with a small smile and say '' Yeah it's time for me to lay down, thank you for coming everyone.

I will see everyone when I bring Santi to school''

'' Okay Brittany good night'' One of the parents say with a big smile

'' Good night'' I say with a chuckle and give Santi a kiss on the forehead, I walk inside the house and run upstairs to my room.

I quickly change in a tank top and shorts and lay down on my bed

_I hope Santi enjoyed his late birthday party, he is still a little bit scared that something happens to me but he likes it that Daniel and Dylan live in our house._

_I already finished four songs and instrumental music for my new album, so I hope that I can record soon._

**This is the end of Chapter 16, I don't know how many chapters this story will have but let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Britt's pov**

'' Hey baby can I talk to you for a second?'' I ask with a smile as I walk into Santi's room

'' Of course mommy'' Santi says with a big smile and sits down on his bed

I close his door behind me and sit down next to him, I look at him with a small smile and say. '' Tonight we are going to the beach with Santana, we will go on a date there with you but the rest of the group will come too.

I asked them to come with me and I need your help with something I planned baby''

'' What is your plan mommy?'' Santi asks

'' I want to ask Santana to be my girlfriend again baby and I need your help with that'' I say with a small smile and chuckle as Santi looks at me with a big smile

'' You really want to ask her mommy?'' Santi asks excited

'' Yes baby I really want to ask her'' I say with a chuckle

'' And what do I have to do?'' Santi asks

'' I want to sing a rap song baby and I want to do it together with you, I bought a promise ring and if you want you can give it to Sanny and ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend.'' I say with a small smile

'' Can I see the ring mommy?'' Santi asks

'' Of course baby'' I say with a small smile and grab the small box out of my pocket, I open the box and show Santi the 14k white gold ring with 1.3 carat princess cut diamond.

Santi gasps and says '' Woah mommy the ring is beautiful''

'' I know baby'' I say with a small smile

'' Does Sanny know that everyone is coming with us?'' Santi asks

'' No baby she doesn't know about that but she will see them after we sang and asked her the question'' I say with a smile

'' What song do you want to sing mommy?'' Santi asks

'' Want u back'' I say with a small smile and put the ring back in my pocket

Santi nods his head and asks '' When are we going to the beach?''

'' After diner baby abuela is cooking something right now and I will go to sleep for an hour, after we all ate something we will leave with Santana and abuelo and Daniel will take the rest of the group in their cars.'' I say with a small smile

Santi nods his head and asks '' Can I lay with you mommy?''

I nod my head with a chuckle and smile as Santi lays down in his small bed, I take off my shoes and lay down on my side.

Santi cuddles into me and closes his eyes with a soft sigh, I send Quinn a quick text that Santi and I are taking a nap in his room and put my phone back in my pocket.

I wrap an arm around Santi and give him a kiss on the forehead, I close my eyes with a soft sigh and quickly fall asleep.

**One hour later**

'' B, Santi wake up diner is ready'' Santana says

I try to stretch my arms but groan as I feel Santi laying on my right arm, Santi giggles and says. '' Sorry mommy''

'' It's okay baby'' I say with a chuckle and smile as Santi rolls of my arm

I sit up with a small groan and say '' Your bed is too small for me baby''

'' You are just too tall for my bed mommy'' Santi says with a chuckle and jumps out of his bed

Santana laughs and says '' You are right Hun, your mommy is too tall.''

'' Hey two against one is not fair'' I say with a chuckle and jump out of Santi's bed

'' Guys the taco's are ready'' Marie yells

'' Taco's'' Santi and I yell in unison and run past Santana out of the room and down the stairs, Santana follows us laughing and we all sit down in the kitchen.

'' Beer or water B?'' Puck asks as he puts drinks on the table

'' Um beer bro'' I say with a small smile

Puck hands me a bottle of beer and whispers '' Don't be nervous''

'' I am nervous bro, I hope she will like what I have planned.'' I whisper

'' She will like it'' Puck says with a smile and sits down next to me

Marie places two plates with taco's in front of me and Santi quickly climbs on my lap, I take a sip of my beer and smile as Santi takes a bite of his taco.

I wipe some sauce of his face and say '' I am glad we didn't get dressed before dinner''

Santi giggles and takes another bite of his taco, I take a bite of my taco and smile as I see Sue, Daniel and Dylan enjoying Marie's food too.

After we all finished dinner Santi, Santana and I run upstairs and I quickly grab some clothes out of Santi's closet, Santi and I both walk to my room and I close the door behind me.

Santi pulls his shirt off and puts on his white t-shirt, I help him with his black blouse and smile as he puts on his jeans and his new shoes.

I take off my t-shirt and put on a white tank top I put a black blouse over it and put on my white skinny jeans, I sit down on my bed and put on my shoes.

I walk to the bathroom with Santi and Santi sits down on the toilet seat, I put some water in the palm of my hand and crouch down in front of Santi.

After I made Santi's hair a little bit wet I grab the hair gel and make little spikes of his hair, after I washed my hands I grab the curling iron and lightly curl my own hair.

After I did my make-up Santi and I both walk out of the bathroom and I grab the ring out of my pocket, I put the ring in the pocket of my jacket and walk with Santi out of my room.

Santi and I both run down the stairs and walk to the living room, I smile as I see Santana sitting on the couch and ask. '' Ready?''

Santana nods her head and stands up, I look at her outfit and say. '' You look beautiful San''

Santana grabs her leather jacket and walks in front of me out of the door, Santi giggles and whispers. '' Sanny blushes mommy''

'' I know baby'' I say with a chuckle and close the front door

Santi and I both walk after Santana to my car and I open the door for Santana, Santana sits down in the car and I close the door with a small smile.

After I buckled Santi in I jump in the drivers seat and pull out of the driveway, Santana puts on the radio and asks '' Where are we going?''

'' To the beach'' Santi and I say in unison

Santana nods her head with a small smile and looks out of the window, Santi looks at me with a small smirk and gives me a thumbs up.

I look back at the road and smile as I see that we are near the beach, after five minutes I turn off the radio and park my car.

I jump out of the car and open the door for Santana, I help Santi out of his seat and smile as he grabs the small plastic bag.

I lock my car and take Santi's hand, Santi takes Santana's hand and together we search for a good spot to sit down.

After five minutes Santi and I lay down a blanket and sit down, I pull Santana down and hand her a wine cooler.

Santana smiles and lays her head on my shoulder, I give Santi a bottle with juice and grab for myself a can of coke out of the plastic back.

Santi sits down next to me and whispers '' When are we doing it mommy?''

'' In thirty minutes baby'' I whisper with a small smile

'' With sunset?'' Santi whispers with a big smile

I nod my head with a smile and wrap an arm around Santana's shoulders, Santi sits down on Santana's lap and lays her head against her chest.

Santana smiles and wraps an arm around Santi, I look behind me as I hear whispering and smile as I see Lio, Marie, Puck and Quinn standing there.

Quinn winks and mouths ' Good luck'

' Thanks' I mouth back and turn back around

After fifteen minutes of just sitting there and talking with each other, I grab the plastic bag and stand up.

Santi looks at me and I nod my head with a small smile, Santi looks at Santana with a big smile and says. '' I hope you enjoy this Sanny''

Santana looks at me confused but I just shake my head and mouth ' Just listen'

Santana nods her head and I grab a small bluetooth box out of the plastic bag, I grab my phone and crouch down I look at Santi and whisper the words.

Santi nods his head with a smile and I put on the instrumental version of the song, I stand back up and turn the box a little bit louder.

Santi and I both stand next to each other and Santi starts to sing the song with a big smile

**Ugh!**

**Mm, yeah**

**La la la la la, ha ha**

**Ugh!**

**Hey, Girl you never had much game**

**Thought I needed to upgrade**

**So I went and walked away away**

**Ugh!**

**Now, I see you've been hanging out**

**With that other girl in town**

**Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns**

**Ugh!**

I crouch down next to Santi and smiles as he stand in front of me, I wrap an arm around him and together we rap the next part.

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**And now you're doing them with her**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**You got me, got me like this: Ugh!**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**And everywhere we went, come on!**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**You got me, got me like this: Ugh!**

Santi points to me and giggles as I sing the next part with a small smirk, we both look at Santana and I see her laughing.

**Girl you can say anything you wanna**

**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**

**I want u back, I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**Ugh!**

Santi sings the next part and I smile as I see Marie standing there with a camera

**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**

**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**

**I want u back, I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**Ugh!**

Santi takes a step to the left and I sing the next part, I grab Santi's hand and twirl him around.

**Please, this ain't even jealousy**

**She ain't got a thing on me**

**Trying' to rock them ug-a-ly jeans jeans jeans**

**Ugh!**

**You clearly didn't think this through**

**If what I've been told is true**

**You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo**

**Ugh!**

Santi and I rap the next part together and we both slowly walk to Santana

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**And now you're doing them with her**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**You got me, got me like this: Ugh!**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**And everywhere we went, come on!**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**You got me, got me like this: Ugh!**

I give Santi the small box with the ring and sing the next part of the song

**Girl you can say anything you wanna**

**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**

**I want you back, I want u back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**Ugh!**

I stop walking and smile as Santi slowly walks further to Santana, Santi looks at me and sings the next part with a big smile.

**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**

**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**

**I want you back, I want u back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**Ugh!**

I sing the next part and smile as Santi takes off his leather jacket

**Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine**

**When I kissed you goodbye uh oh, uh oh**

**Ohhh, and you might be with her**

**But I still had you first uh oh, uh oh**

Santi and I both rap the next part and Santi runs to Santana

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**And now you're doing them with her**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**Yo!**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**And now you're doing them with her**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**You got me, got me like this: Oh!**

I sing the next part and smile as Santi sits down on one knee in front of Santana

**Girl you can say anything you want**

**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**

**I want you back, I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**Ugh!**

**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**

**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**

**I want you back, I want you back**

**Wa-want u, want u back (Ugh! )**

**Ohhh, I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

Santi and I both sing the next part and Santi pulls the box with the ring out of his pocket

**Ohhh, I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

After the song ends Santi looks Santana in the eyes and says '' Sanny mommy bought a beautiful ring for you and she planned all this because we want to ask you something''

Santana looks a little bit confused but gasps as Santi opens the small box, Santi smiles and asks. '' Sanny will you be my mommy's girlfriend again?''

I see Santana nodding her head with tears in her eyes and Santi puts the ring on her left ring finger, Santana looks at the ring and wipes away some tears.

Santi jumps up and runs to me, he looks at me with a big smile and says. '' She said yes mommy, now go kiss your girl!''

I shake my head with a chuckle and run to Santana, I pick her up and crash our lips together.

Santana wraps her arms around my neck and smiles into the kiss, after a few minutes I put her back down and wipe some tears away.

I look at Santana with a smile and say '' Santana I have loved you since we both were fourteen years old, I don't really want to think about what happened between us but I learned one thing from the past.

If you break up with your soulmate you will never find someone like her again, you are my soulmate Santana there is no one else in the world like you.

The reason that I never had a relationship here in New York is because the love of my life lived in Lima, I am glad we found each other again and I know that my lovely son already asked it.

But I am gonna ask it again, Santana Lopez will you be my official girlfriend again?''

I look behind Santana and see Quinn, Puck, Marie, Lio and Sue standing there with tears in their eyes, I look back at Santana and ask. '' So San will you?''

Santana tackles me in a hug and screams '' Yes!''

Santi runs to us and wraps his arms around Santana, Santana smiles and gives Santi a kiss on the forehead.

I stand up and offer Santana my hand, Santana grabs my hand and I help her standing up.

I pick Santi up and say '' Turn around San''

Santana turns around and gasps as she sees her parents and our friends, Santana runs to the group and tackles Quinn and Marie in a hug.

Santi and I both laugh as Marie and Quinn squeal as they see the ring and I look at Lio as he walks to us, Lio pulls me and Santi in a hug and says. '' Welcome back to the family, we missed you B.''

I wrap an arm around Lio's waist and whisper '' Thank you Lio''

Lio pulls out of the hug and gives us both a kiss on the cheek, Puck runs to me and Santi with a big smile and pulls us in a bear hug.

'' Dude breath'' I say with a chuckle

'' Oops sorry, but I am so glad you two are together again.'' Puck says with a big smile as he pulls out of the hug

Puck takes Santi over and says '' Two girls will tackle you in a hug''

'' Yeah I know'' I say with a chuckle and smile as I see Sue walking towards us

Sue gives Santi a kiss on the head and gives me a hug, Sue pulls out of the hug and says. '' I am glad you two are together, I heard a lot about your relationship back than and I can only hope that you will be so happy now.''

'' I am happy'' I say with a small smile

'' Sue you stand in the way'' I hear Puck whisper

Sue takes a step to the left and Quinn and Marie both tackle me to the ground, I wrap my arms around them and say. '' Damn second tackle today''

'' That ring is beautiful B'' Quinn says with a big smile and gives me a kiss on the cheek

'' Yeah you definitely chose a beautiful ring Britt'' Marie says with a smile and stands back up

Quinn still lays on top of me and I say '' Not that I don't like your hugs Q, but I don't like to be a bottom.''

Quinn and Marie burst out laughing and Quinn quickly stands up, Lio offers me his hand and I take it with a small smile.

Lio pulls me to my feet and Marie says '' Welcome back to the family B''

'' Thank you Marie'' I say with a smile

Sue looks at me with a small smile and asks '' Hey B can I talk to you for a second?''

I nod my head and walk after Sue to a small rock, I sit down on the rock and ask. '' What's wrong Sue?''

'' I found Santi's father'' Sue says

'' Y-you what?'' I ask shocked

'' I found Santi's father I hired some detectives and they found him, he was here in New York my detectives attacked him and they made sure that he leaves the country for good.

If he ever comes back the police would immediately catch him and throw him in jail, you are safe in Lima and you are safe in New York.'' Sue says with a small smile

'' What is his name?'' I ask softly

'' Simon Johnson'' Sue says

I nod my head and stand back up, Sue looks at me in concern and I say '' I have to lay down, I have a headache.''

Sue nods her head and calls the group over, Santi, Puck and Lio run to us and Sue says. '' We have to bring her home, she has a headache and she wants to lay down.''

Lio looks at me in concern and asks '' What's wrong?''

'' We found him'' Sue says

Lio looks confused but his eyes widen as I mouth ' Santi's dad'

'' Let's go home'' Lio says as the girls reach us

I nod my head and give Puck my car keys, Puck smiles and we walk to the parking lot.

Puck jumps in the drivers seat of my car and I sit down in the passenger seat, Santi, Quinn and Santana sit down in the back seat and Puck pulls out of the parking lot.

I lay my head against the window and listen to the radio, fifteen minutes later Puck parks my car and says. '' Go to bed B''

I nod my head and jump out of the car, I help Santi out of the car and Santi asks. '' Sanny will you tuck me in too?''

'' Of course'' Santana says with a smile and jumps out of the car

I walk inside our house with Santana and Santi and immediately walk upstairs, Sue walks inside and says. '' I will tell them about it''

'' Okay Sue'' I say with a small smile and open Santi's bedroom door

After Santi changed into his pajamas he lays down in bed and Santana puts the blanket over him, I sit down next to him and give him a kiss on his forehead.

'' Good night mommy'' Santi says through a yawn

'' Good night baby'' I say with a small smile

Santana crouches down next to Santi and gives him a kiss on his forehead, Santi smiles and says. '' Good night Sanny''

'' Good night Hun, I really liked our date.'' Santana says with a small smile

Santi closes his eyes and whispers '' Me too''

Santana and I both smile as Santi drifts off to sleep and I softly stand up, Santana and I walk out of the room and Santana closes the door behind her.

Santana looks at me a little bit concerned and asks '' What happened B?''

I walk to my bed room and sit down on my bed, Santana closes the door and sits down next to me.

I sigh and say '' Sue found Santi's dad, she hired some detectives and she made sure that he had to leave the country.

If he ever comes back than the police will immediately arrest him and put him in jail, but Sue told him his name and somehow I think that I know the dude.''

'' What is his name?'' Santana asks

'' Simon Johnson'' I say

Santana's eyes widen and she says '' That was a drugs dealer the police in Lima searched for him, because he sold bad stuff.''

_I recognize the last name from something else too, but I don't really know from wh..._

'' Fucking hell'' I say in shock

'' What?'' Santana asks

'' I recognize his last name because the Emily's killer was Dave Johnson'' I say in shock

I wince a little bit as I feel my head pounding and Santana immediately sees it, Santana takes off her shoes and takes mine off too.

'' Lay down B'' San whispers

I lay down on my bed and smile as Santana lays down beside me, Santana wraps her arm around my waist and whispers. '' Everything will be alright B, I am glad Sue's detectives threw him out of the country.''

'' Me too'' I whisper and give her a kiss on the forehead

Santana places my comforter over us and lays her head on my chest, I wrap my arm around her and close my eyes with a soft sigh.

_In the middle of the night Lio checks on Brittany and smiles as he sees his daughter sleeping in Britt's arms, he takes a quick picture and walks out of the room._

_He walks back downstairs and says '' I know the reason why Santana didn't come downstairs''_

_'' They had sex?'' Puck and Quinn ask in unison_

_'' What? No!'' Lio says laughing_

_'' They talked and now they both sleep on Britt's bed with their clothes on, I am glad we don't have to wake Britt up in the middle of the night but I hate it that she gets a headache when she is angry.'' Lio says with a smile_

_'' I am glad that they are together again'' Marie says with a big smile_

_'' Me too'' Lio, Puck and Quinn say in unison_

**This is the end of chapter 17**

**A big thank you to Gleelover0210 thank you for you date idea, I really enjoyed writing together with you if you want we can do it more. :}**


	19. an

I deleted my story's because something went wrong, but I uploaded it again and corrected some typo's in some chapters.


	20. Chapter 18

'' Brittany I just got a message with your test results'' Lio says with a big smile as he walks into my room

I look at him with a small smile and ask '' Is it good?''

'' Yes it is really good you can start recording again but, you can only work three hours a day.'' Lio says with a small smile and sits down on a chair

'' Really?'' I ask with a big smile as I jump out of my bed

'' Yes really and I already called Sue, so you can go to the studio if you want.'' Lio says laughing

'' Hell yes'' I say with a big smile and quickly put on some clothes

Lio laughs and says '' I will be downstairs''

I nod my head and put on my shoes after I grabbed the CD's with instrumental lyrics and my laptop I run down the stairs and walk into the kitchen, I give Santana a quick peck on the lips and ask. '' Where is Santi?''

'' In the basement with Puck'' Santana and Quinn say in unison

I nod my head and walk to the basement, I open the door and smile as I hear Puck and Santi playing on the drums.

I run down the stairs and chuckle as they both immediately stop playing, Santi jumps off Puck's lap and runs to me.

I pick him up with a small smile and ask '' Hey guys Lio said that I can go to the studio again and I want to go now, Puck do you want to come with me and record our song?''

Puck nods his head and says '' Yeah sounds good B''

'' Can I come too mommy?'' Santi asks with a smile

'' Of course baby, why don't you go upstairs and asks if San and Quinn will come too'' I say with a small smile

Santi nods his head and I put him down with a smile, Santi runs up the stairs and Puck looks at me with a small smile.

'' I learned the song so I know it and Quinn learned her song too, how many songs do you want to record today?'' Puck says

'' I don't know Lio said that I can work for three hours and I wrote a lot of songs, I can probably record two albums but I definitely want to record the song I wrote when I had that flashback.'' I say with a small smile as we walk up the stairs

Puck nods his head and wraps his arms around my shoulder, Puck and I walk back to kitchen and I ask. '' Are they coming with us baby?''

'' Yeah they are coming with us mommy, Abuelo and Abuela will have a date night today.'' Santi says with a big smile

'' Okay'' I say with a smile

Quinn runs into the kitchen and asks '' Ready?''

'' Yeah let's go'' I say with a big smile and give Marie and Lio both a kiss on the cheek

We all run out of the door and I unlock my car, Puck helps Santi in his seat and jumps in the car, Quinn sits down next to Puck and Santana and I both jump in the car too.

I pull out of the driveway and drive to the studio, Santana turns on the radio and lays her head against the window.

After fifteen minutes I park my car and jump out of the car, I grab my bag and help Santi out of the car.

Quinn, Santana and Puck jump out of the car too and I lock my car, I pick Santi up and walk inside the building with Quinn, Santana and Puck behind me.

I cover Santi's ears and say '' Nice to see you again Big Boobs, where is Sue?''

'' Studio five Pierce'' Big boobs says with a growl and glares at my friends as they burst out laughing

I put Santi on the ground and ask '' Can you lead San, Puck and Q to studio five babe?''

Santi nods his head and pulls Santana and Quinn with him, Puck walks after them and I say. '' Glare at one of them again and I would make sure that you lose your job Big Boobs''

Before she can answer I walk to Studio five and open the door, Sue looks at me with a big smile and says. '' Welcome back B''

'' Thanks Sue'' I say with a chuckle and give her a hug

'' Alright I talked to Lio and we decided that you can record again, but only three hours on weekdays and weekends are just relax days.

I know that it's Saturday today but I know that you want to record a song with Santi, so today you can record but tomorrow you can write or just spend some time with your friends.'' Sue says with a smile

'' I know that's why I want to record my song with Santi first'' I say with a chuckle

'' Alright do you have the instrumental CD?'' Sue asks

I nod my head and hand her the CD, Sue gives me two headphones and turns around.

Santi and I both walk to the small room and I pick Santi up, I whisper the words in Santi's ear and smile as he nods his head with a big smile.

I sign Sue that she can play the CD and smile as I hear the intro, I tap Santi's thigh and whisper. '' You can sing babe''

Santi nods his head and starts to sing, I smile as his voice fills the room and nod my head.

**Yeah, Uhh….**

**Uhh….**

**Yeah..**

**It's the worlds greatest, Yo,**

**It's the worlds greatest, Come on,**

**Worlds Greatest, Ever**

**I am a mountain**

**I am a tall tree**

**Oh, I am a swift wind**

**Sweepin' the country**

**I am a river**

**Down in the valley**

**Oh, I am a vision**

**And I can see clearly**

**If anybody asks u who I am**

**Just stand up tall look 'em in the Face and say**

I sing the next part and Santi and I both nod our heads on the beat, Santi wraps both arms around my neck and lays his head on my shoulder.

**I'm that star up in the sky**

**I'm that mountain peak up high**

**Hey, I made it**

**I'm the worlds greatest**

**And I'm that little bit of hope**

**When my backs against the ropes**

**I can feel it mmm**

**I'm the worlds greatest**

Santi and I sing the next part together and I look at Santana, I see Santana, Quinn and Puck nodding their heads on the beat and give Santi a quick high five.

**I am a giant**

**I am an eagle**

**I am a lion**

**Down in the jungle**

**I am a marchin' band**

**I am the people**

**I am a helpin' hand**

**And I am a hero**

**If anybody asks u who I am**

**Just stand up tall look 'em in the Face and say**

Santi sings the next part with a big smile and I give him a quick kiss on the cheek

**I'm that star up in the sky**

**I'm that mountain peak up high**

**I made it**

**I'm the worlds greatest**

**And I'm that little bit of hope**

**When my backs against the ropes**

**I can feel it**

**I'm the worlds greatest**

I sing the next part and Santi sings in the background

**In the ring of life I'll reign love**

**(I will reign)**

**And the world will notice a king**

**(Oh Yeah)**

**When all is darkest, I'll shine a light**

**(Shine a light)**

**And use a success you'll find in me**

**(Me)**

Santi sings the next part and looks at me in shock as I hold a high note, I look at Sue and see her, Santana, Quinn and Puck looking at me with dropped jaws.

**I'm that star up in the sky**

**I'm that mountain peak up high**

**Hey, I made it**

**I'm the world's greatest**

**And I'm that little bit of hope**

**When my back's against the ropes**

**I can feel it**

**I'm the world's greatest**

I stifle a laugh and sing the next part together with Santi

**I'm that star up in the sky**

**I'm that mountain peak up high**

**Hey, I made it**

**I'm the world's greatest**

**And I'm that little bit of hope**

**When my back's against the ropes**

**I can feel it**

**I'm the world's greatest**

Santi sings the next part and we both smile as we see Santana, Quinn and Puck mouthing the words with us.

**I'm that star up in the sky**

**I'm that mountain peak up high**

**Hey, I made it**

**I'm the world's greatest**

**And I'm that little bit of hope**

**When my back's against the ropes**

**I can feel it**

**I'm the world's greatest**

**It's the greatest**

**Can you feel it**

**It's the greatest**

**Can you feel it**

I sing the next part with a small smile and smile as Santi gives me a kiss on the cheek

**I saw the light**

**At the end of a tunnel**

**Believe in the pot of gold**

**At the end of the rainbow**

**And faith was right there**

**To pull me through, yeah**

**Used to be locked doors**

**Now I can just walk on through**

**Hey, uh, hey, hey, hey**

**It's the greatest**

**I'm that star up in the sky**

Santi sings the last part and giggles as I poke his side

**I'm that star up in the sky**

**I'm that mountain peak up high**

**Hey, I made it**

**I'm the world's greatest**

**And I'm that little bit of hope**

**When my back's against the ropes**

**I can feel it**

**I'm the world's greatest**

Santi and I both pull of our headphones and lay them by the microphone, I walk out of the room with Santi in my arms and place him on the ground.

'' Woah guys that was amazing'' Sue says with a big smile

'' Thanks Sue'' I say with a smile and look at Puck

Puck nods his head and stands up, Santi climbs on Santana's lap and I hand Sue the CD with instrumental music.

Puck and I walk into the room and stand next to each other in front of the microphone, we both put on our headphones and Puck signs Sue that he is ready.

Sue nods her head and starts the CD, Puck wraps an arm around my shoulders and starts to sing.

**Come out Virginia, don't let me me wait**

**You Catholic girls start much too late**

**But sooner or later it comes down to fate**

**I might as well be the one**

**They showed you a statue and told you to pray**

**They built you a temple and locked you away**

**But they never told you the price that you pay**

**For things that you might have done….**

**Only the good die young**

I sing the next part and Puck and smirk as we see our girls looking at us with dropped jaws

**You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd**

**We ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud**

**We might be laughing a bit too loud**

**But that never hurt no one**

**Come on Virginia show me a sign**

**Send up a signal I'll throw you the line**

**The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind**

**Never lets in the sun**

**Darling, only the good die young**

Puck sings the next part with a smirk and I pat him on the back with a chuckle

**You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation!**

**You've got a brand new soul.**

**Mmm, and a cross of gold.**

**But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information!**

**You didn't count on me-**

**When you were counting on your rosary.**

**Oh woe woe!**

I sing the next part and Puck nods his head with a smile, we both look at our girls and I stifle a laugh as I see Santana, Quinn, Santi and Sue looking at us with wide eyes.

**And they say there's a Heaven,**

**And those who will wait.**

**And some say it's better,**

**But I say it ain't!**

**I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints.**

**The sinners are much more fun….**

**You know that only the good die young!**

**Oh woe woe baby bay!**

**I tell ya only the good die young!**

**Only the good die young….**

Puck and I sing the next part together and I can really see that Puck enjoys it

**Said your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation!**

**Ah! She never cared for me.**

**But did she ever say a prayer for me?**

**Oh woe woe!**

I look at Puck and sing the next part with a smirk, Puck chuckles and gives me a high five.

**Come out, come out, come out!**

**Virginia don't let me wait!**

**You Catholic girls start much too late!**

**Sooner or later it comes down to fate.**

**I might as well will be the one….**

**You know that only the good die young!**

Puck gives me a small push and sings the next part with a big smile, I shake my head with a smile and see Quinn recording us.

**Tell ya baby!**

**You know that only the good die young!**

**Only the good die young.**

**Only the gooood!**

**Only the good die young.**

I wrap an arm around Puck's waist and together we sing the last part with a big smile

**Only the good die young!**

**Only the good die young….**

Puck gives me a fist pump as the song ends and says '' That was amazing''

'' It was'' I say with a big smile

Puck and I walk out of the room and Sue says '' We can do one more song Britt''

I nod my head and ask '' Girls is it okay if we record our songs Monday?''

'' Of course B'' Quinn says with a smile

'' Of course babe'' Santana says with a smile

I hand Sue a CD and say '' This will be the last song Sue, it's not something you know from me but I wrote it after I had a small flashback.''

Sue nods her head and takes the CD, I walk to the small room and put on my headphone.

I nod my head and smile softly as I hear the intro that Puck and I made, I close my eyes with a soft sigh and start to sing.

**I will not make**

**The same mistakes that you did**

**I will not let myself**

**'Cause my heart so much misery**

**I will not break**

**The way you did, you fell so hard**

**I've learned the hard way**

**To never let it get that far**

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust**

**Not only me, but everyone around me**

**Because of you, I am afraid**

I open my eyes as I get the feeling that I will get a flashback again and sing the next part with a little bit of anger

**I lose my way**

**And it's not too long before you point it out**

**I cannot cry**

**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**

**I'm forced to fake**

**A smile, a laugh, every day of my life**

**My heart can't possibly break**

**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust**

**Not only me, but everyone around me**

**Because of you, I am afraid**

Sue looks at me in concern as my voice cracks on the high note, but I shake my head and mouth. ' It's okay'

**I watched you die, I heard you cry**

**Every night in your sleep**

**I was so young, you should have known**

**Better than to lean on me**

**You never thought of anyone else**

**You just saw your pain**

**And now I cry, in the middle of the night**

**For the same damn thing**

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust**

**Not only me, but everyone around me**

**Because of you, I am afraid**

**Because of you**

**I tried my hardest just to forget everything**

**Because of you**

**I don't know how to let anyone else in**

**Because of you**

**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**

**Because of you, I am afraid**

I sing the last part with tears in my eyes and shake my head as my voice cracks at the end

**Because of you**

**Oh oh oh**

**Because of you**

**Oh oh oh.**

I wipe away the tears and give Sue a small smile, Santi runs into the room and jumps in my arms.

I catch him with a small smile and say '' I am okay baby''

I walk out of the room with Santi in my arms and Sue immediately pulls me in a hug, Puck takes Santi over and I smile as Quinn and San both wrap their arms around me too.

Sue pulls out of the hug with a small smile and asks '' That was about your mom right?''

I nod my head with a small smile and say '' Yeah I had a small flashback last week and I just had to write a song''

Sue nods her head and says '' We will save these songs for the album, we need two more and than your third album is complete.''

I nod my head and say '' You will get the other two songs Monday''

Sue nods her head and says '' Alright now go home and enjoy the rest of your day B''

I nod my head and grab my bag, Santana, Quinn, Puck and Santi put on their jackets and we all walk out of the studio.

Puck grabs my car keys out of my pocket and runs in front of me to my car, I run after him and say. '' I drive bro''

'' Nope I will drive, you and Santana will sit in the back.'' Puck yells and jumps in the drivers seat

I roll my eyes with a sigh and help Santi in his seat, after I buckled Santi in I jump in the car and lay my head against the window.

Santana lays her head against my shoulder and I smile as Quinn turns the radio on, I look out of the window and softly stroke Santana's back.

_I really hope that my mom will listen to the song, I watched the video clip Sue made for Wind Beneath My Wings and it's just perfect._

**This is the end of chapter 18, let me know what you think. :]**

**I know that there are a lot of songs and not much talking in this chapter, but the next chapter will have a little time jump.**


	21. Authors Note

Damn I am so sorry guys, I just saw that chapter 9 and 10 contain the same story.

I don't know what happened but I lost chapter 10, I don't know what happened in that chapter and I can't find it on my usb stick.


	22. Chapter 19

**Narrator's pov**

**Four months later**

_'' Brittany can I talk to you for a second?'' Daniel asks as he walks into the kitchen_

_'' Yes of course'' Britt says with a smile and stands up_

_Brittany and Daniel walk to the living room and Brittany looks a little bit confused as she sees a girl sitting on the couch, Daniel sees that Brittany is confused and says. '' Brittany this is my fiance Sugar, Sugar this is Brittany my boss.''_

_'' Nice to meet you'' Brittany says with a smile and shakes Sugar's hand_

_'' Nice to meet you too Miss Pierce'' Sugar says with a big smile_

_'' You can call me Brittany'' Brittany says with a chuckle and sits down on the coach_

_Daniel sits down next to Brittany and says '' Brittany we want to invite you to our wedding next week, the whole family can come and Sue will be there too.''_

_Brittany nods her head and says '' We will be there Daniel''_

_'' Can I ask you something?'' Daniel asks nervously_

_'' Yes I will sing on your wedding'' Britt says with a chuckle_

_'' H-how did you know that I wanted to ask that?'' Daniel asks a little bit shocked_

_'' You are never nervous Daniel'' Britt says with a chuckle_

_'' Yeah you are right but are you sure that you want to sing on our wedding?'' Daniel asks_

_'' Of course I think Santi will sing too, just give me a list with songs and I will sing it.'' Brittany says with a smile_

'' You look pretty mommy'' Santi says with a big smile as he walks into Brittany's room

'' You look handsome little prince'' Brittany says with a big smile as she sees Santi in his white suit

Santi smiles and sits down on Britt her bed, Brittany puts on her black pumps and says. '' We can go downstairs baby''

Santi nods his head and jumps off the bed, Brittany and Santi both walk down the stairs and Santi laughs as he hears Puck whistling.

'' Damn you look hot Puck'' Britt says shocked as she sees Puck standing in the living room in his black suit

'' Going straight for someone in a suit B?'' Quinn asks as she walks into the living room

'' Nope nice dress Q'' Britt says with a smile

'' You look hot B'' Q says with a chuckle as she sees Brittany's black dress

'' Yeah she does'' Santana says with a big smile

'' Damn'' Brittany and Quinn say in unison as they see Santana in a tight red dress

'' B stop drooling and step in the car'' Lio says laughing as he opens the door

'' I don't drool'' Britt says with a chuckle and walks after Lio out of the door

Brittany places Santi in his car seat and jumps in the drivers seat, Santana jumps in the passenger seat and Lio, Marie, Puck and Quinn sit down next to Santi.

Britt pulls out of the drive way and drives to a small private beach, thirty minutes later Brittany parks her car and jumps out of the car.

Brittany helps Santi out of his seat and smiles as she sees Dylan walking towards them with his girlfriend Kitty, Dylan smiles and says. '' Hey Brittany''

'' Hey Dylan, hey Kitty.'' Brittany says with a smile

'' Hey Brittany'' Kitty says with a smile

'' Come on, Daniel wants to talk to you.'' Dylan says with a smile

Brittany nods her head and walks after Dylan on the beach, the group follows Brittany and Kitty says. '' You can all follow me''

Santana nods her head and walks after Kitty to the chairs, Kitty points to the front row and says. '' Daniel says that you all can sit here''

Santana sits down on a chair and smiles as Santi climbs on her lap, Quinn and Puck sit down next to Santana and leave a chair in between them for Brittany.

Lio and Marie sit down on the other side of Santana and Lio asks '' Why did Britt have to go with Dylan?''

'' Sue is with them too, there was a small problem with the music list.'' Kitty says shrugging

Lio nods his head and looks at Brittany as she sits down next to Santana, Britt smiles and says. '' There was a small problem with a song, but we changed it.''

Lio nods his head and everyone turns around as they hear foot steps, Brittany smiles as she sees Daniel walking down the aisle in a black suit and winks as she makes eye contact with him.

Daniel stands in front of the preacher and signs Brittany over, Brittany stands up and walks to Daniel.

'' Still nervous?'' Britt asks with a small smile

Daniel nods his head and says '' Yeah''

Britt lays a hand on Daniel's shoulder and says '' Don't be you will marry your high school sweetheart Daniel, I wish I could marry Santana right now but we started all over again.''

Daniel nods his head and looks up as he hears music, Brittany squeezes his shoulder and quickly walks back to her chair.

Brittany sits back down and looks behind her, Sugar walks to the aisle with her dad and Britt smiles as she sees tears in her eyes.

Santi climbs on Brittany's lap and whispers '' Sugar looks like a princess mommy''

'' I know baby'' Britt whispers with a smile and intertwines her left hand with Santana's right hand.

After the ceremony everyone stands up and Brittany walks with the group to the restaurant Daniel rented, Brittany walks inside and smiles as she sees food and cake standing on the table.

Sue runs past Brittany and grabs a microphone of the stage, she throws one to Dylan and Dylan jumps on the stage.

'' Thank you for coming everyone I really want to congratulate my brother on his marriage and I only can say.

Enjoy your honeymoon and enjoy the time together bro, I can see how happy Sugar makes you so thank you Sugar for making him happy.

Now it's time for music and Daniel asked our friend Brittany and her son to sing the songs, the first song will be Daniel and Sugar's favorite song.''

Dylan throws a headset to Brittany and signs the band that they can start, Brittany smiles as she hears the intro and sits down on the edge of the stage.

**Love me tender,**

**Love me sweet,**

**Never let me go.**

**You have made my life complete,**

**And I love you so.**

Brittany looks smiles as Santi runs to her and picks him up, she places Santi next to her and smiles as some couples walk on the dance floor.

**Love me tender,**

**Love me true,**

**All my dreams fulfilled.**

**For my darlin I love you,**

**And I always will.**

Santi stands up and whispers '' Can I dance with Sanny?'' Brittany nods her head and smiles as Santi jumps off the stage

**Love me tender,**

**Love me long,**

**Take me to your heart.**

**For it's there that I belong,**

**And well never part.**

Santi runs to Santana and asks '' Do you want to dance Sanny?'' Santana nods her head with a smile and Santi grabs her hand

**Love me tender,**

**Love me dear,**

**Tell me you are mine.**

**Ill be yours through all the years,**

**Till the end of time.**

Brittany smiles as she sees Santi and Santana dancing and looks at the song list as the song ends, she sees the next number and jumps off the stage.

Brittany walks to Santi and Santana and says '' Hey prince, Daniel wants your song on his wedding.

Do you want to sing it?''

Santi nods his head and runs to the stage Brittany gives Santana a quick peck on the lips and walks back on stage, Brittany gives Santi a headset and nods her head to the band.

Britt sits down on the edge of the stage and smiles as Santi wraps his arms around her neck from behind, Britt smiles as she hear Santi's voice and sings in the background.

**You and I must make a pact**

**We must bring salvation back,**

**Where there is love, I'll be there. (I'll be there)**

Santi smiles as he sees people dancing and sings the next part with a big smile

**I'll reach out my hand to you**

**I'll have faith in all you do.**

**Just call my name and I'll be there. (I'll be there)**

**I'll be there to comfort you,**

**Build my world of dreams around you,**

**I'm so glad that I found you.**

Britt smiles as Santi sits down next to her and enjoys her son's voice

**I'll be there with a love that's strong,**

**I'll be your strength,**

**I'll keep holdin' on. (holdin' on)**

**Yes I will**

Brittany jumps off the stage and runs to Santana, Britt offers Santana her hand and smiles as San grabs it.

**Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter,**

**Togetherness, girl, is all I'm after,**

**Whenever you need me, I'll be there. (I'll be there)**

Britt twirls Santana around and sings in the background, Santi smiles and dances on the stage.

**I'll be there to protect you, (yeah baby)**

**With unselfish love that respects you.**

**Just call my name, I'll be there. (I'll be there)**

**I'll be there to comfort you,**

**Build my world of dreams around you,**

**I'm so glad that I found you.**

Brittany smiles as she sees Lio standing behind Santana and twirls Santana to him, Lio smiles and dances with his daughter.

**I'll be there with a love that's strong,**

**I'll be your strength,**

**I'll keep holdin' on.**

**Oh oh oh**

**Yes I will (holdin' on, holdin' on)**

**Yes I will**

Brittany sits back down on the edge of the stage and looks at her son with a proud smile

**If you should ever find someone new**

**I know he better be good to you**

**Cause if he doesn't**

**Ill be there (ill be there)**

**Don't you know baby I'll be there**

**I'll be there I'll be there**

Santi sits down next to Brittany and smiles as he hears his mother singing in the background

**Just call my name, I'll be there (I'll be there)**

**Just look over your shoulders honey! Oh!**

**I'll be there, I'll be there,**

**Whenever you need me, I'll be there (I'll be there)**

Brittany smiles as Santi reaches the high note and chuckles as she sees the shocked faces

**Don't you know baby,**

**I'll be there, I'll be there**

**Just call my name, I'll be there (I'll be there)**

**Oh oh oh oh I'll be there, I'll be there**

As the song ends Brittany looks at the last song on the song list and gulps as she sees the song that she wrote for her sister, Brittany looks at Santi and whispers. '' Go dance with Sanny baby''

Santiago nods his head and jumps off the stage, Brittany places the song list back down and says. '' Alright Ladies and Gentleman it's time for the last song''

Brittany nods her head at the band and sighs softly as she hears the intro of her song, Brittany starts to sing and smiles as she sees Daniel dancing with Sugar.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**It must have been cold there in my shadow,**

**To never have sunlight on your face.**

**You were content to let me shine, that's your way.**

**You always walked a step behind.**

Brittany looks at the dance floor and smiles softly as she sees Santi and Santana dancing together but also looking at her in concern, Brittany gives them a reassuring smile and sings the next part.

**So I was the one with all the glory,**

**While you were the one with all the strength.**

**A beautiful face without a name for so long.**

**A beautiful smile to hide the pain.**

Brittany looks at the stars and sings the next part with a small smile

**Did you ever know that you're my hero,**

**And everything I would like to be?**

**I can fly higher than an eagle,**

**'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.**

Brittany smiles as Sue sits down next to her and shakes her head as her voice cracks.

**It might have appeared to go unnoticed,**

**But I've got it all here in my heart.**

**I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.**

**I would be nothing without you.**

**Did you ever know that you're my hero?**

**You're everything I wish I could be.**

**I could fly higher than an eagle,**

**'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.**

Brittany stands up and closes her eyes as she has to sing a high note

**Did I ever tell you you're my hero?**

**You're everything, everything I wish I could be.**

**Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,**

**'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,**

**'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.**

Brittany quickly wipes away her tears and looks at the dance floor, she sees her friends dancing with each other with tears in their eyes and looks at the stars one more time.

**Oh, the wind beneath my wings.**

**You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.**

**Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.**

**Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.**

**Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.**

Brittany sings the next part with a lot of emotion that even Sue tears up, Sue wraps an arm around Britt's shoulders and looks at the dance floor.

**Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,**

**So high I almost touch the sky.**

**Thank you, thank you,**

**Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings. **

Brittany and Sue both jump off the stage as the song ends and Britt lays her headset on the stage, she walks to Daniel and Sugar.

Daniel smiles and says '' Thank you for singing on our wedding Brittany''

'' Your welcome'' Brittany says with a small smile

Sugar smiles and says '' I think it's time to go home Brittany, Santiago already sleeps in Santana's arms.''

Brittany looks at Santana and smiles as she sees that Santi sleeps with his head buried in her neck, Brittany nods her head and gives Daniel and Sugar a hug.

Lio, Marie, Santana, Quinn and Puck give Sugar and Daniel a hug too and Brittany says '' Enjoy your honeymoon Daniel''

'' I will Brittany, see you next week.'' Daniel says with a smile

'' See you next week'' Brittany says with a smile and walks with the group to the parking lot, Brittany unlocks her car and opens the door for Santana.

Santana places Santi in his seat and buckles him in, Quinn and Puck sit down next to him and Britt jumps in the drivers seat.

After Santana sat down in the passenger seat Brittany pulls out of the parking lot and drives after Lio to their house, after thirty minutes Brittany and Lio park their cars and Brittany jumps out of the car.

Santana opens Santi's door and picks him up, Brittany and Lio lock their cars and Puck opens the door for Santana.

Santana immediately walks upstairs with Santi in her arms and walks to his room, Britt follows her and stands in the doorway as she sees Santana changing Santi in his pajamas.

Brittany walks inside the room as Santana finished changing Santi and gives her son a kiss on the forehead, Santi grabs his stuffed animal and turns on his left side.

Brittany and Santana both walk out of the room and Brittany closes the door behind her, they both run down the stairs and Britt says. '' I will go to bed too, good night guys.''

'' Night B'' Puck, Lio, Quinn and Marie say in unison

Brittany gives Santana a quick kiss and says '' Good night babe''

'' Good night babe'' Santana says with a smile

Brittany runs up the stairs and walks to her room, she closes the door behind her and takes off her dress.

Brittany puts on a long t-shirt and walks to the bathroom, after Britt removed her make-up and brushed her teeth she walks back into her room and lays down in her bed.

Brittany sets an alarm for the next day and turns off her lights

_In the middle of the night Santi and Santana both meet each other and Britt's door and Santana asks '' What's wrong Hun?''_

_'' I want to lay with mommy'' Santi whispers_

_'' Me too'' Santana says with a chuckle and picks him up_

_Santana walks into the room with Santi in her arms and lays down on Britt's bed, she places Santi in the middle of them and lays a hand on his waist._

_Two hours later Britt turns around and opens her eyes as she feels someone laying a hand on her waist, she smiles as she sees her son and girlfriend and quickly turns off her alarm._

_Brittany sends Puck a quick text that he has to wake her around nine am and turns off her phone, Brittany intertwines her hand with Santana's she lays their hands on Santi's stomach and drifts off to sleep again._

**I hope you liked this chapter**

**Shout out to my little nephew Daniel (he really loves sugar :p) **

**I hope you like this chapter bro just app me when you have read it:}**


	23. authors note'

Hey guys I have a question can someone help me with writing smut for both of my story's?

I tried to write it but I don't think it's good, I really appreciate some help :)

Xx German-Snixx


	24. Chapter 20

**Britt's pov**

'' B it's time to wake up'' Puck whispers as he lays a hand on my shoulder

I open my eyes with a small groan and ask '' How late is it?''

'' Around nine you send me a text that I had to wake you up'' Puck says with a smirk

I nod my head and quietly jump out of the bed, I grab some clothes out of the closet and walk after Puck out of the bedroom.

Puck and I both run down the stairs and walk to the kitchen, I quickly put on my jeans and grab a cup of coffee.

'' Why did I have to wake you up?'' Puck asks as he takes a sip of his coffee

'' I want to go to the studio around noon but first I have to visit someone'' I say and pull my shirt off, I quickly put my black tank top and white blouse on and grab a cereal bar.

'' Who do you want to visit?'' Puck asks

'' Alma'' I say with a small smile

Puck looks at me in shock and asks '' Alma as in Santana's grandma?''

'' Do you know someone else with the name Alma?'' I ask

'' No'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' Thank god but yes I will visit her today'' I say with a chuckle

'' It sucks that I have to work'' Puck says with a pout

'' I am not going to her to start a fight bro, I just want to talk to her.'' I say with a small smile and put my coffee cup in the dishwasher

Puck nods his head and puts on his jacket I put on my jacket and ask '' Need a ride?''

'' How late will you be done at the studio?'' Puck asks

'' Around two pm'' I say

'' Okay can you pick me up too?'' Puck asks

'' How late are you done?''

'' Two pm''

I nod my head and say '' Yeah I will pick you up too''

Puck nods his head and says '' Let's go''

Puck and I walk out of the door and jump in the car, I drop Puck off at the garage where he works and Puck says. '' Good luck''

'' Thanks bro'' I say with a smile and give him a kiss on the cheek

Puck jumps out of the car and walks inside the garage, I drive away and turn on the radio.

**Yesterday we had a small interview with Sue Sylvester, DJ B's manager and owner of the Sylvester studio's.**

**We asked her when DJ B's new album will come out and she told us that DJ B is busy with recording songs, they need one more song and then we can buy the new album.**

**The album will contain twenty songs one more than the last two albums and Little S will sing in it too, Britt already published three songs she sang with her best friends and I can only say that she has to make more songs with her best friends.**

**We asked Sue about the rumors that are going around that DJ B is dating the actress Anna Kendricks, but Sue just laughed and said yes she has a relationship but not with Anna Kendricks.**

**Now we really want to know who DJ B's girlfriend is we know since a few months that DJ B is gay, but who is her girlfriend and will we meet her sometime soon?**

I turn the radio off with a chuckle and dial Sue's number

'' Damn since when do you wake up before noon?'' Sue asks as she answers the call

'' Good morning to you too and I am already on my way to do something'' I say with a chuckle

'' To do what?'' Sue asks

'' I am on my way to Santana's grandma, I will have a little talk with her and after that I will come to the studio and record the last song.''

'' Okay and you stand up so early to talk to her?'' Sue asks

'' Yeah I want to do this before I have to work, but that is not the reason why I called.'' I say

'' Okay but what is the reason why you called?'' Sue asks

'' I heard that you had an interview yesterday''

'' Ah the radio station talked about it''

'' Yeah they really think I am dating Anna Kendricks?'' I ask laughing

'' Yeah they do''

'' I think I have to talk to Santana about doing an interview with me, I think she will do it but when she wants to do it I want to go to Ellen.''

'' First talk to your girl B'' Sue says

'' I will Sue but I have to go, I just parked my car in front of Santana's grandma's house.''

'' Alright I will see you in a few hours B'' Sue says

'' See you in a few hours Sue'' I say and hang up the phone

I put my phone in my pocket and jump out of the car, after I locked my car I walk to the house and knock on the door.

Alma opens the door and looks at me with wide eyes, I walk past her into the house and walk into the kitchen.

Alma follows me and asks '' What are you doing here?''

'' I want to talk'' I say shrugging and sit down at the kitchen counter

'' I have nothing to say'' Alma says with a growl

'' Than just listen to what I have to say look I know that you never liked me, but I am not the one that broke Santana's heart'' I say

'' I don't believe you'' Alma says with a glare

'' I was raped Alma I didn't cheat on Santana I would never cheat on her, what you hear in the media are rumors too.

My mom found the pregnancy test that day and told Santana about it and before I could explain what happened, Santana broke up with me and ran out of my house.

Thanks to the dude that raped me I lost everyone I loved, I lost my best friend my girlfriend and Marie and Lio but I am glad I have them back in my life.

I still don't know why you never liked me but please don't hurt Santana by ignoring her, I don't want to see my girlfriend crying on the Christmas party next week because you ignore her.

You don't have to talk to me but please try to give Santiago a chance and just talk to your granddaughter, I know that you want to protect her Alma but you can't blame me for something I didn't do.

I was the one that gave Santana a second chance first I didn't want to date because I wanted to protect my son, but Santi loves her Santi loves his abuela and abuelo, Santi loves his aunt and uncle and I want Santi to love you too.

You belong to Santana's family Alma and to be honest, I told Santiago a lot about you but I only told him the things Santana told me.

She talks so fondly about you Alma look I know you still don't like me, but please just come visit us tonight and have diner with us.'' I say and look her in the eyes

Alma shakes her head and says '' I don't know''

I sigh softly and say '' Please give it a try Alma, I can pick you up after work together with Puck and then we can go to our house.

Marie and Lio will be there too only one diner, just look how much Santi loves them and how much they love Santi.''

Alma looks me in the eyes and says '' Alright you can pick me up for diner, but I won't promise you that I will stop talking in Spanish.''

I shrug my shoulders and say '' I can understand what you say, but thank you for giving it a chance.''

I see a small smile on Alma's face but it quickly disappears, I tilt my head slightly and ask. '' Can I ask you something?''

'' Yes'' Alma says

'' Why do you hate me?'' I ask

'' I don't hate you or not anymore I hated you because I thought you broke Santana's heart, but I disliked you because you had a badass reputation in Lima.

You were a bad influence but I don't know how you are now, I read a lot about you in the media but I know that most of the things are rumors.

I want to give you a try to Brittany I know that I never said anything good to you or about you, but I can see that you really love Santana.'' Alma explains with a small smile

'' Believe me I only dress like a badass now, fighting and everything is over.

I will still fight as someone attacks the people I love, but I won't start a fight on my own.

I still love my leather jackets and that will never change, but I grew up I think that we all grew up.'' I say with a chuckle

Alma laughs and says '' I will make dessert for tonight, how late are you coming back?''

'' I have to work till two and then I have to pick up Puck, so I think that we are here around four am.'' I say with a small smile and stand up

Alma nods her head and says '' I will see you around four am Brittany''

'' You will'' I say with a smile and walk to the front door

'' Oh and Brittany'' Alma says

'' Yes?'' I ask as she opens the door for me

'' Thank you for coming, I am sorry I reacted like that on the family reunion.

But I can really see that you love Santana and I appreciate it that you talked some sense into me'' Alma says with a small smile

'' You're welcome, see you tonight Alma.'' I say with a smile and walk out of the door

I jump in my car and smile as Alma waves, I start my car and drive away I quickly dial Puck's number.

'' How did it go?'' Puck asks as he answers the call

'' She will com to diner tonight first she was angry and shocked that I was there, but after I told her everything she even smiled and said that she wants to give me a chance too.'' I say

'' Oh my god'' Puck says

'' Yeah that's what I thought too, we will pick her up together and then go home.'' I say

'' Alright I will see you in two hours B'' Puck says

'' I will see you in two hours bro'' I say and hang up the phone

I park my car in front of the studio and send Marie a quick text

**To Mama P: **I invited someone to have diner with us, she will bring the desert so you don't have to stand in the kitchen all day. I won't tell you who will come but I think you will like it, I am at the studio's now and after that I will pick Puck and our guest up and then we will come home.

I put my phone in my pocket and jump out of the car, I walk inside the building and immediately walk to studio five.

I open the door and say '' Hey Sue''

Sue turns around with a big smile and says '' Hey B''

I close the door behind me and sit down on the couch, Sue looks at me with a small smile and asks. '' How was the talk with Santana's grandmother?''

'' It was okay she will have diner with us tonight and she wants to give me a second chance'' I say with a smile

'' That is good'' Sue says with a smile

I give Sue a CD and say '' This is the instrumental music for the last song''

Sue nods her head and gives me a headphone, I pull out my phone as it vibrates and open the text from Marie.

**From Mama P: **Good thing that I didn't started with the dessert today, I really want to know who you invited but I will wait till you are home. Good luck with recording the last song B

**To Mama P: **Thank you xx

I put my phone back in my pocket and walk to the small room, I put on my headphone and say. '' Hey Sue I know that you have a camera in here to record some songs, if you want you can turn it on but I want a copy of the clip.

Oh and you can publish that as video clip, we always sing songs one time so we can just post it today.''

'' How did you know that I have camera's in there?'' Sue asks a little bit shocked

'' Santi pointed to it the first day I showed him the room'' I say with a chuckle

'' Little genius'' Sue says with a chuckle

'' Yeah I know'' I say with a smile

'' Alright I will put it on as soon as you give me the sign that you are ready'' Sue says with a smile

I nod my head and quickly adjust my leather jacket, I sign Sue that I am ready and smile as I hear the instrumental music Puck made for me.

**Every time our eyes meet**

**This feeling inside me**

**Is almost more than I can take**

**Baby when you touch me**

**I can feel how much you love me**

**And it just blows me away**

**I've never been this close to anyone or anything**

**I can hear your thoughts**

**I can see your dreams**

I look at Sue and see her listening to the song with a big smile

**I don't know how you do what you do**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side**

**Forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Baby I'm amazed by you**

I blush a little bit as I sing the next part and hear Sue laughing, I shake my head with a smirk and look in the camera.

**The smell of your skin**

**The taste of your kiss**

**The way you whisper in the dark**

**Your hair all around me**

**Baby you surround me**

**You touch every place in my heart**

**Oh it feels like the first time every time**

**I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes**

I sing the next part with a big smile and look at the picture of Santana and Santi and me, Sue has placed in the recording room.

**I don't know how you do what you do**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side**

**Forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Baby I'm amazed by you**

I look back at the camera and sing the next part with a small smile

**Every little thing that you do**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side**

**Forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Oh, every little thing that you do**

**Baby I'm amazed by you **

As the song ends Sue turns off the camera and says '' That was great B''

I take off my headphone and walk to Sue, I sit down on the couch and say. '' Thank you if you want you can publish the video clip today, I will show Santana the copy tonight.''

Sue nods her head and hands me a CD, I take the CD and look at the time.

My eyes widen as I see that it's 2 am and say '' Shit I have to go''

Sue laughs and says '' Good luck with the diner today''

'' Thank you Sue'' I say with a smile and give her a kiss on the cheek

I quickly run out of the building and jump in my car, I pull out of the driveway and drive to Puck his work.

After fifteen minutes I park my car in front of the garage and smile as Puck runs out of the garage, he jumps in the car and we quickly drive to Alma.

Puck looks at me with a small smile and ask '' How was work?''

'' Good recorded the last song for the album, Sue will publish it tonight or something.'' I say with a smile

'' Can I listen to the last song?'' Puck asks

'' You can listen to it when we are home, it is a video clip and it's about Santana.'' I say with a smile

'' Aw big softy'' Puck coos

I park my car in front of Alma's house and hit Puck in the arm, Puck laughs and we both jump out of the car.

I knock on Alma's door and smile as she opens the door and immediately pushes some food in my arms, Puck grabs the food and walks back to the car.

Alma closes the front door and we both walk to the car, Puck jumps in the backseat and Alma sits down in the passenger seat.

I jump in the drivers seat and drive to our house, after fifteen minutes I park my car and jump out of the car.

Alma and Puck both step out of the car and Puck grabs the food, Puck and I walk in front of Alma and Puck opens the front door.

We softly close the door and Puck quickly looks in the living room, Puck and I both take off our jackets and Puck says. '' They are all sitting in the living room''

I nod my head and walk to the living room with Puck and Alma behind me, Puck and I both stand in the doorway and I say. '' Hey guys I got a little surprise, I already told Marie that someone will have dinner with us but I never said who.''

Lio looks at me in confusing and asks '' Where is she?''

Puck and I both step to the side and I smile as I hear everyone gasp, Santana looks at Alma with so much hurt in her eyes and asks. '' What are you doing here abuela?''

'' Yeah what are you doing here mom?'' Lio asks

Santi runs to me and wraps his arms around my legs, I pick him up with a smile and give him a kiss on the head.

Puck sits down on a chair and I put Santi in his lap, I sit down on the arm of the couch and give Alma a reassuring smile.

Alma puts the food on the table and says '' This morning Brittany visited me and wanted to talk, I told her that I didn't want to talk to her but she just sat down at my kitchen counter and said that I just had to listen to her if I didn't wanted to talk.

She told me everything about six years ago and explained that her mom was the one that broke both of your hearts, she said that she doesn't care that I don't like her but she wanted me to try and give Santiago a chance.

Next week we have a Christmas party and she said that she doesn't want to see Santana crying only because I am ignoring you, after she finished talking I thought about everything she said and agreed to come for dinner.

I want to give Santiago a chance because I am really sorry about what happened in the summer and I am also giving Brittany a second chance, I didn't like her because she was a badass in Lima and a bad influence.

But now I can really see that she just dresses like a badass but she really has a heart, I can really see that she loves you Santana.

I am really sorry for what happened in the summer but it was just a reaction, I didn't saw Brittany for six years and the only thing I heard was that she lived somewhere in New York and that she was pregnant.''

Santana, Marie, Quinn and Lio look at me in shock and Marie asks '' You talked to her?''

'' Yeah why the shocked faces?'' I ask with a small smile

'' You never paid her a visit in Lima'' Lio says still shocked

'' Yeah I did but she never opened the door'' I say with a chuckle

'' Yeah she is right'' Alma says

'' Do you really want to give Santi and Brittany a chance abuela?'' Santana asks

'' Yes I will give them both a chance'' Alma says with a smile

'' Woah'' Quinn says in shock

'' What?'' Puck and I ask in unison

'' Well um I never thought that this would happen'' Quinn says with a chuckle

'' I thought the same this morning'' I say with a small smile

'' How late did you stand up?'' Lio and Santana ask in unison

'' Puck woke me up around nine pm'' I say with a chuckle

Puck and I burst out laughing as they look at me in shock and Santana asks '' Why didn't I feel that?''

'' Feel what?'' Lio asks curious

'' Nothing'' Santana says a little bit too quick and tries to hide her blush

Alma sits down next to Santana and asks '' Since when do you blush?''

I try to suppress my laughter and quickly take a sip of Quinn's water, Santana glares at me and says. '' I don't blush abuela''

'' You do blush mija'' Marie says laughing

'' Tell us B'' Lio says with a chuckle

'' In the middle of the night Santi and Santana laid down next to me, I woke up around 4 am because I felt someone laying in my bed.

I quickly turned off my alarm when I saw Santi and Santana and asked Puck if he could wake me up around nine'' I say with a chuckle

'' I woke her up and she dropped me off at work, she picked me up after she finished recording the last song for her album and after that we picked Alma up.'' Puck says with a small smile

'' Oh talking about the last song, if you want you can listen to it.'' I say with a smile

'' It is a video clip right?'' Puck asks confused

'' Yeah you can look at the video clip and listen to the song'' I say with a chuckle

I give Puck the DVD and smile as he stands up, I place Santi in Lio's lap and stand up.

I quickly walk to the kitchen en grab two bottles of beer, I walk back into the living room and stand behind the couch.

I give Santana a kiss on the cheek and whisper '' This song is for you babe''

I sit down next to Puck and hand him a bottle of beer, Puck and I both open our beers and Puck starts the video clip.

As the first chorus plays I look at the group and see them watching the video clip with a smile, I look at my girlfriend and see her looking at the video clip with a small smile and tears in her eyes.

I look at Alma and see her looking at me with a big smile, I stand up and walk around the couch.

I wrap my arms around Santana and place a kiss on her head, Santi climbs on Santana's lap and lays his head against her shoulder.

Puck laughs as he sees me blushing on the video clip and says '' Nice blush B''

'' Shut it bro'' I say with a chuckle

Santana chuckles and lays her head against the back of the couch, I Santi and Santana both a kiss on the forehead and say. '' I will put my stuff in my room''

Santana nods her head and I grab my bag, I run up the stairs and put my bag on my desk.

I pull off my shoes and place them next to my bed, I take off my white blouse and throw it in the laundry basket.

I hear Santana entering my room but before I can turn around she tackles me in a hug and we both fall on my bed, Santana laughs and says. '' That song was beautiful babe''

'' I am glad you liked it'' I mumble with my face buried in the blanket

'' What?'' Santana asks confused

I turn my head so that I can breath normal and say '' I said I am glad you like it''

'' Why did you mumble it?'' Santana asks with a chuckle as she rolls of off me, I turn on my side and say. '' Maybe because my beautiful girlfriend tackled me on the bed and pushed my face in the blanket''

Santana laughs and says '' Sorry babe''

I give Santana a peck on the lips and says '' Come on I think I smell pizza''

Santana and I both jump off my bed and run down the stairs, we walk into the kitchen and I smile as I see Marie's self made pizza.

Santana and I sit down next to each other and I smile as Santi climbs on Santana's lap, I give Santi a kiss on the forehead and look a little bit confused as I hear the doorbell.

Lio looks at me confused and asks '' Did you invite someone else?''

I shake my head and say '' No I only invited Alma''

'' I will take a look'' Dylan says and runs to the door

I take a sip of my beer and look up as Dylan calls my name, I stand up and ask. '' What is it Dylan?''

'' There is someone here to visit you'' Dylan says with a smile

'' Who?'' I ask confused

'' Me'' My dad says with a smirk as he walks into the kitchen

'' Oh my god dad'' I say with a big smile and tackle him in a hug

'' Hey Britt'' My dad says with a smile and pulls out of the hug

'' Grandpa'' Santi says with a big smile and jumps off Santana's lap, my dad catches Santi as he jumps in his arms and says. '' Hey buddy''

Marie smiles and says '' You are just on time John, we just wanted to start eating dinner.''

John shakes Lio's hand and says '' It's nice to see you guys again''

'' It's nice to see you too'' Puck and Lio say in unison

I sit down on my chair and smile as Santana and Santi both sit down on my lap, Santana looks at my dad with a smile and says. '' You can sit here John''

My dad raises an eyebrow as he looks at me and sits down on Santana's chair, before my dad can ask it I say. '' Yes dad we are together again''

My dad looks at me with a big smile and says '' Thank god you two belong to each other''

Santana smiles and says '' Yeah we know''

I look at Alma and see her looking at us with a smile on her face, Marie places three plates in front of me and says. '' Good luck with eating B''

'' Thank you'' I say with a chuckle and take a sip of my beer

After we all eat dinner and the desert I look at Alma and say '' Alma if you want you can stay over, or I can drive you back I only had one beer.''

Alma smiles and says '' I will stay here Brittany, I really enjoyed dinner and I can see that you grew up a lot.''

'' She did she is not the blonde hot badass chick anymore'' My dad says laughing

'' Blonde hot badass chick?'' I ask with a chuckle

'' Yeah people talked a lot about you in Lima Britt'' My dad says with a chuckle

'' Yeah I know a few months ago we would go to a reunion for McKinley high school, but I didn't feel so good so we just stayed at home.'' I say with a small smile

'' Yeah I heard what happened, how do you feel now?'' My dad asks

'' Good everything is back to normal, I still have nightmares sometimes but it's not so much as before.'' I say with a small smile and chuckle as I see Santi yawning

I pick him up with a small smile and say '' Be right back''

Santana walks after me up the stairs and I lay Santi down in his bed, I change him in his pajamas and say. '' Good night baby''

'' Good night mommy love you'' Santi mumbles

'' Love you too'' I say with a smile and give him a kiss on his forehead

Santana crouches down next to Santi's bed and whispers '' Good night Hun''

'' Good night Sanny'' Santi says with a cute smile and gives Santana a kiss on the cheek, Santana gives Santi a kiss on his forehead and stands back up.

Santana and I both walk out of Santi's room and I close the door behind me, we run down the stairs and walk back into the living room.

My dad looks at me with a smile and says '' I have to go Britt, but I will be in the city for a week.

Maybe we can all grab some lunch and then do something fun''

I nod my head and says '' Sounds good dad''

My dad smiles and gives me a hug, after he pulled out of the hug he gives Santana a hug and shakes Lio's hand.

After he said goodbye to everyone he walks out of the front door and jumps in his rental car, I close the door and walk back to the living room.

Alma stands up with a smile and says '' I am going to bed today was a long but very fun day, thank you for inviting me Brittany.''

I smile and say '' You can always come over Alma, you belong to San's family.''

'' You belong to our family'' Alma says with a smile

My mouth drops open in shock and I see everyone else looking at Alma with dropped jaws too, Alma laughs and says. '' What it's true she belongs to the family and so does Santi, I can see how happy she makes Santana and she really grew up.''

'' She did mami'' Lio says with a smile and wraps an arm around my shoulders

Marie stands up and says '' We are going to bed too, good night guys.''

'' Good night Marie, good night Lio and good night Alma.'' I say with a smile

'' Good night'' Lio and Alma say in unison and walk up the stairs, I drink my bottle of beer empty and say. '' I am going to bed too''

'' Yeah me too'' Santana says with a smile and jumps off the couch

'' Good night girls'' Quinn and Puck say in unison

'' Good night'' Santana and I say in unison and run up the stairs, I take off my tank top as I walk into my room and suppress a gasp as I feel Santana's warm hands on my stomach.

I lay my hands over Santana's hand and look down at our hands, I smile as I see her ring and start to play with it.

I turn around in Santana's arms and gulp as I see her eyes full of lust, Santana captures my lips with her own and lays her hands on my back.

I wrap my arms around her neck and swipe my tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance, Santana opens her mouth slightly and we both moan as our tongues battle for dominance.

I slowly walk with Santana to my bed and smile as she lays down, I crawl on top of her and capture her lips again.

Santana sits up and pulls off her shirt, I lay my hand on her stomach and draw small circles around her bellybutton.

**Yes I know the ending is mean, but next chapter will start with smut.**

**I am not that good in writing smut, but I will try it I hope you enjoyed this chapter:}**


	25. Chapter 21

Santana helps Brittany out of her jeans and Brittany does the same for Santana, Brittany unclasps Santana's bra and takes of her thong, Santana helps Brittany out of her thong and unclasps her bra.

Brittany throws her bra somewhere in the room and then lay back down on top of Santana, entwining their now fully naked bodies. "I love you San." Britt whispers softly

Before Santana can respond Brittany captures her lips, kissing her forcefully. Britt slid down under the covers again, kissing a trail down Santana's neck and between her breasts.

As Britt slid her body between Santana's legs, she could feel Santana's arousal and she didn't bother lingering anywhere, instead bringing her mouth directly between Santana's legs.

Britt pushed Santana's legs wider apart and her tongue parted Santana's folds and skillfully circled her clit.

"Oh, Britt," Santana moans, tangling both hands in Britt's hair.

Britt's arms wrap around Santana's legs, Holding her down to the bed, as Santana's hips try to push upwards as she looks for more friction.

Britt moved from long broad strokes with her tongue to a more focused concentration on Santana's clit. She put her lips around it and flicks her tongue quickly until Santana cries out Britt's name and Britt feels her relax against the bed.

Britt crawls back on top of Santana and crashes their lips together, they kissed until Santana recovered and rolls them both over so she is on top of Britt. Santana pushes the covers off of their now sweat covered bodies.

She put a hand between Britt's already spread legs and gatherers the wetness before smoothly entering Britt with two fingers. She smiles softly as she hears a low groan escaping Britt's.

Santana props herself up and uses her whole body to thrust into Britt. She looks down and they lock eyes with each other.

As Britt's moans become louder, Santana sits up. Britt's arms fall onto either side of her and she twists the sheets in her hands as her head tilts back and her hips thrust harder into Santana's hand.

Santana bents down and flicks her tongue over Britt's clit a few times until Britt's whole body was writhing and lifting off the bed and then collapsing back down again in a string of whispered curses.

Santana gathers the covers and brought them back over the both of them as she snuggles into Britt's side she gives Britt a kiss on the cheek and whispers. "I love you too Britt."

Brittany grabs a tank top and her shorts out of her night stand and puts them on, Santana takes the clothes Brittany gives her and puts them on.

Brittany lays back down with a soft sigh and smiles as Santana cuddles into her, she gives Santana a kiss on the forehead and turns off the light on the night stand.

Santana crawls out of bed with a groan and walks to the door, Britt turns on her side and asks. '' What are you doing?''

'' We forgot to unlock the door'' Santana says as she unlocks the door and crawls back in bed, Brittany lays back down on the bed and smiles as Santana lays her head on her chest.

In the middle of the night Brittany wakes up as she hears a loud clap of thunder and sits up in her bed, Santana rolls on her back with a groan and asks. '' What's wrong babe?''

Britt looks at the door as it opens and smiles softly as Santi runs to the bed and jumps on top of Santana, Britt chuckles and whispers. '' Come here babe''

Santi lays down in Brittany's arms and gasps as he hears another loud clap of thunder, Brittany sits up and whispers. '' It's okay baby, do you remember what I told you?''

Santi nods his head and whispers '' But it doesn't work mommy''

Santi squeals as they hear another loud clap of thunder and Brittany jumps out of bed with Santi in her arms, Brittany walks to the window and sits down on the chair in front of the window.

Brittany gives Santi a kiss on the forehead '' When there was a thunderstorm and I had a fight with my mom, aunt Emily and I always sat in front of the window and we would look outside.

The thunder always helped me to calm down and aunt Emily knew that baby, she would always come in to my room when there was a thunderstorm and we would always sit in front of the window until we were too tired to look outside.''

'' Aunt Quinn and I were afraid of thunderstorms too, but aunt Emily and your mommy helped us realizing that it isn't scary.

One day we had a sleepover and your mommy found me and Quinn shivering under the blankets, she called aunt Emily over and they both pulled us to the window.

They pulled us in their laps and said that we just had to look at the weather, we did that until the early morning and Quinn and I realized that we weren't so scared anymore.'' Santana says as she sits down next to them

Santi jumps as their is another loud clap of thunder and Brittany moves her chair a little bit, Brittany turns Santi around in her lap and whispers. '' Look outside baby''

Santi looks outside and gasps as he sees the lightning and rain, Brittany smiles and gives him a kiss on the head.

'' Awesome'' Santi breathes as he looks outside

Santana and Britt both chuckle and look outside too, Brittany wraps an arm around Santana and smiles as she lays her head on her shoulder.

The next morning Santana wakes up first and groans as she feels pain in her neck, she looks around her and realizes that she fell asleep on Brittany's shoulder.

She looks down and smiles as she sees Santi's legs on her lap, she looks at Brittany and winces as she sees that Brittany lays with her head against the small dresser.

'' Morning Sanny'' Santi whispers

'' Morning Hun, how did you sleep?'' Santana whispers

'' Good but I think you and mommy will have neck pain today'' Santi says

'' Yeah I am sure about that baby'' Brittany says with a groan as she sits up, she lays a hand in her neck and winces as she turns her head.

'' Oh I smell bacon'' Santi squeals and jumps off Brittany's lap, he runs out of the room and runs down the stairs.

'' He sure loves some bacon'' Santana says laughing but groans as she feels the pain in her neck

'' Yeah and I will love a massage'' Brittany says with a chuckle as she stands up

Santana and Brittany both run downstairs and sit down on a chair, Brittany looks up as she hears footsteps and smiles as she sees Daniel.

'' Ah look who is back from his long vacation'' Britt says with a big smile

'' Hey Brittany'' Daniel says with a big smile

'' Hey dude how was your honeymoon?'' Brittany asks with a smile

'' Fun and long'' Daniel says laughing

'' We have to thank you for that'' Sugar says as she walks into the kitchen

'' Daniel deserved some vacation and now that he is back, Dylan can go on a vacation with Kitty.'' Brittany says shrugging

'' Really?'' Dylan asks

'' Yeah you deserve a vacation too'' Britt says with a smile and laughs as she sees Santi and Quinn fighting over the last piece of bacon

Britt grabs the bacon and quickly takes a bite, Quinn and Santi both look at her with jaw drops and Santi says. '' Mommy that was mine bacon''

'' Not anymore baby'' Britt says with her mouthful

Marie slaps Brittany on the back of her head and says '' Don't talk with your mouth full''

Brittany groans as her head moves forward and lays a hand in her neck, Quinn looks at her confused and says. '' Marie slapped you on the back of your head, not in your neck.''

''Mommy and Sanny both have neck pain'' Santi says

'' What did you guys do?'' Puck asks with a smirk

'' Not the thing you think'' Santana and Brittany say in unison

'' What did you do than?'' Alma asks as she walks into the kitchen

'' Good morning Alma'' Britt says with a smile

'' Good morning Brittany'' Alma says with a smile

'' We did the same thing Britt and Emily did for us when there was a thunderstorm guys'' Santana says

'' Ah and you fell asleep in front of the window?'' Puck asks

'' Yeah the only one that doesn't have neck pain is Santi'' Santana says with a chuckle

'' Are you still afraid of thunderstorms prince?'' Lio asks with a smile

'' No I don't think so'' Santi says with a big smile

'' I have to go guys, Brittany thank you for visiting me yesterday.'' Alma says with a smile

Brittany smiles and says '' Anytime Alma''

Alma gives Brittany a hug and gives Santi a hug, after she hugged everyone she grabs her jacket and walks out of the door.

Brittany groans as she tries to move her neck and says '' I think it's time for a girls night''

'' What do you have in mind?'' Marie asks

'' I think it's time for a Spa'' Britt says with a smile

'' I'm in'' Quinn, Santana and Marie say in unison

'' What about you girls?'' Britt asks Kitty and Sugar

'' I pass I am too tired'' Sugar says with a smile

'' I think I will start packing my bag for our vacation'' Kitty says

'' We will stay in and watch the game on TV with Santi'' Lio says with a smile

'' Alright I will get dressed and then we can go'' Britt says with a smile and gives Santi a kiss on the forehead

Britt, Quinn, Marie and Santana run up the stairs and Brittany walks inside her room, Brittany quickly puts on a t-shirt and skinny jeans and puts on her sneakers.

Brittany runs back downstairs and grabs her white leather jacket, Brittany walks into the living room and smiles as she sees Lio, Puck and Santi sitting on the couch.

Brittany walks to Santi and gives him a kiss on the forehead '' Have fun prince''

'' Have fun mommy'' Santi says with a big smile and gives Brittany a kiss on the cheek

Brittany grabs her car keys and smiles as she sees Marie, Quinn and Santana standing by the front door.

Brittany walks to them and chuckles as Santana and Quinn run out of the door, Brittany walks after Marie out of the house and unlocks her car.

Brittany jumps in the drives seat and waits till everyone sits in the car, Brittany pulls out of the driveway and drives to the spa.

After fifteen minutes Brittany parks her car and pulls off her jacket, Brittany jumps out of the car and throws her jacket in the trunk.

After everyone jumped out of the car Brittany locks it and walks inside the building, she walks to the receptionist and says. '' Hi I called an hour ago''

'' Miss Pierce?'' The young girl asks with wide eyes

'' Yeah that's me'' Brittany says with a chuckle

'' E-everything is ready miss Pierce'' The young girl stutters

Quinn chuckles and says '' You don't have to be nervous around her''

'' Sorry'' The young girl says blushing

'' It's okay'' Brittany says with a chuckle

'' Brittany'' A male voice says with a big smile

Brittany turns around and smiles as she sees Davie '' Hey Davie''

'' You know her babe?'' The girl asks in shock

'' Yeah you really need to check twitter babe'' Davie says with a chuckle

'' Ah she is your girlfriend?'' Britt asks with a smirk

'' Yeah'' Davie says with a smile

'' I think I promised you something'' Britt says with a chuckle

'' You did?'' Davie asks confused

'' Yeah she promised to take a picture with you and your girl'' Santana says with a smile

'' Oh yeah'' Davie says with a smile

Marie smiles and says '' Give me your phones I will take the picture''

Davie pulls his girlfriend from her chair and says '' Brittany this is Kelly my girlfriend''

'' Nice to meet you Kelly'' Britt says with a smile and gives Marie her phone

Davie gives Marie his phone and wraps an arm around his girlfriends shoulders, Brittany stands on the other side of Kelly and pulls Quinn and Santana next to her.

'' What are you doing?'' Quinn asks

'' I won't hide my friends'' Britt says shrugging and wraps an arm around Santana's waist, Quinn smiles and wraps an arm around Santana's shoulders.

They all look at Marie with big smiles and Marie takes the picture with both phones, she gives Davie his phone back and says. '' Oh my look at Brittany's eyes''

Brittany walks to Marie and looks at the picture, she raises an eyebrow and asks. '' What is wrong with my eyes?''

Davie leads the girls to their private massage room and says '' Thank you for the picture Brittany''

'' Anytime Davie'' Brittany says with a smile as she walks into the room, Brittany takes her phone from Marie and asks. '' What is wrong with my eyes Marie?''

'' Nothing is wrong, but you have the twinkle back in your eyes.'' Marie says with a big smile

'' Oh that yeah I know'' Britt says with a chuckle and opens the twitter app

Brittany uploads the picture and writes something under it

**A few months ago I bumped into Davie Smith and took my first picture with him, today I saw him again and met his girlfriend Kelly.**

**I promised to take a picture with both of them so here is the picture, it was nice to see you again Davie Smith.**

**It was nice to meet you Kelly and the two other girls on the picture are my best friends Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray.**

Brittany puts her phone back into her pocket and smiles as she sees Marie, Quinn and Santana laying on the massage tables, Brittany pulls off her blouse and tank top and lays down on the table.

After ten minutes four girls walk inside and walk to the massage tables '' Only back, shoulders and neck?'' One of the girls ask.

'' Yeah'' Quinn and Britt say in unison

The girls nod their heads and grab the oil, Brittany looks at Santana and chuckles as she hears a small moan.

Santana glares at her and closes her eyes again, Brittany closes her eyes with a smirk and let the girls do their thing.

After the massage the girls grab their stuff and walk back out of the room, Brittany looks up and asks. '' Sauna?''

'' Yeah'' Quinn and Marie say in unison, Brittany jumps off the table and puts on her shirt

Brittany walks out of the room with Marie, Santana and Quinn behind her and walk to the private Sauna and small locker room, Brittany locks the door behind her and grabs four towels.

She grabs the key Davie gave her and opens a locker, Brittany takes off her clothes and leaves her bra and panties on.

Brittany wraps the towel around her body and throws her stuff in the locker, after Quinn, Santana and Marie threw their clothes in the locker.

Brittany closes the locker and locks it, she puts the key in her bra and opens the door of the sauna, they all sit down on the wooden bench and Marie asks. '' Where is the pool with ice cold water?''

'' Behind that door'' Brittany says and points to the door on her left

Marie nods her head and closes her eyes with a soft sigh, Santana chuckles and says. '' I don't want to dive in ice cold water''

'' There is only one in here that is crazy enough, to dive in the water I will step in it.'' Quinn says laughing

'' Britt is the crazy one'' Santana and Marie say in unison

'' I always did that, Em too.'' Britt says with a chuckle as she wipes some sweat of her forehead

Marie chuckles and says '' Yeah that was pretty crazy''

'' It feels good'' Britt says shrugging

Marie laughs and wipes some sweat of her forehead, Brittany sighs and says. '' I think it's time to get out of this thing''

'' Yeah'' Quinn, Santana and Marie say in unison, Brittany jumps off the bench and opens the door to the pool.

Brittany throws her towel away and runs to the pool, before she reaches the pool she turns around and looks at Santana with a smirk.

'' Oh hell no babe'' Santana says as she walks backwards

Brittany walks towards her with a smirk and says '' Come on babe, it's not that cold.''

'' Yeah yeah'' Santana says with a chuckle and tries to open a door

Brittany shakes her head with a chuckle and quickly runs to Santana, she picks Santana up bridal style and runs to the pool.

'' Put me down, I don't want to dive in the water.'' Santana yells as she tightens her grip around Britt's neck

'' Too late'' Brittany says laughing and jumps in the pool

Brittany releases her grip on Santana and quickly swims to the edge, Santana comes back above the water and yells. '' Fuck that's cold''

'' It's not'' Brittany says laughing

Santana swims to Brittany and splashes some water at her '' It is bitch''

Brittany wraps her arms around Santana and says '' It's not that cold''

Brittany looks up as she hears squealing and laughs at Marie and Quinn's shocked faces, Quinn glares at Brittany and says. '' It is fucking cold B''

'' Need some help Q?'' Britt asks with a smirk as she pulls herself up

'' No'' Quinn says with a small smile

Brittany walks to Quinn with a smirk and burst out laughing as Quinn jump in the pool, Brittany looks at Quinn as she swims at the edge and says. '' Okay why did you do that?''

'' I have no idea'' Quinn says as she tries to warm her hands

Britt laughs and helps Quinn out of the pool she looks at Marie and smiles as she sees Marie standing in the pool

She helps Marie out of the pool and laughs as she sees Marie, Quinn and Santana standing by the locker room door, Brittany grabs her towel and walks to the door.

She grabs the key out of her bra and opens the door with a small smile, Quinn, Marie and Santana quickly walk inside and grab their clothes as Brittany opens the locker.

Brittany quickly get dressed and laughs as she sees Santana still shivering, Brittany walks to Santana and wraps her arms around her waist.

'' Damn it's fucking cold in here'' Santana says shivering

'' Nah that's your body's reaction on the pool'' Britt says with a chuckle

'' Let's go home and warm up'' Quinn suggest

'' Sounds like a plan'' Santana and Marie say in unison

Brittany laughs and follows the girls out of the locker room, she quickly walks to Kelly and hands her some money.

Kelly smiles and says '' Have a nice day miss Pierce''

'' You too Kelly'' Brittany says with a smile and walks out of the building, Brittany unlocks her car and smiles as Marie, Santana and Quinn quickly jump in the car.

Brittany jumps in the drivers seat and pulls out of the parking lot, she turns on the radio and drives towards their house.

Brittany slows down as she hears something on the radio and turns the radio louder

**Brittany Pierce also known as DJ B posted a new picture of her and a fan on twitter, but this time two of her best friends are on the picture too.**

**It is a beautiful picture and we can clearly see that DJ B is happy, but what is the reason behind her happiness?**

**We know that she is happy because of little S, but we can't help but wonder if the relationship rumors are true.**

**We didn't hear anything from her management or DJ B herself yet, but will we hear it of will she keep it a secret?**

**Want more news over DJ B and other stars? Follow us on twitter and turn on the radio**

Santana looks at Brittany and asks '' What rumors?''

'' They think that Britt is dating Anna Kendricks'' Quinn says with a chuckle as she gives Santana her phone

'' Yeah that is something I wanted to talk about'' Brittany says

'' What is it babe?'' Santana asks as she gives Quinn her phone back

'' Um do you want to go public or do you want to avoid the paparazzi?'' Britt asks a little bit nervous

'' Public'' Santana, Marie and Quinn say in unison

'' Damn okay um do you want to do an interview on Ellen with me and Santi?'' Britt asks a little bit shocked that Marie and Quinn answered too.

'' Yes I want to do an interview with you and Santi babe'' Santana says with a smile

'' Are you sure?'' Brittany asks as she parks her car in the driveway, Marie and Quinn jump out of the car and Quinn says. '' We will see you guys inside''

Quinn closes the door as Santana and I both nod our heads and Santana says '' Yes I am sure babe''

Brittany nods her head with a small smile and gives Santana a quick peck on the lips, Santana and Britt both jump out of the car and Brittany pulls out her phone.

Brittany dials Sue's number and laughs as she hears Sue's ring tone in the house, Brittany quickly ends the call and walks after Santana to the living room.

'' You called?'' Sue asks laughing

'' Yeah I did'' Britt says with a chuckle as she picks Santi up with a smile

'' Why?'' Sue asks with a smirk

'' Can you call Ellen for an interview? The whole group will come to the interview and Santana and I will announce our relationship'' Britt says with a small smile

'' Really?'' Lio and Sue ask with big smiles

'' Yes really'' Britt says with a chuckle

'' Wait the whole group?'' Quinn asks

'' Yes Q, the whole group'' Brittany says with a smile

'' Okay'' Q says with a big smile

Sue smiles and says '' I will give her a call when I am home, I have to go now but I will see you tomorrow.''

Brittany nods her head and gives Sue a hug '' See you tomorrow''

After Sue gave everyone a hug she walks out of the house and immediately dials Ellen's number, Brittany sits down on the couch with Santi in her lap and pulls Santana next to her.

Santana cuddles into Britt and looks at the TV, Britt gives Santi a kiss on the forehead and looks at the TV with a small smile.

_I hope everyone will react positive to mine and Santana's relationship, before we have the interview I want to go to Lima first._

_I promised Santi to bring him to Emily's grave and I will do that this week, but for now I just want to spend time with my family and enjoy the rest of the evening._

**I am so sorry for not updating this chapter earlier, I hope you liked the smut scene I got some help from a friend and I still don't know how to write good smut.**

**I will try to upload faster but I am busy writing two new Brittana story's, I will upload a chapter for both of the story's tomorrow.**

**If you guys have any tips or something that you want to see in this story, just send me a pm or write it down in a review.:]**


	26. Chapter 22

Today is Emily's birthday so the group decided to go to Lima Ohio to visit her grave, Brittany paid the plane tickets and promised breadstix to sing there.

Sue will come with them but she will stay in the hotel with Daniel as they visit Emily's grave, the group just arrived at their hotel and walk to their rooms.

Brittany places her bag on the floor and sits down on the bed, Santi climbs on Britt's lap and smiles as Santana sits down next to them.

Brittany sighs and asks '' We will leave in fifteen minutes, do you want to change?''

Santana and Santi both shake their heads and Santana says '' No I will keep this on''

Brittany nods her head and lays down '' I can't believe we are here again''

'' It's only for one day'' Santana says with a small smile

Brittany nods her head and smiles as Santi jumps off her lap as someone knocks on the door, Santi opens the door and let's Marie, Lio, Quinn and Puck in.

'' Ready?'' Lio asks with a small smile

Brittany grabs a small plastic bag with things she bought and says '' Yeah let's go''

Puck picks Santi up and runs to the elevator, Brittany chuckles and walks after them.

They jump in the car Sue rented for them and Lio drives to the graveyard, Brittany smiles as Santi grips her hand and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

Ten minutes later Lio parks the car and says '' We are here''

Brittany nods her head and jumps out of the car, Britt picks Santi up and walks with the group to Emily's grave.

Brittany stops in front of Emily's grave and crouches down with Santi in her arms, Britt looks at Santi and says. '' This is your aunt Emily baby''

Santi looks at the tombstone and nods his head, Santi walks out of Brittany's grip and lays a hand on Emily's tombstone.

'' Hey auntie Emily I am your nephew Santi, I am sad that I can't meet you in real life but mommy told me a lot about you.

Mommy still misses you everyday and I miss you too, I know that I didn't met you before but you belong to our family.

I know that you look at us from heaven and I am really glad that mommy told me about you, mommy told me so much things and I really think that you are amazing.

Mommy and Sanny are together again and I know that you always thought that they would end up together, you were right and I am glad that Sanny is back in mommy's and my life.

Abuela and Abuelo told me a lot about you and I think that you were a great and very funny person, I would have loved to meet you auntie Emily but someone took you away too soon.''

Brittany wipes away her tears and hands Santi a rose, Santi smiles and says.

'' Mommy told me that roses were you favorite flowers, I like them too roses stand for love and that's why I brought you one.

I love you aunt Emily and I will never forget the story's Mommy, abuela, abuelo, Sanny, aunt Quinn and uncle Puck told me.''

Santi places the rose on Emily's grave and walks back to Brittany, Brittany sighs and takes a small step forward.

Marie, Lio, Quinn, Santana and Puck crouch down next to her and Lio pulls Santi on his lap, Brittany grabs the plastic bag and pulls out four wine coolers and three bottles of beer.

She places a wine cooler on Emily's grave and hands Marie, Quinn and Santana the other three, Britt gives Puck and Lio a bottle of beer and looks back at the tombstone.

'' Hey sis you would turn twenty-five today, we always decided to go out with the group and grab some drinks.

You always managed to grab some beer and wine coolers for us, or order drinks in a club for us even when we were fourteen.''

Lio, Puck and Brittany open their beer bottles and take a sip of the beer, Brittany sighs softly and says.

'' I miss you a lot sis and now that I have Quinn, Marie, Puck, Lio and Santana back in my life, I can clearly see that we all miss you.

We miss the crazy times with you but also the sleepovers, I used our trick against thunder to calm Santi down.

I worked and he isn't afraid anymore, I still miss you everyday sis I still want to kill the guy that shot you.'' Britt says with tears in her eyes

Santi wraps his arms around Brittany's neck and buries his head in her neck, Brittany closes her eyes with a sigh and gives Santi a kiss on the cheek.

Santana looks at Emily's tombstone with tears in her eyes and places a rose on her grave

'' Hey Em we all miss you a lot, you were like a sister to all of us.

I am glad I have Brittany back in my life but I wished you were here too, I miss everything we did together.

You were always our cooler bigger sister and you always took with you to the beach or to clubs with fake ID's, I remember the day you turned sixteen and you invited all your friends to breadstix.

You invited us too and made sure that we got some alcohol, you even slapped one of your friends because he was hitting on B.

You always supported me and told me that I had a chance with Britt, I didn't believe you back than but now I know that you were right.''

Brittany wipes away Santana's tears and pulls her in a hug, Santana buries her face in Brittany's neck and cries softly.

Lio and Marie both lay down a rose on Emily's grave and stand behind Brittany and Santana

'' Hey Emily we miss you a lot and I miss baking a cake for you birthday, you and Britt never celebrated you birthday with your parents but you two always came to us.

We saw you as our daughter and it feels like we lost a daughter, I am glad we found Brittany again but we can't stop hoping that we live in a nightmare and that you will wake us up soon.

We miss the days that you would come over with Britt and sit with us in the kitchen, you always liked to talk about Britt and Santana.

But you also liked to hang out with Santana, Quinn, Britt and Puck, you protected them and yes you bough alcohol for them but you always made sure they didn't drink too much.''

Marie wipes away her tears and lays her head against Lio's shoulder, Brittany stands up with Santi in her arms and pulls Santana in a hug.

Quinn and Puck both crouch down in front of Brittany and look at Emily's tombstone, Quinn lays a hand on the tombstone and wraps an arm around Puck's waist.

'' Hey sis I miss you so much you helped me realizing my feelings for Puck, thanks to you we got together two years after you past away.

We broke up for a few months but got together again, you always knew that we were soulmates.

Thanks to you I am not afraid to show my feelings and you made me so much stronger, every time when I have a bad day I just think of you and I make it through the day.

We tell Santi a lot of things about you and everything is just an amazing memory, we don't have any bad memories because you were amazing.

You loved us you, you learned us things, you let us live our dream and most importantly you protected us from everyone.

It sucks that protecting Britt took you away from us but we know that you had to do it, I just hoped that both of you were here and lived in New York with us.

The two awesome Pierce sisters belong together, you will always look at us from above and probably smile in pride as you see Britt and Santi.

Britt is an amazing mother Em she loves Santi, she protected him and even injured herself because someone tried to take Santi.''

Puck wraps his arms around Quinn as she starts sobbing and lays a rose on Emily's grave, Puck stands up with Quinn in his arms and looks at Brittany.

Brittany puts Santi on the ground and grabs the plastic bag, she crouches down in front of Emily's grave and pulls out a picture.

Brittany grabs some super glue and glues the picture on Emily's tombstone, Brittany ghosts her fingers over the picture and wipes away some tears.

'' Dad allowed me to place a picture on your tombstone, I found it in one of your albums and I just had to make a copy.

This is the picture Lio made when we had a sleep over, Santana and I lay cuddled up on the couch and you stand behind the couch with a big smile and point to us.

Quinn and Puck lay next to us and we can see the pride in your eyes, you always knew that we would end up together and you were right''

Brittany takes a step back and buries her face in Lio's neck as he pulls her in a hug, Lio sighs and says.

'' We love you Em and we will never forget you, we will try to visit Lima once in a month and come here to talk to you.''

Lio leads Brittany to the car and opens the door, Brittany sits down next to Santi and wipes away his tears.

'' Thank you for bringing me here mommy'' Santi says softly

'' You don't have to thank me baby, I just wished you could meet her in person.'' Brittany says with a small sad smile

Brittany looks at Lio as he parks his car in front of the hotel and says '' I will take a quick shower and after that we have to go to breadstix, I think I will sing one of my new songs but first I have to talk to Sue.''

Lio nods his head and jumps out of the car, Brittany jumps out of the car and picks Santi up.

The group walks to the elevator and Puck pushes the top button, Brittany lays her head against the wall and closes her eyes.

After to minutes they reach the top floor and step out of the elevator, Brittany walks to her room with Santana and Santi and opens the door.

Puck looks at Britt with a smile and says '' We will knock on the door when we are ready''

Brittany nods her head and walks inside the room, Brittany puts Santi down and walks to her bah.

Brittany grabs some clothes for her and Santi out of the bag and turns to Santi and Santana, Britt chuckles as she sees Santi's big smile and says. '' We don't have much time so let's shower together''

Santi and Santana both nod their heads and Santana grabs some clothes out of her bag, Brittany walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower.

She places some towels on the toilet and pulls off her t-shirt and jeans, Brittany helps Santi with undressing and steps with him under the shower.

Santana joins them and Brittany grabs the bottle with shampoo, she crouches down in front of Santi and says. '' Close your eyes baby''

Santi closes his eyes and Brittany squirts some shampoo in her hand, she washes Santi's hair and makes some place for both Santi and Santana to wash their hair.

Brittany quickly washes her own hair and steps out of the cabin, she wraps a towel around her own body and wraps one around Santi's body.

She gives Santana her towel and tries to avoid looking at Santana's beautiful body, Brittany dries Santi off and smiles as he grabs his t-shirt.

Brittany dries herself off and puts on her bra and thong, she quickly puts on her jeans and grabs her tank top.

'' Mommy I need some help'' Brittany hears Santi's muffled voice and looks at him

She starts laughing as she sees that he stands there with his arms raised in one of the arms, Santana quickly takes a picture with a chuckle and Brittany helps Santi putting on his t-shirt.

They walk back to the bedroom and put on their shoes, just as Brittany wants to put on Santi's shoes there is a knock on the door and Santana opens it.

Brittany puts on Santi's shoes and gives him his sunglasses, Brittany grabs her own sunglasses and smiles as she sees the whole group waiting in the hall.

Brittany walks out of the room with Santi in his arms and wraps an arm around Santana's shoulders, Brittany immediately walks to Sue and steps in the elevator.

'' Hey Sue can I sing a new song today, I know I didn't record it yet but I want to sing it.''

'' Of course B but you have to record it when we are back in New York'' Sue says

Brittany nods her head and steps out of the elevator, Daniel walks in front of Brittany and opens the door of the Chevrolet Tahoe he rented.

Brittany places Santi in his car seat and sits down next to him, after everyone took their places Daniel starts the car and drives towards breadstix.

After ten minutes Daniel parks his car and Brittany jump out of the car, Brittany picks Santi up and helps Santana out of the car.

Daniel walks in front of Brittany inside breadstix and Brittany immediately walks to the owner, the owner smiles and says. '' Hey Brittany''

'' Hey Alex'' Brittany says with a smile and gives him a hug

'' The whole restaurant is full with people after they heard that you would sing here'' Alex chuckles as he pulls out of the hug

Brittany smiles and says '' Well I can start now, I will sing a few songs and after that I want your famous spaghetti and meatballs.''

'' Deal the stage is yours Britt and your family and friends have a table in front of the stage'' Alex says with a smile

Brittany nods and follows a waitress to their table, Brittany takes the bottle of water Sue gives her and places Santi on Santana's lap.

Brittany gives Santi a kiss on the forehead and jumps on the stage, she grabs the headset that lays there and looks around the restaurant.

'' Hey guys normally I would have a list of songs that I want to sing, but I have something else in mind if you guys know any of my songs just request it and I will sing it.''

'' Brown Eyes'' Someone yells

Brittany laughs and says '' Alright I will sing Brown Eyes first, but Quinn I need your help.''

Puck pushes Quinn towards the stage and Brittany gives her a microphone, Sue selects the instrumental music and nods her head.

Britt places a hand on Quinn's shoulder and whispers '' You can do this''

Quinn nods her head and they both start singing

**Remember the first day when I saw your face**

**Remember the first day when you smiled at me**

**You stepped to me and then you said to me**

**I was the woman you dreamed about**

**Remember the first day when you called my house**

**Remember the first day when you took me out**

**We had butterflies although we tried to hide it**

**And we both had a beautiful night**

Quinn wraps an arm around Brittany's waist and smiles as Brittany sings the next part, they both look at the table in front of the stage and lock eyes with their soulmates.

**The way we held each others hand**

**The way we talked the way we laughed**

**It felt so good to find true love**

**I knew right then and there you were the one**

Quinn sings the next part with a smile and looks at Puck, Puck smiles and mouths 'I love you'

Brittany sings in the background and smiles as she sees Santi and Santana eating breadstix

**I know that he loves me cause he told me so**

**I know that he loves me cause his feelings show**

**When he stares at me you see he cares for me**

**You see how he is so deep in love**

**I know that he loves me cause its obvious**

**I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts**

**And he's missing me if he's not kissing me**

**And when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul**

Brittany sings the next part and lock eyes with Santana, Quinn sings in the background and smiles as Brittany twirls her around.

**Remember the first day, the first day we kissed**

**Remember the first day we had an argument**

**We apologized and then we compromised**

**And we haven't argued since**

**Remember the first day we stopped playing games**

**Remember the first day you fell in love with me**

**It felt so good for you to say those words**

**Cause I felt the same way too**

Quinn sing the next part and they both sit down on the edge of the stage

**The way we held each others hand**

**The way we talked the way we laughed**

**It felt so good to fall in love**

**And I knew right then and there you were the one**

Brittany sings the next part and smiles as Quinn calls Santi over, Quinn picks Santi up and places him in Britt's lap.

**I know that she loves me cause she told me so**

**I know that she loves me cause her feelings show**

**When she stares at me you see she cares for me**

**You see how she is so deep in love**

**I know that she loves me cause its obvious**

**I know that she loves me cause it's me she trusts**

**And she's missing me if she's not kissing me**

**And when she looks at me her brown eyes tell her soul**

Brittany wraps her arms around Santi's waist and sings the next part together with Quinn

**I'm so happy so happy that you're in my life**

**And baby now that you're a part of me**

**You showed me**

**Showed me the true meaning of love**

Quinn sings the next part and stands back up, Brittany places Santi on the stage and chuckles as he dances with Quinn.

**I know that he loves me cause he told me so**

**I know that he loves me cause his feelings show**

**When he stares at me you see he cares for me**

**You see how he is so deep in love**

**I know that he loves me cause its obvious**

**I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts**

**And he's missing me if he's not kissing me**

**And when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul**

Brittany sings the last line and gives Quinn a hug

**She looks at me and her brown eyes tell her soul **

As the song ends Quinn jumps off the stage and picks Santi up, Brittany looks around the room and suppresses a groan as she sees her old friends.

'' Alright guys what song do you want to hear now?''

'' My Wish'' Someone yells, Brittany looks at the person that yelled it and smiles as she sees a small baby in his arms.

Brittany nods her head and Sue selects the instrumental music, Brittany sits down on the edge of the stage and looks at her son with a big smile.

After twenty minutes Brittany sang My Wish, She Wolf and Wind Beneath my wings she takes a quick sip of her water and grabs her laptop out of her bag.

She jumps back on stage and hands Sue her laptop '' Stronger is the song I want to sing, the instrumental music stands on my laptop.''

Sue nods her head and takes Brittany's laptop, Brittany sits down on the edge of the stage and looks around the restaurant.

Brittany looks at the door as it opens and sees her mom walking in, Brittany smirks and jumps back up.

She runs to Sue and says '' I won't sing a new song, play Because of you''

Sue nods her head confused and starts the intro, Brittany jumps off the stage and walks to the table where her family sits.

Brittany smirks and whispers '' She is here''

Santana looks at her confused but her eyes widen as she hears the intro of Because of You, Brittany points to the bar and runs back to the stage she sits down on the edge of the stage and starts to sing.

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**

**I will not let myself**

**Cause my heart so much misery**

**I will not break the way you did,**

**You fell so hard**

**I've learned the hard way**

**To never let it get that far**

Sue walks to the table and asks '' Why did she want to sing that song?''

Lio chuckles and says '' Her mom is here, she sits at the bar talking to the bartender.''

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid**

Sue looks at the bar and sees that a blonde woman glares at Brittany, Sue smirks and sits down next to Daniel.

**I lose my way**

**And it's not too long before you point it out**

**I cannot cry**

**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**

**I'm forced to fake**

**A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**

**My heart can't possibly break**

**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

Brittany stands up and sings the next part, she looks at the bar and holds the high note in the end.

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid**

Brittany locks eyes with her mother and sings the next part with so much anger that even Sue, Marie, Santana, Lio, Puck and Quinn are afraid of her, Marie follows Brittany's line of sight and see that mother and daughter are glaring at each other.

**I watched you die**

**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**

**I was so young**

**You should have known better than to lean on me**

**You never thought of anyone else**

**You just saw your pain**

**And now I cry in the middle of the night**

**For the same damn thing**

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I try my hardest just to forget everything**

**Because of you**

**I don't know how to let anyone else in**

**Because of you**

**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid**

Brittany sings the next part and jumps off the stage

**Because of you**

**Because of you**

Brittany places her headset on the stage and Alex walks on stage '' Alright Ladies and Gentleman that was the last song of the evening, I hope you enjoyed it and Brittany thank you for singing here.''

'' Anytime Alex'' Britt says with a smile as she puts on her jacket

Marie takes the food the waitress places on the table and stands up, Brittany picks Santi up and walks after Daniel out of the restaurant.

Brittany stops walking as she hears someone yelling her name and turns around, Lio takes Santi over and walks to the car as he sees Britt's old friends.

'' Yes Mercedes?''Britt asks with a fake smile

'' How are you?'' Mercedes asks as she walks to Brittany with Mike, Tina, Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine.

'' I'm fine'' Brittany says as Santana, Quinn and Puck stand next to her

'' We didn't hear from you for Seven years'' Kurt says

'' I know and you heard from me, only not in person.'' Britt says shrugging

'' We saw her a few months ago, she was in Lima together with Puck.'' Finn says

Brittany and Puck both smirk and Puck says '' Yeah I will never forget that shocked face''

'' Why didn't you call us?'' Mercedes asks

'' Hmm maybe because everyone thought that I was the biggest slut of Lima and cheated on San, I heard about the fight Mercedes so don't even try to ask if I want to hang out again.'' Britt says as she crosses her arms

'' Can you blame us? We heard that you were pregnant and that you and Santana broke up'' Kurt says

Brittany looks at him with an eyebrow raised and says '' You were on that party eight years ago, you knew how wasted I was and you even know that I left the house and didn't go upstairs with someone.

So just shut up Hummel you know that I would never cheat on Santana, but you chose to stay silent and spread fucking rumors.''

Rachel tries to say something but Quinn holds up her hand and says '' We don't have any time for this shit, come on guys Santi is tired and Britt you are probably hungry.''

Britt nods her head and walks to the car with Santana, Puck and Quinn, Brittany stops in her tracks as she hears Rachel saying something about Santi and turns around.

'' What did you say Hobbit?'' Britt asks with a growl

'' That you named your son after Santana, you fucking cheated on her but they forgave you like it was nothing.'' Rachel says

Brittany walks to Rachel and says '' I didn't cheat on Santana, yes I named my son after her and if you say one bad thing about him or my friends.

I will hit the crap out of you, I don't care about the paparazzi here so watch it.''

Brittany turns back around and jumps in the car before any of them can say something, Santana, Quinn and Puck jump in the car too and Daniel drives them to the hotel.

After twenty minutes Britt walks into the hotel room after saying good night to everyone and takes off her jacket, Santi and Santana both lay their jackets on a chair and Santana helps Santi in his pajamas.

Brittany and Santana both change in a long t-shirt and Brittany sits down in a chair, Santana walks after Santi to the bathroom and Britt eats her spaghetti with meatballs.

After Britt finished eating she smiles as she sees her girlfriend and son cuddled up laying in bed, she throws away her stuff and quickly brushes her teeth.

After Brittany washed her face she walks out of the bathroom and lays down in the bed, Santi crawls on top of Brittany and lays his head on her chest.

Santana turns off the light and lays her head on Brittany's shoulder, Brittany gives Santi a kiss on his forehead and whispers. '' Goodnight baby''

'' Good night mommy, good night Sanny.'' Santi whispers and gives Santana a kiss on the cheek

Santana gives Santi a kiss on his and says '' Good night Hun''

Santana gives Britt a quick peck on the lips and says '' Good night babe''

'' Good night babe'' Britt says with a smile and wraps an arm around her Santi's waist

_In the middle of the night Santi rolls of Brittany and lays in between Santana and Britt, both girls wrap an arm around his waist and share the same pillow._

**This is the end of chapter 22 I hope you liked it, next chapter will be the family Lopez Christmas celebration.**


	27. Chapter 23

'' Damn Britt this house is huge'' Nickayla says in awe as she walks to the living room

'' Almost all of us live here Nick, Lio and Marie have their own room when they are here and we have some guest rooms.

We need it with the Lopez family, they always drink too much.'' Brittany smirks

'' That's not true Pierce'' Lorenzo says

'' Says the guy with a beer in his hands'' Britt laughs

Marie laughs and pats Lorenzo on the back as she sees him pouting, Brittany smiles as she sees almost the whole Lopez family and sees Santi playing with rose and Santana.

Brittany smiles and takes the beer Puck hands her, Alma looks at Brittany with a big smile and says. '' I liked the interview Brittany''

'' Yeah me too but I hated the end'' Nick says

'' Me too'' Santi and Santana say in unison as Brittany, Marie, Lio, Quinn and Puck nod their heads in agreement

Brittany takes a sip of her beer and sighs as she thinks back to the interview with Ellen

_'' Ladies and Gentleman A few months ago she was here, but now she is back with her son and her family._

_I am glad to have her here and I am glad she always choose my show for an interview, I think you all know about who I am talking._

_Please welcome Brittany Pierce, Santiago Pierce, Santana, Marie and Lio Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman.'' Ellen smiles as she stands up_

_Brittany and Santi both walk on stage with big smiles and give Ellen a hug, Brittany sits down on a couch and pulls Santi on her lap._

_Brittany pulls Santana next to her and the group sits down next to them, Ellen looks at Brittany with a big smile and waits till the audience stop clapping and cheering._

_'' Welcome back Brittany and Santi'' Ellen says with a big smile_

_'' Glad to be here again Ellen'' Brittany smiles as Santi sits down on Santana's lap, Santana wraps her arms around Santi and Ellen blinks as she sees the ring on Santana's hand._

_Brittany chuckles at Ellen's shocked face and quickly shakes her head as Ellen looks at her, Ellen looks a little bit confused and tilts her head._

_' Promise ring' Brittany mouths with a smirk_

_Ellen smiles and looks at the group '' So we know Brittany and Santi from interviews, but the rest of the group we only know from pictures._

_Brittany would you like to introduce them?'' _

_'' Yeah this is my best friend Noah Puckerman and his girlfriend Quinn Fabray, I see them like my brother and sister'' Britt says with a smile as Puck and Quinn both wave at the audience_

_Santi looks at Brittany with a smile and squeals as she nods her head, he climbs on Lio's lap and looks at the audience. '' This is my abuelo Lio and my abuela Marie, they are not mommy's real parents but she sees them as her parents.''_

_'' And this is Santana Lopez I know everyone heard the rumor that I have a relationship with Anna Kendricks, but that is not true Anna and I had a meeting during lunch because I helped her with recording the cup song._

_I have a relationship with Santana we know each other since we are little, but we lost contact for a few years._

_I am glad everyone is back in my life though, I missed the crazy times I had with them.'' Britt says with a small smile as Santi sits back down on Santana's lap_

_Ellen smiles as the audience looks at the group in shock and Britt chuckles as Santana blushes, Ellen laughs and lays a hand on Santana's knee. '' You don't have to blush Santana''_

_'' Sorry'' Santana smiles as she looks at Brittany_

_Brittany coughs and murmurs '' Yeah ethnic people don't blush, even Ellen sees you blushing.''_

_Santi giggles as Santana hits Brittany on the back of her head and whispers something to Lio, Lio laughs and pats Brittany on the back. '' You deserved that one B''_

_'' What did she say?'' Ellen asks curiously_

_'' Something Santana says since she is little every time someone caught her blushing, Santana would deny it and say ' Ethnic people don't blush' Brittany always points out the times she is wrong'' Puck smirks as he looks at Brittany_

_Brittany chuckles and rubs the back of her head, Ellen takes a sip of her water and looks at Brittany with a smirk. '' Well Brittany we all know that you will sing something for us today, but that will have to wait first I want to do a Q&A with your fans on twitter.''_

_Brittany nods her head and stands up, she sits down next to Ellen and Ellen grabs the laptop, Brittany logs her self in and goes to the site Ellen gives her._

_**Mike Chang: **__If you could go back in time, what would you change?_

_Brittany smiles as she reads Mike's question and thinks for a second '' Well Mike I would change the way I reacted to something my mom did, I had to stay and talk but I choose to run away and ignore everyone._

_**Davie Smith:**__ Do you like taking pictures with your fans?_

_Brittany chuckles and takes a sip of her water '' Yes I really enjoy it Davie it still surprises me that people recognize me, but it's amazing if I am out with the family and a fan talks to me I will take a picture but my friends will be in the picture too._

_I don't want to hide them and although the paparazzi is a little bit too much, I wouldn't change my career I like singing too much._

_Brittany's eyes widen as she reads a question of Rachel Berry and Ellen sees her shocked face, Ellen reads the question and she quickly turns off the laptop._

_**Rachel Berry: **__Do you regret cheating on Santana with a boy?_

_'' I'm going to kill that fucking bitch'' Brittany whispers to no one in particular_

_Ellen lays a hand on Brittany's shoulder and looks at the audience '' Alright guys sorry that we could only answer two question's, but the show is coming to an end and Brittany wants to sing a new song._

_I hope you all liked the interview''_

_Brittany gives Santi her Mp3 and puts on a few songs for him, Santi puts the headphone on and listens to the music Brittany smiles and gives him a kiss on the forehead._

_Brittany grabs the headset Ellen gives her and walks to the small DJ booth behind the couches, Brittany puts the headset on and starts the song._

_**You may know my name, but you don't know my pain**_

_**I can't stand the light, I'm from the dark side**_

_**I may look the same, but I ain't playing games**_

_**I can't die, 'cause the music is my life**_

_**This is my life, my life, my life**_

_**And I will live it 'til the night is fucking done**_

_Brittany looks at the audience as she works on the first beat and smiles as she sees some heads bopping on the beat_

_**And I will live it 'til the night is fucking done**_

_Brittany looks at her family with a small smile and closes her eyes as she sings the next part_

_**You may know my name, but you don't know my pain**_

_**I can't stand the light, I'm from the dark side**_

_**I may look the same, but I ain't playing games**_

_**I can't die, 'cause the music is my life**_

_**This is my life, my life, my life**_

_**And I will live it 'til the night is fucking done**_

_Brittany nods her head as she works on the beat and smiles as she sees Puck's shocked face_

_**And I will live it 'til the night is Fucking done**_

_As the song ends the whole audience stands up and starts applauding, Brittany pulls off her headset and smiles as Santi gives the Mp3 to Santana._

_Puck looks at Brittany with a smile and stands up '' Damn B I never thought you would make a hard style track''_

_Brittany shrugs her shoulders and gives him a hug '' The beat fits the song, I liked it's different but I can do it more.''_

_Ellen smiles and looks at the audience '' Alright ladies and gentleman I hope you all enjoyed the song, the show is coming to an end._

_You can buy Brittany's new song My Life tonight on Itunes and just keep an eye on my twitter account, maybe we will have an interview again._

_Brittany, Santi, Santana, Marie, Lio, Puck and Quinn thank you all for coming, I really enjoyed interviewing you and Britt I am glad you are happy._

_'' Thank you Ellen'' Britt says with a big smile as she gives Ellen a hug_

'' Mommy where did you go?'' Santi asks as he jumps on Brittany's lap

'' Sorry baby I thought back to the interview'' Britt smiles and gives a kiss on Santi's forehead

Santi nods his head and lays his head against Brittany's shoulder, Brittany smiles and looks around the living room at her family and friends.

Brittany looks up as two arms wrap around her shoulders and she smiles as she sees Santana, Santana gives Brittany a bottle of beer and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. '' Food is almost ready babe, mami told me that everyone can sit down at the table.''

Brittany nods her head and stands up with Santi in her arms, Santana walks after Brittany and they sit down at the table.

After they ate their food and talked some more, Lio takes a sip of his beer and looks around the table. '' I think it's time for the gifts guys, come on let's sit in the living room.''

Santi squeals and jumps off his chair he runs to the living room and sits down in front of the Christmas tree, the family laughs and walk after him Brittany sits down on the loveseat and pulls Santana on her lap.

Lio hands everyone their bags with gifts and sits down next to Marie, everyone hands the gifts to the family and smile as they open the gifts.

Santi opens the gift Brittany gave him and gasps as he sees a replica of the award Brittany won, but on this award stands his name and the song The Sky Is The Limit.

Brittany smiles as Santi jumps on her lap and gives her a kiss on the cheek, Brittany looks up as she hears a gasp and sees Quinn looking at her with wide eyes.

Brittany laughs and shakes her head '' No Quinn you don't have to give it back and it's definitely not too expensive''

Quinn shakes her head and looks at the diamond bracelet Brittany gave her, Puck looks at Brittany and points to his pocket.

Brittany looks at his pocket and her eyes widen as she sees the outline of a small box, she looks him in the eyes and nods her head.

Brittany gave Santana a diamond necklace matching her ring and a watch, Santi and Brittany both gave Marie and Lio a picture of the photo shoot they took with Santana, Quinn and Puck.

Brittany gave Puck the new Call Of Duty and the newest game console, Santi gave Santana a picture Brittany made of him and Santana cuddled up in her bed and gave Quinn and Puck a picture of them together with the text ' Best aunt and uncle ever'

After everyone opened their gifts Brittany and Puck both stand up and walk to the kitchen to grab more beer, Puck looks at Brittany as she grabs the beer and asks. '' Can you help me B?''

'' Of course how can I help you Puck?'' Britt asks as she closes the refrigerator

Puck smiles and takes the beer Brittany hands him '' I have a plan and I have to go upstairs for that, but can you send Quinn after me after ten minutes.''

Brittany nods her head and takes a sip of her beer '' Yeah of course''

Puck gives Brittany a quick kiss on the cheek and runs into the living room and upstairs, Brittany quickly walks into the living room and sits down next to Santana.

She gives everyone their drinks and ignores the confused Quinn gives her, Brittany takes a sip of her beer and talks with Lorenzo over her new album.

After ten minutes Brittany clears her throat and chuckles as Santi jumps '' Sorry baby, Quinn I think Puck needs you upstairs''

Quinn nods her head and puts down her wineglass, she quickly runs up the stairs and Santana looks at Brittany a little bit confused.

Britt smiles and shakes her head, Lorenzo laughs and takes a sip of his beer. '' I think I know what is gonna happen upstairs''

'' Yeah probably, but shut up or you will remind this Christmas for the rest of your life.'' Britt threatens

Lorenzo eyes widen and he quickly holds his hands up in defense, Brittany smirks and takes a sip of her beer.

After twenty minutes Brittany stands up to throw away the wrapping paper and gasps as she feels someone tackling her to the ground, Brittany lands on her side with a groan and looks up in Quinn's teary eyes.

'' You bitch why didn't you tell me?'' Quinn asks her voice cracking a little bit

'' It was a surprise Puck planned everything, I take it you said yes.'' Britt smiles as she sees the ring on Quinn's finger and turns on her back

Quinn nods her head and wipes her tears away, she stands back up and helps Brittany standing up.

Puck walks downstairs with a big smile and walks to Quinn and Brittany, he wraps his arms around Quinn's waist and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Brittany sits back down on the loveseat and wraps an arm around Santana's shoulders, she looks at the couple with a smile and sees Puck whispering something in Quinn's ear.

Quinn nods her head and clears her throat '' Lio can I ask you something?''

'' Of course what is it Q?'' Lio asks with a smile

'' I know that you aren't officially my dad, but will you walk me down the aisle and Santana will you be my maid of honor?'' Quinn asks with a teary smile

Everyone in the room gasps and Puck nods his head with a big smile, Santana, Marie and Lio jump up with big smiles and give the couple a hug Santi runs to Puck and smiles as he picks him up.

'' Britt will you be my maid of honor?'' Puck asks with a big smile

'' Of course Puck'' Britt smiles and gives Puck a hug

'' Can Santi be the ring bearer?'' Puck asks

Brittany chuckles as she sees Santi nodding his head excited and nods her head, Puck smiles and gives Santi a kiss on the forehead.

Brittany looks at her family with a big smile and can't help but think that she is very lucky that everyone even Alma is back in her life, she sits back down on the love seat and takes a sip of her beer.

**I know the chapter is a little bit short but it's just a quick update, I celebrate my 19th birthday today so I thought that it would be a good idea to upload my story real quick.:]**


End file.
